caballeros de platino
by xanxel
Summary: una noche de peligro! ULTIMO CAPITULO! DEJEN REW! Y LEAN!
1. el regreso y nuevos caballeros

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.

Bueno este es mi segundo fic, espero que lo disfruten y aunque no lo crean el protagonista es kiki de apendix, por favor dejen Rewievs se los pido, bueno tenia ganas de hacer esto espero que les guste.

Habían pasado 9 años desde que los caballeros dorados habían sido castigaos por lo Dioses y sus almas no podían descansar en paz.

Se encontraba un hombre que parecía tener el caballero corto y desordenado, pero en la nunca este había crecido notablemente hasta un poco mas debajo de la cadera y de color café, sus ojos de color lila los cuales eran tan brillantes como un diamante y con una serenidad infinita, pero aun se notaba un poco de travesía en ellos, llevaba puesta una túnica sin mangas, casi del mismo color de su cabello solo que un poco mas claro, esta le llegaba hasta la rodilla y en la cadera en ambos costados esta se partía en dos, dejando ver que llevaba un pantalón que dejaba ver los músculos en su pierna y unas sandalias a los romano, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba un brazalete dorados con una perla roja en el medio, en su cintura una cinta bastante gruesa de color beige que a sujetaba una espada. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de Lilium de color amarillo, el cual dejo en los pies de una estatua, de donde sobre salían unos rostros, no cualquier rostros sino el de los antiguos caballeros dorados, entre ello su querido y antiguo maestro, contemplo por un momento aquel rostro convenciéndose de que este se movía, de pronto alguien le tomo por el hombro.

- vamos, es hora de regresar- dijo una voz femenina.

- si- respondió la vos serena, sabia y grave del sujeto.

Comenzó a caminar de tras de la perteneciente a aquella voz y por un momento se detuvo a contemplarla, sus cabellos castaños y brillantes tan largos como los de el, liso en el principio y luego pacíficamente ondeados, sus ojos de un color rosado y a veces rojo, llevaban una gran profundidad y brillo, su ropa era un capucha blanca con gorro, debajo de ella nadie había podido ver a excepción de él que sabia que esta se bestia igual que él, solamente que el color de sus pantalones eran beige igual que la cinta en su cintura la cual a sujetaba un hermoso par de espadas SAIS y no llevaba un brazalete como él. Al contemplarla se sintió alagado en ser único con quien no tenia vergüenza a mostrar su rostro fino, carismático y hermoso, pues, el era su amigo y ella su amiga.

- estoy segura de que el volverá no pierdas esperanza- dijo ella.

- aun no las pierdo- respondió y luego suspiro- me dio mucha hambre.

- te invito a comer a mi casa- dijo esta.

- tengo ganas de comer pescado- dijo este sintiendo la mirada asesina de reojo de su amiga, por lo que prefirió disculparse- tranquila no lo tomes a mal- dijo este mirando hacia el horizonte.

- tengo pan, queso, mantequilla, dulces, café, té y lo que mas me gusta carne de carnero- dijo esta mirando a su amigo de la misma manera de hace un momento y este la miraba de la misma manera- tranquilo sabes que soy vegetariana-

- eso me sonó a que querías pelear-

- te burlas de mi?-pregunto ofendida la muchacha.

- claro que no, sé muy bien que no eres capaz de matar a ni una sola mosca- dijo el chico con puntos en la frente.

- sabes entonces que no me gusta pelear y me sorprende que el caballero mas sereno, sienta el llamado de una pelea aun cuando no la hay-

- y también me sorprende que un caballeros como tu, no alla ocupado la tele transportación para llegar a su lejana casa- este este preparandose para ocupar la tele transportación.

- listo?- pregunto la muchacha.

- si- ambos se tele transportaron a la casa de esta, para poder comer.

**Mientras los antiguos caballeros dorados.**

- que esta pasando?- pregunto saga al ver que su cuerpo se desvanecía de a poco.

- mi cuerpo se desvanece- aportó mu.

- será que al fin nos perdonaros?- se preguntó en voz alta Dhoko.

- no lo creo- dijo camus.

En 5 segundos se encontraban frente a un gran templo, de grandes pilares y tallados por todas partes.

- entremos- dijo el patriarca.

Todos caminaron hacia el lugar, cuando estaban adentro vieron la decoración del lujoso lugar, pedestales de mármol y piedra blanca sosteniendo grandes jarrones con dibujos de la antigua Grecia y en sus pies vieron una alfombra roja, la cual comenzaron a seguir, hasta llegar a una gran sala donde habían muchos guardias, los cuales no los detuvieron ni los miraron, mujeres danzando con pañuelos, luego un gran altar donde la alfombra roja terminaba y una gran silla con un sujeto de largos cabellos rubios hasta las rodillas ojos azulados, figura majestuosa con una alabarda en una mano y la otra estaba recogiendo un par de frutas brescas que le había ofrecido un anciano, el cual pronto se acerco a ellos.

- por favor hagan una reverencia a su señoría- dijo este.

- no te preocupes, regresa a tu lugar- dijo la figura- sus preguntas son ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Por qué, ¿Cuál es este lugar, ¿Quién soy? Y otras, bueno muy fácil de responder, llegaron aquí por que yo los saque de donde estaba, por que necesito que defiendan a mi hija atenea, pues, Hera mi esposa se a revelado contra mi, tiene un ejercito muy poderoso y juró acabar con el hijo privilegiado de Zeus o sea atenea. Este lugar es el Olimpo y yo soy Zeus, el Dios de los Dioses, bueno quiero que bajen nuevamente a la tierra ayudar a mu hija, pues, sus 12 caballeros dorados no serán lo suficiente, pues, entre ellos solo hay 2 que podrían hacerle una batalla al ejercito de Hera y si van Uds., es muy probable de que puedan vences, bueno no soy tan desconsiderados y no los mandaré a pelear sin protección, Tomas, por favor.

- si mi señor- dijo el anciano acercando a un lado de unas grandes cortinas Burdeos, donde había un lazo el cual galo y las cortinas se abrieron dejando relucir 13 hermosas cajas con signos extraños.

- estas 13 cajas, son las 13 armaduras de platino, cada una representa una cualidad y ellas escogerán a su portador, por ser aquel que esa personalidad le viene mucho mejor.- este alzo su alabarda en dirección a los 13 sujetos que estaban frente a el- ARMADURAS DE PLATINO, ELIGAN A SU PORTADOR.

Las 13 cajas dejaron salir 13 grandes y relucientes armaduras que se elevaron por unos segundos para contemplarlas y luego se depositaron en el cuerpo de todos los sujetos.

- estas armaduras, las ocuparon los Ángeles de Zeus que participaron en la batalla pata destruir a mi padre cronos, fueron hechas por Efesto el herrero, por lo que fueron hechas por las manos de un Dios, son tan resistentes y poderosas como mis rayos, pero que imprudente soy, ¿juran defender la vida de mi hija, aun con el costo de su vida?-

- lo juramos- dijeron en coro.

- bien las armaduras los eligeron y quedaron así.

Mu de la serenidad.

Aldebarán de la Fuerza.

Saga de la comprensión.

MM del Miedo.

Aioria de la Honestidad.

Shaka de la Sabiduría.

Milo de la alegría.

Dhoko de la verdad.

Aioros de la confianza.

Shura de la Fidelidad.

Camus de la Esperanza.

Afrodita del Carisma.

- bueno caballeros cuiden a mi hija ahora, no muestren su identidad si no es a los ojos de atenea, no ocupen sus poderes ahora, de vuelta a la Tierra, pero antes- este se acerco a mu- ¿eres mu verdad?-

- soy yo- dijo mu.

- Efesto te quiere conocer y lograste crear aun hombre con la fuerza a de un Dios.

Mu no entendió lo que este quiso decir.

**En el santuario.**

- Bueno me voy, tenemos que cuidar el santuario cuando los de más hacen sus reuniones y a estas horas tu te das tu largo baño y no lo quiero interrumpir.-

- bien nos vemos- dijo la mujer.

El Lemuriano quiso bajar las escaleras corriendo, tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero cuando iban en la casa de escorpión, comenzó a sentir un cosmo y se tele transporto a su casa, allí vio como la silueta de 13 sujetos se acercaban a su casa.

- ¿Quiénes serán, bajare mi cosmos para investigar.- dijo este escondiéndose detrás de un pilar, mientras los 13 hombres envueltos en una capucha blanca que no dejaba ni ver sus rostros pasaron por la casa de Aries este los siguió.

- Será posible que la casa de Aries este vacía? –se pregunto mu.

- así es como se ve- dijo camus.

- no tendremos que sorprendernos si las otras casas están vacías – dijo saga.

Así pasaron las siguientes casas sin ver a nadie, hasta llegar a la piscis.

- que recuerdos me trae este lugar- dijo Afrodita.

Todos siguieron caminando y en un segundo se encontraban todos hundidos en agua, de pronto vieron a alguien nadando con grandes cabellos quien se movió muy rápidamente en el agua y en otro sorprendente segundo estaban en el aire levitando sobre una especie de sustancia.

- esto parece gelatina- dijo camus

- es agua- dijo afrodita.

- y estamos completamente secos, cuando caímos al agua.-

- quien será capaz de hacernos levitar por los aires y cambiar la propiedad del agua?- se pregunto Shion.

De pronto la figura de alguien envuelta en una capucha blanca apareció, al ver solo como vestía se sabía que era mujer, por la cintura que hacia la capucha.

- ella- dijo un chico con una espada y puntos en la frente.

- déjenlos pasar- dijo una voz de una mujer.

- síganme- les dijo una muchacha, la cual comenzó a caminar junto al muchacho con puntos en al frente.

Pasaron la habitación del patriarca, la de atenea, hasta llegar a la estatua de esta, donde se encontraban los de mas caballeros de oro restantes, entre esos 5 que eran lo que ellos ya conocían y muy bien.

- quienes son Uds. Y que quieres?- pregunto seiya de una manera amenazante, pero nadie respondió.

- si no responden nos veremos a hacerlos hablar por la fuerza- dijo Shiru.

- no esta de mas decir que somos los 5 caballeros mas cercanos a atenea y somos quiénes la protegemos las 24 horas del día.- dijo seiya, pero los sujetos no hablaban y no decían nada.- bien caballeros ya saben que hacer.

- dame tu fuerza pegazo- dijo seiya.

- tormenta nebular- dijo Shun.

- dragón naciente- grito Shiru.

- polvo de diamantes- dijo Hyoga.

- ave fénix- grito Ikki.

Solo faltaban los últimos movimientos para que los poderes de seiya, Shun y Shiru se presentaran, pero estos fueron inmovilsidados, en cambio los poderes de Hyoga e Ikki alcanzador a salir, pero el polvo de diamante de Hyoga fue convertido en agua para apagar el ave fénix de Ikki.

- esto es telequinesia- dijo Seiya con dificultad

- el único que la puede ocupar con tan fuerza y de esta manera es…- Shiru fue interrumpido.

- Kiki- termino de decir Shun.

- la única persona que puede cambiar la propiedad del agua es…- también fue interrumpido.

- Franzel- termino de decir Ikki furioso.

- por que kiki y Franzel?- pregunto seiya molesto.

- por que?- volvió a preguntar el liberado al igual que sus compañeros Shiru.

- cuenta creer que personas como Uds. Hallan participado en la gran batalla contra Hades y hayan vencido- dijo kiki, tranquilamente caminado un poco entremedio de los sujetos y los 5 caballeros junto con su amiga.

- que dices?- pregunto Seiya.

- de verdad aun no se dan cuenta?- pregunto Franzel.

- como de que?- pregunto Shiru y Hyoga.

- ellos fueron sus compañeros, camaradas- dijo kiki.

- son los antiguos…- Franzel fue interrumpida.

- caballeros de oro- terminaron de decir los 2 amigos, mientras que grandes capuchas volaban por los aires y otras simplemente resbalaban por el cuerpo de estos.

- saori, hemos sido convocados para velar nuevamente por tu seguridad y protegerte- dijo Shion arrodillado al igual que los de mas caballeros.

- protegerme de que?- pregunto saori.

- hera se a revelado contra Zeus y a jurado matar al su hijo predilecto, o sea, UD.-

- acaso mi padre, piensa que con mi caballeros no podré contra ella, yo confió en estas personas.- dijo Saori.

De pronto una voz desde el cielo se escucho.

- Saori, te e mandados a estos caballeros para protegerte no para que los menosprecies, a de mas si ellos logran tener éxito en su misión, les perdonare sus almas, los regresare a la vida y tendrán un nuevo santuario, y serán llamados los Ángeles protectores de atenea- dijo este, saori al escuchar que sus queridos y antiguos caballeros dorados serían perdonados si la protegían su decisión cambio.

- entonces acepto- dijo saori.

- bien, cuiden a mi hija- dijo la voz de Zeus y luego esta se desvaneció.

- ahora somos los caballeros de platino- dijo shion.

- entonces caballeros de platino, se quedaran en las respectivas casas de las cuales alguna ves fueron sus guardianes, por lo que quiero que se colocoquen uno al lado del otro y el orden según sus casas nuevos caballeros dorados- estos les obedecieron.- bien entonces esto queda así.

Mu con kiki de Aries.

Aldebarán con Nilo de Tauro.

Saga con Trion de géminis.

MM con J.K. de cáncer.

Aioria con Ikki de Leo.

Shaka con Shun de virgo.

Milo con Odis de escorpión

Dhoko con Shiru de Libra.

Aioros con Seiya de Sagitario.(todos menos los 5, mueca de desprecio de él)

Shura con Some de capricornio.

Camus con Hyoga de acuario.

Afrodita con Franzel de piscis.

- bueno se pueden retirar-

Todos salieron del lugar con sus huéspedes.


	2. platinos y dorados

NOTA AUTORA.

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, bueno perdón se me olvido mencionar ciertas cosas y ahora las aclarare.

Mu de la serenidad.

Aldebarán de la Fuerza.

Saga de la comprensión.

MM del Miedo.

Aioria de la Honestidad.

Shaka de la Sabiduría.

Milo de la alegría.

Dhoko de la verdad.

Aioros de la confianza.

Shura de la Fidelidad.

Camus de la Esperanza.

Afrodita del Carisma.

Y

Shion de la decisión, jeje ese se me olvido, con relación a canon sean pacientes ok?.

**Caballeros de Tauro.**

- veo que sigue con la tradición- comentó Aldebarán.

- tradición?- pregunto Nilo sin entender y levantando una ceja.

- el de ser los caballeros con mas fuerza- dijo el antiguo caballero.

- claro- dijo Nilo levantando su brazo derecho y fletándolo para que Aldebarán vea los músculos de su brazo.

- que edad tienes muchacho?-

- 21 Sr.

- ya veo, tienes algo de comer, me muero de hambre- dijo Aldebarán.

- claro Sr.-

**Caballeros de géminis.**

- así que tu nombre es Trion?-

- así es, el de UD, saga, los muchachos hablan mucho acerca de lo antiguos caballeros de oro.-

- ¿Qué muchacho?- pregunto saga.

- bueno no quiero que piense que fueron Seiya y los otros 4 ellos, bueno él, solo habla de la batalla contra hades, kiki y a veces Shun es quienes nos cuentan lo maravilloso que eran todos UD y lo bien que se llevaban, eran como hermanos, bueno a nosotros nos costara llegar a eso- dijo Trion cambiando a un tono triste.

- ¿Quién es el que no coopera con ser como hermanos?- pregunto saga.

- bueno Ikki de leo nunca habla, Hyoga esta muy preocupado visitando a su madre, Shiru con su esposa y seiya presumiendo, por lo que le cae mal a todos, o bueno kiki y Franzel nunca hablan mal de nadie, pero estoy seguro de que no les agrada- dijo Trion.

- que pena y Shun?- preguntó saga.

- Shun es el único que comparte con nosotros, es muy simpático me cae bien, bueno en resumen todos los nuevos caballeros nos llevamos bien, pero los 5, a excepción de Shun no quieren nada con nosotros, incluso creo que nos menos precian- dijo Trion.

- no creo, solo que no los conocer ya verán-dijo saga.

**Caballeros de cáncer.**

- ¿Te gusta matar?-preguntó MM a J.K

- no- respondió sin expresión en el rostro ni en sus ojos y de manera fría.

- te gusta dar miedo?-

- no- respondió de la misma manera.

- bien- dijo MM, cuando se dio cuenta que este no hablaba y aun cuando decía que no le gustaba dar miedo, con su sola cara ya lo daba.

**Caballeros de Leo.**

- ¿Qué has hecho en este último tiempo Ikki?-pregunto aioria.

- andar por muchos lugares y defender a atenea.

- ya veo, ¿Qué edad tienes ahora?-

-24- respondió.

Y después de eso la conversación termino.

**Caballeros de virgo.**

- como has estado Shun?- preguntó Shaka.

- Shaka esta hablando con un pilar, estoy detrás de ti- dijo Shun algo confundido.

- o si claro, era para saber que tan atento puedes ser- dijo Shaka sonrojado, tanto tiempo andando sin rumbo y como un alma perdida había perdido ciertos poderes y especialidades.

- si e estado bien- dijo Shaka.

- como no si ahora son los mas fuerte- dijo Shaka.

- no- dijo con tono Triste Shun.

- que?-

- dos personas nos han sobrepasado y eso que aun no vemos su máximo cosmo- dijo Shun.

- por cierto kiki a crecido mucho- dijo Shaka, tratando de cambiar el tema al ver a Shun un poco triste.

- realmente es asombroso ese muchacho, de un día para otro se convirtió en uno de los mas fuertes entre nosotros.- dijo Shun.

- entonces…- dijo Shaka mirando a Shun, quién hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

**Caballeros de escorpión.**

- a si que tu nombre es Odis, cuéntame Odis en que te especializas?-

- se refiere a mis técnicas?- pregunto Odis.

- claro- respondió Milo- no me trates de UD, no soy tan viejo.

- mis técnicas son en relación a mi constelación, como la aguja escarlata, veneno del escorpión y según con esos creo otras nuevas-

- interesante- dijo Milo.- espero que hayas cuidado bien mi antigua casa.

-claro, bote todas esas herramientas extrañas- dijo Odis.

- cuales?- preguntó Milo.

- esos látigos, cadenas, un tipo de calzoncillos muy extraños- dijo este.

- de donde habrán salido eso?- pregunto Milo sabiendo que eran de él.

**Caballeros de Libra.**

- Sabia que serias mi sucesor- dijo Dhoko- estoy orgulloso de ti.

- gracias maestro- dijo Shiru.

- como esta sunrei?- pregunto el maestro.

- bien- respondió.

- y has tenido algo con ella?- le pregunto, Shiru se ruborizo.

- e bueno… una vez nos besamos-

- solo una ves?- pregunto insistente el viejo maestro.

- hartas- término de decir más rojo que un tomate.

- no han tenido nada mas?- volvió a preguntar.

- a que se refiere?-

- no te hagas el tonto Shiru, sabemos muy bien de que, somos hombres.-

Estaban por entrar a la casa de Libra, cuando una mujer los salios a recibir, nada menos que sunrei, se dieron un tierno beso en la boca y luego se tomaron de la mano.

- viejo maestro, que alegría verlo- dijo esta.

- sunrei- dijo el maestro.

- que es lo que ocurre- preguntó Dhoko al ver a su pupilo de esa manera con sunrei.

- maestro, con sunrei nos casamos hace 5 años-

- o los felicito, no les importaría celebrarlo una segunda ves- pregunto picaron el maestro.

- no claro que no, voy por una champaña, pónganse cómodos- dijo sunrei.

**Caballeros de sagitario.**

Estos ya habían llegado a la casa de sagitario.

- seiya, pero que desastre es este- dijo aioros al ver el gran despelote del caballeros, la casa esta inmunda, llena de papales regados, platos de loza arrinconados, mugre por todos, ladas, las paredes despedazándose, era un desastre y en el fondo del gran desorden se veía una cama, toda desordenada y un colchón de espuma al lado con una brazada, una almohada que llegaba a dar pena y un cubrecama lleno de agujeros.

- tu dormirás hay- dijo Seiya mostrándole la cama de colchón de espuma.

- como una persona, puede tener tal desastre, esto e suna ofensa para los caballeros dorados- dijo este.

- no lo hice solo, saori, es la causante de tantas cosas rotas- dijo Seiya.

Aioros vio que todas las cosas rotas se encontraban cerca de su cama, por lo que prefirió no seguir hablando y pensado, pues, nada bueno se le ocurría y se fue a dormir.

**Caballeros de capricornio.**

-¿cual era tu nombre?- pregunto Shura la muchacho.

-Some- respondió este.

- me imagino que tienes la excalibur.?- le pregunto al muchacho.

- no- respondió cortante este.

- quieres que te la enseñe?- preguntó Shura y el muchacho en un segundo se arrodillo al frente de él.

- señor, me aria muy feliz si me enseña es técnica sagrada.- dijo este.

- entonces tu entrenamiento empieza desde mañana- dijo este.

- si-

**Caballeros de acuario.**

- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el sujeto frío.

- bien- respondió su alumno.

Estos habían llegado a la casa de Acuario.

- pero que buen clima- dijo camus al ver que la casa estaba cubierta en hielo, el clima era similar al de Siberia.

- lo cree, es muy bueno- dijo Hyoga.

De pronto camus vio que habían aguas congeladas y las cuales eran similares a donde su madre se había hundido junto con le barco.

- donde dormiré?- pregunto camus.

- ve ese iglú?- dijo Hyoga apuntando a uno.

- si-

- bueno hay dormirá UD.-

- que bien- dijo con ironía camus, por primera vez en su vida tenia ganas de dormir en un cama decente y calentita.

**Caballeros de piscis.**

- tu nombre es Franzel, como te diste cuenta de quienes éramos?- pregunto afrodita.

- fácil, sus cosmo no emanaba maldad y su aura no tenían ganas de pelar o hacer daño y cuando los 5 caballeros decidieron atacarlos, sus auras comenzaron a moverse y vibrar de una manera especial, lo que me decía que no querían ocupar sus poderes o esquivar los que venían. También cuando nos venían siguiendo para dar con atenea, en ningún momento sus pasos se escucharon torpes, lo que daba a conocer que conocían el lugar o habían estado alguna vez en aquel lugar. A de mas había 3 auras que eran un poco diferentes a las de Uds., una era de color celeste, pero en el borde su color cambiaba a uno de mas oscuro incluso morado, lo que me daba a conocer que el alma del portador de aquella aura, alguna ves estuvo contaminado por el mal, pero eso no volvería a suceder, otra que era empezaba de un color blanco, luego amarillo muy débil y terminaba con un celeste, lo que me daba a conocer que aquel, sujeto era la reencarnación de un Dios, lo era o simplemente había sido bendecido por los Dioses y la otra era una de un color salmón, diferentes a todas las de mas, era serena y vibraba a un ritmo muy armónico, el color del esa aura era similar al de kiki y hay que tomar en cuenta que kiki es un Lemuriano, alguien que en la estricto de la palabra humano no lo es, pues, pertenece a una tribu diferente y también vibraba de la misma manera, entonces fue cuando pensé que el único que podría tener esa aura era su maestro y el maestro de su maestro, o sea mu de Aries y Shion el patriarca, pero no estaba del todo segura, entonces no miramos con kiki y los dos pensábamos lo mismo, lo que nos daba a conocer que estábamos en lo cierto y paramos el ataque de los 5.

Afrodita había quedado atónito a la inteligencia de Franzel y no sabia que decir y para poder calmar ese silencio torpe, habló sin pensar.

- ¿te gustan las rosas?- este al preguntar, supo de inmediato lo que la mujer pensaba "que esta hablando?"

**Caballeros de Aries.**

- quien te siguió entrenando?- pregunto mu a kiki.

- Arman- respondió este.

- hizo mas de lo que yo hubiese podido hacer- dijo mu.

- el solo nos entreno por 2 años- dijo kiki.

- nos entreno?- pregunto mu.

- si a Franzel y a mi- dijo kiki.

- ya veo que paso?-

- nos dijo que no podía enseñarnos mas y que lo de mas teníamos que aprenderlos solo, eso fue cuando teníamos 11 años, yo le propuse a Franzel volver a jamir y esta aceptó, cuando llegamos a jamir, yo controlaba la telequinesia en un 52 y mi amiga en un 30, por lo que no sabíamos que hacer para lograr un mejor rendimiento, entonces comenzamos a ordenar la torre y cuando estábamos en la biblioteca nos encontramos con un libro que UD, nos había dejado, donde salía todo lo que necesitábamos para rendir en un 100 con la telequienesis, mi amiga logro controlarla hasta un 56 y luego la dejo, pues, ella prefería el viento y el agua y yo seguí, hasta controlarla en un 150, hasta el punto que puedo materializar cosas con ella, en resumen, UD, siguió siendo mi maestro incluso después de la muerte y se convirtió en el maestro indirectamente de Franzel.-

- cuéntame acerca de esa muchacha- dijo mu.

- bueno Franzel es una mujer, que aun cuando era muy chica quedó huérfana y se crió a las orillas de un lago, sola, sobrevivo aun cuando ni ella sabe el por que, comenzó a enamorar del agua y el viento, y a las 6 años de edad se dio cuenta que el agua la había aceptado, por lo que el agua recibía las ordenes de ella, así fue como a los 9 años fue con Arman y hay nos conocimos, llegamos ambos tarde al primer entrenamiento de muchos que iban y hay nos conocimos, nos hicimos los mejores amigos, me impresiono desde el primer momento en que la vi, esta no dejaba ver su rostro y cuando comenzó el entrenamiento esta resalto de inmediato, pronto cuando solo quedamos ella y yo como discípulos seguros, vi su poder con el agua y el manejo de esta, podía hacer que esta se dispersara, pronto podía cambiarle las propiedades con ayuda de telequinesia y de todo su poder, luego cuando ya estábamos preparados, o sea a los 15 años de edad, volvimos al santuario y pelamos por las armaduras doradas, yo pele y gane en cambio mi amiga, dejo que la golpearan con grandes ataques, esta nunca intento atacarlo, solo ocupaba sus técnicas de defensa, pero no duró mucho, había sido derrotada y en eso dijo, yo no peleo por el poder sino por el honor, luego la armadura de piscis se desprendió de su caja, se elevo por los cielos y en ves de elegir al vencedor, eligió al vencido, pues, la armadura de piscis buscaba la compasión y el honor y en esta lo encontró, por eso es llamada el caballeros de piscis el mas compasivo.- termino de decir ya a dentro de la casa de Aries.

- y tu el mas sereno- dijo una mujer escondida entre los pilares.

- Franzel- dijo kiki temeroso, sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba hablar de ella.

- no te preocupes, de todas manera lo sabría tarde o temprano- dijo Franzel a kiki.

- lo siento- dijo kiki.

- no te preocupes, te dije-


	3. 1 new poder, artes para cocinar

NOTA AUTORA:

LO SIENTO POR DEMORARME TANTO, ME FUI DE VIAJE Y NO TENIA COMPUTADOR, BUENOA AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO.

DEJEN REW.

**-- un nuevo poder, artes para la cocina--**

- lo siento- dijo kiki.

- no te preocupes, te dije-

Esta miro a mu.

- UD. Es el antiguo caballero de Aries?- pregunto Franzel.

El solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- ya veo- dijo esta.

-ella es Franzel de piscis- dijo kiki a su maestro.

- un gusto- dijo mu haciendo una leve reverencia, pero la chica se arrodillo ante él.

- gracias a UD y su responsabilidad, pude aprender mucho acerca de la telequinesia-

el le dio la espalda.

- ¿para que la necesites?- pregunto mu.

- sin ella no podría hacer levitar el agua y cambiar a una de sus propiedades- dijo Franzel.

- ya veo- se limito a decir mu.

De pronto una brisa paso por la casa de Aries la cual golpeo de frente a Franzel, haciendo que el gorro de su capucha de moviera levemente, luego en un segundo esta brisa se convirtió en un viento muy fuerte, hasta el punto que esta se tubo que agarrar el gorro de su capucha para que este no se cayera y revelara su rostro.

- maldición- dijo esta un poco molesta y el viento seguía soplando mas fuerte.

- ya vasta!- dijo en tono alto la muchacha y el viento paro de un momento a otro como si nunca hubiese existido.

- Franzel- susurro kiki.

- yo… yo no se- dijo esta tartamudeando y atónita.

- es obvio, puedes controlar el viento- dijo kiki- no es la primera vez que lo haces y esta ves es imposible que sea una casualidad.

Franzel se dio vuelta, puso su mano derecha sobre un pilar con movimientos muy torpes se movió hacia el pilar y se recostó en él, kiki se acerco y la miro de frente, esta en un segundo se tele transporto, kiki miro a través de su casa intentando ver la lejana casa de piscis que desde hay era imposible ver.

-¿Por qué esa reacción?- pregunto mu a kiki.

Kiki solo movió la cabeza negando de un manera divertida.

- tengo que ir a la casa de piscis- dijo kiki.

- yo iré contigo- dijo mu.

- pero…-

- pero nada – dijo este apunto de tele transportarse.

**En casa de piscis.**

- Franzel- dijo una voz buscando a la llamada.

- Some- dijo Franzel con voz débil- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- solo venia a decirte que con Odis aremos una fiesta de bienvenida a los antiguos caballeros dorados- dijo el caballero de capricornio acercándose de una manera provocativa a Franzel.

- me parece bien- dijo Franzel algo nerviosa por el acercamiento del Some y corriendo hacia tras, cuando este la tomo del brazo y la hizo parar poniendo su otra mano sobre el gorro, donde se ubicaba su mejilla.

- ¿Cuándo me dejaras ver tu rostro?- pregunto este cada vez mas cerca de ella.

De pronto dos personas llegan, kiki y mu, Franzel al verlos se logra liberar de los brazos de Some y corre donde su amigo.

- kiki – dice esta y se coloca de tras de el, escondiéndose.

- otra vez Some, cuando piensas dejar de molestarla?- pregunto kiki.

- nunca- dijo este saliendo molesto de la casa de piscis.

-¿te hizo algo?- pregunto kiki dándose la vuelta para mirarla y agarrandola se sus dos brazos.

- no- respondió tranquila.

- me alegro, tiene una gran obsesión por ti- dijo kiki

- si y por ver mi rostro- dijo esta- ¿que aré?.

- deberías echarle miedo- dijo este.

- ¡OH! Por favor kiki no hable estupideces- dijo esta

- era solo una idea apresurada- dijo este, tratando de remediar el comentario infantil.

- y bien ¿Uds. Venían a algo especial?- pregunto como si nada hubiese pasado.

- pensamos que…- kiki fue interrumpido.

- pensaron que seria bueno hablar conmigo acerca de lo de hace un momento-

- si- dijo mu- nadie que ha sido bendecido con tal poder reacciona así.

- hay mucha acepciones y yo soy una de ellas-

- y ¿eso a que se debe?- pregunto mu.

- la verdad no se por que siento confianza en UD aun cuando no lo conozco- dijo Franzel.

- por que contar cosas que no me pertenecen y me han sido confiadas a otras personas, es algo inmaduro e irrespetuoso, no viene conmigo- respondió mu.

- soy el caballero mas compasivo por lo que no me atrevo a hacerle daño a nadie, ni a un animal, ni a un miserable insecto cosas por las que siempre me e preguntado el por que la armadura de piscis me Eligio a mi con tal debilidad y sabiendo que quizás el juramento hecho de "proteger a atenea con mi vida" yo no cumpliría, aun así soy el caballero de piscis, pero no solo a sido la armadura sino el agua que responde a mis ordenes y con mi poder me deja transformarla, el agua me responde en el estado que este, aun cuando es vapor y ahora el viento algo tan poderoso, como es posible que tanto poder sea concedido a un arma que no dispara, tanto poderío para una sola persona que de dañar no sabe nada ni menos atacar, ¿el por que? Es el que no entiendo y lo busco pero no lo encuentro-.

- y eso te desespera- termino de decir mu que le daba la espalada a Franzel y kiki.

Franzel asintió con la cabeza.

- los dioses saben lo que hacen, aquellos poderes tiene un fundamento y es mejor que todo siga así, aquellos poderes son muy grandes y lo mejor es que estén en tus manos.

- pero ¿Por qué en la mías?- dijo tranquilamente esta.

- no busques todas las, deja que ellas lleguen a ti- dijo kiki.

- bien, entonces creo que eso are- dijo esta.

De pronto aparece afrodita.

- oye muchacha no tienes algo para comer, hace mas de 10 años que no como, me muero de hambre- dijo afrodita, robándose el estomago, cuando de pronto un estomago rugió y todos voltearon a ver aun ruborizado mu.

- creo que también tengo hambre- dijo aun mas rojo.

- bien los invito a cenar- dijo aun cuando ya había comido.

- ¿Qué aras?- pregunto kiki.

- algo en que me tendrás que ayudar- dijo esta.

- a ya sé, creo que será bueno que otros la prueben a ver que les parece, siempre lo comemos nosotros- dijo el caballero kiki.

- anda a buscar lo de siempre, lo de mas lo tengo yo- dijo Franzel.

- bien- este se tele transporto y a 15 minutos después llego.

- bien ¿tenias todo?- pregunto Franzel.

- si- respondió el muchacho de pelos largos y cafés.

- entonces comencemos- dijo la muchacha del rostro desconocido.

- caballeros de platino, siéntense a esperar-

Después de una hora y media y de estar oliendo el agradable olor de la comida, los dos caballeros que estaban esperando por fin veían a Franzel colocar la mesa para comer y grandes ensaladas.

- caballeros tomen asiento- dijo esta

Un inquieto afrodita se paro y un ruborizado mu lo siguió, de pronto apareció kiki con dos grandes ollas, en una arroz con adornos y en la otra una salsa de un color salmón, tenia buen olor.

- hemos terminado, a comer!- dijo emocionado kiki.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa.

- ¿Por qué esta tan ruborizado?- pregunto Franzel a mu.

Kiki soltó una risita.

- mi maestro no esta acostumbrado a que le cocinen, siempre lo hace él, le molesta- dijo kiki.

- ya veo, acostúmbrese, con kiki nos encanta cocinar- dijo Franzel y kiki asintió.

- bien, a comer- dijo Afrodita.

Todos comenzaron a comer, se sirvieron arroz y le pusieron salsa, ensaladas, etc.

- esta realmente bueno- dijo Afrodita quien devoraba todo.

- delicioso- se limito a decir mu quien comía con cautela.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos y ya estaban listos kiki y Franzel comenzaba a retirar los platos para lavarlos y mu ayudaba.

- que te parece si los invitamos mañana a todos los caballeros?- dijo kiki.

- me parece genial- dijo esta.

- bien, maestro, Sr. Afrodita que les parece si mañana acompañan al hogar y cuidar las calles- les dijo kiki.

- me parece bien y de que es el hogar?- pregunto mu.

- de niños huérfanos, con problemas y maltratados- dijo Franzel.

- me parece bien- dijo Afrodita.

- vamos a visar a los de mas- dijo kiki a Franzel y ambos desaparecieron.


	4. avisando a los de mas

- vamos a visar a los de mas- dijo kiki a Franzel y ambos desaparecieron.

Pero antes de desaparecer.

- nosotros con afrodita lavaremos la loza- dijo mu.

- ¿Qué?- exclamo afrodita- lavar loza, mis manos se aran pedazos.

Mu lo mira de mala manera.

- bien lo are- dijo afrodita al ver a mu.

- entonces iremos tranquilos- dijo kiki.

- cuidado con quebrar algo- dijo Franzel tele trasportándose junto con kiki.

**Casa de acuario.**

- ¡Hyoga!- gritaba kiki.

- que frío hace aquí- dijo Franzel.- dijo Hyoga.

De la nada apareció un somnoliento Hyoga.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto rascándose la espalda.

- mañana iremos al hogar, dile al Sr. Camus que vaya contigo- le dijo kiki.

- ¡OH! Ya se me había olvidado- dijo Hyoga entre un bostezo.

- ¿hogar de que?- pregunto un hombre de cabellos azules.

- de menores, huérfanos, maltratados, etc.- dijo kiki.

- ¿a que hora?- pregunto camus.

-a las 12 hrs. Salimos- dijo Franzel.

-bien—nos vamos a otra casa- dijo kiki tele transportándose con Franzel quien antes de ir hablo.

- con ropa de calle- y siguió a kiki.

**Casa de capricornio**

Kiki llego primero y a los segundos apareció Franzel.

- Some- grito kiki.

De la nada apareció un muchacho con cabellos hasta al mitad de la espalda de color negro, gran cuerpo y ojos grises.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con rencor, estos dos no se llevaban muy bien.

- avísale al Sr. Shura que mañana iremos al hogar- dijo kiki.

- con ropa de calle- dijo Franzel que apareció de la oscuridad de la casa.

- fran…- alcanzo a decir cuando los dos desaparecieron.

**Casa de sagitario.**

- que horror esta casa- dijo kiki amontonando la basura en un lado con la telequinesia y tratando de orden, le apestaba el desorden aun cuando no fuese su casa.

- realmente seiya no tiene respeto- dijo Franzel.

De la nada apareció aioros con una brazada y un cojeen

- hola aioros ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto kiki.

- no puedo dormir junto a tanta basura y miles de cucarachas- dijo este tendiéndose en el suelo.

- es lamentable el cambio de seiya, antes era un caballero de los mejores, el mas fuerte, persistente y respetuoso, ahora solo un perezoso, que perdió forma, que le da igual echar la a bajo la impresión del santuario de atenea – dijo kiki, recordando aquellos momentos en los que seiya destacaba, hace muchooo!.

- no conozco mucho a seiya, nunca a hablado conmigo- dijo Franzel.

- Sr. Aioros mañana iremos al un hogar de menores, maltratados y huérfanos ¿quiere acompañarnos?- pregunto kiki.

- iré a que hora?-

- partimos a las 12 de la tarde- dijo Franzel.

- bien iré, kiki me podrías hacer un favor- dijo aioros.

- dígame- dijo kiki.

- me podrías prestar tu ducha- dijo con cara de perrito abandonado.

- claro!- dijo amistoso kiki- bien te esperamos mañana, avisa a seiya.

Kiki y Franzel se tele transportaron.

**Casa de libra**

En las afuera de esta.

- no podemos entrar- dijo Franzel.

- da igual- dijo kiki un poco molesto- entremos.

Cuando entraron escucharon risas por lo que se guiaron por el sonido de estas, hasta llegar a la habitación donde Shiru tenía sus pertenencias.

TOC.. TOC.

- adelante- dijo Shiru.

- hola disculpen por entrar a así- dijo kiki.

- ¡kiki! ¡Franzel- dijo Shiru muy contento.

- el daballero de eries y ¡hip! El claballero de discis- dijo un tomado Dhoko.

- Shiru mañana iremos al hogar de menores invita a tu maestro, sunrei estas invitada, salimos a las 12- dijo kiki.

- bien, a esa hora estaremos- dijo Shiru.

- Franzel- dijo sunrei- ¿tu iras?.

- claro que su- dijo esta dándole la espalda a todos los presentes- acuesten al Sr. Dhoko, kiki sigamos.

Kiki asintió.

**Casa de escorpión**.

- ¡hola!- dijo Franzel.

- gola Franzel- dijo un amistoso rubio de largos cabellos, con orejas estiradas debido a su naturaleza y raza los elfo, quienes siempre pensaron que eran solo un mito, resulto que eran reales y muy poco ellos quedan, entre esos el caballero de escorpión, con ojos celestes y un medio moño- que te trae por aquí, caballero de piscis y Aries.

- venimos a avisarte que queremos que nos acompañen tu y el Sr. Milo al hogar- dijo kiki.

- pero por supuesto, incluso iba a ir a hablar con UD.- dijo tiernamente, después de todo era el caballero mas tierno- yo avisare a milo, sigan su camino, a las 12 ¿verdad?.

Ambos asintieron.

- con ropa de calle- dijo Franzel.

- bien- dijo Odis y los dos desaparecieron.

**Casa de virgo.**

- Shun- gritaron kiki y Franzel.

- que sucede, por que tanto alboroto?- dijo el caballero con largos cabellos verdes mas largos que los de hace 10 años atrás.

- ¿iras?- pregunto Franzel.

- claro, invite a Shaka- dijo este.

- me alegro, entonces seguimos- dijo kiki.

Y ambos volvieron a desaparecer.

**Casa de leo.**

- Ikki!- dijo kiki al verlo de espalda a él.

- kiki- dijo Ikki- Franzel a que vienen no les basto con dejarnos en ridículo.

- no fue nuestra intención, era la única manera de hacerlos reaccionar- dijo kiki tranquilamente, mientras Ikki subía su cosmo para atacar a kiki, mientras este se mantenía tranquilo.

- acaso vas a dejar que te ataque, si es así, mejor para mi- dijo Ikki- ave fénix!.

El poder salio de sus manos y una bola de agua deshizo el ataque.

- ya basta- dijo Franzel- Ikki por favor basta.

- ella tiene razón- dijo kiki- a de mas no tengo deseos de pelear contra ti.

- ella si tiene razón, pero no parare y con quien tengo que pelear no es contigo, sino con ella, es la segunda vez que me humilla- dijo Ikki.

- ¿de verdad pretendes atacarme?- pregunto Franzel aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Golpe fantasma!- dijo kiki con un dedo arriba.

- globalización mística- dijo Franzel haciendo un circulo con sus brazos frente a ella y de ellos dos peces en direcciones opuestas que siguieron el camino que hizo los brazos de Franzel, por lo que parecían rodear la tierra por el circulo que formaron.

El golpe fantasma llego a ella y le atravesó el cerebro.

ILUCION.

Esta iba caminando por una hermosa pampa y en lo alto tres personas la saludaban junto a un árbol con hojas secas, las cuales caían, esta subió la pampa y en ella vio a un hombre con su mismo color de cabellos y con ojos café, junto a él una mujer con ojos del mismo color de ella y el pelo rubio y a un niño de ojos café y pelo rubio que parecía tener una edad de infancia.

- hija mía- dijo el sujeto.

-¿papa?- dijo Franzel- ¿UD es mi papá?.

- claro, lamento que nunca me hallas conocido pero es lamentable- dijo el hombre.

- pero cuanto has crecido ahora lo que importa es que estamos todos juntos- dijo la mujer.

- ¿mamá?- pregunto Franzel.

- así es- dijo esta.

- hija mía por que no muestras tu rostro ante tu familia- dijo el hombre.

- bien- dijo esta sacándose de a poco el gorro de su capucha.

Franzel termino la ilusión.

- ¿ese es tu golpe fantasma?- pregunto Franzel decepcionada y en tono burlón.

-¿como logro salir de mi ilusión? Nadie antes lo había logrado- dijo Ikki sorprendido

- siempre hay una primera vez- dijo Franzel dándole la espalda- cuando utilice globalización mística, mi mejor técnica de defensa, el efecto de tu poder bajo de un 100 a un 30 donde un 15 lo controlabas tu el resto yo y con lo poco de telequinesia que se logre controlar la mayor parte.

- maldición- reclamo Ikki.

**Casa de piscis.**

- sentiste ese cosmo?- preguntó afrodita quien estaba secando los platos, con un paño en un mano tapando un plato que sostenía con la otra mano.

- si, es el de Ikki y el otro si no me equivoco el de Franzel- dijo mu llevando la loza con un delantal puesto, con las mangas arremangadas y los brazos y manos mojadas.

**Casa de leo.**

- veníamos a avisarte que- kiki fue interrumpido.

- ¿Qué paso por que tanto alboroto?- pregunto aioria.

- nada, solo que veníamos a avisar que mañana a las 12 hrs. Iremos al hogar, nos juntamos en la primera casa, con ropa de calle- dijo rápidamente Franzel-

- yo no iré- dijo Ikki.

- yo si- dijo aioria- cuenten conmigo.

Ambos se tele transportaron.

**Casa de cáncer.**

- J.K!- grito Franzel a su amigo, pronto apareció un hombre con ojos sin emoción, negros y cabellos hasta la cadera de color rojo.

- Franzel ¿peleando?- dijo este.

- claro que no- respondió Franzel.

- entiendo, que sorpresa tenerlos aquí- dijo este.

- venzamos a decirte que mañana iremos al hogar, nos acompañaras?- preguntó Franzel.

- pero yo les doy miedo- dijo Este.

- si sonríes un poco, quizás no tanto- dijo kiki.

- ¡OH! Kiki, re gusta que haga cosas extrañas- dijo J.K- pero iré, invitare al loco que me toco.

- bien como a estado el Sr. MM?- pregunto Franzel

- me reclama todo el rato que saque sus espíritus y mascaras- dijo con tono de fastidio y los amigos rieron.

- bien tenemos que seguir- dijo kiki y volvieron a desaparecer.

**Casa de géminis.**

- hola par de platos- dijo Trion que estaba justo en el lugar que ellos llegaron por la tele transportación.

- invita a saga- dijo kiki, pues, el siempre los acompañaba.

- claro, ¡Dios! Que hombre mas callado- dijo Trion.

- bien nos vamos-.

Desaparecieron.

**Casa de Tauro.**

Estos cayeron en la cocina de la casa y vieron a Aldebarán y Nilo devorando todo.

- hola- dijo Franzel y Nilo se paro rápidamente dejando la gran pierna de cerdo que comía y se limpio la boca con un trapo.

- hola caballeros ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunto Nilo.

- bueno veniamos a avisarte que mañana iremos al hogar de menores, nos reuniremos en la primera casa, saldremos a las 12, con ropa de calle ¿iras?- pregunto Franzel al darse cuenta que no había tomado en cuenta la opinión del caballero.

- clarom iremos con Aldebarán- dijo este.

- bien, ahora volvamos- dijo kiki.

- adiós Nilo- dijo Franzel.

Y desaparecieron.

**Casa de piscis.**

- al parecer el caballero de Aries supero al maestro- dijo afrodita.

- también me parece que la muchacha de piscis no hay mas que enseñarle menos a tirar rosas- dijo mu-

- ¿Qué tienes contra la rosas?- preguntó ofendido afrodita.

- nada- dijo mu.

De pronto dos figuras aparecieron.

- ya llegamos, ¡OH! Que reluciente dejaron mi cocina- dijo Franzel.

- es que teníamos que compensarte por la gran cena- dijo mu.

Afrodita asintió.

- gracias, pero sin kiki no hago nada- dijo esta.

- por favor Franzel – dijo kiki.

Mu sonrió y bajo su vista y la hizo descansar por unos segundos en la espada de kiki, que llevaba al costado de su cadera.

- kiki ¿Por qué llevas una espada?- pregunto este- no están prohibidas?.

- si lo están, pero atenea me autorizo para poder entrenar con ella, no solo a mi también a Franzel- dijo este y Franzel saco sus dos SAIS de tras de su capucha.

- ya veo, bien creo que regresaremos para descansar- dijo mu.

- si, me cansé- dijo kiki.

- entonces nos vemos mañana caballeros- dijo Franzel.

- claro- dijeron los dos lemurianos antes de desaparecer.


	5. en el Hogar

Todas las cosas serán explicadas a su tiempo, el comportamiento extraño de los antiguos caballeros de bronce, la desaparición de canon y otros… por favor esperen aun falta mucho.

Al otro día.

6:00 de la mañana.

Todos los caballero dorados estaban despierto (solo ellos, los de platino dormían placidamente).

Casa de Aries.

Todos los caballeros dorados iban llegando con la típica ropa de los que allí Vivian, como la que usaba aioria cuando no llevaba la armadura, las únicas excepciones eran Franzel, Odis y kiki, Franzel con su típica capucha, kiki con tu túnica, espada, pantalones, cinta en la cintura y su brazalete, Odis llevaba un tipo de malla como pantalones, botas muy refinadas de cuero, una túnica sin mangas de color mostaza, que a diferencia de la kiki esta se partía al medio, tanto el parte de adelante como en la de atrás, llevaba una capa muy larga con gorro que no utilizaba del mismo color, en sus brazos un gran pedazo de cuero que servia de armadura que le tapaba casi todo el ante brazo y una playera blanca que solo se le veían las cortas mangas, pues, llevaba la túnica puesta y dejaba ver parte de sus fuertes brazos. Esta vez se había amarrado el cabello por completo en lo alto de su cabeza, aun así, le llegaba mas debajo de la cadera.

- caballero me alegro tenerlos todo a la hora en mi casa- dijo kiki- bueno hoy las actividades terminan a las 10:30 para aquellos que van al hogar, lo que no se quedan hasta la hora normal entrenando a la aspirantes.

- bien, entonces ya nos vamos- dijo Trion.

Todos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se fueron al coliseo.

8:30.

Todos los caballero de platino despertaban y al igual que antes solamente que mas temprano se juntaron en al casa de Aries, el primero en llegar fue aioros para darse una ducha, luego estaban todos allí.

- sorprendente, ¿no lo creen?- dijo milo.

- claro que lo es- dijo Aldebarán.

- ese chico llamado Some quiere que le enseñé mi técnica- dijo Shura.

- que bien- dijo aioria.

- yo ayer vi a ese muchacho intimidando a Franzel- dijo mu.

- ¡¿Qué!- dijeron muchos a la vez.

- Odis me menciono, que ese muchacho tenía una obsesión por ver el rostro de aquella mujer, nadie ha logrado verlo a excepción de kiki- dijo milo.

- si ellos dos son muy cercanos- dijo Aldebarán.

- a todo esto ese muchacho Odis tiene las características de ser un ser de cuentos de fantasías- dijo Afrodita.

- es un elfo- respondió milo.

- pensé que solo eran un invento- dijo camus.

- no lo es- dijo milo

-¿Qué aremos ahora?- pregunto aioros.

- podríamos ir a ver como los caballero entrenan a los aspirantes- dijo Shaka.

- claro- dijo aioros.

Todos los caballeros comenzaron a caminar al gran coliseo.

- se han fijado en el gran cambio de seiya y los de mas- apunto aioria.

- si y es algo muy lamentable- dijo Shaka.

- me gustaría saber el ¿Por qué?- dijo milo.

- que tal si cada uno comienza a averiguar algo- propuso Dhoko.

- a todo esto ¿Dónde esta el maestro shion?- pregunto saga.

- aquí estoy- dijo un hombre de gran cabellera verde.

-¿Dónde dormiste?- pregunto Dhoko.

- en la habitación del gran patriarca- dijo este.

- que suerte tienes- dijo Dhoko- bien démonos prisa para llegar al coliseo.

Gran coliseo.

Los caballeros de platino estaban llegando y se sentaron en un lugar para observar a los entrenadores (caballero de oro) y a los aspirante, en un lado estaba Odis con 7 niños, que eran tanto hombre como mujeres que lo escuchaban atentamente sentados en el suelo, en otro lado estaba J.K quien les enseñaba algo de agilidad a los 5 niños que tenia, Some que se encontraba cerca de el tenia a 6 niños quienes de un puñetazo trataban de romper el suelo, los 4 de Trion leían una guía muy sorprendido entregada por este, los 8 de Nilo rompían con sus puños, bueno intentaban romper unas grandes rocas que con suerte lograban rasguñarlas, mientras este le mostraba su fuerza rompiendo una sin problemas, los 5 de Shiru imitaban los pasos para hacer un dragón de rozan, los 6 de seiya estaban agrupados en pares, donde peleaban, mientras este solo los observaba, los 3 de Ikki trataban de darle un golpe, peleando los tres contra él, recibiendo grandes golpe de parte de este, los 4 se Shun escuchaban a este hablar muy atentos, los 4 de Hyoga intentaban hacer un polvo de diamante pero con suerte salía aire de sus puños, los 4 de Franzel se encontraban rodeando una especie de piscina, mientras uno colocaba la mano sobre ella e intentaba que esta le obedeciera, así pasaron los otros 3, ningunos con bueno resultados, por lo que los 4 llevaban una cara de deprimidos y demacrados, como los caballeros de platino se encontraban cerca de ella podían escuchar lo que esta decía.

- lo último que se pierden son las esperanzas, tampoco, crean que el agua les responderá con tal grado de desconfianza, tienen que creer en Uds. Y en ella así podrán hacer todo esto- dijo alzando las manos un poco y así el agua levito por al aire haciendo diferentes figuras, un corazón, una estrella, un circulo que fue hasta kiki, que estaba al lado de ella haciendo clases y lo mojo entero.- esto es lo mas entretenido de poder hacer esto.

Todos sus discípulos reían, mientras esta seguía haciendo figuras hermosas y todos los que estaban en el coliseo miraban, luego paro y dejo el agua de donde la saco.

- ahora ¿quieren seguir?- pregunto a sus recuperados discípulos.

- si- dijeron con su voz de inocencia, llena de vida y alegría.

Kiki tenia a solo 3 discípulos, quienes miraban a su maestro reclamando por estar todo mojado.

- bueno da igual – dijo este

- maestro me cuesta mucho tele transportarme- dijo un muchacho cayendo al suelo, de rodillas. Este se acerco a él y lo miro de frente, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del niño.

- tranquilo, se que lo lograras- dijo este parándose y mirando hacia el cielo.

- como lo lograre si no tengo ni fuerzas- dijo el muchacho mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- la fuerza y la apariencia física no te ayudara a fortalecer tu mente y corazón, sino tu cuerpo, aun cuando en la batalla es lo primero que uno ve y se deja llevar por eso, pero el guerrero mas valioso será aquel que ganara no por su apariencia y fuerza física, si no por su perseverancia, valor y amor por lo que considera justo y con la ayuda de su mente y corazón elevara su cosmo y poder al máximo y lo extenderá por las lejanas estrellas para combatir al mal y salvar a la inocentes de las garras del mal- dijo kiki, mientras todos los caballeros de platino lo escuchaban asombrados, todo lo que decía era verdad un ejemplo de eso era el antiguo seiya.

- maestro…- dijo el niño asombrado.

- ahora sharian levántate y sigue con tu entrenamiento con tus de mas compañeros, aun tienes 5 años te falta mucho por aprender y saber- dijo este.

- si- dijo el niño parándose, un poco tembloroso.

Así pasaron las horas hasta las 10.30 y todos dieron por terminado el entrenamiento menos Ikki.

Se retiraron hacías sus casas a prepararse para ir al hogar y a las 11:45 vemos a todos reunidos en la primera casa.

- bien partimos al tiro?- pregunto saga.

- esperemos a que sean las 11:55 y nos vamos- dijo kiki.

- y en que nos vamos a ir?- pregunto camus.

- en tele transportación- dijo kiki.

- es cómodo, seguro y rápido- dijo Franzel de una manera graciosa.

Mientras a todos los presentes le salía una gran gota en la nuca.

Llegaron las 11:55.

- bien todos a sujétense de mi y Franzel- dijo kiki.

Todo tomaron de los hombros a los mencionados, otros de la espalda y así estaban todos con las manos sobre ellos y estos se tele transportaron.

En el hogar.

Se encontraban todos al frente de una casa de dos piso, de color verde con una hermosa cerca blanca, donde tenia una placa que tenia talladas una letras que decían: _"hogar de menores, galletas de miel", _todos los leyeron, luego miraron a kiki quien hacia un gesto para que pasaran al lugar, todos pasaron y se guiaron por un camino piedras, puestas en la tierra, llegaron a una puerta con simples tallados y con la figura dios que abajo decía: _detente, Dios esta en esta casa"_, Kiki se apresuró a tocar la puerta, mientras Franzel lo seguía, una mujer salio con un delantal a cuadrille de color celeste, con el pelo suelo, negro al igual que sus ojos.

- ¡kiki, ¡Franzel!- dijo este muy alegre- que bueno que vinieron los esperábamos, adelante- dijo abriendo un poco mas la puerta y corriéndose junto con esta, todos los santos entraron, de pronto una cantidad considerables de niños aparecieron bajando la escalera que desde la entrada se veía muy bien.

- ¡kiki!- gritaron muchos niños.

- ¡Franzel!- gritaron muchas niñas y unos niños pequeños que apenas sabían caminar.

- ¡Odis!- dijeron otros.

- ¡Shun!- dijeron unos niños abalanzándose contra este.

Al fin, los 4 santos preferidos estaban ahogándose con tantos niños arribas de ellos, hasta que todos los niños se pararon, se colocaron frente a los 4 y se arrodillaron, juntado sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, colocando una cara de completa inocencia y de perritos muertos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto kiki.

- queremos ir a la feria de artesanía ¿nos llevarían?-dijeron todos a la ves, como si lo hubiesen estado practicando.

- ¿Qué feria de artesanía iris?- pregunto Franzel a la mujer que les abrió la puerta que ahora estaba junto a otras más.

- una que llego hace muy poco, dice que tienes cosas realmente hermosas y que regalan mascotas, es por eso es que quieren ir- dijo Iris.

- comprendo- dijo kiki mirando a la niños con una cara de "no lo se, quizás no", mientras ellos lo miraban con una cara de perritos muertos.

- y ¿tu les darías autorización?- pregunto kiki, mientras niños saltaban de alegría sabían bien que con esa pregunta, era significado de que los llevaría.

- si, se las doy cuídenlos muchos- dijo Iris.

Mientras una pequeña niña se acercaba a mu, tenía los mismos ojos verdes que este.

- tienes los mismo puntos de kiki- dijo esta apuntando la frente del peli-lila.

- si- dijo mu, sonriéndole.

- eres lindo- dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, dándole a entender a mu que esta quería que la tomase en brazos y este se agacho y con sus fuerte brazos la cargo, esta lo miro.

- ¿me puedo ir contigo?- le pregunto la niña con pelos anaranjados, con bellos y finos rulos y ojos verdes.

- claro- dijo este.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?- le pregunto.

Esta con sus pequeñas manos, levanto 3 dedos.

- ¿tres años?- dijo mu.

Esta asintió con la cabeza muy tímida.

- eres muy pequeña y hablas de maravilla- dijo este.

La niña puso sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de este y comenzó a rodearlo, inspeccionarlo con el tacto.

- papá- susurro la niña y se abrazo a el, mientras este sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, pero trago las lágrimas.

- nos vamos?- pregunto Franzel.

- si- dijeron en coro los niños.

En la feria.

Kiki y Franzel iban juntos con un montos de niños atrás de ellos, al igual que Shun y Odis, mientras otros eran consentidos por los de mas caballero y un trío arrancaba cada ves que J.K se acercaba a ellos.

- ven chicos los niños no me quieren- dijo J.K.

- vamos J.K, yo sé que lo lograras ¿verdad Franzel?- dijo kiki cuando se dio cuenta que Franzel no se encontraba.

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto J.K, mientras kiki miraba hacia todos lo lados.

- allí esta- apunto kiki a una mujer que llevaba una capucha que le tapaba la cara y no tenia mangas, por lo que dejaba ver sus brazos, se encontraba frente a una tienda que decía, pulseras, brazaletes y collares.

- ¿le gusta ese brazalete?- le preguntó la vendedora a Franzel, quien no respondió por lo que esta siguió hablando- es único en su especie, mi padre lo encontró, fue cuando me dijo que pertenecía a un tridente y que su abuelo se lo había arrebatado, mi bis-abuelo murió a la semana después por algo que nadie pudo explicar ni los doctores, desde entonces que lo hemos tenido, la gente que lo ve, lo toma lo admira y lo deja y compra otra, cosa, nadie en 5 años lo a querido comprar o a tenido el mínimo interés en preguntar cuanto cuesta, la verdad perdón, nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, menos a un cliente, lo debo haber aburrido- dijo esta.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- pregunto Franzel y la mujer se dio cuenta que por su tono era mujer.

- 10000 pesos- dijo este.

Franzel comenzó a registrar sus bolsillos y solo encontró 5000 pesos.

- no me alcanza- dijo este decepcionada aquel brazalete que tenia una tira de metal muy duro con pequeñas onda y luego terminaba en una piedra lapislázuli y luego de esta piedra que era rodeada por otro trozo de metal salían tres tiras, pacíficamente ondeadas de este mismo material la cual hacían que de casi toda la vuelta al brazo.

- bien, espero que venga otro día con mas dinero, tengo la estricta orden de no vender nada a menor precio- dijo esta.

Kiki que miraba de lejos, supo de inmediato que su amiga quería aquel brazalete y a de mas que en los años que llevaban siendo amigos esta le había obsequiado cosas de utilidad aun cuando no era su cumpleaños, navidad o año nuevo, por lo que espero que esta se alejara de la tienda y se dirigió a esta.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- pregunto kiki tomando el brazalete.

- es para mujer- dijo la mujer.

- claro se lo quiero regalar a mi amiga- dijo este mirando a Franzel que ya estaba muy lejos.

- aquella mujer que vino hace un momento?- pregunto la vendedora.

Kiki afirmo con la cabeza.

- son 10000 pesos.- dijo esta.

Kiki saco del bolsillo un billete con dicha cantidad y se lo entrego y esta le paso el brazalete.

- se lo envuelvo?-

- no gracias- dijo kiki, tomando el brazalete y corriendo hacia su amiga, la cual veía con uno niños uno juguetes que eran un tamborcito con tiras a los lados que tenían una pelotita, y al hacer girar ese tamborcito las pelotitas pegaban en la superficie y sonaba, esta estaba hincada mirando y luego se paro y dejo a los niños jugando solo mientras los vigilaba, fue cuando una mano con un brazalete a sujetado se puso ante su mirada, esta siguió la mano y el brazo con la mirada hasta llegar a la cara del sujeto y hay vio a un kiki ruborizado mirando hacia le cielo.

- pa… para ti- dijo con dificultad, era primera vez que le regalaba algo como eso.

Esta tomo el brazalete y no dijo nada.

- vi como los mirabas, por lo que decidí comprártelo- dijo kiki

- colócamelo en el brazo izquierdo- dijo esta pasándole el brazalete, este asintió mas ruborizado aun, cuando ya hubo terminado lo que su amiga le pido, esta lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pues, en su país esa era la manera de agradecer por algo.

- muchas gra…- Franzel no termino de agradecer cuando alguien golpeaba en la cara kiki.- Some déjalo!.

- maldito, te dije que ella era mía - le decía este.

- Some ya basta- dijo con tono elevado, algo raro en ella, siempre para todo tenia el mismo tono, por lo que nadie sabía si estaba enojada o no, pero ahora se notaba que estaba molesta.

- Franzel- dijo asustado Some.

- no te puedes controlar, me hizo un regalo y yo solo le agradecí aaaahh! Tampoco se por que te estoy dando explicaciones a ti ah! Otra cosa yo no soy tuya ni de nadie- dijo esta.- ahora déjalo por favor, la verdad es que no quiero perder la virginidad de mis ataques en alguien como tu.

Some dejo a kiki tirado en el suelo, quien se paraba, lo miro feo, luego miro a Franzel y se fue, mientras shion llegaba donde ellos.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto este a kiki.

- si- dijo este sacándose la sangre que corría por un costado de sus labios con la parte superior de la mano y parándose

- será mejor volver.- dijo shion.

- si yo también lo creo, ya llevamos muchos tiempo aquí- dijo Franzel- niños!- llamo y todos lo pequeños que esta llevaba a cargo fueron donde ella.- nos vamos.

- ahh! Por que?- preguntaron todos con tono de pena.

- muchachos nos vamos!- grito shion a todos los de mas caballeros, así se acercaron todo a donde estaba shion, kiki y Franzel.

- que te paso kiki?- preguntó Odis al ver la mejilla roja de este.

- una equivocación- respondió este, mientras Odis lo miraba con cara de "a otro perro con ese hueso"

- esa equivocación debió doler- dijo mu con la pequeña aun en brazos dormida.

- veo que la pequeña Isis te agarro confianza- dijo Franzel.

Este asintió con la cabeza mientras todos caminaban para irse.

En le hogar.

- ya nos vamos Iris- dijo kiki.

- espero volver a verlos mas seguido- dijo esta.

- nosotros también lo esperamos.- dijo kiki.

- bien ya no vamos- dijo Franzel.

- pequeña Isis despierta- dijo suavemente mu a la pequeña, mientras esta abría lo ojos, luego se tallo los ojos y miro a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto.

- ya regresamos- dijo mu.

- y te iras?- pregunto esta.

- si-

- ¿nos volveremos a ver?-

- claro- dijo mu con una dulce sonrisa, bajando a la niña de sus brazos y dejándola en el suelo.

- prométeme que te volveré a ver, que me dejaras sola y te cuidaras para volver a vernos- dijo la niña al borde del llanto, mientras alzaba su dedo meñique.

- lo prometo- dijo mu cruzando su gran dedo meñique con el de la niña.

- es una promesa no la puedes romper- dijo esta.

- no lo are- dijo mu con tono excesivamente maduro.

- mu apresúrate ya se van todos- dijo Shaka a su amigo.

- claro, adiós pequeña nos volveremos a ver- le dijo este.


	6. reiki, reunion de los platinos

Perdón por lo corto del capitulo… lo otro que quiero decir y avisar que soy una gran **anti- seiya**, lo lamento para aquellos que les gusta, aun que no le are mal.

**Shadir: **Deja todas las criticas de quieras, de los errores se aprenden y mas cuando te das cuanta al tiro, no hay nada mejor que aceptar esto y corregirlos a tiempo, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Para los de mas que me dejan rew… gracias… de verdad gracias.. me hacen sentir bien y me dan fuerzas para seguirlo con mas ganas.

Me despido, este cap tiene mucha info… o por lo menos eso creo, todo detalle es importante para mas adelante.

En el santuario…

Casa de Aries.

Se encontraba kiki sentado en el suelo y recostado a un pilar que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa y Franzel que se encontraba de pie, mirando el enrojecido cielo.

- ¿Qué extraño? una reunión de los platinos, me parece sospechoso- dijo kiki.

- vamos kiki, no creo que tramen matarnos, raptar a atenea o algo por el estilo- dio Franzel.

- no es eso lo que pienso- dijo kiki.

- ¿entonces que?-

- no lo se, por eso me inquieta- dijo este parándose, pero a mitad de ese camino un dolor en la espalda, lo llevo a sujetársela y gemir por el dolor, mientras Franzel se movió rápidamente para socorrerlo, mientras este apretaba los dientes dejando ver su suave y perfecta dentadura y mirando al lado opuesto que se encontraba Franzel.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto preocupada al ver a su amiga gemir de dolor, algo raro.

- cuando era pequeño, tenía 8 años, tuve la misión de llevar la armadura de libra para romper los pilares de los 7 océanos, en la batalla de Poseidón, cuando iba con la armadura rumbo al pilar del océano ártico, Isaac de kraken me patio muy fuerte la espalda, para ser un niño resistí mucho, pero me afecto un nervio y cada vez que hago una fuerza mal hecha se resiente de una manera horrorosa, mi maestro intento curarme, pero solo me hizo reposar y me hizo algunos masajes, hicieron efecto, el dolor paso, pero aquel nervio quedó muy resentido y débil.- dijo este.

- entonces necesita resistencia- dijo esta- y algo de fuerza y acomodamiento, kiki sacate la parte de arriba de tu traje y tiéndete en el suelo.

- ¿Qué planeas?- pregunto este algo confundido.

- obedece y no reclames- dijo esta sacándose el gorro de su capucha, pues, vio que era seguro, se acomodo sus cabellos fuera de esta y abrió los ojos y kiki vio ese rojo intenso como el de la sangre, le fascinaba ver ese espectáculo, siempre olvidaba el rostro de su amiga y cuando se sacaba su gorro, veía nuevamente su rostro de ángel, incluso se atrevía a decir que era mucho mas bella que atenea, no se atrevía lo era.

- ¿Qué miras tanto?- pregunto al ver que la vista de su amigo no se despegaba de ella.

- nada- dijo este y para evitar que vea su sonrojo se dio vuelta y se saco la parte de arriba, o sea, su túnica, la dejo a un lado y se recostó en el suelo, mientras Franzel veía su fuerte y sencilla espalda, aun se notaba que era un adolescente, pues, sus hombros aun eran "inocentes".

- ¿vas a empezar o esperaras a que me quede dormido?- pregunto kiki.

- o si claro- dijo este saliendo del transe- de donde proviene el mayo dolor?.

- de aquí- dijo apuntando el hueso de la cadera que da a la espalda.

- ya veo, el nervio se encuentra allí- dijo esta- ahora empezare, primero aré unos masajes para el acomodamiento de este y luego ya veras.

Esta comenzó a hacer ciertos masajes en la parte resentida, con mucha suavidad y ejerciendo cierta fuerza, a lo kiki apretó mas los dientes, pero luego sintió que el dolor pasaba y una profunda relajación de apoderaba de él, llevándolo al sueño.

- ya se durmió- dijo Franzel- creo que será bueno empezar ahora con el reiki, me pondré mi gorro por precaución.

Coloco sus manos en el lugar que a este le dolía y casi rozándole la espalda comenzó a concentrarse, mientras que toda su energía se concentraba en sus manos y el aura de esta crecía notablemente y luego esta pasaba a la espalda de kiki a la parte afectada para darle mas resistencia y fuerza a su nervio afectado, paso así 15 minutos mientras esta le traspasaba su energía a su parte adolorida.

Mientras que unos pilares solitarios se encontraban los platinos hablando.

- entonces quedamos en eso- dijo Shura.

- si, cada una tendrá que sacar información acerca de lo últimos años y del cambio de estos 5, bueno mas que nada Seiya y no te preocupes saga trataremos de comunicarnos con Zeus para saber que sucedió con Canon con la ayuda de atenea- dijo shion.

Saga asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a juntar?- pregunto Shaka.

- creo que lo mas conveniente será dentro de 1 semana- dijo mu- para ver los resultados.

- me parece un tiempo aceptable, bien esta reunión a terminado, dentro de una semana a la misma hora aquí mismo, ahora vuelvan a donde los están hospedando.- dijo Shion.

Todos los caballeros comenzaron caminar a las casas del zodiaco, cuado estuvieron ya al frente de la de Aries, vieron a un muchacho durmiendo de guata tendido en el suelo y desnudo en la parte superior y a una encapuchada recostada en la espalda de este, mu corrió donde ellos, se hincó ante los amigos y trato de despertar a Franzel, esta comenzó a pararse mientras abría los ojos, pero en eso un movimiento hizo que su gorro se moviera y por un instante mu vio uno rojos ojos, fríos, intensos y vagamente dulces e inocentes, pero Franzel no se percato de aquello, tomo al fin una posición segura y cómoda y trató de despertar a un muy dormido kiki.

- kiki despierta- pero kiki tenía le sueño mas pesado que una roca.

- no despierta, ¿Qué aremos?- pregunto mu.

- ya vera- le dijo esta, mientras se concentraba y había una bola de agua entre sus dos manos, de tamaño mediano.- tome- le dijo a mu para que este recibiera la bola de agua hecha por ella.

- que ¿Quieres que se la tires?- pregunto este.

-si- dijo esta.

- y tu por que no lo haces?-

- por que a mi me regañara y me mirara feo en cambio a UD no tiene nada que hacerle- dijo esta, aun con la bola entre sus manos, mu la miro dudoso, pero luego tomo la bola un poco nervioso- no se preocupe no se desarmara- dijo esta, mientras mu se sentía extraño, nunca había tomado el agua de esa manera, la coloco entre la espalda, cara y cuello de kiki y luego la soltó, esta cayó en kiki y este despertó de inmediato.

- frío, esta frío- decía, cuando se dio vuelta y miro a su maestro con las manos mojadas y a una Franzel dándole la espalda que de seguro estaba muerta de la risa.- Franzel, le entregaste una bola de agua a mi maestro para que me la lanzara y no quedaras mal conmigo verdad?.

Franzel se dio vuelta y ya era demasiado, comenzó a reír con muchas ganas.

- jajajaja, que chistoso- dijo, mientras todos los platinos reían, al ver a kiki perseguir a Franzel por todo su templo.

- al fin veo su mirada inocente y traviesa- dijo mu a su amigo Shaka que estaba al lado de este.

- ¿pensaste que la había perdido?- pregunto shaka.

- lo temía- dijo este, mientras sonreía al igual que Shaka al verlos como niños y los de mas reían a carcajadas junto con Franzel que era perseguida por kiki, aun cuando este era mas rápido que ella igual disfrutaba aquel momento y la dejaba escapar.

Así termino una graciosa, amistosa, tarde entre risas.

Casa de piscis.

Franzel se encontraba cepillando se pelo en el baño, mientras se veía al espejo, ya había terminado su baño, lo que mas lamentaba es que ahora no podía darse baños en su piscina, que por su puesto ella hacía, ya se había puesto su pijama y cuando creyó que su cabello estaba perfectamente desenredado, dejo el cepillo aun lado y tomo su capucha y salio, hay estaba Afrodita esperando con 2 toallas en sus manos, arriba un desodorante y un cepillo de dientes y de cabello, este entró al baño y a las 15 minutos después salio y se acostó a dormir.

Casa de Aries.

- kiki, cuéntame por que tal cambio de parte de Seiya- pregunto mu que estaba acostado en una cama al lado de la kiki, la cual era separada por un velador, mientras veía a su alumno mirando hacia el techo recostado sobre sus brazos.

- Seiya era un buen caballero, pero después de que se recupero de la herida hecha por Hades, comenzó a presumir de sus poderes y cuando los caballeros dorados comenzaron a ser reunidos nuevamente Seiya comenzó a retarnos y mirar en mal a todos, nos veía inferiores incluso a mi que alguna vez lo ayude mucho y deposite mis esperanzas de niñez en él, eso es lo que hace cuando los Dioses dan mucho poder a un ser humano como Seiya ( soy una total **anti-seiya**, lo odio con todo mi ser) estos se ciegan con el poder y se cierran, por eso todos se alejan de él incluso sus amigos, la única que lo acepta es Saori, con quien tenemos entendido que tienen ciertas aventuras- dijo este.

- ¿Qué dices?- salto mu.

- lo que escuchas, al parecer Seiya cautivo el corazón de una Diosa, razón para creerse aun mas y darse libertad de no hacer nada por nadie, ni por ella ni por el santuario, pero me aburre hablar de este tema, sobre todo de Seiya- dijo este.

- entonces hasta mañana- dijo mu dándose la vuelta hacia su pared, mientras kiki hacia la mismo, así se quedaron dormidos.

Al otro días.

Todos de nuevo a las 6:30 levantados cuando una figura comenzó asomarse, mientras todos los santos de oro esperaban su llegada, de pronto un hombre con una armadura roja muy completa y similar a una que ya conocían muy bien, de ojos café y pelo rubio se había acercado lo suficiente para que lo escucharan.

- busco al santo de piscis- dijo este.

- y para que lo quieres?- pregunto kiki.

- que te importa inferior- dijo este.

Kiki no hizo ningún gesto se mantenía calmado, justo como su maestro lo abría hecho.


	7. la batalla a comenzado, ataca escorpión

- busco al santo de piscis- dijo este.

- y para que lo quieres?- pregunto kiki.

- que te importa inferior- dijo este.

Kiki no hizo ningún gesto se mantenía calmado, justo como su maestro lo abría hecho.

- si no me dejas pasar, pasare yo- este comenzó a correr para traspasar la casa, pero un rayo dorado le dio justo en el corazón y lo mato al instante, todos los santos quedaron impresionados y miraron al portador de aquel rayo, era un hombre con las mismas características de Odis, orejas alargadas, pelo negro muy largo y a sujetado solo hasta la mitad y dejaba caer lo de mas pelo y otro par de mechones que correspondían a lo que antes eran "patillas", estos eran con ciertas ondas, llevaba una Túnica similar a la de Odis de color plateado y los pantalones del mismo color, con unas botas de cuero fina de color café, un colgante similar a uno que escondía Odis y pocas veces se le había visto, en su espalda traía un arco y una flecha

- que estúpido- dijo el sujeto- da igual no servia ni para mozo.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto tranquilo kiki.

- soy uno de los sirvientes de Hera, pertenezco a los mozos de esta y yo soy Semir de pluma de pavo real y el Líder de todos los mozos de Hera.- dijo el muchacho de una contextura mediana, pero aun así se veía fuerte.

En unos segundos llegaron los caballeros de platino.

- ya veo Uds. Son los que se atrevieron a atentar contra la vida de un Dios y pelear contra estos, pero estúpidos se nota que no tienen un gramo de cerebro, por eso es que los venceremos sin ningún problema.- dijo de una manera arrogante, pero ninguno de los platinos y los de oro reacciono.

- mayor no creer que ya es hora- le dijo un hombre de cabellos rubio, largos, ojos negros, cuerpo de contextura mediana, llevaba una armadura de platino al igual que los caballeros revividos.

- si creo que ya es hora- el sujeto hizo tronas sus dedos dos veces y las casas del zodiaco desaparecieron a excepción de la habitación y estatua de atenea. Ahora el santuario solo eran ruinas, rocas y escombros.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Some.

- Fácil muy fácil- dijo el sujeto de orejas alargadas.- la Sra. Hera a cambiado el Santuario y si Uds. No ganan el santuario quedara así como lo ven y atenea quedara dormida en un profundo sueño.

- atenea!- exclamaron todos mirando hacia su habitación en lo alto de la colina que ahora se veía.

- jajajaja- río el sujeto- ¿Qué aran ahora?.

De pronto en lo alto de otra colina más pequeña que al cruzarla daba al coliseo que de seguro había desaparecido con el santuario, aparecieron muchos niños corriendo hacia sus maestros.

- maestro- gritaban todos y sus vocecitas retumbaban por todo el lugar.

- quédense donde están- gritaron Shun, Odis, Ikki y Some. Todos los niños pararon.

- que sucede- pregunto uno de los niños.

- matalos- dijo el sujeto a uno de los 26 acompañantes que se encontraba al lado de este. Este se movió muy rápido, se disponía a matar a todos los pequeños, cuando de la nada aparecieron dos mujeres sin mascara, pues, esta ya era innecesaria, eran Marín y Shaina.

- no los tocaras, mientras yo este con vida- dijo Marín.

- ya veo, entonces tendré que re bajarme a pelear con dos mujeres de plata, que fastidio- dijo este.

Mientras que donde estaban los dorados y platinos, Semir se acercaba a Odis, cuando estuvo cerca de este le puso su mano suavemente en su mentón, mientras este bajaba la vista y este hacia que lo mirara moviendo su mano sobre el mentón de este de una manera brusca.

- hermanito- dijo este- el príncipe escapo de casa.- dijo tratando de imitar a un niño.

Todos se sorprendieron, Odis era el príncipe elfo.

- déjame Semir- dijo este haciendo un movimiento con el rostro, para liberarse la mano que le sujetaba el mentón, ahora este le tomaba las manos.

- pero Odis, que son esos cayos, tu manos están rojas, pobre mi niñito- dijo este en tono burlón mientras soltaba una carcajada.

- ya deja de fastidiar- dijo el hermoso elfo rubio.- no puedo creer que mi hermano mayor se halla rebajado al punto de servir a las manos del mal, aun, cuando pertenece a una civilización justa y donde peleamos por el bien y la paz.

- cállate consentido de mamá, donde este o no y a que lado pertenezca no es de tu interés, a de más aquí tengo mucho mas poder de que puede dar la civilización elfistica que esta que muere por culpa de los tontos humanos.- dijo Semir.

- hmph, me das pena- dijo el santo de escorpión.

- ya veremos quien es el que da pena, MOZOS YA ES HORA!- dijo este y todos sus acompañantes elevaron su cosmo energía y unas armaduras se posesionaron de todos ellos, unas armaduras que brillaban tanto como un vestido de novia nuevo.- ¿Qué aran caballeros, sí sus armaduras desaparecieron junto con el Santuario?.

- acaso no lo entiendes- dijo aioros, saliendo entre la multitud de caballeros y dándose a conocer- no importa donde nos encontremos, aun en el final del mundo, si elevamos nuestro cosmo nuestras armaduras aparecerán y nos protegerán.

- que estupidez- dijo Semir.

- quieres ver- le dijo J.K.

- me encantaría- dijo este.

Mientras 9 de los dorados elevaban sus cosmo llamando a sus armaduras, de lanada 9 cajas doradas aparecieron, se abrieron y dieron a conocer 9 grandes figuras y se depositaron en los caballeros dorados, mientras los platinos miraban, con algo de nostalgia al ver que sus antiguas armaduras eran portadas por otras personas y no por ellos a de mas están eran tan cómodas y hacían lucir tan majestosos a aquellos muchachos.

Mientras 3 dorados no hicieron nada para llamar a sus armaduras, el santo de Aries, piscis y escorpión, quienes observaron a sus de mas compañeros.

- no solo ellos- dijo milo.

- nosotros igual podemos- dijo Saga.

Ahora todos los platinos invocaban a sus armaduras, hasta que de la nada aparecieron 13 resplandores de un fuerte color platino, de ellos salieron mas resplandores que se fueron depositando en el cuerpo de los santos, cuando dejaron de brillar se pudo ver lo bien que les quedaba la armadura a cada uno de ellos, eran simple, protegían de una manera excelente y por sobre todo los casco hacía ver bien a todos no a unos (recuerdan el de Aries, Virgo, Géminis, Piscis, bueno mm no eran muy lindos y tampoco los hacía lucir hermosos).

- los de platino que hermoso- dijo sarcásticamente Semir.- y Uds. Santos de Aries, piscis y escorpión no pudieron llamar a sus armaduras, yo sabia que mi hermano era débil, pero no Uds. Dos.

- no encontramos que sea necesario portarla aun- dijo kiki.

- opino igual- dijo Franzel.

- nadie te incrédula- le dijo Semir a Franzel- te da miedo mostrar tu rostro, todos saben que eres horrible, por eso nunca lo muestras, solo este idiota lo conoce por que ya se acostumbro y ya no se asusta.- dijo este con un tono tranquilo y arrogante, bueno el tono que ha ocupado para hablar siempre.

- que infantil – le dijo Franzel.

- ¿Qué dices?- dijo Semir enojado.

- ya paren de discutir cosas tan infantiles- dijo Odis.

- bien hermanito ya que te crees tan maduro, dime ¿Qué aras para salvar atenea antes que caiga en el sueño profundo?- preguntó Semir.

- antes de eso me encargare que nada de ti quede en esta tierra- dijo Odis.

- por primera vez el caballero mas tierno de todo, habla con palabras que saldrían de la boca del mismo demonio- dijo Franzel

- el escorpión a decidido clavar su veneno- dijo kiki.

- que dices hermanito, que me derrotaras, ya veremos- dijo preparándose para un ataque con los puños en alto cuando un sujeto de le acerca.

- Semir guarda tus energías- le dijo un muchacho de pelo rosado, ojos lilas y gran cuerpo- yo me encargare de este sujeto.

- si, tienes razón hazlo pedazos- dijo Semir.

- claro- dijo este acercándose al santo de Escorpión.- a si que tu eres Odis, yo soy Inse de velo y seré tu oponente.

- yo no peleare contigo- dijo Odis.

- eso lo veremos- dijo este subiendo su cosmo energía- velo de la verdad!

Una especie de capa blanca envolvió a Odis y lo apretó hasta más no poder, mientras este gritaba de dolor, hasta que se sintió su cosmo elevarse y así este pudo salir de aquel velo, tratando de retomar el aliento, mientras que veía que sus largos cabellos caían, estos estaban completamente sueltos y le tapaban su fino y bello rostro.

- es bueno- se dijo.

- ¿quieres mas?- al ver que no contestaba siguió hablando- el silencio otorga, por mi ningún problema, VELO DE LA VERDAD!.

Nuevamente la capa blanca lo envolvió y comenzó apretarlo, pero ahora este se encontraba débil, aquel velo le cortaba la piel y estaba muy herido, nuevamente logro escapar de ese velo, ahora poniéndose en guardia para atacar.

- me vas atacar en ese estado, lleno de heridas y mientras el veneno del velo recorre tu cuerpo- le dijo este.

- soy un escorpión el veneno no me hace efecto- dijo este pero de pronto comenzó a ver borroso- en tan poco tiempo y con solo 2 ataques me tiene en este estado, no cabe duda es muy fuerte- pensó.

- tu vista se pondrá borrosa y luego no veras nada, después tus otros sentidos tampoco reaccionaran, pero no me gusta esperar- dijo este- terminemos ahora- VELO DE LA VERDAD!.

Nuevamente Odis se encontraba envuelto en aquel género ahora se encontraba más débil que nunca, mientras comenzaba a caer inconsciente para luego llegar a la muerte pensamientos se apoderaron de él, había jurado proteger a atenea y eso aria, sus amigos Kiki y Franzel esperaban por verlos vivo ir al hogar, si el hogar, donde mucho niños se alegraban con verlo, no podía morir.

De pronto el caballero de Escorpión comenzó a elevar su cosmo hasta el máximo, por lo que su armadura apareció de la nada y fue en su auxilio, mientras que un gran resplandor dorado salía de adentro del velo de la verdad, de pronto este se rompió y Odis porto su armadura, nadie lo había visto con aquella armadura puesta, se veía majestuoso y lo hacia aparentar una edad mayor y le hacia ver su cara madura y sabia. Todos lo presentes quedaron fascinados aquella armadura le quedaba mejor que a milo (XD, no se enojen), por lo que este empezó a llorar de emoción (un toque mas dramático y mas humor)

- se ve tan bien- dijo milo.

- se ve realmente estupendo- dijo Franzel y kiki escuchó su comentario, no supo porque pero lo hizo sentir celoso.

- sii- dijo sarcásticamente kiki aunque se veía muy bien.

- no dejare que alguien como tu me derrote y veremos quien tiene el veneno mas mortal- dijo este- ahora es mi turno, VENENO DEL ESCORPION!.

Este agrando las 5 uñas de sus dedos de la mano derecha y atravesó a Inse, así quedaron dándose la espalda.

- este es tu ataque con veneno, no me ha hecho nada- dijo este ignorante.

- acabo de inyectar veneno en las 2 arterias, 2 venas mas importantes y en medio de tu corazón, lo que equivale a mis cinco dedos y en 10 segundo mas morirás, comenzare a contar 1..2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9….10- Inse cayó al suelo mientras una extraña sustancia de color morada salía de sus orejas, boca y nariz.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto milo.

- es el veneno se esparce muy rápido- dijo este.

- bien hermanito esto me a gustado, que tal si hacemos bailar a tus de mas amigos, MOZOS A PELEAR!.- todos los sujetos de tras de Semir saltaron a pelear menos 6, el mismo Semir y otros tres, así como todos los santos fueron también a pelear a excepción de 6, saga, Shaka, mu, Franzel, Odis y kiki.


	8. ayudemos a Seiya!

**Nota autora.**

_Me encantaría saber donde tengo fallas en ortografía, sobretodo donde me como las "h" y no es que me las coma se viene a comer la cena acá jajaja (mentira) en fin… SHADIR me gustaría saber tu signo zodiacal. También si tengo ciertos errores, donde por ejem. Aparece un "se" en ves de un "de" es por que soy un poco acelerada, como explico, la gente normal (no me refiero a que sean inferiores ni mucho menos) andan a 80 Km. por hora (para dar un ejemplo) y yo ando a 120 Km. por ahora, mi madre es igual y por lo general cometemos fallas como esas, (aunk mi madre tiene una ortografía excelente, no se a quien salí yo a mi padre jajaja), por eso les pido que si encuentran una palabra que esta escrita mal, o sea, cambie "cada" por "casa" es por eso, así que no lo tomen como falta de ortografía, solo fallas por ser acelerada… bueno eso… sigan dejando rew… plis… la gente que lo sigue, se lo pido de todo corazón jejej, AH! Tampoco es que trate de justificar mis errores los acepto muy bien, jejeje, bueno si ven por ahí faltas por aceleramiento me avisan para tener mas precaución. Gracias por leer mi fic. Los dejo _

_ADIOS._

**_¡ayudemos a seiya!_**

-¿Por qué no pelean?- pregunto mu.

- aun no es nuestro tiempo- dijo kiki.

- a de mas tenemos que dejar que unos de los caballeros despierte- dijo Odis.

- ¿a quien se refieren?- pregunto saga.

- a seiya- dijo Franzel.-

- Franzel, diles todo, ya es hora- le dijo Odis

Franzel asintió con la cabeza y suspiro, siempre tenia que contar ella las historias.

- después de la batalla de hades Seiya al querer enfrentarse a Abel, el Dios quedo muy molesto por el atrevimiento de este y decidió castigarlo, con un tipo de conjuro que decía así "desde ahora un holgazán serás y tu cosmo encerrado para siempre quedara"- dijo esta.

- hay alguna reversión?- pregunto mu.

- puede ser y es lo mas seguro, Seiya tiene que intentar salir de aquel conjuro aun es esencial, quizás revierta el conjuro con un milagro a logrado mucho y de seguro ara otro- dijo Franzel.

- o sea ¿Qué nuevamente él es el único que nos puede salvar?- pregunto Shaka fastidiado, siempre era lo mismo.(imagínenselo xD, no te preocupes Shaka ya habrá tiempo para ti)

Los tres santos dorados negaron con la cabeza.

- aun que seiya vuelva a hacer el mismo de antes y cosmo se vuelva a elevar como en veces anteriores, ya no será los mismo, ya hay personas que lo sobrepasaron- dijo Odis.

Los santos de platino quedaron impresionados y luego observaron la batalla.

CAMPO DE BATALLA.(jeje).

Estaba Some peleando, cuando vio que Shura iba a utilizar su mejor técnica excalibur, por lo que quiso observar por uno momentos descuidándose de su pelea, por lo que su oponente encontró el momento adecuado para darle un gran golpe, que de seguro terminaría con él y su vida.

- gran puño!- grito proporcionándole un gran combo en la cara al dorado, que hizo que se arrastrará uno bueno metros por el suelo, por su descuido, pero gracias a dios había alcanzado a reaccionar uno segundo antes y algo había logrado esquivar. Se volvió a parar, molesto.

- vas a ver cual es el poder de un caballero dorado y no de cualquiera del caballero de capricornio- al decir eso un aura dorada lo rodeo y comenzó a elevar su cosmo, puso un puño en alto y gritó- puño paralizante

El golpe dio justo en la cara del sujeto y este se elevo por los aires y luego cayó arrastrándose por el suelo, luego logro pararse y se llevo la mano a la cara a la parte afectada.

- eso dolió- dijo incorporándose a la batalla.

- ¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto Some cuando vio que este ya podía escuchar lo que él hablaba.

- pensé que seria mejor- dijo el sujeto.

- eso es lo que tu crees

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el sujeto

-en uno segundo tu cuerpo comenzara a adormecerse y se paralizara por completo y luego morirás- dijo con cierta tranquilidad que hizo precipitarse al sujeto, él no estaba mintiendo.

- ya vas a ver- le dijo este, tratando de hacer un ataque.

- es mejor que te quedes tranquilo, o sino harás que el tiempo que te queda para moverse se acorte.

A los segundo, tal como el había dicho, su cuerpo se adormeció y otro segundo mas y se paralizo.

- veo que ya te has paralizado por completo- le dijo este- bien, te dejo, hay un chica con la que deseo hablar ahora- al terminar de decir esto le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección de los 6 caballeros que no hacían nada.

- oye…- le dijo su oponente- me dejaras aquí, muriendo solo?.

- eso es lo que tu has querido- le dijo Some sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo- si hubieses estado de lado de la justicia tu muerte no habrías terminado así, alguno de tus compañeros te habría ido a recoger y darte ánimos para seguir y hasta salvarte habrías podido, pero entre los que componen el mal no hay compañerismo y amor por la amistad, solo hay rencor y ganas de destrozar al otro, aun a costo de quitarle la vida, lo ves ahora, el mal nunca es mejor que el bien, ahora por haber escogido ese camino, tu muerte nadie la recordara y solo serás un sacrificado mas, por el mal- al terminar de decir esto, el sujeto callo al suelo muerto, mientras la chasquilla del santo sombreaba sus ojos y parte de su rostro y dejaba caer una gruesa lágrima, mientras caminaba hacia los de mas santos.

Por otro lado…

- Seiya vamos levántate- le dijo Hyoga.

- tu puedes, no tienes a nosotros- dijo Shiru.

- no seas débil, nunca los has sido- le dijo Ikki.

- seiya…- susurro Shun.

- déjenlo, Abel hizo bien, no se merece ser caballero, menos de oro, no sirve ni para protegerse ni el mismo.- dijo el oponente de seiya lo de Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y Shiru habían sido vencidos por ellos.

- no puedo…- dijo Seiya cayendo de rodillas y apoyando sus manos en el suelo, mientras lloraba.

- no hables así- le dijo Hyoga.

- eres un caballero de atenea y debes comportarte como tal- le dijo Ikki.

- a de mas- dijo el caballero de Tauro que iba llegando con los de, Géminis y cáncer, quienes habían derrotado fácilmente a sus oponentes.

- nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Trion.

- somos caballero dorados como tu y te apoyaremos- le dijo J.K.

Mientras en otro lugar.

- creo que nos necesitan- dijo Odis, al ver a la mayoría de los dorados juntarse al lado de seiya.

- nos harían un favor?- dijo Some que ya había llegado donde ellos y donde a de mas se estaban juntando los victoriosos caballeros de platino.

- destruyan a los que faltan por nosotros- dijo Odis.

Y los platinados asintieron.

Mientras Some y Odis caminaban en dirección a donde estaban todos apoyando a Seiya.

- Uds. No Irán?- pregunto mu a Franzel y kiki.

Mientras donde estaban Seiya y los de mas.

- tienes nuestro apoyo seiya- dijo Odis.

- claro- dijo Some.

- muchachos… pero- volvió a bajar su mirada y ver el piso que tenia unos pequeños lugares mojados a causa de sus lágrimas derramadas, de pronto sintió que dos manos diferentes se apoyaban en sus dos hombros, una era suave y liviana, la otra un poco mas brusca.

- seiya- dijeron los portadores de las manos.

Y este dio vuelta a mirar de quienes se trataban, para sorpresa de él, una de esas personas era quien había temido perder, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así y la otra persona era aquella con la que tanto deseaba entablar conversación, pero nunca supo como dirigirse a ella y también pensaba que era alguien que nunca podría alcanzar, pero también se daba cuenta que no era así.

- kiki, Franzel…- susurro seiya.

- Seiya- dijo la muchacha, que se notaba estaba mirando hacia el cielo- somos compañeros y caballeros, lo que no hace ser hermanos y apoyarnos mutuamente- esta suspiro y volvió a mirar a Seiya- aun que en nuestro caso nunca hallamos hablado con palabras, alguien hablo por nosotros y por mucho tiempo y no nos dimos cuentas, nuestros corazones, es por eso que vengo y te apoyo, por que te considero un hermano y compañero aun lo lejanos que somos, pero nuestro corazones son cercanos y hablan entre ellos y ahora yo soy la que me manifiesto y hablo por mi corazón, te voy a apoyar para que recuperes tu poder, hermano mío.- termino de decir dándole unas palmadas en su hombro.

- Franzel…- susurro este y mas lágrimas de las que el hubiese querido cayeron de sus ojos.

- escucha bien Seiya- le dijo kiki- te conozco desde que tengo 8 años, desde ese entonces te admire por ser un caballero tan fuerte, leal y persistente, tanto que lograbas miles de milagros, quise ser como tu y lo logre, fuiste en cierto tiempo un ídolo (que asco me voy a morir xP) para mi, igual que tus de mas compañeros, por eso no voy a dejar que un caballeros como tu, deje su cosmo por una maldición, por lo que tienes mi apoyo- termino de decir Kiki.

Mientras Seiya ni en la batalla de hades había llorado tanto, tanto que ni siquiera podía hablar.

- gra… gracias muchachos- le dijo este incorporándose para pelear.

- pero que lindo!- le dijo su oponente- ahora falta una escena de amor.

- cállate- le dijo Seiya elevando su cosmo, tanto como pudo.

- como?...como?- se preguntaba el sujeto, al ver que Seiya encendía su cosmo.- como? Si Abel te maldigo?.

- no importa cuantas veces me maten, no importa cuantas veces halla de caer, no importa cuantas veces me maldigan, tengo a mis amigos, mis queridos caballeros de oros y ahora a los de platino y con ellos podré elevar mi cosmo hasta las estrellas solo para matar a un insignificante guerrero del mal como tu, ahora prueba la fuerza de un caballeros de oro, el caballero de sagitario, DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO!- dijo este dando grandes golpes a una elevada velocidad, así lo venció.

- seiya lo lograste!- gritaron sus 5 mejores amigos, mientras corrían hacia él.

Seiya en cambio solo les sonrió a sus amigos y al ver que Franzel, kiki y Odis se iban, los dejo para detener a los otros.

- esperen- dijo dificultoso a punto de caer, si no es por sus amigos que lo a sujetaron- caballeros de Aries y piscis.

Ambos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Seiya e hicieron un gesto de que se te ofrece?.(Bueno kiki, por que Franzel no se sacaba su capucha por nada)

- quiero decirles, que si Uds. No hubiesen aparecido a animarme, no lo habría logrado- ahora seiya se suelta de sus amigo y se mantiene en pie solo, mientras mira de soslayo hacia el suelo, para evitar sus miradas y ponerse a llorar.- pensé kiki que te había perdido, que mi enano predilecto- kiki soltó un tipo de risa junta con un suspiro.- me había dejado de mirar como antes y que me odiaba, pero me di cuenta que no era así, también, pensé que Franzel me quería matar, de lo mal que pensé que te caía y me di cuenta que siempre me tuviste en cuenta aun…- no pudo mas y reventó en lagrimas- aun cuando yo era un holgazán, mal agradecido y lo que quiera tu, espero que desde ahora me perdones y empecemos de nuevo, quiero conocerte un poco mas.

Franzel y kiki no sabían que responder, kiki aguantaba en no llorar, para mostrarse firme y Franzel que ni se movía de seguro había soltado lágrimas. Entonces kiki se tele transporto a tras de seiya y lo empujo y este cayó al suelo.

- enano tedioso que te dio ahora?- le dijo Seiya enojado, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que era una de las antiguas bromas que kiki le hacia a este cuando era pequeño y su cara cambio y comenzó a reír, por la broma y por la cara de pícaro de kiki, el también pensaba que kiki había perdido su cara de inocencia y niñez, pero ahí están y no había cambiado en nada, luego kiki igual río y todos los de mas también, nadie sabia por que reían, si por la broma de kiki, por nada o por el alivio de ver que siempre habían sido unidos sin darse cuenta.

A los segundos se acercaron los platinados a donde los dorados, saga traía a sujetado a alguien, que al verle el color de pelo, supieron de inmediato quien era.

- kanon!- exclamaron todos.


	9. Los titanes de Hera

- kanon!- exclamaron todos.

- ¿Cómo, que ocurrió?- pregunto Shiru.

- estaba siendo manipulado por Hera- dijo Saga.

- el es canon- dijo Trion acercándose al sujeto, quien ahora se paraba solo.

- ¿tu eres el caballero de Géminis?- pregunto canon

- si yo lo soy.- dijo este.

Todos comenzaron a hacerles preguntas a canon, mientras Franzel se encontraba pensativa mirando al lugar donde estaba atenea encerrada en aquel sueño.

- supuestamente hemos vencido, pero como es posible la mayoría halla ganado y salido ilesos y nosotros ni siquiera tuvimos la necesidad de pelear, es imposible alguien como Hera y con tanto rencor, ponga las cosas tan fácil, a de mas el santuario debería haber aparecido- pensó en ese momento su cara tomo una expresión de horror, en eso kiki se acercó a ella.

- así es-le dijo- Hera, solo a convocado esta batalla pera ver, nuestro nivel de defensa y ataque para que nuestros verdaderos oponentes lo estudien.

- que bien que aun no peleamos- dijo esta

- apresurémonos al cuarto de atenea- le dijo este

Esta asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la habitación de esta.

- que sucede?- se preguntaron muchos de los que estaban junto a canon.

Shaka y Mu se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr siguiendo a los dos santos dorados, de pronto los alcanzaron.

- se dieron cuenta verdad maestro?- pregunto kiki.

- Hera es muy inteligente- dijo este.

- aun así no logro ver nuestro poder- dijo Shaka, aquellos cuatros no habían peleado.

De pronto ciertos rayos de poder fueron dirigidos hacia los cuatros y todos saltaron hacia el lado, Shaka con Franzel a la derecha y los lemurianos a la izquierda.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Shaka.

De pronto una risa excesivamente de mujer trono en el lugar.

- caballeros- dijo la voz- creyeron que le ganarían tan rápido a una Diosa como yo- volvió a reír- claro que ahora les mostrare a mi verdadero ejercito- detrás de ellas figuras de hombres y una mujeres aparecieron- ellos son mis Titanes, los titanes de Hera- dijo esta.

- Titanes!- dijeron asombrados Shaka y mu.

- claro- Hera volvió a reír malévolamente- fueron hecho del ADN de los antiguos titanes juntos con el material o al elemento que pertenecen, para humanos como Uds. Ellos son prácticamente Dioses- dijo esta, dándose la vuelta- titanes destrúyanlos, yo iré a visitar a mi hijastra- dijo esta Sarcásticamente, luego soltando la misma risa que hace un momento.

Los sujetos que habían parecido eran 15, uno poseían una gran estatura, tan grandes que parecían una colina, otros eran de estatura normal con grandes y largos cabellos, todos tenían un arma en las manos, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hacia las cuatros caballeros y a los de mas que recién venían llegando. Pararon cuando se encontraban a unos 7 metros de distancias y uno que parecía ser el Líder, pues, llevaba un tridente de acerco a Mu, de una manera extraña, se acerco tanto que sus narices parecían rozar, movió su manos hacia los puntos de este y coloco la yema de sus dedos en ellos, Mu parecía no reaccionar, nunca un enemigo le había hecho eso, luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia sus compañeros, cuando estuvo a medio camino hablo.

- Lemurianos- dijo- 3 Lemurianos- volvió a decir.- triple diversión- al decir esto solo un grito de adrenalina al aire- me divertiré como nunca.

- me alegro mucho por UD.- dijo la única mujer en el grupo.

- bueno compañeros, quien quiere empezar?- pregunto el Líder y todos levantaron la mano diciendo "yo", de pronto se estaban peleando entre ellos, por empezar primero.

- tranquilo muchachos- dijo el Líder tratando de calmar a sus amigos- yo creo que los mejor es jugando a dar vuelta la mano- dijo este y todos saltaron diciendo "si"

- a la matita cochinita- cantaron según el juego, de pronto la minoría eran aquellos que la palma la tenían hacia arriba.

De nuevo empezaron

- a la matita cochinita- todos lo que tenían la palma hacia abajo ganaron, ahora de los 15 quedaban 7, volvieron a repetir, hasta que al fin quedaron dos jugando.

- piedra, papel o tijeras- dijeron y el más grande gano.

- maldición- exclamo el otro.

- bien, mi turno de pelear- dijo el mas grande de todos, mientras hacia sonar los huesos de sus dedos y movía la cadera de un lado a otro y se prepara a lo goku (dragon ball Z, no creo que exista alguien que no lo halla visto)- mi nombre es Ren, soy el titán de la roca, ¿Quién peleara contra mi?.

Todos los santos se miraron unos con otros, en un segundo el titán se encontraba peleando contra Aldebarán, quien a pesar de su porte y peso, era muy ágil.

Así comenzó la batalla entre el titán de la roca y el caballero de platino con mayor fuerza física, Aldebarán de la Fuerza. Después de uno largos minutos de batalla se comenzó a ver que el santo comenzaba a flaquear y decaer, por lo que entro a pelear junto a el él santo de Tauro, Nilo. Así comenzó la pelea, golpes aquí, golpes halla, ambos daban grandes puñetazos.

- ya me cansé- dijo el platinado y comenzó a elevar su cosmo- gran cuerno!.

El poder dio justo en la blanco y este salio por los aires, arrastrándose luego por el suelo.

- que te parecio?- volvio a preguntar Aldebarán.

Así Nilo y Aldebarán comenzaron a darle una gran paliza al titán, cuando de pronto este, se paro rápidamente, del suelo, pues, ambos lo habían dejado allí.

- Corpus rock- grito y su cuerpo se volvió de roca.- desde ahora sus poderes no me harán nada jajajaja-.

- eso es lo que tu crees- dijo Nilo, proporcionándole un puñetazo en el rostro, pero, el que quedo lastimado fue el y sus nudillos.- maldición.

Así el titán comenzó a darles una paliza a ambos santos, mientras todos miraban, los santos ya estaban todos por entrar en acción, pues, sus compañeros eran brutalmente golpeados, así pasaron largos minutos y sus compañeros se encontraban completamente destrozados, tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

De pronto un golpe hizo que ambos perdieran la conciencia por uno segundo, a lo que todos lo santos se preocuparon e iban dispuestos a atacar, pero Nilo se paro.

- Shiru- dijo Nilo- por favor.

Shiryu entendió perfectamente y encontró que él necesitaba aquella arma que solo su armadura poseía y le entrego uno de los escudos, este lo recibió y comenzó a elevar su cosmo, pero alguien lo tomo del hombro y lo interrumpió.

- déjamelo a mi- dijo el santo de la fuerza y así comenzó a elevar su cosmo- gran cuerno!- grito mientras ejecutaba su poder, el cual no funciono y solo lo dejo mas grave de lo que estaba.

De la nada un gran destello platinado apareció y fue directo a las manos de Aldebarán, Nilo miraba sin entender con el escudo en manos, luego vio que aquel resplandor era un arma, un escudo, pero no precisamente redondo, si no que en forma de rombo, del mismo color de su armadura y tenia tallado los mimos signos que adornaba aquel traje platinado.

Aldebarán solo miro a Nilo y con eso basto para que ambos supieran que hacer gracias al: leguaje mundial, que muchos ya había olvidado, ese lenguaje que todos hablábamos y no hacían falta lenguas para entendernos.

Los cosmos de ambos ardieron tanto, que los santos que observaban pensaron que así como iban el cosmo podría consumirlos a ellos, pero no, era imposible, eran santos de alto nivel.

- escudo de Tauro!- grito Nilo.

- escudo de la fuerza- dijo Aldebarán.

Ambos escudos fueron lanzados como un bumerang y cuando volvieron a ellos el titán río con muchas ganas.

- lo ven no me han hecho nada- dijo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia sus amigos sin mirar al Titán.

- que haces, acaso no ven que no me a pasado nada- al terminar de decir eso su cuerpo fue poco a poco quebrándose, hasta que quedo formado parte de las rocas, mientras que ambos santos vencedores caían al suelo sin remedio desmayados, por el dolor de sus heridas y por el cansancio.

Ahora los titanes se encontraban muy enojados y no estaban para ningún tipo de juegos infantiles, había visto la fuerza de los santos y ahora tendrían que ponerse aunque sea un poco serios, fue cuando los 14 titanes vivos miraron a los 24santos y sus miradas se cruzaron con tal frialdad, que de ambos lados saltaron para pelear, como en las antiguas guerras de la mitología.

Continuara…


	10. eres mi unico tesoro y juntos venceremos

**Nota de la autora.**

_Por favor, si ya leyeron el noveno capitulo y se dieron cuenta que era le mismo del octavo, vuelvan a leerlo, por que lo cambie, me había equivocad y ahora lo arregle, bueno espero que les guste es chap… ya que lo hice con amor, quizás, aunque no soy admiradora de los gemelos pero igual son importantes._

_Bueno los dejo._

_Criticas, errores informar._

_Si leen el fic les pido que por favor dejen rew…_

**_Shadir_**: _Te pregunte tu signo y no me lo dijiste, quiero saberlo jejeje, no es por ser entrometida si no por que quiero saber, para algo._

**Tu eres mi único tesoro y juntos venceremos.**

Todos saltaron como unos verdaderos leones peleando por una presa de carnes los únicos que se quedaron quietos, fueron nuevamente Franzel y kiki y en el otro lado, la única mujer junto con dos hombres, que se veía bastante serenos.

En la batalla se encontraban peleando todos contra todos, pero luego de un instantes se hicieron ciertos grupos, entre esos estaba peleando aioria, aioros e Ikki contra un sujeto.

- mi nombre es Feon titán del fuego, veremos que es lo que hacen contra mi- dijo este.- dragón flamante!.

Un dragón cubierto en llamas apareció de sus dos manos extendidas, fue directo hacia aioria quien intentó esquivar pero fue inútil, el dragón parecía tener vida propia y así le quemo su brazo derecho que si no es por la armadura su brazo queda en cenizas, luego el mismo dragón se fue hasta aioros y le dio justo en el pecho y luego contra Ikki, quien trato de detenerlo con las manos, pero su armadura quedo hirviendo, casi quemándole las manos, por lo que tuvo que retirar las manos y el ataque le dio en le pecho y así lo saco por lo aires, dejándolo en estampado en unos de los pilares que le había quedado de las ruinas del santuario.

- maldito- dijeron los tres santos a la vez.

- como es posible que alguien como yo que pertenece al fuego sea humillado de esta manera con mi propio elemento- se dijo Ikki.

Se pararon con cierta dificultad y elevaron su cosmo.

- ave fénix- grito Ikki.

- plasma relámpago!- grito aioria.

- golpe atómico- grito aioros.

Los tres poderes se dirigieron al oponente y este incendio sus manos con llamas y los detuvo sin problema.

- estúpidos aun creen que me ganaran con esos poderes tan insignificantes- dijo Feon burlándose.- dragón flamante!.

El mismo dragón que antes apareció y los golpeos aun con sus intentos de esquivarlos.

- jajaja- rió el sujeto- que no lo entienden es imposible esquivar y detener a mi dragón flamante, el es dirigido hacia donde mis ojos quieren que valla y solo de desase cuando mis ojos se cierran.

- será difícil- dijo aioria mientras se paraba con dificultad.

- pero no imposible- dijo aioros.

- con la fuerza de nuestro cosmo ganaremos- dijo Ikki.

Comenzaron a elevar sus cosmos lo mas que pudieron, luego se miraron, ya sabían que hacer. Se movieron rápidamente cada uno por su lado, por lo que confundieron a Feon, quien sentía que venia cada uno por un lado, por lo tanto miro a ambos lados y al volver la vista al frente ya era muy tarde el santos de leo (Ikki) había clavado sus garras en los ojos de este.

- maldito!- grito mientras su vista se borraba y quedaba en un negro intenso.

- caballero ya saben que hacer- dijo aioros.

- Ikki- grito Shiryu

- que sucede?- pregunto el santo de Leo.

- toma- Shiryu le entrego una de las tongfab, este la recibió e hizo un ademán de gracias.

Mientras los dos caballeros de platinos comenzaban a elevar sus cosmos hasta el máximo, de pronto dos destellantes y grandes luces aparecieron, las cuales se dirigieron a ambos, una era un hermoso arco con una sola flecha plateada y el otro era un Tongfab.

- que sucede, por que todos callan?- pregunto desesperado Feon, quien recién había perdido la vista.

- ahora si- dijo aioria.

- vamos camaradas, ya es hora- dijo aioria.

- ataca- grito Ikki mientras se dirigía a dar un golpe con su tongfab al sujeto.

- Flecha de platino!- grito aioros mientras lanzaba un flecha la cual iba con todo su cosmo y se podía apreciar en el contorno de la flecha.

- TONGFAB- grito aioria.

Así estos 3 poderes juntos pudieron contra Feon del Fuego, quien cayó muerto, al instante de recibir los tres ataques.

Luego los 3 santos triunfadores, había gastado todas sus energías y yo no daban mas, por lo que después de vencer, cayeron al suelo al instante, todos inconscientes.

Por otro lado se encontraban Saga y Canon contra otro sujeto.

- Gemion, de la doble personalidad- dijo el sujeto, con una voz serena y desinteresada.- si no me equivoco, Uds., son canon y saga, los gemelos de Géminis, ¿Quién es el malo?.

- ninguno- dijo Saga y canon lo miro con cierta nostalgia.

- ya veo – dijo con un tono aun mas desinteresado- los matare ahora para que así no tenga mas problemas.- termino de decir el sujeto de cabellos negros, ojos celestes, gran cuerpo, de estatura normal y de gran armadura.

En un segundo el sujeto de doble personalidad se movió rápidamente, los gemelos con suerte lo pudieron divisar y esquivar alguno se los ataques de este, mientras Gemion con su gran agilidad les proporcionaba grandes golpes en la cara, estomago y espalda, eran tan rápido que ambos santos se mareaban, de la nada Gemion ceso y se paro al frente de los tan golpeados santos.

- bien, son lentos, pero entiendo, aun siendo gemelos sus corazones son mas desunidos que el cielo y el mar, incluso creo que estos son mas unidos que Uds. Dan pena- dijo el sujeto- pero como veo su gran debilidad, les otorgare un gran favor pelear de a uno ¿Quién primero?.

- yo- dijo firmemente saga.

- bien, caballero de la compresión, tu serás el primero, entonces sin mas preámbulos comencemos!- dijo Gemion caminado hacia él.

- explosión de galaxia- Grito saga. Al momento se abrió una dimensión en la que solo se encontraba él y gemion, ahí fue rápidamente hacia este y le proporciono un gran puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que este moviera el rostro de una manera dura y lenta, luego la dimensión desapareció.

- eso es todo?- pregunto Gemion el santo no respondió.- mi turno, Golpes siniestro!.

Miles de golpes brutales les fueron brindados al santo de la compresión, caon miraba horrorizado, su hermano, podía morir a causa de tantos golpes que no cesaban en ningún momento, una gran impotencia se apodero de él, su mirada se clavo en el piso y sin querer una lágrima cayó al suelo y este la observo con el pensamiento en blanco y de un momento a otro comenzó a recordar todos lo momentos vividos por Saga, el siempre le tendía trampas y bromas pesadas y su hermano nunca decía nada aun cuando lo regañaban a él, saga siempre se sacrificaba por él y él no era capaz de hacer nada, ni con su vida podría pagar todo lo malo que le había hecho. Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se volvió contra él y deseo que otra ves las agujas de milo se le clavaran en todo el cuerpo, pero estas no llegaba, que haría, su hermano era brutalmente golpeado y el solo miraba el suelo, esperando que este le ayudara, sabia que era imposible el que tenía que hacer algo no era el suelo era él. Se arrodillo en el suelo y tiro del poco pasto que había y grito con desesperación e impotencia.

- SAGA! – un grito que hizo que Gemion cesara sus golpes, pero sin soltar al ex santo de Géminis que lo sostenía por el cuello de sus ropas y miro con sus ojos sin interés a canon.

De pronto de los cielo un resplandor platinado apareció, cuando el resplandor ceso un poco se vio un caja con ciertas figuras talladas de abrió de la parte de arriba y apareció la figura de un cuerpo pequeño con una cara que relejaba arrepentimiento, esta se desfiguro transformándose en pequeñas partes, las cuales se pegaron al cuerpo de canon, de la nada una voz tronó.

- saga del arrepentimiento- luego se desvaneció.

- ahora quieres pelear tu, entiendo- tiro con facilidad a saga hacia un lado, quien apenas respiraba. El sujeto sin pensarlo dos veces fue directo hacia canon, mientras que este elevaba sus cosmo.

- triangulo de las bermudas- grito canon y el poder dio justo en el pecho de Gemion.

- como?- se dijo, el poder lo había lastimado y lo hizo retroceder- creo que será necesario ocupar mi barra doble- movió su mano hacia tras de su espalda y saco el arma señalada, estaba dispuesto atacar a canon cuando Saga se levanto.

- tu pelea conmigo aun no termina- dijo Saga.

- aun quieres pelear en ese estado?- pregunto sin interés el sujeto.

-déjamelo a mi saga- le dijo canon.

- no te metas, esta pelea es mía- le dijo Saga.

- mírate, estas herido, déjame esta batalla a mi- le dijo canon.

- cállate- le dijo Saga- aun puedo con él.

- claro que no- le dijo canon, pero era tarde Saga ya había levantado el puño y había empezado a correr para atacar a Gemion, le dio un puñetazo en el cara y luego Gemion lo ataco dándole una gran patada en el estomago, por la fuerza y magnitud de esta, hizo que retrocediera, arrastrándose en el suelo con sus talones, en un par de segundo recordó que alguien había estado así como el, arrastrándose sobre sus talones, Mu, en la batalla de hades el había sido lanzado de esa manera hacia atrás cuando cobardemente los desafiaron entre tres, volvió a prestar atención en la pelea y vio que su hermano estaba ahora peleando contra Gemion, esto lo enfureció y sin pensarlo dos veces se metio en la pelea corriendo a canon.

- apártate, estovas- le dijo tirando a su hermano hacia un lado, pero canon era igual de persistente que el.

- quitate tú- le dijo empujándolo hacia un lado. De pronto la pelea tomo otro rumbo, ya no era Saga y canon contra Gemion, era saga contra canon y Gemion de espectador.

- eres un inútil- le gritaba Saga a su hermano, mientras le proporcionaba un gran puñetazo.

- eres un estúpido- le decía canon respondiendo a la agresión de su hermano.

Mientras Gemion reía como nunca, así pasaron varios minutos y Saga y canon no paraban de golpearse y discutir, de pronto la risa de Gemion paró.

- esto ya me aburrió- sacó su doble barra y de un solo movimiento mato dos pájaros de un tiro, saga y canon fueron golpeados por su arma, en un segundo la guardó y pesco a Saga entre sus garras y lo golpeo fuertemente, luego agarro a canon y le proporciono los mismo golpes que le dio a saga, dejando a ambos hermanos en el suelo, al borde la muerte y sin pensamientos, de prontos unas voces se oyeron.

- saga levántate- dijo una voz serena y con un toque de sabiduría, él sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, de Mu.

- canon no te rindas- dijo una voz vagamente infantil y madura.

- milo…- susurro canon, entre sus labios reventados y llenos de sangre.

Saga se encontraba en un transe, alguien lo había tomado y lo había recostado en sus piernas, pero este no quería abrir los ojos y es mas no podía. Comenzó a recordar en aquella persona que al aparecer frente a sus ojos como un traidor, pudo sentir como su corazón era inundado por la amargura y decepción, se sintió el ser mas miserable de mundo, a esa persona por lo general era difícil de descifrar su corazón, pero él junto con Shaka lo habían logrado, combatió contra él como un cobarde, luego después de matar a Shaka recibió el rosario de Shaka entre sus manos de las manos de él, sin preámbulos ni miedo, sabia que él no le haría nada, pues, ya de seguro había leído que su alma lloraba lágrimas de sangre, luego después de la realizar y hacer chocar las dos técnicas prohibida, atenea los llamo y este lo tomo para a sujetarlo y llevarlo en presencia de la Diosa, el sintió su suave y tranquila cosmo energía ninguno pronuncio palabra en todo el camino, mientras milo le preguntaba a Camus, "¿Por qué los habían traicionados?", en ese momentos, sabias que todos estaban enfocados en la pregunta de Milo y concentrados en esta y me brindaste de tu cosmo energía para que pudiera resistir sin que nadie lo notara, luego actuaste y como los de mas me tiraste al suelo como cualquier cosa y ahora nuevamente soy tomado por tus fuertes brazos y ayudado por tu cosmo energía nuevamente aun después de lo que te hice.

Saga de decidió a abrir los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada verde e su amigo que siempre lo apoyo, Mu de la serenidad y Mu de Aries.

- ¿Por qué mu?- pregunto con ciertos titubeos.

- saga- dijo el Lemuriano con su voz sabia y serena- eres mi amigo.

Los ojos del santo de llenaron de lágrimas, tantas que no las pudo contener.

- ¿Por qué después de todo lo que te hice?- pregunto con dificultad Saga.

- no me hiciste nada- le dijo mu, mientras lo ponía de pie- solo aumentar mi confianza en ti y llenarme de otro tipo de sabiduría, esa sabiduría que solo te la puede enseñar la amistad, tu amistad, así como Shaka me enseño la suya, espero que yo también te enseñe a ti, ahora amigo mío une tu corazón con tu hermano, pues, es lo mas cercano que tienes y que ningún amigo lo puede remplazar, es el tesoro que te queda en la vida y tu ere su tesoro ahora, tienen que ser lo primeros en unirse y dejar de de hacer a Géminis una constelación separada, únanse y vencerán.

Gemion esperaba pacientemente, sabia que ganaría y no le importaba lo que sucediera y como se encontraba alguien piadoso, quiso dejar que se llenaran de esperanzas, las cuales el destruiría, eso le producía placer.

Canon escuchaba todo lo que mu decía y lloraba, no sabia por que, quizás por lo sabias de esta, por alegría que su hermano tuviera amigos como él? O porque acaba de darse cuenta que estaba solo y no tenia a nadie, solo a su hermano, pero eso no lo llenaba, estaba solo de amistad, de pronto alguien le hablo.

- te piensas parar o voy a tener que enterrarte mis agujas para hacerte reaccionar?- preguntó milo.

- milo- susurro canon, mientras miraban con dificultad hacia arriba. Milo no era igual de suave y dulce que Mu, pero eso le daba a conocer que no estaba solo.

Milo se agacho y ayudo a parar a canon, mientras pasaba una de sus brazos por sus hombros y a sujetaba su mano del brazo que lo rodeaba y se comenzó a acercarse a mu quien sostenía de la misma manera a Saga. Canon miro a Saga con la mirada triste.

- perdón, tu eres mi único que tengo eres mi tesoro- le dijo a su hermano.

- y juntos venceremos, hermano mío tenemos que vencer- le dijo saga- recuerdas a nuestros maestro?.

Canon asintió con la cabeza.

- le me dijo que los gemelos al unirse podía convocar el poder tan grande como para destruir hasta un Dios sus…- fue interrumpido.

- almas se unían y hacia a uno solo- termino de decir canon, quien ahora se paraba solo y Saga se soltaba de Mu para quedar igual que su hermano.

- hagámoslo- dijo Saga.

Y canon volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- gracias Mu- le dijo Saga, Mu solo lo miro.

- Milo todo te lo debo a ti- le dijo Saga y Milo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-que hermoso- dijo el sujeto con sarcasmo- quiero vomitar- termino por decir.

El santo de la felicidad y el de la tranquilidad se retiraron dejando a los gemelos juntos, se pusieron juntando ambas espaldas y sintiendo así el calor del cuerpo de su gemelo y los latidos de su corazón, se sentían tan unidos que hasta lo que pensaban era igual, comenzaron a elevar su cosmo hasta el máximo, Saga extendió su brazo derecho y Canon su brazo izquierdo hacia le frente.

- que, los hermanitos se han unido que lindo, así se irán contentos al infierno, PUERTA OSCURA!

- explosión de las mil galaxias!- gritaron los gemelos y un gran poder salio de sus manos, mientras que la puerta oscura abría a una dimensión, pero el poder de ellos eran tan grande que la derribo y sin que el poder perdiera ni magnitud ni fuerza llego hasta Gemion y le dio justo en el pecho, derribándolo, así este cayó al suelo seguido por los agotados hermanos.

Pasaron así los minutos y los gemelos había vencido, eso creían todo, de pronto Gemion de levanto, pero algo había cambiado sus ojos ahora tenían expresión y habían cambiado su color a un rojo suave, este comenzó a reír con una risa endemoniada.

- ¿Quién será mi oponente ahora? Jajaja, nadie- se respondió solo mientras reía como desquiciado.

- te equivocas- dijo un muchacho de largos cabellos negros y ojos café.- yo seré tu oponente, Trion de géminis.

Continuara….


	11. yo soy Trion, el de la personalidad def

**Nota de la autora.**

_**G**racias por decirme tu signo Shadir. Tranquilo gran jefe aquí va el capitulo._

_Bueno espero que les guste… lo hice con mucha inspiración… y perdón quizás no les guste del todo pero no todo es perfecto._

_Sigan dejando Rew cuando lo terminen de leer y bueno solo decirles que aun estamos en el comienzo de este juego, titanes contra santos…_

_Nos vemos._

_Criticas todos. Bueno con relación a lo de canon, me decidí por la "c"._

_Jajjaa._

"**yo soy Trion, él de la personalidad definida"**

- un niño como tú no podrá ganarme- le dijo mientras se reía.

- ya verás- dijo Trion.

- bien, ven y atacame quiero ver tu poder- le dijo, mientras que Trion se daba cuenta que tenia un acento extraño, como si antes hubiese sido un francés.

- ya que tanto lo pides lo haré, dimensión galáctica! – grito Trion y un gran poder apareció de una de sus manos, llego al sujeto y le dio en el pecho luego volvió a reír.

- eso es todo, me dio cosquillas- dijo este, riendo como desquiciado.- si no me equivoco dijiste que tu nombre era Trion el mío es katus, soy la otra personalidad de Gemion, que por estúpido murió, de todas maneras yo soy mas fuerte que él y no podrás vencerme – termino de decir en un tono burlón.

- ¡OH! Si tienes razón- dijo arrodillándose en el suelo y llorando- yo no podré contra ti y tu inmenso poder.

El sujeto lo miro desconcertado, ningún oponente se había puesto a llorar y se había dado por vencido tan rápido y solo con sus palabras por lo que se acercó el muchacho.

- ¿oye estas bien?- dijo muy cerca de él, de pronto Trion se levantó rápidamente y miro a su oponente y sonrío.

- actúo bien ¿no lo crees?-

Katus cayó al suelo a lo muy estilo anime, al igual que Franzel y kiki, quienes miraban algo preocupados.

- no deja sus broma de lado, ni en las peleas- dijo kiki.

- es un bromista y de los peores- dijo Franzel, mientras Trion reía.

- ¿no tienes doble personalidad?- pregunto Vatus.

Ahora Trion ponía una cara seria.

- dejémonos de hablar, ahora te destruiré- dijo Trion, cambiando el tema y poniéndose muy serio.

- ya que tanto lo deseas, empecemos, yo primero por ser invitado- este solo vio que Trion hacia un ademán con la cara de "adelante"- "galaxia doble".

- dimensión galáctica!- Grito Trion y ambas bolas de energías se encontraron en el medio y chocaron, dando un gran destello, así se quedaron en el medio, de ves en cuando katus tomaba ventaja, pero luego Trion se recuperaba y le tomaba la ventaja, otras veces estaban iguales, la bola ya llevaba mas de 10 minutos y ninguno de los podía ganar.

- maldito niño, no puedo vencerlo… me estoy cansando- dijo mientras escondía sus ojos rojos en la sombra de su flequillo.- ya no puedo mas!- gritó Katus y su poder tomo ventaja, por lo que Trion perdió el control y el impacto tanto de su poder como el de su oponente le dio en el pecho y lo dejo sin respiración por unos bueno segundos.

- me gano- se dijo, mientras intentaba respirar.- ese desgraciado me gano y me las pagara. Así comenzó a levantarse se a poco y cuando logro incorporarse Katus ya venía a atacarlo y le dio una dosis de fuertes y dolorosos golpes, los cuales no cesaban en ningún momento y menos bajaban la velocidad, para que así Trion podría contraatacar, pero nada.

Mientras que 2 personas observaban la pelea.

- lo iré a ayudar- dijo kiki, mientras se movía para ir, pero alguien lo tomo por el brazo.- suéltame Franzel- le dijo.

- no iras a ninguna parte, esa pelea es de Trion y hay que dejarlo o se sentirá mal por nuestra culpa- le dijo Franzel a kiki.

- no me importa – le dijo mientras soltaba su brazo de él de Franzel- prefiero eso a verle morir.

- no te dejare ir a ninguna parte- le dijo Franzel.

Kiki supo muy bien que su amiga no lo dejaría ir por ningún motivo, mientras estuviera consiente, por lo que decidió adormecerla y el sabía muy bien cual era ese punto clave, el que se encuentra en el cuello de todos para dejar así dormida a la persona, movió rápidamente la mano hacia el cuello de esta, pero Franzel de la detuvo.

- cuidado con lo que haces caballero- le dijo esta indiferente, de una manera fría y a la ves amenazadora. Nunca lo había tratado así y le dolió mucho, a de mas que presentara un cosmo tan amenazador ante él y para él. Soltó su mano de la mano de ella y la miro de la misma manera y luego se volvió a ver la pelea, Franzel hizo lo mismo. Las palabras bastaron para saber que se habían peleado, estaban enojados el uno con el otro. Kiki por el tono y el cosmo que Franzel le brindo y Franzel por lo que su amigo estuvo apunto de hacer, nunca lo abría imaginado de él. Así no se hablaron más.

Mientras que Trion era aun golpeado y ya había perdido la conciencia, pero más parecía que había muerto, por lo que Katus lo tiró al suelo.

- ya no me sirves, eres una basura, iré a buscar a alguien con quien jugar- dijo mientras caminaba.

- es…pera- dijo Trion, mientras hacia miles de intentos en vano por pararse.

- jaja que penoso eres, acaso no te ves, das mas que pena- le dijo.

- no me importa, soy un caballero y no me daré por vencido- al fin Trion había logrado pararse.

- bien, ya que lo pides te enviare a la dimensión doble, la dimensión donde tu y tu doble personalidad se verán cara a cara y pelearan por siempre, DIMENSIÓN DOBLE!- un agujero negro se abrió y succiono al muy débil Trion, por lo que no pudo escapar y menos hacer algo para detener el ataque. Mientras comenzaba a entrar a una dimensión donde lo único que alumbraban era unas extrañas estrellas, lo de mas era negro y el flotaba sobre ese espacio, pero no veía nada.

- doble personalidad?... yo tengo doble personalidad?- se preguntaba Trion.

**Mientras en las ruinas del santuario.**

- que chiquillo tan débil- dijo Katus- debería haber sido actor no caballero, bueno ahora con quien jugare, comenzó a ver hacia todos los lados y allí vio a una encapuchada y aun hombre con cuerpo de adolescente, su cara era dulce y pacifico, pero sus ojos demostraban que por lo general lo que pasaba a su alrededor no le interesaba, pero aun así vagamente demostraban que estaba hirviendo en furia contra él y él lo sabia muy bien, desde muy pequeño ya que no podía salir del cuerpo en el que estaba atrapado se especializo en ver la mirada de los de mas y así se hizo experto. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a kiki.

Mientras en otra dimensión.

- yo no tengo doble personalidad, yo solo soy yo y pertenezco al bien, tengo un solo destino, una sola armadura, no tengo dos caras, yo soy DIFERENTE!.

Trion elevo su cosmos hasta el máximo y logro hacer un agujero que lo transportaría nuevamente al santuario.

En el santuario…

Katus caminaba hacia kiki, quien lo esperaba sin moverse, de pronto un agujero negro apareció de donde cayó Trion.

- chiquillo insolente- dijo Katus al verlo.- mas rato jugare contigo kiki.

Fue directo hacia Trion quien miraba hacia el piso, mientras mas se acercaba el cosmo de Trion era más amenazador y poderoso por lo que se detuvo a uno metros de él.

- ¿Cómo lograste volver, ¿deberías estar aniquilándote con tu otro yo?- le dijo este.

- es que no lo entiendes- le dijo Trion, mientras alzaba un poco la mirada y así dejaba ver claramente sus ojos llenos de cansancio y hambrientos por la venganza.- yo no tengo doble personalidad YO SOY TRION DE GÉMINIS, EL DE LA PERSONALIDAD DEFINIDA, - - ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Katus muerto de miedo.

- ahora muere- dijo mientras mostraba su rostro por completo y se ponía derecho, alzando las manos hacia el frente- DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA ÚLTIMA GALAXIA!.

Un gran poder salio de sus manos y comenzó a desintegrar el cuerpo de su oponente. Mientras este se desintegraba y Trion no paraba su poder.

- tu no eres mas fuerte que tu hermano- le dijo Trion.

- ah!- grito por última vez Katus, pues, su cuerpo y alma había desaparecido completamente de la faz de la tierra.

- Trion!- dijo kiki y se acercó rápidamente a él junto con Franzel, a los que aun no se les pasaba el enojo.- estas bien amigo?- pregunto kiki recostándolo en sus brazos, pues, este había caído al suelo.

- kiki- dijo ahora cambiaba la vista hacia Franzel- Franzel, amigos míos, tienen que ganar, Uds. Tiene el poder.

- Trion…- susurro kiki, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- kiki, no llores - dijo Trion- jura que le dirás a esa mujer lo que siente por ella, luego quizás será tarde, Franzel…ya es hora… de la verdad… de… los… vientos… y prométanme que no lloraran por mi, ni se vengaran yo ya lo hice y no quiero que se envenenen el alma por alguien como yo. Quiero que sepan que fueron mis mejore amigos junto con Odis… los quiero…- fue lo último que dijo, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y antes de escupir sangre por la boca y morir.

Así su cosmo se convirtió en pequeñas pelotitas doradas que salían de su cuerpo. Todos los presentes miraban con nostalgia y los santos lloraban por la perdida de un compañero, un compañero como Trion.

Una de las pelotitas de cosmos se fue hasta kiki y esta la tomo con la mano, mientras trataba de tragar las lágrimas y sostenía el cuerpo inerte se su amigo con su otro brazo.

- prometí que no lloraría y que no te vengaría, tu ya lo hiciste por ti, ahora ve y se libre, desde ahora serás una estrella que nos protegerá y nos guiara cuando te necesitemos, una estrella de un caballero, duerme en paz amigo, serás recordado por siempre.- dijo kiki, mientras soltaba lo último de cosmo de su amigos y le cerraba los ojos suavemente con la yemas de sus dedos y sin evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, aterrizando en rostro de su amigo muerto.

Continuara…


	12. El amor fraternal del hielo

**NOTA AUTORA:**

¡oh! Muchas gracias, de veras, he hecho esto con dedicación, por eso me esfuerzo para que sea como Uds. Desean, aprendiendo de mis errores que si no fuera por Uds. No los podría remediar. GRACIAS DE VERDAD GRACIAS.

Bueno este es un cap, dedicado a quien siempre me ha apoyado y me ha dicho todos mis errores para que los arregle, esta conmigo desde que empecé este Fic y sus Rew nunca han fallado, por eso he hecho este cap, para ti shadir por eso pedí tu signo, espero que te guste… bueno eso espero y si no te gusto o no era lo que pensabas dime… por favor así mas adelante hago algo mejor jejeje.

"**el amor fraternal del hielo"**

Kiki ahora se paraba y dejaba a su amigo sin vida recostado en el suelo, Franzel estaba al lado de él, pero este ni siquiera la miro, se fue a lo alto de una roca y se coloco en posición de "flor de loto" (para que entiendan, es muy latoso explicarlo) y se puso a meditar. Franzel lo miro, se dio vuelta para que nadie la mirara y se seco las lágrimas, sabia llorar muy bien en silencio, toda su vida lo había hecho así.

Mientras que en otro lugar estaba Camus y Hyoga, quienes volvían a mirar a su oponente con las mejillas mojadas a causa de las lágrimas.

- jajajaja murió ese estúpido, ya era hora, al fin y al cabo Gemion y Katus, eran muy débiles- dijo el oponente de estos dos.

- cállate, el murió con gloria y honor y tu solo morirás como un perdedor- le dijo Camus.

- Él era fuerte y digno de ser un caballero. Me enorgullezco de él.- dijo Hyoga.

- pero que hermoso, me encanta!- dijo este, luego puso una cara de asqueado- creo que voy a vomita, terminemos con esto ahora, soy Satus de Hielo y nadie me haces esperar, "rombos de hielo"- dijo mientras salía, miles de grandes pedazos de hielo en forma de rombos, que fueron a dar a camus y Hyoga, quienes con suerte los pudieron detener por el tamaño de estos y a de mas recibiendo grande heridas por lo filosos que eran. Camus y Hyoga miran sus manos ensangrentadas.

- que hombre tan poderoso- dijo Hyoga, al ver tanta sangre que emanaba de sus manos.

- costara vencerlo- se dijo camus, mientras dejaba sus manos y pensaba una manera de cómo vencerlo.

- polvo de diamante!- grito Hyoga y un fuerte viento acompañado con pedazos de hielo, salieron de sus manos, que se dirigieron hacia su oponente. Al llegar al sujeto, este lo tomo en sus manos y lo hizo una bola de hielo y se la devolvió a Hyoga sin complicaciones.

- como?- se preguntaban Hyoga mientras era azotado por el gran poder- como pudo, tomo mi polvo de diamantes como si nada.- pensó, mientras caía al suelo bruscamente por el golpe recibido.

- niñito estúpido, acaso pensaste que me podrías dañar con ese ataque tan inútil – dijo burlón, mientras no paraba de reír.

- ejecución aurora!- grito camus y el poder se dirigió hacia su oponente y le dio en el estomago, pero el poder al llegar a su cuerpo solo se disolvió como si nada.

- imposible- se decía camus.

- jajajaja, par de basuras, no me podrán ganar- dijo el sujeto.- Rombos de Hielo

¡- volvió a decir y los mismo rombos filudos salieron de sus manos y atacaron de diferentes ángulos a los santos, quienes recibieron severos cortes.

- como nos logra dañar tanto?- se pregunto camus.

- simple caballeros - dijo Satus- están acostumbrados a las batallas de frente y por eso es que cuando los atacan de varios ángulos no son capaces de defenderse en un 100 por ciento.

- eso es imposible- dijo Hyoga.

- ¿quieres ver?- pregunto Satus, pero al ver que no recibía respuesta de parte de ninguno de los dos caballeros, decidió atacar- rombos de hielo- volvió a decir.

Esta ves el poder que Satus lanzó no alcanzo a ninguno de los dos caballeros, por lo tanto salieron ilesos de aquel ataque.

- como?- se preguntó asombrado Satus, la ver que su poder era burlado rápidamente.

- es que nadie lo entiende- dijo Hyoga mientras, se secaba la sangre que corría por el costado de su boca (por el ataque anterior, no el de ahora).

- una técnica no puede ser usada dos veces, ni menos tres veces contra un caballero- dijo Camus, mientras ponían un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

- dejará de surtir efecto- termino de decir Hyoga mientras se preparaba para realizar un ataque.

- no te lo permitiré- dijo Satus- clavas de hielo!.

Unas enormes piezas de Hielo, en forma de rombo alargados y con una feroz punta, fueron dirigidas hacia Hyoga, quien no les tomo mucha importancia, mientras seguía preparando su poder.

Mientras camus veía que aquellas peligrosas piezas iban a ser clavadas en el corazón de Hyoga.

- Hyoga!- grito mientras se lanzaba, para proteger a su pupilo, el cual estaba a punto de lanzar su poder contra el filoso poder de Satus, el cual de seguro no haría efecto y el poder del titán atravesaría su corazón. Hyoga observaba como su maestro se interponía entre él y el poder del titán, mientras abría sus ojos impresionado, pero mas fue la impresión y la cara de horro que puso, cuando vio que el abdomen de su maestro era atravesado por filosas piezas de hielo, mientras la cara de este reflejaba dulzura, aun cuando era mas frío que el mismo hielo.

- maestro!- grito Hyoga, mientras veía todo pasar en cámara lenta.

- Hyoga- dijo dulcemente camus, mientras sus miradas se juntaban y sentía el dolor de aquellas clavas, atravesar su abdomen.

- maestro!- grito con mas fuerza, mientras sus lágrimas de desesperación de iban con el viento.

De pronto un destello, cegó a todos y de la nada una hermosa armadura celeste, con detalles dorados, se hizo presente y se junto con el cuerpo de Hyoga, quien se desprendía de su armadura de Oro.

La sagrada armadura del Cisne había retornado. La misma armadura que utilizo para luchar contra Hades, se volvía a juntar con su cuerpo, haciendo una combinación perfecta, con hermosas alas del mismo material de su armadura, los brazos perfectamente resguardados al igual que su pecho, abdomen y piernas.

- la sagrada armadura de Cisne- dijo Hyoga mientras la contemplaba.

- Hyoga- dijo la voz moribunda de Camus, quien estaba tirado en el suelo con las clavas enterradas en su abdomen.

- maestro- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba.

- tenemos que vencerlo- le dijo.

- tranquilo, maestro tiene que descansar ahora, déjemelo a mi- le dijo Hyoga.

- Hyoga…- susurro Camus.

- ahora porto la sagrada armadura del cisne, no me podrá vencer- le dijo Hyoga, mientras Camus le sonreía dulcemente y solo se limito a decir.

- no me llames mas maestro- fue lo último que dijo, mientras caía inconsciente.

- maestro…- susurro Hyoga mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- ya vasta, me harté, vas a pelear si o no?- pregunto impaciente Satus, mientras Hyoga se paraba de manera firme y decidida y lo miraba con la peor de sus caras.

- pagaras todo esto.- le dijo Hyoga- prueba ahora de mi poder- comenzó a elevar su cosmo hasta donde mas pudo- ¡polvo de diamantes!- gritó.

Y un gran viento de aire congelado, salio de sus manos y logró sacar volando al titán mientras le congelaba las manos y los pies.

- maldito, me has hecho enojar – le dijo el titán- CORPUS HIELI! –termino de decir y su cuerpo de volvió de Hielo y así rompía las partes que tenían hielo.

- que sucedió?- pregunto Hyoga la ver al titán.

- sucedió que mi cuerpo de volvió de Hielo ya ahora te será imposible ganarme, polvos de cristal!- grito y un poder similar al polvo de diamantes, pero de mas magnitud, golpeo al cisne, quien cayó al suelo, arrastrándose varios metros por este.

- lo ves es imposible ganarme- le dijo a Hyoga Satus.

- maldito- dijo tratando se pararse.

- ¡oh! No, ni lo sueñes cisne, no dejare que te vuelvas a parar, POLVOS DE CRISTAL- le poder nuevamente golpeo al cisne y mientras este intentaba pararse, el poder nuevamente lo golpeaba, hasta que las fuerzas del cisne se vieron agotadas y sus intentos cesaron.

- creo que ya no puedes mas cisne, entonces matare a tu maestro y luego a ti- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su maestro.

- no- dijo el cisne, intentado pararse nuevamente, la diferencia es que esta ves lo logro.- no le harás nada a mi maestro, siempre me protegió y me protege, llore con él- dijo mientras su cosmo se elevaba notablemente-, me entreno y por él llegue a ser lo que soy, demostrare que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano y no dejare que muera por tus sucias manos contaminadas con e mal - al terminar de decir esto su cosmo ya había llegado hasta le máximo mientras una gran y notable aura dorada lo rodeaba - y si no puedo golpearte para matarte entonces te congelare, EJECUCION AURORA!- grito Hyoga y un gran poder salio de sus dos manos, que tenían los dedos entrelazados, así comenzó a congelar los pies, piernas, rodilla, muslos y cadera de su oponente cuando sus energías comenzaron a agotarse y a perder el conocimiento. Comenzó darse por vencido cuando alguien le sujeto sus hombros por detrás, al tocarlo, Hyoga supo de inmediato que se trataba de camus, quien se había sacado las clavas enterradas en su abdomen y le daba de su poder Frío para derrotar al enemigo, mientras Hyoga sentía fluir el poder helado se su maestro recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta sus manos, para luego salir por su poder.

- vamos Hyoga, ganémosle a este sujeto- dijo camus, mientras Hyoga, gracias al apoyo de su maestro, se sintió con vida nuevamente y así juntaron sus dos poderes y la ejecución aurora paso a ser doblemente poderosa y terminaron por congelar al sujeto, en cuando esto sucedió, camus cayó inconsciente, mientras Hyoga se daba la vuelta para socorrerlo.

- Hyoga!- gritó Shiryu.

- Shiryu ¿Qué su…- no termino de formular la pregunta cuando una barra Triple llego a sus manos, la cual observo y entendió perfectamente el paso siguiente a seguir. Levanto la mirada para ver a su amigo Shiryu, quien le asentía con la cabeza. Giró nuevamente hacia su oponente y dio un gran salto.

- barra triple!- dijo, mientras le daba con esta al cuerpo congelado del Titán, el cual ahora se hacía mil pedazos y caían al piso, dándole a Hyoga la victoria, pero no la segura.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Shiryu quien se acercaba a su amigo y cuando vio su rostro preocupado y vagamente inseguro mientras miraba los pequeños cubos de Hielo que antes fueron el cuerpo del Titán decidió preguntar.

- el Titán puede regenerarse- dijo este- el sol tardará mucho en derretirlos, hay que hacer algo rápido.- dijo mientras daba vuelta la vista para ver a una encapuchada que miraba atenta- Franzel!- la llamó, esta en un segundo estuvo allí y sin preguntar nada se acercó a los cubos de hielo para derretirlos y mientras se concentraba para hacerlo…

- ve y hazlo tu, no pelees aun.- le dijo el Líder a la mujer, quien sin mas preámbulos fue donde se encontraba los cubos de hielo y Franzel quien estaba apunto de derretirlos, cuando llegó allí Franzel la miro y paró con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras la mujer de cabellos celestes y ojos azules se hincaba para hacer lo que le fue mandado, Franzel miró el acto de la mujer sin decir nada. Cuando la mujer termino ambas se pararon al mismo tiempo y se quedaron así, comiéndose con la mirada (aun cuando la de Franzel no se veía, se sentía), todos lo presente vieron y sintieron lo mal que se había llevado aun cuando ni siquiera habían hablado y el cosmo amenazador que cada una le brindaba a la otra. Así la mujer volvió al lado del Líder y Franzel solo se quedo mirando al lugar donde había estado, mientras todos los de mas seguían con la mirada a la mujer, así Franzel también decidió darse media vuelta e irse de lugar.

Mientras Hyoga tomaba a su maestro.

- maestro- dijo intentando despertarlo.

- te dije que no me llamaras maestro, soy camus desde ahora- dijo mientras se paraba

- pero…- Hyoga no alcanzo a decir nada mas.

-pero nada…es una orden- termino de decir cuando se encontraba de pie y luego lo miro con una mirada vagamente triste al horizonte, pero el cisne la pudo notar- es la última orden en mi misión como maestro- termino de decir con una voz triste y ocultando sus ojos en la sombra de su flequillo.

- camus…- susurro milo, quien estaba allí escuchando todo lo que su amigo decía y el tono y la mirada triste que ponía.

De pronto un hombre con la cara llena de cicatrices, pelo verde y ojo morados cuerpo ancho y robusto de gran estatura apareció mirando a Milo, Odis y Seiya de una manera provocativa a pelear.

Continuara…


	13. veneno estremecedor

**Nota autora: **

_Bien… solo espero que les guste, deje rew… plis… nos estamos leyendo._

_**Veneno estremecedor.**_

si no me equivoco Uds. dos, son los que manejan el veneno y tú- dijo mirando a Seiya- tengo deseos de pelear contra ti, ahora que pudiste evadir la maldición de Apolo.

Entonces si tanto lo deseas así será, soy milo de la alegría- dijo este.

No me rehusó, quiero terminar esto pronto, soy Odis de Escorpión.- dijo este.

Si tanto deseas ver mi poder entonces que así sea, soy Seiya de Sagitario.

Gracias por presentarse tan humildemente, pero ya los conozco, ya vi sus técnicas y todo lo de mas.- dijo el titán- pero Uds. no me conocen a mi, soy Sis el Titán del veneno.

Bien Sis, entonces comencemos- le dijo milo- prueba mi mejor ataque.

Espera, las visitas primero- le dijo titán, mientras Milo lo miraba complacido.

Adelante- le dijo milo.

-gracias, PÚAS VENENOSAS!-

restricción- grito milo y el sujeto se inmovilizo

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto.

Tu ataque a sido inmovilizado, o como crees que te habría dejado atacar primero- le dijo milo de una manera arrogante.

Incrédulo- le dijo Seiya- recibe esto, dame tu fuerza Pegaso.

Una serie de incontables golpes, le fueron brindados al Titán por la amabilidad del santo de capricornio, después de numerosos golpes recibidos, el santo ya algo cansado ceso y dejo al Titán con las manos a sujetando su adolorido abdomen, mientras intentaba retomar el aliento.

Desde un lugar no muy lejano se encontraban ciertos titanes reunidos…

crees que saque todo su poder?- preguntó la mujer al Líder.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

- solo observas y ya verás, es hora que el titán del veneno saque por primera vez sus poderes a flote.

La mujer solo miro sin decir nada más.

MIENTRAS EN LA PELEA…

El titán aun se agarraba su abdomen, hasta que recupero el aliento, cosa que los santos dejaron, este se paro y con la cara algo serena los miro.

son fuertes- les dijo- ahora es mi turno- PÚAS VENENOSAS!

Restricción- le dijo milo, pero el poder no dio resultado

Al igual que Uds. un ataque no hace efecto dos veces, sobre la misma persona- dijo mientras veía a los santos gemir de dolor, cuando sentían las agujas clavarse en su suave piel, así los tres quedaron tendidos en el suelo de dolor, mientras se incorporaban a la pelea vieron la piel de sus manos, en la cual sus venas comenzaban a notarse mucho, que parecía que iban a salir de su piel, se tornaron de un color verde apestoso y toda su piel también.

Esto es veneno de araña elfa- dijo Odis, mientras se inyectaba en un parte de su antebrazo con su uña un liquido, al instante su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Odis, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Seiya, quien veía a Odis con la piel del color normal.

Es veneno de una araña del mundo de los elfos, su veneno es mortal, pero se puede tratar con veneno de escorpión, así que milo, solo clavate de tu veneno en tu antebrazo y volverás a la normalidad y Seiya acércate para que yo te pueda sanar.

No lo permitiré- dijo el titán antes de que Odis le inyectara el veneno a Seiya.- garras de veneno-

al terminar de decir eso sus uñas y manos se tornaron verdes, de ellas salía un vapor del mismo color de veneno y con este golpeo a Seiya y Odis, a uno en la cara y a otro en el estomago, luego tomo con la otra mano que igual estaba con veneno a Odis y le brindo dolorosos puñetazos en la cara, los cuales hicieron que esta se quemara y solo se mostrara sangre quemada y roja.

Luego fue rápidamente donde Seiya quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo, mientras veía su cuerpo tornarse de un color verde musgo.

- ahora te toca a ti- le dijo el titán.

Tomo a Seiya por el cuello y con su otra mano libre, que estaba hirviendo de veneno, comenzó darle una dosis de puñetazos, no solo en la cara como había hecho con Odis sino en su abdomen y brazos, luego cuando vio a Seiya medio muerto, lo Tiró al suelo inconsciente, el cual quedo a unos 5 metros del devastado Odis. Ahora era turno de Milo.

ahora sigu…- no termino de concretar su frase el titán cuando milo ya le había clavado su veneno de escorpión.

Veneno de escorpión- dijo milo, mientras inyectaba su veneno en el abdomen de su oponente.

¿eso es todo?- pregunto el Adolorido Titán.

No- respondió Milo- ahora prueba de mi poder "aguja escarlata".

Una serie de agujas se clavaron en la dura piel del titán y no en cualquiera lugar sino en lugares cuidadosamente seleccionados, para que su oponente sufriera y por esto se volviera loco.- aguja escarlata- volvió a decir y 5 agujas mas se clavaron en el la piel de este, mientras el Titán, sentía como su sangre hervía.

- nunca me había sentido así, siento mi sangre hirviendo de venganza recorrer todo mi cuerpo, quiero asesinar, quiero matar, quiero probar la suave y calida sangre de estos sujetos combinada con mi dulce veneno, lo quiero, Lo quiero AHORA!- termino de decir, mientras ya 13 agujas estaban clavadas en todo su cuerpo solo faltaba el golpe final.

El titán estaba completamente desquiciado y Milo sabía muy bien y sabía que era todo a su ventaja, pero, de pronto comenzó sentir la cosmo energía del titán elevarse mas de lo que él hubiese imaginado, Milo comenzó a sudar frío, nunca le había sucedido esto, todo los efectos de su poder se habían ido en contra de este, gracias a su maldita técnica misericordiosa, había despertado la furia y el cosmo dormido del titán, pensó todo esto mientras observaba al titán y de paso a los desmayados santos de oros. Ahora el titán más enfurecido que nunca se acercaba rápidamente a Milo y le proporcionaba una gran paliza a este, mientras Milo gritaba de dolor.

Por otra parte, Odis, había despertado a causa de su instinto y por parte de los dolorosos gritos de Milo, miro hacia donde su cara apuntaba ahí vio a Seiya con la piel verde y con dificultades para morir, el caballero de Sagitario estaba a pocos pasos de morir, por lo que Odis comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo con la ayuda de sus brazos para llegar a su compañero, pero le era muy difícil, cuando al fin estuvo al frente de Seiya tomo cuidadosamente su brazo y cuando estaba punto de inyectar su veneno alguien lo interrumpió.

No dejare que hagas nada- le dijo el titán enfurecido a Odis, mientras este veía a Milo tirado en el suelo parecía muerto- ONDAS DEL VENENO INFERNAL!.

Kiki que observaba de lo alto, vio las intenciones del titán, sabía muy bien que si Odis recibía este ataque, aun fuese la magnitud baja o alta, moriría de seguro, su estado era muy débil, no dejaría que otro de sus mejores amigos muriese sin que él halla hecho nada por ese, por lo que en un segundo se tele transporto al lado de su amigo y lo empujo, recibiendo todo el impacto del poder en su cuerpo adolescente aún.

- kiki- susurro Odis, al ver la cara dulce que le había puesto kiki al lanzarlo hacia un lado junto con una bella sonrisa, en uno segundo toda la expresión en su cara cambio a de impacto y dolor.

Kiki caía al suelo rodando en este, mientras su cuerpo de un segundo a otro se volvía verde, por el veneno.

Mientras Seiya quien no había recibido absolutamente nada del impacto, gracias a kiki, ahora reaccionaba y miraba con furia a su enemigo.

no te lo perdonare- dijo Seiya mientras observaba a los 3 sujetos en el suelo, casi muertos.- nunca!.

¿Cómo es posible?- se pregunto al ver a Seiya quien había recuperado su color de piel.

Acaso no lo entiendes- dijo Seiya mientras comenzaba a elevar su cosmo- nosotros podemos pararnos miles de veces, incluso desafiando a la muerte, hacemos milagros, por que nosotros somos LOS SANTOS DE ATENEA!- al terminar de decir esto su cosmo se elevo por la infinidad de los cielo y una armadura sagrada de Pegaso salio de la nada y se deposito en Seiya – la sagrada armadura ha vuelto a mi- se dijo Seiya sorprendido- entonces ahora me siento regenerado nuevamente, DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO!.

Un gran poder salio de los puños elevados de Pegaso, el cual fue a dar directo a su enemigo quien del miedo no alcanzo a defenderse y así lo hizo caer, pero aun faltaba el último golpe para deshacerse de este. De la nada Odis y Milo se levantaron algo dificultosos.

Mientras que kiki, quien esta más verde que antes, fue socorrido por su amiga, a la cual no logró captar, pues, su vista estaba completamente nublada y no podía sentir ningún cosmo, aquel veneno lo había afectado mucho, era una de las grandes debilidades de los Lemurianos, el veneno, aun cuando este rara vez los mataba los debilitaba mucho. Franzel sabía perfectamente que hacer para detener o mas bien alentar el recorrido del veneno por su cuerpo, por lo que desgarro parte de su capa (la cual tenía el gorro y a de mas rodeaba todo su cuerpo y así solo se le veían los pies y con suerte las manos), recordando todo lo que Odis, le había enseñado una ves, luego la parte rasgada la volvió a rasgar en 4 pedazos alargados, los cuales ató uno en cada muñeca del Lemuriano y los otros un poco mas arriba de los tobillos, de pronto Franzel sintió como una gran cosmo energía estallaba y giro a ver hacia donde se desataba la batalla ahora y vio a Milo y Odis en pié.

Mientras que en la pelea…

Prueba esto- le dijo Odis- Golpe de la Luna!. Un gran puñetazo con gran cosmo en él, le dio en su abdomen dejándolo entre el pasadizo entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos.

mi turno!- dijo milo- es hora de que pruebes la última de mis agujas ANTARES!- así Milo termino con la última esperanza de vida el titán, ahora este yacía muerto.

Odis al ver que todo había terminado, corrió hacia su amigo, quien era socorrido por su amiga, la cual lo había recostado en sus piernas, y al llegar Odis, lo dejo a se merced, este lo sujetó con sus brazos y luego lo dejo recostado en sus piernas, la cuales estaban una con la rodilla tocando el suelo y la otra flectada en 90 grados y ahí recostó a Kiki.

esto esta mal, pero aun lo puedo salvar- dijo, mientras ponía una mano casi tocándole el rostro a kiki y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos concentrándose, luego, tomo su antebrazo e inyecto el veneno que lo salvaría. Así pasaron escasos segundo y el Lemuriano comenzó a recuperar todos sus sentidos y su poder, entonces ahí vio a su dulce amigo con la cara quemada, pero aun así seguía tan carismático como siempre y brindándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Me alegro que estés bien- le dijo a su amigo, quien ahora miraba sus muñecas y tobillos enredados con un género blanco, miro hacia le lado y vio a mas figuras que esperaban que despertarse, luego decidió pararse y Odis lo ayudo.

Continuara….


	14. peleas por cariño y una apuesta

**NOTA AUTORA:**

_Perdón por la tardanza, es que este fin de semana era el aniversario de una de las conocidas ciudades de mi país y se pasa bien, a de mas que tenia ganas de comer marisco jajaja y tenía que ir a ver a mi abuela así que me quede el fin de semana halla, lo pase bien y me inspire mucho en mi fic, reitero! Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste dejen REW._

**Peleas por cariño y una apuesta.**

Ya me siento mejor.- dijo kiki.

Eres un estúpido- le dijo Franzel y este la miro con cara de pocos amigos

Y que querías que haga?- le pregunto este, con el tono algo molesto

Dejar la batalla a aquellos que les correspondía- le dijo esta.

Y dejar que otro de mis mejores amigos muera?- le dijo este enfadado, pero con el tono muy sereno.

No precisamente, acaso no crees en los milagros?- pregunto esta.

No… no lo se- dijo Kiki mientras miraba el suelo y una sombra tapaba sus ojos color lila, gracias a su flequillo- desde que Trion murió, no lo se…

Aun sigues siendo un niño, todo santo debe creer en ellos, aun conociendo el 100 por ciento de sus fuerzas- le dijo esta.

¿Quién peleara contra mi, kato del Baile?- pregunto uno de los titanes de cabellos rosados y largos, ojos negros, piel blanca y un muy bien formado cuerpo. al terminar de hablar no recibió respuesta de nadie, mientras veía a dos santos mirarse, que parecían que iban a estallar en cualquier momento, esto le desagrado y decidió hablar otra ves- ¿Quién será mi oponente?- dijo un poco mas fuerte.

Yo!- dijeron Franzel y kiki al mismo tiempo.

Yo voy a pelear contra él, tu tienes que recuperarte un poco mas- le dijo Franzel, con la vista concentrada en el titán.

Ya estoy bien, mejor no me puedo sentir y a de mas queremos vencer- le dijo kiki.

Por eso mismo no puedes pelear- le dijo esta.

Tratas de decirme que soy débil- le dijo este.

Ya empezaste a interpretar las cosas al revés – le dijo esta un poco molesta.

Tu eres la causante de mi mal pensar, como le dices tu, aunque sabes que es verdad- le dijo este muy molesto.

Kiki por favor, ya empezaste cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es así lo que te quiero decir- dijo esta igual de molesta.

Pero eso es lo que intentas- le dijo esta.

Bien… entonces peleare con los dos- dijo el Titán al ver que estos no se ponían de acuerdo y no paraban de pelea, así comenzó a dar miles de vueltas a gran velocidad sin moverse de su puesto, en un segundo se convirtió en una remolino de descargas eléctricas- Baile del relámpago!

Al decir eso, un gran rayo salio directo a Franzel y kiki, quienes no paraban de pelear, aun cuando el poder estaba punto de darles.

me tratas de niño entonces?- pregunto kiki, esquivando el poder del titán como si nada, mientras miraba a Franzel.

Otra ves!- dijo esta muy molesta y al igual que kiki esquivaba el poder sin problema.

Pero si eres tu la que dice que aun no entiendo nada- le dijo este molesto.

Como es que mi poder no les hizo nada, ya verán, haré que se tomen en serio la pelea,- comenzó a bailar un tipo de merengue, mientras arriba de su cabeza juntaba una gran bola de energía- MEREGUE DE LA MUERTE!.

El poder se dividió en dos, una parte dirigida hacia kiki y la otra hacia Franzel

ya te dije que no es así, kiki entiende!- le dijo esta con el tono elevado, mientras esquivaba el poder como si nada.

Entonces como, que quieres que pienses, vienes y me dices que no entiendo nada, que aun no maduro, que soy débil- le dijo este, mientras esquivaba el poder del titán como si nada.

Maldición! Kiki!- le dijo esta muy molesta.

Maldición que ni que nada, entiendo todo perfectamente- le dijo este.

Estos estúpidos aun no se toman la pelea enserio, ahora les mostrare- dijo este, mientras comenzaba a hacer unos pasos de tango- Tango de la oscuridad.

Un poder de color negro fue directo a Franzel y kiki, quienes estaban peleando prácticamente con las frentes juntas y sin tomar en cuenta el poder que les venía, se echaron hacia tras y así esquivando el poder, así siguieron los de mas minutos, estos peleaban sin parar, esquivando todos lo poderes como si nada y al titán prácticamente no le quedaban ya bailes para atacar.

todo lo interpretas mal, que no reflexionas las cosas?- le dijo Franzel.

Ahora si, me tratas de estúpido también- le dijo kiki.

Mientras Franzel se ponía en la mano en la frente y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

niñitos irrespetuosos, prueben mi mejor poder, BAILE ARABE!.

Un poder salio de las manos de este de color amarillos y se dirigió a la peleadores amigos, quienes lo volvieron a esquivar, pero esta la ves lo miraron fríamente y de una manera penetrante.

deja de fastidiar- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, elevando su cosmo.

RAYO ESTELAR!-grito kiki, mientras un rayo salía de sus manos y se dirigía al titán.

RELÁMPAGO ESTELAR!- grito Franzel después de kik.

El primer poder en llegar fue el de kiki, el que al tocar al titán lo mato y luego el de Franzel que prácticamente no sirvió de mucho, aunque sin el poder de esta no habría muerto definitivamente. Todos los que los observaban quedaron sorprendidos, pues, esto ni siquiera había ocupado mayor parte de sus fuerzas.

es que no entiendes cuando alguien se preocupa por ti?- le dijo esta.

Desde cuando te preocupas de mi, de tus amigos, si cuando viste que Trion estaba por morir, lo único que hiciste fue mirar y detenerme para que no lo ayude, si tuvieras la mas mínima intención de preocupación por el resto, me habrías dejado ir y a la ves habrías ido tu, pero no me dejaste y así el murió, por tu causa el murió, podíamos haberlo salvado, si no fuera por ti!- le dijo este a gritos.

Franzel solo lo observo, no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, de pronto paro y mientras miraba hacia el lado, dirigiéndole la mirada a kiki.

si eso es lo que crees- su tono cambio de enojo a melancolía y pena- quizás… no… si tienes razón por mi culpa el murió…no… merezco ser llamada la mas compasiva, pues, deje morir a un amigo, cuando lo podía haber salvado, si kiki… tienes razón… ni siquiera la armadura de piscis debería portar, no merezco nada!.- dijo esto mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Que bueno que te das cuenta- dijo kiki, mientras veía a su amiga, quizás ya no tan amiga, alejarse, a quien el corazón se le caían en pedazos.

Como pudiste…- le dijo Odis a su amigo.

Que?- le dijo este indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros.

No puedo creer que esas palabras tan injustas, hallan salidos de tus labios- le dijo J.K, mientras kiki por primera vez veía en J.K expresión en la mirada. sus ojos lo miraban con cierto desprecio.

Te voy a matar!- le dijo Some con los puños en alto, apunto de atacarlo

No gastes tu energías aun, pequeño, me tienes que derrotar- le dijo uno de los titanes, al cual la piel le brillaba como su fuerza de metal, sus ojos color plomo, eran igual de brillantes y su pelo de color plateado.

¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Some.

Soy Tog de acero- le dijo el Titán, que realmente era hermoso.

Soy Some de capricornio- le dijo este.

Yo soy Shura de la fidelidad y también seré tu oponente- le dijo este.

O que bien, mas entretención-

Y yo también- le dijo Shun.

Mas gente a quien matar, eso será placentero- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos.

Entonces empecemos- dijo shura.

Esperen caballero- le dijo el titán

Que quieres?- pregunto algo impaciente Shura.

Quiero a esa mujer- dijo mirando a una lejana figura de una encapuchada.- cuando gane.

Ni en tus sueños- le dijo Some- ella es mía.

Entonces que te parece si la apostamos- le dijo este.

Me parece bien- le dijo Some.

Como se te ocurre?- le dijo Shura, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas. (**N/A**: que mala suerte tiene Franzel jeje), pues, Some ya se había puesto a pelear con el sujeto de acero.

Puño paralizante- grito Some.

Golpe de ACERO!- grito el sujeto y ambos puños se encontraron en el medio, luego se separaron.

Prueba esto, LANZAS DE ACERO!- grito el titán. Y grandes ráfagas cortantes aparecieron en el aire.

Excalibur!- grito Shura, antes de que Some hiciera algo. Así la excalibur y las lanzas de acero de juntaron, formado una gran explosión, la cual partió el suelo e hizo que los mas cercanos tuvieran que escapar del lugar.

Vapor nebular- grito Shun y un vapor de color rosado salio de sus manos.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el titán

lo que te llevara a tu fin- dice el caballero de Virgo.

Piensas que con esto me vencerás, DRENADORAS!-dice el titán y todo el poder de Shun es absorbido y algo de su energía también.

Como?- se pregunta Shun- como absorbió mi poder?.

Fácil, tengo ese talento, me alimento de la energía de mis oponentes.- termino de decir con una risa sutil de victoria.

Ya verás!- le dijo Shura- PIEDRAS SALTARINAS (!)- el poder llego justo a donde estaba Tog y le dio en el abdomen.

Como, con un truco tan fácil logro dañarme?- se preguntaba Tog, mientras se a sujetaba su abdomen con sus manos.

Eres demasiado pretencioso- le dijo Shura- ahora prueba esto EXCALIBUR!

El poder se dirigió al oponente y logro hacerle un gran tajo en el brazo, pues, alcanzo a moverse para que no lo cortara en dos, luego quedo mirando el suelo, su sangre hervía, quería matar a Shura y a los otros dos.

malditos, me las pagaran.- así comenzó a elevar su cosmo energía.

¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto Some cuando sintió aquel cosmo tan amenazante.

ESPADA MORTAL DEL ACERO!- así un gran poder salio de sus manos, el golpeo a los tres al mismo tiempo, quitándole a de mas mucha parte de su energía, por lo cual quedaron en el suelo, sin energías para levantarse.- bien creo que gane, proclamo a esa mujer mía.

Así comenzó a caminar en dirección a Franzel, quien lo miraba acercarse. Este ya iba en mitad de camino cuando sintió el cosmo de Franzel elevarse de una manera amenazadora, que hizo que este se detuviera.

¿Qué esta pasando, mis pies, mi cuerpo no reacciona… acaso ese cosmo?- en ese momento fue atrapado por unas cadenas.

No te acercaras ni un paso mas a ella- le dijo Some.

¡oh! Veo que volvieron a levantarse, debería haber acabado con Uds. de inmediato, pero quería que vieras como besaba a esa mujer, en fin, eres un mal perdedor.

¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto Franzel mientras se acercaba a ellos

yo te lo explicare- le dijo el Titán- ese sujeto de allí, llamado Some te apostó si yo le ganaba tu serías mía y viceversa.

Maldito- pensó Franzel y sin decir nada se fue del lugar.

Bien Tog, no intentes hacer nadas, mis cadenas son las mas fuertes y de ellas no podrás soltarte - le dijo Shun, quien ahora portaba al sagrada armadura de Andrómeda.

Y ahora prueba nuestro poder, vamos Some, ocupa la técnica que te he enseñado.

Si maestro- le dijo Some.

Excalibur!- gritaron al mismo tiempo y así partieron al sujeto en dos.

Vencimos- dijo Shun, mientras soltaba al sujeto quien caía despedazado en dos.

Los tres vencedores quedaron bastante bien a comparación de los de mas, por lo que se felicitaban estrechándose las manos, en eso se acercó Franzel, quien estrecho mano con Shura y Shun y al final con Some. Ambos se dieron la mano y este la tiro hacia su regazo, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente, pero Franzel se soltó de sus brazos.

que te has imaginado!- le dijo furiosa.

Que su…- antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta, sintió un fuerte ardor en la mejilla, que por inercia tuvo que llevarse la mano hacia ella, todo gracias a la fuerte cachetada de Franzel.

No me hables, no me toques, nunca me hagas nada ni intentes nada, pues, te juro por Zeus que no dudare en matarte!- al terminar de decir esto se alejo del grupo, mientras que todos al escuchar su tono tan seguro, Frío e indiferente no evitaron tragar pesadamente saliva.

Que mujer- dijo Shura.

Te lo merecías- le dijo Odis a Some.

Fue muy compasiva en no haberte atacado- le dijo J.K al muchacho.

Y no solo será ella quien te matara si intentas algo contra su persona también seré yo- le dijo Kiki y todos lo miraron sorprendido preguntándose ¿no estaban pelados?. Mientras Odis, sonreía dulcemente, su amigo nunca podría enojarse con ella, pues, de todas formas la quería y no como a una simple amiga y se daba cuenta que Aun tenía una tarea pendiente, por lo que no podía morir sus amigos aun lo necesitaban.

Continuara….


	15. batallas de amistad, belleza y corazón

**N/A: **_espero que les guste, bueno solo dejen rew.. cualquier error háganmelo saber…_ _solo eso nos vemos_

**Batallas de amistad, belleza y corazón**

Se encontraban todos reunidos, discutiendo de un asunto no muy importante, cuando apareció un Titán, de estatura bastante alta, grandes músculos en los hombros, fuertes brazos, cabello hasta la nunca de largo, con la tez muy blanca (solo imagínense la cara y cabello de Jonny Deep en el jinete sin cabeza, si no búsquenlo en Internet y entenderán jeje) y ojos negros al igual que su pelo.

bien, ¿Quién luchara contra el titán de la tierra?-

nosotros- dijeron al mismo tiempo Shiryu y Dhoko, al parecer tenían todo preparado.

Solo asintió con la cabeza y luego hablo.

soy Terro titán de la tierra, por lo que la controlo- dijo este.

Shiryu de Libra-

Dhoko de la Verdad-

Ya veo, bien caballeros no estoy de ánimos para conversar, quiero acabar con Uds. De inmediato, empecemos, MAGNITUD 4!- el piso comenzo a moverse y hacer grande agujeros, los cuales alumno y maestro tuvieron que esquivar y alejarse de ellos, por unos bueno minutos.

Dragón naciente!- grito Shiryu

Cien dragones de Rozán- grito el joven Dhoko y miles de dragones salieron de sus manos, así lograron golpear al sujeto.

Maldición estos sujetos son fuertes!- se dijo- no tendré mas compasión y así elevo ambos brazos, mientras el suelo se levantaba a la orden de este, así armando grandes montañas de tierra, luego todsas estas se hicieron pedazos en grandes rocas, las que fueron lanzadas no solo a sus dos oponente sino a todos los de mas, los cuales se tuvieron que mover rápidamente, tomando a los que estaban en el suelo, para que nos sucediera nada, a diferencia de otros que partían los pedazos de tierra y otros bueno solo en el caso de Shion, Mu, Kiki y Franzel los movían con su telequinesia.

Dragon ascendente!- grito Shiryu y un gran poder salio desde sus manos, el cual le dio al sujeto, quien trato de protegerse pero aquel poder venía con mucha potencia y sus intentos por defenderse fueron inútiles, cayendo al suelo por el poder del caballero

Desde una colina unos niños que eran protegidos por dos amazonas…

ese es mi maestro!- grito un niño al ver el hazaña de su maestro.

Y el mio- dijo otro niño.

También…- le otro niño no termino de decir nada, cuando vio como su maestro era azotado por un gran poder de Terro, que lo dejo tendido en el suelo muy mal.

En la pelea…

Shiryu!- grito Dhoko. al ver a su alumno volar por los aires.

Jajaja, que fácil- dijo el titán.

Ya veras, EL ÚLTIMO DRAGÓN – grito el maestro Dhoko, y su poder comenzó a elevarse hasta el infinito y así comenzaba a elevarse, por todo el poder producido, pero de pronto algo hizo que este volviera a pisar la tierra, era Shiryu que se había levantado y había ocupado una de sus técnicas para ayudar a su maestro.

Vamos maestro, nosotros podemos!- dijo Shiryu y de la nada apareció una caja, con tallados que formaban un dragón, esta se abrió y dio a conocer que portaba la sagrada armadura de dragón. Así Shiryu desprendió la dorada armadura y la armadura de dragon se pego a su cuerpo.

La sagrada armadura de Dragón, ha vuelto a mi- dijo mientras observaba las hermosas alas de esta.

Shiryu, me alegro mucho, ahora derrotemos a este sujeto- dijo Dhoko con el esfuerzo marcado en su tono de voz.

Si maestro- le dijo este.

Cien dragones de rozan- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y miles de dragones se apoderaron del cielo y lo oscurecieron, mientras golpeaban al enemigo, el cual no puso hacer nada, solamente elevar ciertos pedazos de roca, para detener a algunos dragones, pero su ataque prácticamente era inútil, así los dragones lo golpearon incontables veces y lo mataron, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra, mientras Shiryu y Dhoko caían al suelo desmayados de cansancio y por la graves heridas.

¡oh! Ya lo vencieron!- dijo uno de los titanes- ahora iré yo. – de pronto se detuvo al ver miles de pétalos llover sobre el.

No te gastes sus energías aun, yo iré primero – le dijo un sujeto de cabellos anaranjados, ojos violeta y hermoso cuerpo, tenía un clavel en la mano, así comenzó a caminar en dirección a los caballeros.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto J.K.

Nig, titán de las flores- le dijo este.

Un perfecto oponente para mi- dijo Afrodita que salio de la nada, con una rosa que le tapaba la mitad e la cara.

Afrodita verdad?- pregunto el titán, pero al no escuchar respuestas siguió hablando- tu belleza, delicadeza y fragilidad son unicas, es imposible no saber quien eres.

Gracias, me halagas- le dijo afrodita, mientras dejaba que una lluvia de pétalos de rosas invadiera todo el lugar, junto con unos de clavel.

Hermosas rosas- le dijo este.

Admiro el color y belleza de tus claveles, lastima que no los volveré a ver nunca mas- dijo afrodita.

La verdad es que yo creo que tus rosas serán historia.- le dijo este.

Rosas sangrientas- grito Afrodita.

Clavel mortal!- miles de claveles de color rojo salieron y se juntaron con las rosas rojas de Afrodita.

Veo que tendré que poner algo mas de fuerza- se dijo Afrodita.- rosas pirañas!.

Claveles del mal!- grito el otro sujeto.

Así siguió su pelea, sus poderes estaban tan igualados, que algunos llegaron a pensar que podrían formar la batalla de los 1000 días, si no es por que afrodita logro dar con una de sus rosas a Terro, por lo que este salio gravemente lastimado, pues, después de la primera rosa que le golpeo, vinieron muchas mas.

maldito Afrodita, ya veras, CLAVELES DEL INFIERNO!- un hermoso clavel salio y fue directo a la frente de afrodita y allí se incrusto y luego de unos minutos se marchitó.

¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto afrodita.

Simple mi estimado afrodita, estos claveles de incrustan en tu frente y expanden el veneno por todo tu cerebro, hasta que se marchitan y en unos segundos miles de recuerdos que odias y que te molestan aparecerán y te volverás loco y luego te mataras- dijo el titán, de pronto afrodita comenzó a garrarse desesperadamente la cabeza, mientras miles de recuerdos, volvían a él, el día en que murió, el tormentoso ataque de mu que lo llevo nuevamente el infierno, el castigo de radhamantis y todos los años de encierro de su alma.

Noooo!- gritaba con desesperación afrodita, mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza.

Ya falta poco- dijo el titán.

Nunca mas permitiré que me humillen como las veces anteriores- pensaba afrodita, mientras elevaba su cosmo- nunca mas, yo venceré para limpiarme, tengo que vencer y demostrar que soy digno, no un simple caballero que alguna ves paso por la casa de piscis, NO!- su cosmo se había elevado lo suficiente para que recapacitará y tomara nuevamente el control de su cuerpo, antes de enloquecer y matarse.

Como lo logro?- se pregunto el sujeto.

Ahora verás! ROSAS SANGRIENTAS!- una rosa blanca fue lanzada de su mano, la cual fue directo a parar en el corazón del titán, quien miro sorprendido hacia la nada.

¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto.

Es mi rosa más preciada y más letal, absorberá toda la sangre que llegue a tu corazón y tomara hasta la última gota de esta, cuando esta halla finalizado su labor y tu muerte esta segura la rosa adquirirá un color rojo, por tu sangre y será tu completo fin. En la cara del titán se vio una expresión de horror a los minutos después la rosa estaba completamente roja y el sujeto cayó de espalda al suelo, muerto, mientras Afrodita hacia un gesto de dolor y caía de estomago al suelo.

Pero que sujeto mas débil- dijo un sujeto que se acerco, el cual solo vestía ropas negras – soy Lito De insecto, y los destruiré a todos.

Eso sobre mi cadáver- dijo MM

Y el mío- dijo sin expresión J.K

Bien, entonces comencemos de una ves por todas, ESCARABAJO!- este se transformo a un escarabajo gigante, el cual tomo con sus tenazas a J.K y MM y los apretó, rompiéndole muchos de sus huesos, hasta que J.K logró liberarlos.

Ondas del infierno!- dijo MM.

Rayos infernales- dijo J.K

Ambos poderes llegaron en seco al sujeto, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, mientras gemía de dolor.

ah, esto dolió- dijo el sujeto, mientras se levantaba- ahora verán, ARAÑA- así se trasformo en un araña gigante.

Que asco!- dijo J.K

Estoy cansado de esto- dijo MM- los destruiré- ondas infernales!.

Las ondas de MM no hicieron ni el mas minino rasguño a la araña.

que haremos?-se pregunto J.K.

juntas nuestros poderes- le dijo este.

Me parece- dijo J.K y ambos elevaron su cosmo al máximo, ocupando hasta la última gota de energía que tenían, así un gran poder salio de sus manos y llego a la araña y así la reventó, salpicando sangre morada para todos lados, un acto asqueroso, igual que matar a una araña, de grandes patas. Luego de la victoria, MM cayó rendido y J.K solo se tambaleo.

Continuara…


	16. GOLPE DE LA LUZ ESTELAR

**NOTA AUTORA.**

_Bueno solo espero que les guste… lo dejo… nos tamos leyendo, porfa dejen mensajes… se los pido…_

**GOLPE DE LA LUZ ESTELAR!**

Ahora un hermoso hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos, caminaba hacia los santos, sin apuro, llego a ellos.

¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- pregunto serenamente Mu al sujeto.

Soy Silo del rayo y tengo que matarlos a todos- dijo con excesiva calma.

Yo no lo creo- dijo Shaka, poniéndose al lado de su amigo Mu.

Shaka- dijo calmadamente el sujeto- antiguo caballero de virgo, conocido por ser la reencarnación de buda, impresionante de verdad y Mu antiguo caballero de Aries, herrero mas prestigiado y conocido, y el mas dotado en psicoquinesia

Shaka y mu solo lo miraron, grata presentación las que les hizo.

gracias- se limito a decir Mu.

Bueno caballeros, no soy alguien de esperar, han acabado mas de la mitad de nuestro ejercito, ahora me encargare de hacerles pagar y si quieren ser lo primero, muy bien, no tengo ningún problema- comenzó a elevar su cosmo- RELAMPAGO AZUL!

Un gran poder del color señalado, de gran tamaño, fue enviado hacia donde estaba mu y Shaka.

PARED DE CRISTAL- dijo mu Y así se protegió él y a la ves protegió a Shaka.

Gracias- dijo Shaka, mientras tomaba su posición Flor de Loto- RECAPITULACIÓN DEL DEMONIO!- dijo Shaka y un gran poder de color dorado salio de sus manos y fue directo a donde estaba su oponente y logro darle, así este callo al suelo.

No puede ser tan fácil- dijo Mu, al ver que este ya había caído.

No lo es- le dijo Shaka y de pronto el sujeto comenzó a levantarse, con su cuerpo en perfecta condiciones.

Interesante poder- le dijo este.- ahora prueben esto, REVOLUCIÓN DEL RAYO!.

Miles de rayos pegaron en donde estaban ubicados Shaka y Mu, quienes con dificultad trataron de esquivarlos, así comenzó una pelea, que luego dejo de ser con técnica, sino mano a mano.

Por otro lugar.

por que estas tan inquieta?- pregunto el Líder titán a la única mujer entre ellos, quien se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Quiero a esa mujer- le dijo esta- su cosmo, es tan hermoso.

Como sabes que ella tiene tus mismo gusto?- pregunto este.

No los tienes, acaso no te has dado cuenta?- le pregunto.

Que ella y el santo de Aries son muy cercanos?- pregunto este.

Así es, por lo que creo que ella siente admiración por su amigo-

Ellos han peleado toda la batalla- le dijo este.

Del Odio al amor ahí un solo paso- dijo la mujer.

Y si ella te rechaza?- pregunto este.

Ese es el problema, pero creo que ya se como lo haré- dijo la mujer en un tono malicioso, mientras el sujeto a su lado arqueaba su ceja.

Tendrás que esperar, sabes muy bien que tu y yo somos los mas fuertes junto con Yin, tenemos que tener cuidado.- dijo este.

Lo sé.-

Mientras en la batalla.

REVOLUCION ESTELAR!- grito Mu y miles de estrellas fugases iluminaron el cielo, dirigiéndose a atacar a su oponente, quien con mucha dificultas, se defendió de unas y esquivo otras, pero muchas le dieron, causándole grandes heridas.

Maldición este Lemuriano, me va acabar, el líder tenía razón al tener cuidado con ellos.- dijo, mientras caía al suelo se rodillas, con las manos a sujetando su abdomen.

Creo que eso surtió mucho efecto- dijo Shaka a mu, quien ahora apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo y la otra la dejaba flectada, Shaka al verlo corrió hacia él.- que te sucede?

Nada- dijo MU, mientras se tomaba de uno de los brazos de Shaka y se paraba con la ayuda de este- solo fue un mareo.

Mareo?- pregunto preocupado, era raro que su amigo tuviera ese tipo de problemas.

Cuidado!- le grito Mu, mientras los empujaba hacia un lado y hacia rápidamente su pared de cristal, para proteger a ambos.

Mu…- susurro Shaka, al ver que su pared no había surtido efecto, pues, la había hecho demasiado tarde y el poder del titán le daba en un 100 por ciento a Mu, quien quedo tendido con graves heridas. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde su amigo y lo tomo con sus brazos.

Shaka- susurro Mu con dificultad, al ver a su amigo.

Mu, perdóname- dijo Shaka, mientras sus ojos cerrados se aguaba y dejaban caer lágrimas.

No llores- le dijo Mu, mientras se levantaba- escucha Shaka, tu también eres dotado en psicoquinesia, menor que la mía, pero aun así sirve.

Que sucede Mu?- Pregunto Shaka, quien también se había levantado, mirando al oponente justo como lo hacia Mu.

Hay un poder, que requiere de dos…- Mu no termino, cuando un gran rayo se dirigió hacía ellos, haciendo que cada uno fuera por su lado para esquivarlo y así se separaron, tanto que no podía hablar cómodamente, para que el oponente no escuchara.

Bien, si seguimos así no matara- dijo Shaka mientras elevaba su cosmo- TESORO DEL CIELO!

Unas paredes extrañas aparecieron con tallados de buda, donde encerró al Titán, quien miraba para todos lados. Mu también había sido atrapado por el tesoro del cielo de Shaka, pero a diferencia, este si podía atacar o defenderse.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto desentendido el titán, aun que sabía perfectamente que era.

El tesoro del cielo, la técnica que se me fue brindada, dentro de ella no puedes atacar o huir- dijo Shaka.

Y esa condición, es para todos?- pregunto este, mientras Shaka asentía con la cabeza.- Shaka que mal informado estas.

Que quieres decir?- pregunto Shaka.

Yo soy un Titán, mi genes son de los verdaderos titanes que prácticamente fueron como Dioses y los Dioses, pueden hacer lo que se les antoje con su poder- dijo este, muy tranquilo- RECAPTURACIÓN DEL RELAMPAGO MORTAL!- dijo el sujeto, mientras sus manos hacían un tipo de triangulo y de este salía un gran poder de color dorado, el cual se dirigió a Mu y Shaka, quienes no alcanzaron a hacer nada de la impresión y recibieron todo el impacto, así volaron lejos, arrastrándose por el suelo y ahí quedar tendido de dolor y cansancio, mientras el brazo de Mu sangraba sin parar y la mano de Shaka estaba quebrada por completo.

Shaka- dijo débilmente Mu.

Dime- dijo este con dificultad. Ambos aun se encontraban en el suelo tirados.

Hay un poder, llamado el golpe de la luz estelar, se necesita de dos personas para realizarlo- dijo este.

Había escuchado de él, es muy peligroso y en el estado en que estamos moriremos, seremos consumidos por el mismo poder- dijo Shaka.

No necesariamente- dijo Mu- y aun que perdiéramos la vida, descansaríamos en paz.

Tienes razón amigo- dijo Shaka- levantémonos.

Ambos se pararon, ayudándose el uno al otro, mientras elevaban su cosmo, mu se coloco exactamente igual para cuando realizo la exclamación de atenea y Shaka se coloco atrás de él de pie y extendió los brazos hacia el frente, comenzaron a concentrarse a mas no poder, mientras sus cosmos ardían como nunca.

que están tramando?- pregunto el titán, de pronto miro bien la posición en la que se encontraba cada uno- si intentaran hacer ese poder morirán ambos, los absorbería el mismo poder.

Eso lo veremos- dijo Shaka.

GOLPE DE LA LUZ ESTELAR!- gritaron ambos y un gran poder en forma de espiral salio de sus manos y se dirigía rápidamente hacia su oponente que tan solo con tocarlo lo mato, desintegrándolo poco a poco y al final no dejar nada de él, mientras el poder seguía en pie, Mu y Shaka sentía como eran absorbidos y en ese momento Mu se desprendió de su armadura y la coloco frente a los dos, Shaka al verlo hizo lo mismo, así ambas armaduras fueron sacrificadas por la vida de sus portadores, quienes se tele transportaron lejos del poder, hasta que este se consumiera y cuando esto paso, fueron a ver sus armaduras, las cuales antes tenían forma de una persona sin rostro y la otra una persona con los brazos en diferentes posiciones y la cara con cierto toque de sabiduría, ahora eran escombros, las cuales Mu al verlas, quedo pensativo, Shaka capto la cara de preocupación que tenía Mu.

Las podrás reparar?- pregunto.

Solo devolvámoslas a su caja, luego veré que hago- dijo este.

Bien- dijo Shaka.

Pero cuando ambos guerreros vencedores, iban a tomar sus armaduras para guardarlas, su cuerpo no dio más y cayeron a los suelos inconscientes, Kiki y Shion fueron a su encuentro.

Continuara….


	17. Lemuria aun sigue y vivirá por siempre

**Lemuria aun sigue y vivirá por siempre**

Mu responde- decía Shion, mientras zamarreaba a su pupilo por los hombros y al ver que este no respondía, lo hacía mas fuerte y algo desesperado.- NO mueras, aun no- decía este con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que kiki al lado de él miraba de la misma manera, nostálgico, al ver al maestro de su maestro apoyarse en el pecho de Inconsciente Lemuriano y llorar desesperadamente en él.

Kiki no podía mas fijo la mirada en el suelo y lloró.

Shion, al ver que su pupilo no respondía y que no respiraba, lloraba mas aun, siempre pensó e incluso así sucedió que el moriría primero que su alumno, pero ahora veía que no era así, su alumno estaba por morir, primero que él, ahora entendía el dolor de un padre al perder a su único hijo, el peor sentimiento del mundo, ahogado de pena, dejo a su alumno en el suelo y lo miro un momento y luego hizo lo mismo que Kiki mirar al suelo y llorar

Por que lloran tanto mis queridos Lemurianos?- pregunto el Líder de los titanes que se encontraba junto con ellos.

Que quieres?- pregunto fríamente Shion.

Ya veo, su pequeño alumno a muerto, pero que desgracia- dijo este y luego suspiro, mientras se encogía de hombros- ahora me será mas fácil ganar.

Shion no lo too en cuenta y tomo a Mu en brazos y lo llevo a donde estaban Odis y otros, allí recostó a Mu y kiki que lo seguía con Shaka en brazos, hizo lo mismo.

cuida sus cuerpos- dijo Shion a Odis y este asintió y aun que Shion no lo vio, pues, miraba ambos sujetos en el piso, volvió a hablar- luego enterraremos sus cuerpos, fueron unos muy bueno caballeros, los mejores- al decir esto se agacho y beso la frente de ambos caballeros, luego se paro y comenzó a caminar en dirección del Líder y kiki so siguió, quien a todo esto estaba con un gran nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar.

Una ves cerca del Líder…

veo que ya regresaron, que tierno eres Shion- le dijo este.

Ya que deseas pelear, no será mala idea desquitarme contigo- dijo este.

A si que vengaras a tu alumno, eso es mas lindo aun- dijo este.

Cállate- le dijo Kiki- verás el poder que poseemos lo santos de atenea.

Jajajaj- no me hagas reír kiki- le dijo este- los santos de atenea son pura basura, los titanes somos mas poderosos e inteligentes.

Por eso es que hemos derrotado a mas de la mitad de tu ejercito- le dijo Shion, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba de manera arrogante- que patético eres.

Con los que han peleado, son…- pensó mientras se ponía un dedo debajo de sus labios- nuestra basura, por decirlo de algún modo.

Entonces que caso tiene tener a un ejercito de puras basura como lo llamas tu?- pregunto Shion.

Bien Shion, eres muy inteligente, no lo dudó, pero yo no vine a pelear con palabras, la verdad me apesta, vine a medir fuerzas y a derrotarte a ti y al pupilo de tu alumno- dijo este.

Hmph, eso ya lo veremos- dijo Shion.

Yo veremos ahora mismo- le dijo el sujeto, mientras elevaba su cosmo y por causa de esto, sus cabellos comenzaron a elevarse al igual que su capa- toma esto Shion, RAFAGA ESTELAR!.

Un gran viento acompañado de grandes destellos de luz de estrella salio de sus manos, la que fue a parar justo donde shion.

pared de cristal!- dijo este y el poder reboto en su pared, dirigiéndose nuevamente al que lo envió.

Que sucede?- se pregunto al ver que su poder venía de regreso y que le daba justo en el pecho, haciendo que volara y chocara contra uno de los pilares que habían quedado, luego cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Eso es mi pared de cristal, cualquier ataque que quieras proporcionarme será regresado hacia ti, por el poder de mi pared.- dijo Shion.

Comprendo- dijo el sujeto mientras se paraba- sabía que utilizarías esa técnica – le dijo- y se como romperlas- pensó para si mismo.

Revolución estelar!- grito Shion, miles de estrellas fugases de apoderaron del lugar, para ir en dirección del sujeto y así matarlo, pero al llegar frente a él, estas cambiaron de rumbo y así se extinguieron.- como?- se preguntaba Shion.

Simple mi estimado Lemuriano, se todo de ti y al igual que tu controlo la psicoquinesia, pero tengo un nivel muchas mas avanzado que el tuyo tu no sabes nada de mi, como pretendes ganarme?- preguntó

Yo…- Shion no sabía que contestar y se hundió en un mar de pensamientos juntos con preguntas.

No lo sabes, entonces muere, REVOLUCIÓN PLANETARIA!- grito el sujeto y un gran poder salio de sus manos, el cual se dirigió hacia arriba primero y luego se dirigió hacia donde Shion, quien hizo su pared de cristal, la cual no dio resultado, pues, se hizo trisas y el poder con toda su potencia le dio al Lemuriano, el cual salio disparado hacia atrás, mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

Maldición – se decía una y otra ves Shion, así intento incorporarse, cuando alguien lo tomo por el cuello.

Y bien Lemuriano, me imagino que no sabes no quien soy, bueno te lo explicare, soy un titán como bien ya sabes, pero no cualquiera, antes de que Hera me reviviera otorgándome mas poder, era un Lemuriano como tu, conozco cada una de las debilidades de los de nuestra raza y sus virtudes, por lo que no podrás hacerme nada ni ponerme un dedo, pues, se todo sus movimientos, pequeño niño indefenso, ahora muee lenta y dolorosamente así como morí yo cuando aquel continente se hundió, pues, como ya sabes uno de nuestro mayores lemas decía "somos uno por lo que moriremos juntos y sufriremos juntos el mismo destino", yo me encargaré que ese lema siga hasta el final.

Así sin compasión el Líder comenzó a darle grandes puñetazos y patadas a Shion, quien resistía y resistiría hasta el final, aun cuando sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse, luego cayó rendido inconsciente.

basura- dijo el Líder mientras sostenía al Shion del cuello- no sirves ni para que me entretenga- termino de decir mientras lo arrogaba hacia un lado con mucha facilidad.- ahora quien sigue- se di vuelta para mirar a Kiki- el Lemuriano pequeño, el adorable kiki, chiquito es tu hora.

Eso lo veremos- dijo este, mientras elevaba su cosmo.

Niño, niño- dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- que te hace pensar que me vencerás?.

Simples corazonadas- respondió kiki.

Corazonadas, eso no suficiente, el poder es lo que me vencerá- dijo este.

No lo creo- le dijo kiki

Deberías, el poder es lo único que puede vencer, es lo único que vale y no hay otra cosa que pueda, menos corazonadas, es que acaso no lo ves, he matado al maestro de tu maestro y este esta muerto es eso lo que no entiendes? - dijo el sujeto.

Quien dijo…-dijo Mu, quien estaba levantado y caminaba hacia ellos, con ciertos tambaleos.

Maestro…- susurro kiki.

Quien dijo que el poder es lo único que vale y que es lo mas grande- al decir esto Mu, movió la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras su cabellos le seguían al compás y dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios llena de ironía – el que no entiende nada eres tu, el poder es esencial para la batalla, pero si no existe amor, el poder es solo una espada sin filo, algo que no sirve, el amor y la perseverancia son lo que te llevaran a vencer, gracias aun milagro, por eso los santos de atenea no levantaremos y lucharemos, por el amor y la justicia gracias a nuestra perseverancia- el cosmo de Mu comenzó a elevarse mas halla que cualquier otro caballero halla sentido en este.

Y así lograremos un milagro, que nos ayudara a vencer y hacer valer la justicia- dijo kiki mientras se acercaba a Mu y elevaba su cosmo.

Y aunque conozca todas nuestras virtudes y nuestro poder, ahí algo que también conoces pero no podrás detener- dijo Shion, mientras se juntaba con kiki y Mu.

Un poder que esta lleno de amor, amistad, justicia y valor.- dijo Kiki.

Todos los componentes que resaltaban en nuestra raza- Dijo Mu, mientras flectaba la pierna derecha y la izquierda la extendía hacia atrás (como cuando uno e longa) y Kiki y Shion se colocaban a su lado.

La que desapareció en lo profundo y oscuro del mar, la hermosa Lemuria- Dijo Kiki, quien flectaba la pierna derecha y la izquierda la extendía hacia el lado donde estaba Mu. ( **N/A:** espero que entiendan jeje)

Pero aun hundida y olvidada nos dejo su mas grande amor y con este te destruiremos- dijo Shion, quien flectaba la pierna izquierda y la derecha la extendía hacia Mu.

El máximo poder que un Lemuriano puede contar, el poder que se nos fue brindado por Dioses, al brindarles nuestro preciado tesoro, el polvo de estrella para dar vida a sus lujosas armaduras- Dijo kiki.

Esta posé de trinidad, es nada menos que…- no termino de decir nada el Líder, cuando comenzó a ver que los tres Lemurianos extendían sus brazos hacia el frente, hacia donde él y lo hacían retroceder, mientras Mu asentía con la cabeza.

Es nada menos que el poder que te destruirá- Dijo Mu.

El poder de nuestra querida Tierra- Dijo Shion.

Capaz de matar a un Dios- dijo Kiki.-

Y a un titán- dijo Shion.

El poder que fue pasado de generación en generación y fue enseñado por nuestros padres, transmitidos por estos que perdieron la vida por nosotros- dijo Kiki cerrando los ojos mientras caían sus lágrimas.

Con esto demostraremos, que nuestro padres, amigos, toda nuestra raza…- Shion, quien tenia los ojos cerrados no termino.

Aun sigue viva y por siempre lo seguirá- término de decir Mu con los ojos cerrados. Ahora los tres encendían sus cosmo. Mu al medio a su derecha Kiki y a su izquierda Shion. Los tres con los brazos extendidos y las manos abiertas y a la ves juntas (como haciendo un kame- kame- ha o como se diga jaja).

Ahora los tres lemurianos, abrían los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas y miraban a su oponente.

EXTINCIÓN LEMURIANA!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y un gran poder de color dorado salio se sus manos, el cual con gran potencia y velocidad, fue a parar al cuerpo del Líder, el cual en menos de un segundo se desintegro y no dejó rastros de él en la faz de la tierra, mientras el poder no se absorbía kiki miro hacia su lado y vio a su maestro inconsciente con los brazos extendido y a Shion con los ojos casi cerrados. Luego de unos segundos el poder terminó y Mu y Shion cayeron a los suelos inconscientes.

O por Dios- dijo kiki, quien al verlos caer se asustó y corrió hacia ellos. Kiki había quedado ileso de toda la batalla.

No gastes energías en ellos caballero- le dijo un sujeto de largos cabellos Rojos, cuerpo perfecto, ojos amarillos y un flauta traversa en una de sus manos.

Continuara….

¿Quién será ese sujeto?

**N/A:** este chap. Lo había empezado sin nada de inspiración, luego creo que me inspire bastante para hacer algo lindo y no se, delicado jajaja no, no creo que sea eso, bueno, por lo menos me gusto jejeje.


	18. Melodias de confesión

**Melodías de confesión**

quédate donde estas- le dijo el sujeto.

Quien eres?- pregunto Kiki-

Soy alguien que te conoce y tiene algo especial que mostrarte- le dijo.

Algo especial?- se pregunto Kiki, mientras dejaba a los lemurianos en el piso y se levantaba para mirar al sujeto.

Si, compruébalo tu mismo- este de detrás de su espalda, sacó una flauta traversa, otra a pesar de la que ya tenía, la cual era de color rojo, la que este saco era plateada. Kiki al verla abrió los ojos tanto como pudo de impresión.

No puede ser- dijo kiki.

Si, si lo, es lo que tu crees, es la flauta traversa que con tanto esfuerzo, tu mejor amiga compró para ti, solo para consentirte y desde ese entonces a sido tu tesoro mas preciado, solo la tocas cuando estas solo y con ella, tus melodías, suaves, sinceras y llenas de amor, son dedicadas a ellas, siempre que compones una melodía lo haces pensando en ella, tu musa angelical, como las has llamado en tu profunda soledad y sin quererlo en lo profundos de tus sueños, donde se lo dices a la cara- Kiki poco a poco iba tomando un color mas rojo- la amas verdad?- le dijo el sujeto mientras depositaba la mirada en la flauta de este- sabes, escuche hace poco a esta flauta tocar sus melodías, las que tu corazón le enseñó y le enseña, hace unas horas, cuando la batalla comenzó tocaba alegremente, con amor, dulzura y llena de vida luego de ciertas peleas, tu melodía se transformo en una fruta agria y sin vida, llena de confusión, rencor y tristeza- ahora lo volvió a mirar- te haré una pregunta, es por lo que ha sucedido o por ella?.

Este… yo…- kiki estaba muy ruborizado, mientras miraba de soslayo al suelo- eso no te interesa.

Por otro lado, Franzel se colocaba al lado de Odis y Shaka.

Franzel…- susurro Odis.

Odis te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo esta inocentemente.

Dime- dijo este de manera tierna.

Quien es ella?- pregunto aun mas inocente ( imagínense a Shaka y Odis cayendo al suelo al estilo anime)

Odis se llevo una mano a la cara y la movió de un lado a otro y Shaka la miraba desconcertado y con una gotita en la cabeza (a lo anime, a todo esto Shaka igual se había despertado y levantado)

que sucede?- pregunto confundida y desconcertada- que cosa dije que estuviese mal?.

Nada Franzel, nada- le dijo Odis con un tono de interminable paciencia.- esta mujer es muy inteligente, pero cuando se trata de cosas de este estilo es realmente ingenua, claro sin mencionar a Kiki, ese es aun mas- pensó Odis.

Hasta yo me di cuenta de quien hablaba el titán como es posible que ella no?- pensaba Shaka.

Por otro lado en la batalla…

es tan desconcertante y lamentable la melodía que desprende tu flauta que lo mejor será callarla- al decir esto rompió la flauta en dos.

Nooooo!- grito con desesperación Kiki, mientras su cosmo se elevaba de la furia que sentía y se mostraba amenazante- como te has atrevido a romper lo que mas amo, lo que mas aprecio, como has osado en destruir mis melodías, eso no te lo perdonare jamás!- le dijo.

Caballero tranquilo, era necesario, tu flauta me lo pedía- le dijo.

Nadie te pidió nada- le dijo Kiki.- nada!-

Caballero- le dijo con su voz grave y melódica, pero serena- fue muy fácil provocarte para pelear, pues, si no me equivoco eres el mas pacifico de todos, aun que… creo que ese titulo lo perdiste a medida que la batalla transcurrió, no importa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros – lo que importa es que eres uno de los mas fuertes, hay muchos rumores sobre ti y quiero comprobarlos, bueno después de terminar contigo quiero pelear contra ella- dijo con el brazo extendido en dirección hacia Franzel, apuntándola.

Por otro lado…

otro idiota más- se dijo Franzel en voz alta, casi en susurro, cuando vio al sujeto apuntándola. Shaka y Odis lograron escucharla.

Tranquila amiga, no creo que te quiera hacer nada malo- le dijo Odis, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda de aliento.

Lo se, no creo que exista una persona como él- dijo Franzel mientras miraba a Some, quien miraba atento a lo que sucedía.

El te quiere mucho- le dijo Odis.

Tanto como para apostarme?- le dijo esta.

Sabes que esta obsesionado contigo- le dijo este.

No me interesa- suspiro.

Que harás ahora que aquella flauta se rompió?- pregunto Odis.

Nada… era de kiki yo solo se la regale, el verá que hace con ella- le dijo esta.

Sabes que significaba mucho para él- le dijo este.

Claro que lo sé, siempre la tocaba cuando estábamos jun…- Franzel no terminó de hablar un pensamiento entro a su mente- acaso soy yo… no… es imposible, pues…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Sucede algo?- pregunto esperanzado Odis, de que ella se halla dado cuenta de algo.

No nada- dijo Franzel.

En la batalla.

si lo que querías era hacerme reaccionar para que peleara, entonces creo que lo has logrado, en todo caso, tendría que pelear contra ti quisiera o no- dijo Kiki.

Bien pequeño Lemuriano, creo que no me he presentado soy Gin de la Música y al igual que tu toco mi preciada flauta- dijo mostrando la roja flauta- hermosa no lo crees?

Kiki no dijo nada solo lo miro con rencor.

bueno no importa, pero quiero que sepas que con esto te venceré- le dijo el sujeto- ahora escuchar una de las mas hermosa de mis melodías, ¡LILIUM!- dijo y tomo la flauta, colocándosela casi al rocé de sus labios con la boquilla de esta y comenzó a soplar suavemente y así formo una melodía tan hermosa que los que la escuchaban llegaban a sentir el olor de un bosque perfumado, pero para aquel que la melodía iba brindada sentía un fuerte sonido, el cual sus oídos rechazaban y así poco a poco se iba volviendo loco.

Maldición no debería escuchar esto- dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos, de pronto miles de recuerdos de apoderaron de él.

FLASH BACK….

hola niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntaba un pelirrojo a una niña encapuchada.

Yo… este…- dijo algo nerviosa.

Vamos tranquila no te comeré- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras de daba una palmada en la espalda.

Fran… Franzel- dijo apenas.

Yo me llamo kiki, tengo 9 años y tu?- pregunto este muy alegre.

También- respondió tímidamente.

Por que te escondes acaso te da miedo mostrar tu cara?- le dijo mientras tomaba el gorro de la capucha y se metía dentro de él, mientras Franzel se hacia atrás con la cabeza muy nerviosa, nunca había tenido la cara de alguien tan cerca y menos que alguien fuera tan imprudente, por lo que sin querer lo arrogo hacia tras con una bola de agua.

Perdón- le dijo al ver el daño hecho.

Hace mucho calor allí adentro como lo soportas?- pregunto alegremente kiki.

Eee… bueno…-

Tranquila- dijo brindándole una sonrisa- que tal si entramos para inscribirnos?- le dijo este y ella asintió con la cabeza.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

¿Por qué estos recuerdos se me vienen a la mente?- se pregunto en voz alta.

Estos recuerdos son tuyos como bien sabes, pero ahora ya no son tan tuyo, por decirlos de alguna manera, todas las personas consientes y con fueras, han visto este recuerdo y así verán mas, mucho mas, hasta tu sueño mas placentero y obsceno si así lo deseo- dijo este.

No te lo permitiré- le dijo kiki algo sonrojado

Y como los harás?- pregunto el titán.

Recuerda que soy dotado en psicoquinesia, puedo hacer muchas cosas- le dijo kiki, mientras extendía un brazo hacia la flauta y con su poder mental, movió los dos pedazos hacia él, allí los tomo y los guardo – EXTINCION ESTELAR!- grito kiki y así un gran poder destellante salio de sus manos, pero este se absorbió y luego una fuerza lo electrocuto.

Se me había olvidado mencionar que te encuentras en un campo hecho por mi flauta, lo que quiere decir que solo a ti te harán efectos mis poderes y si piensas en contraatacar, la energía de tu poder será absorbida y con la misma potencia con la que mandaste aquel poder, será la que te electrocutara, por lo que no puedes escapar de ella ni tampoco atacar desde ella- le dijo este- una técnica perfecta-

Imposible, los Dioses pueden brindar semejante poder, pues, Shaka tiene el tesoro del cielo y el es la reencarnación de buda, acaso este sujeto será la reencarnación de algún Dios… no, no puede ser, solo es un ser revivido para servir, entonces este campo lo puedo romper con mi poder, lo intentare- pensó kiki y así comenzó a elevar su cosmo.

Creí haberte dicho que no podías atacar ni huir desde aquel campo- le dijo este.

REVOLUCION ESTELAR!- dijo kiki, pero el poder fue absorbido y con la potencia de este kiki fue electrocutado, pero aun así volvió a pararse y decir nuevamente el poder de antes, los mismo resultado, ahora intento con extinción estelar, pero sucedió lo mismo, pero lo intento una y otra ves hasta que su cuerpo cayó al suelo de de rodillas por el cansancio.

Maldición no puedo hacer nada- se dijo- ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué?- pensó y de pronto una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza- no, no puedo atenea prohibió el uso de estas, pero esta ves la necesito, Shiryu no me puede mandar la espada sería rechazada por el campo, a de mas de que se encuentra inconsciente, maldición lamentare hacer esto, pero si no lo hago moriré por un estúpida causa- así kiki desenfundo su espada, la cual brillaba de color dorado, por el poder de este.

Que es eso?- pregunto el sujeto al ver a kiki con la espada- no que estaban prohibidas las armas?.

Kiki puso el filo de la espada hacia al frente, mientras apoyaba el lado sin filo en la mitad de su cara, junto el dedo índice y con el que le sigue, los coloco en la parte sin filo del arma, cerro los ojos y se concentro- ESPADA DE LA LUZ ESTELAR!-

La espada brillo con mas intensidad y este la agito hacia el campo, luego volvió a enfundar su espada, mientras cerraba los ojos con paciencia, después de unos segundo se pudo ver claramente un gran tajo en el campo, el cual hizo que este se desapareciera por completo.

como lo logró?- se preguntaba confundido el titán.

Mientras kiki no tomaba atención a las dudad del titán y elevaba su cosmos, de la nada una hermosa caja dorada apareció con la figura de un carnero tallado en la pared, se abrió y la evidente imagen de un carnero compuesto por piezas doradas se asomó, luego se separo de todas sus partes y se pegó en el cuerpo de kiki, para protegerlo y hacerlo lucir como un verdadero santo.

Justo en ese momento Mu y Shion despertaban un poco, pero sin poder levantarse aun, por lo que vieron perfectamente como la armadura se coloco en el cuerpo de kiki.

nunca me lo imagine con la armadura de Aries- comentó Mu a su maestro.

Se ve realmente bien, majestuoso y como un verdadero caballero- dijo Shion.- te felicito Mu, hiciste un muy buen trabajo.

Gracias- susurro Mu.

Por otro lado…

realmente luce bien con la armadura de Aries- dijo Odis.

Si…- dijo algo atónita Franzel, una sola vez los había visto con la armadura y apenas recordaba como se veía- se ve bien.

Es extraño – dijo Shaka- siempre vi a Mu portar esa armadura, aun que sabía muy bien que este muchacho la heredaría, pero nunca me lo imagine con ella puesta.

Es normal- dijo Odis.

En la batalla.

ahora no me podrás vencer- le dijo kiki.

Eso lo veremos pequeño Lemuriano- dijo el titán- MELODIA SINIESTRA!.

Así comenzó a tocar una triste melodía, pero penetrante para los oídos humanos.

ahh!- gritaba Kiki, mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos nuevamente, pero el dolor que producía aquella melodía era tan fuerte que por inercia de agacho y sin darse cuenta sus dos trozos de flauta les fueron arrebatados, dirigiéndose hacia una persona que al igual que él controlaba la psicoquinesia y con ella junto los dos pedazos y se lo volvió a enviar a kiki, quien aun permanecía agachado y al ver la flauta asomarse ante sus ojos, solo atinó a mirar a su amiga, quien asentía con la cabeza, este tomo la flauta.

Ahora es mi turno- pensó, puso la boquilla de la flauta al roce de sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos y así soplo y una sutil, hermosa y sencilla melodía salio de ella, haciendo que la melodía tocada por el titán dejara de oírse, en unos segundo se sintió una bella paz, que todos los presentes pudieron apreciarla y soñar en ella, hasta aquello que permanecían desmayados. Kiki volvió a abrir los ojos y dejo de tocar, mientras que con su poder psicoquinesico, hacia aparecer unas cadenas doradas, las cuales rodeaban el ante brazo de su armadura, luego estas fueron dirigidas hacia el titán dejándole las mano inmovilizadas para que no tocara.

Maldición- se dijo el titán.

Bien Gin, ha llegado tu hora- le dijo kiki.

Como has logrado hacer aparecer estas cadenas- le dijo este.

No solo puedo hacer eso, sino que puedo hace muchas cosas mas, esta es una cadena, la llamo la cadena estelar, hecha simplemente psicoquinesia, con la cual he podido materializar cosas, bueno es relativamente fácil lograr la materialización de objetos, pero moverlos a la manera que uno quiere, eso es un poco complicado, pero gracias a ti lo he logrado, bien Gin, fue un gusto haber peleado contigo, me has enseñado algo muy importante- le dijo este.

Después de todo no pensaba vencerte- le dijo el titán, mientras cerraba los ojos y dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Que dices?- pregunto sorprendido Kiki.

Sabía que no te vencería, pelear contra ti, es pelear contra un Dios, tienes la fuerza de uno, por lo que el encargado de matarte no seré yo, será aquel que no acepte tu condición, aquel que manda todo y a todos, mi misión solo era cansar…- no pudo terminar.

"TORMENTA ESTELAR"- dijo Kiki.

Una gran alboroto de miles de estrellas fugases apareció, formando un remolino, el cual llevo a sus adentros al titán y así el remolino comenzó a encogerse, atrapando al titán y aplastándolo. Cuando el remolino desapareció el titán también había desaparecido con el remolino.

al fin terminamos- dijo kiki.

No tan rápido… aun falto yo- dijo el único titán que quedaba, la única mujer entre ellos.

Continuara….


	19. El pez dorado de ojos rojos

**N/A:**_ ooo! Por fin tenía unas ganas de escribir este chap, tenía toda mi inspiración en el, por eso alguno capítulos me salieron algo aburridos, según yo, espero que les guste!._

_Dejen reww… se los pido!_

**El pez dorado de ojos rojos**

¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Kiki.

Soy Zaliki titán del agua- dijo esta, mientras caminaba en dirección a Franzel, de pronto se tele transporto a delante de ella y le dio un puñetazo, el cual ella con solamente una mano lo atajo.

Que imprudente- fueron las únicas palabras que recibió el titán de parte de ella. Así retiro su puño suavemente de la mano que lo aprisionaba y la miro. Así estuvieron un buen rato comiéndose con la mirada.

Es imposible ver tus ojos- le dijo el titán.

Soy muy precavida- le dijo esta.

Tu nombre es Franzel verdad?- la muchacha solo asintió- la única mujer que ha llegado al mas alto rango, aun, cuando perdiste en la batalla por la armadura de Piscis, realmente eres alguien lleno de misterio, me encantaría luchar contra ti- dijo esta.

Por que quieres luchar contra mi, si ya no tienes nada mas que hacer, eres el último de los titanes, podrías vivir con nosotros y en paz, yo no deseo pelear, ni menos hacerte daño- le dijo esta, mientras que la titán de acercaba a ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de estas (aunque por sobre la capa).

Eres dulce, me encantas- le dijo en tono lujurioso, mientras Franzel se corría hacia atrás.- tranquila pequeña no te voy a comer- la miro de una manera picara- aun que las ganas no me faltan.

a mi me gustan los hombres- dijo de una manera inocente.

Ya lo se, pero no sería malo probar algo diferente, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo la mujer, acercándose a ella.

No… no lo creo- dijo titubeando.

Y por que te pones tan nerviosa ante mi ofrecimiento entonces?- le dijo esta.

Creo haberte dicho que tengo mis condiciones sexuales bastantes definidas y son por los hombres, no por las mujeres- le dijo esta ahora con un tono seguro.

Comprendo chiquita, es normal, bueno ya me canse de hablar, ahora te parece si peleamos- pero Franzel no respondió- si tu no quieres, entonces mal por ti por que yo si quiero,- elevo su cosmos y se tele trasporto al frente de esta y comenzó darle grandes puñetazos, los cuales Franzel detenía perfectamente, pues, tenia una defensa espectacular, siempre se dedico a eso.

Por que sigues?- le pregunto Franzel.

Simple…- dijo esta mientras veía el descuido de Franzel le dio un gran puñetazo que hizo que esta volara lejos y al tocar el suelo, hiciera una rodada, luego comenzara a rodar de lado y después de esto se arrastrara un poco por el suelo, trato levantarse, pero nuevamente otro golpe le fue brindado, que la hizo elevarse y chocar contra un pilar solitario, luego de esto cayó pesadamente al suelo y allí volvió a recibir otro golpe, y así sucesivamente, hasta que comenzó a sentir el sabor dulce y a las ves agrio de la sangre.

Vamos levántate y pelea- le dijo la titán. Mientras Franzel se levantaba de a poco, arrodillándose primero y luego se hizo hacia tras, quedando sentada y respaldada contra un pilar.

Este es mi castigo por lo que le hice a Trion?- se preguntaba al ser incapaz de golpear a la mujer.

Por que no me golpeas, hace poco te vi ocupando una de tus técnicas para acabar con el titán del baile- le dijo esta.

Yo no lo se- dio mientras escondía el rostro en lo mas oscuro de su capucha.- no lo se- termino de decir mientras su vos de cortaba.

La titán de acerco a ella y la tomo del mentón, si del mentón no por arriba de la capucha. La obligo a mirarla aun cuando ella apenas veía su rostro.

¿Por qué estas tan triste?- le pregunto la titán- tu bello corazón toca una melodía opaca y sin vida, es por amor?- le pregunto.

Franzel dejo de enfocar sus ojos en los azules de esta y miro en otra dirección.

ni yo lo se- respondió.

Pero tu corazón si y me lo dice, yo… yo te puedo hacer muy feliz- le dijo esta mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

Franzel al ver el atrevimiento se tele transporto.

no vuelvas a intentar nunca mas eso- le dijo Franzel.

Fran… Franzel- dijo la titán.

Mi intención no es matarte- dijo Franzel- ni menos pelear, eso implicaría que ataque y haga daño, no es mi estilo.

Te rehusaste a mis labios- dijo sin tomar en cuenta lo que Franzel le había dicho- eso no se lo perdono a nadie- dijo levantándose y mirando de una manera penetrante y fría a Franzel- a nadie, entiendes, ahora no tendré compasión por ti y aun que mis amigos ya hallan muerto, yo no me iré satisfecha hasta matarte- le dijo mientras elevaba su cosmos.- NUCLEO ACUATICO!.

Un poder muy similar a la extinción de estrellas que hizo Mu contra radhamantis en la batalla contra este, salio de sus manos, pero en ves de ser completamente con psicoquinesia también lo era con agua, este de dirigió a Franzel, dejándola en el medio de este y así la aprisiono y comenzó a apretarla, mientras esta se rehusaba a gritar.

contesta ¿Por qué te rehusaste a mis labios?- pregunto la titán.

Ya…- dijo con dificultad- ya… te… lo dije, me gustan los hombres.

La titán la apretó más.

Y quien es ese hombre que amas y te gusta?- pregunta la titán, pero Franzel no respondió, por lo que esta al no recibir respuesta la apretó mas, encogiéndose el núcleo y haciendo que esta gritara de dolor – RESPONDE!

Ahhh!- se limitaba a decir Franzel.

Maldita humana- dijo y la libero del núcleo y esta cayó de inmediato al suelo, mientras tosía y botaba sangre por la boca.

Colócate tu armadura- le dijo la titán.

¿Qué?- pregunto algo asombrada Franzel.

Que eres SORDA, QUE TE COLOQUES TU ARMADURA!- le grito la titán.

Tu no me mandas- dijo Franzel mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

INSOLENTE!- grito la titán, mientras extendía un brazo hacia ella, abriendo la mano y así de esta salio una descarga de poder que fue parar a Franzel quien ahora lograba levantarse, pero sus intentos fueron arruinados, pues, el poder al golpearle, la hizo chocar contra un pilar y caer nuevamente al suelo.

MALDITA SEAS!- le dijo la titán.

Franzel volvía a pararse con la ayuda del pilar, mientras se levantaba comenzó a elevar su cosmos, llamando así a la armadura de piscis. De la nada una caja dorada desprendió la figura de un pez, hecho con piezas de oro, las cuales se separaron y se pegaron el cuerpo de Franzel dando origen a la armadura de piscis. Ahora la capucha de esta, quedo como capa, pero aun así el gorro seguía en su posición tapándole la cara. Todos pudieron ver lo bien que se ajustaba la armadura a esta, hacia un gran cintura, le cubría perfectamente los senos, las hombreras eran delicada y finas. En resumen la armadura de piscis se había ajustado perfectamente a ella, haciéndola lucir muy femenina.

Por otro lado…

Afrodita se había despertado y se ponía al lado de los de más caballeros que estaban de Pie, me refiero a Shaka, Odis, Some, Kiki, Mu, Shion, Aldebarán, J.K, Shiryu, Dhoko, MM y Shura.

que bien luce- dijo Afrodita, quien era socorrido por el atento de J.K, para no caerse.

Nunca había visto con la armadura- dijo Odis.

Parece que ahí una persona que luce mejor que tu con esas ropas- le dijo MM a afrodita, tratando de molestarlo.

Si, tienes razón luce mejor que yo- le dijo este y MM se impresiono esperaba otro tipo de reacción de parte del caballeros de la belleza.

Mientras en la pelea…

pequeña pero que bien luces con esa armadura, pero lastima que no será por mucho- le dijo esta, mientras soltaba una carcajada maliciosa.- ahora por que no te quitas el gorro y dejas ver tu cara.

Jamás- le dijo Franzel con el tono de voz duro y frío.

Comprendo, a ti las cosas ahí que hacértelas hacer por la fuerza, bien entonces te obligare- de la nada apareció sunrei, entre los brazos de esta, mientras rodeaba su cuello con un brazo y con el otro presionaba una daga contra el cuello de sunrei.

Maldita- dijo Franzel, solo para que la escuchara ella.

SUNREI!- Grito Shiryu desesperadamente mientras corría hacia ella, hasta que…

Para ahí SHIRYU!- dijo Franzel enfadado, muy enfadada, nunca nadie de los presentes ni el sujeto que mas la conocía la había escuchado y menos la había presenciado tan enojada e incluso levantando el tono.

Que harás ahora?- le pregunta la titán, con sunrei amenazada entre sus garras.

Suéltala- le dijo de la manera mas fría que pudo Franzel.

Quitate el gorro- le dijo esta.

Creo haberte dicho que jamás lo haría- le dijo Franzel.

Entonces asume las consecuencias- dijo aprensando mas la hermosa daga al cuello de sunrei, antes de mirarla y formar en ella una mirada lujuriosa- aunque…- le dijo la titán con la vos mas maliciosa que antes- esta mujer es realmente bella, pero sin esta trenza- le desato la trenza.

para quitarle la trenza la empujo un poco hacia el frente quitándole la liga que sostenía su trenza, ese momento Franzel lo encontró exclusivo para salvar a sunrei, por lo que hizo el gesto para correr hacia ella, pero en ese instante, la titán se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Franzel y tomo rápidamente a sunrei, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, mientras todos su cabellos caían desparramados para ambos lados, la tomo fuertemente y oprimió mas aun la daga contra el cuello de sunrei, que hizo que le saliera un gota de sangre.

Quédate quieta o la mato!- le dijo la titán a Franzel, quien se inmovilizo ante la amenaza.

Déjala ella no tiene nada que ver- le dijo Shiryu desde lejos.

Tu hombres, das un paso mas y la mato- miro a Franzel ahora- y tu si no te quitas el gorro la matare- le dijo formando una mirada maliciosa nuevamente- aunque me sirve de entretención.

Tomo a Sunrei fuertemente por el mentón, dejo la daga atrás, mientras estas se resistían, comenzó a acercar sus labios a ella para darle un beso, mientras sunrei se precipitaba mas, iba a darle el beso cuando…

bien accederé a tu petición- le dijo Franzel

bien- le dijo la titán, colocando nuevamente la daga en el cuello de sunrei- quitatela tu primero y luego la dejo ir con su novio.

Prométemelo- le dijo Franzel, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al las tiras, las cuales estaban hechas un nudo, si el nudo que estas tenían se deshiciera, la capa caería y el gorro desaparecería dejando a relucir su rostro.

Te lo prometo por Hera- le dijo esta- a de mas quiero pelear contigo en esas condiciones y esta mujer me será un estorbo- le dijo.

Bien- dijo Franzel mientras sus ojos se aguaban- no quería mostrar mi rostro, menos en condiciones como esta, a la fuerza- pensó Franzel

Así la amazona dorada, comenzó a tirar despacio, suave y lentamente de las pitas.

Noooooooooooo!-grito sunrei, pues, sabía como quería mostrar su rostro Franzel, no así.

De pronto una capa blanca, fue llevada por los vientos, dejándola caer, mientras unos hermosos y largos caballeros castaños, caían hasta más debajo de la cadera de la amazona y se acomodaban dejando ver con mas nitidez un, suave, fino y bello rostro blanco, una nariz respingada y unos rojo labios, mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, por lo que su color no se podía ver. Todos los presentes quedaron sin habla, sin movimiento e incluso bajando la guardia, por lo que Franzel aprovecho ese momento para tele transportarse y arrebatarle a sunrei de sus manos, mientras se volvía a tele transportar hacia Shiryu quien apenas reaccionaba de los impresionado, luego tomo a Shiryu y sunrei y los tele transporto donde estaban todos los santos que ya había despertado. Dejó allí a ambos, mientras abría los ojos para mirarlos a todos, ahora todos quedaron más sorprendidos y anonados al ver, esos ojos rojos fríos y penetrantes, que ahora lucían peor, pues, llevaban una combinación de ira, repugnancia, tristeza e impotencia.

cuídala- le dijo Franzel a Shiryu.

Franzel- dijo sunrei echándose a los brazos de esta y rompiendo en lágrimas- perdóname.

Tranquila- le dijo esta mientras respondía al abrazo y le acariciaba el pelo- no es tu culpa.

Ahora la vista de todos los caballeros de fijaba en la cadera de Franzel que tenía un cinturón de cuero muy ancho. Franzel se soltó del abrazo de sunrei y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a todos, allí todos pudieron ver que de ese cinturón de cuero, en la parte de atrás de agrandaba considerablemente, dejando ver una funda para unas espadas a las cuales solos se les veía el mango, el cual de era de oro. Esta dirigió las manos hacia la espada.

Franzel tu…- susurro Kiki muy preocupado.

Si kiki, la voy a matar- le dijo esta con la voz llena de Ira.

Pero las armas…- repuso Shion.

Atenea las prohibió pero no para mí- dijo esta, pero su voz escuchaba diferente como si alguien la hubiese poseído. Luego de esta desapareció y apareció frente al titán proporcionándole un gran puñetazo, el cual hizo que esta volara lejos, dejándola en el suelo tendida.

Creo que al fin podemos pelear- le dijo la titán, mientras se levantaba- que tal si lo hacemos en nuestro fuerte! ¿Cuánto duras debajo del agua?-.

Mas de los que crees- le dijo Franzel

Entonces que así sea- dijo esta, extendiendo las manos hacia los lados, cuando le piso debajo de ellas se comenzó a transformar en agua y estas comenzaron a hundirse poco a poco, hasta que dejaron de verse.

POR otro lado…

no pensé que Franzel fuera tan bella- dijo Odis.

Y que creías?- le pregunto algo celoso kiki.

Me imagine que era bonita, pero no bella- dijo este, mirando a su amigo que lo miraba algo disgustado- y por que me miras así?- le pregunto inocentemente.

Por nada- le dijo Kiki.

Mentiroso, yo se que te gusta- comenzó a molestarlo Odis, aun siendo un elfo, era un adolescente muy inexperto, pero sabio

Ya basta!- le dijo kiki.

Jajajaja- se ataco de la risa Odis.

No entiendo como puedes reír y molestas, cuando ella esta en una situación critica- le dijo este y Odis volvió a retomar la típica calma de su rostro y miro hacia donde se veía una gran cantidad de agua.

Ninguno de los caballeros podía ver lo que sucedía debajo del agua.

Mientras que abajo del agua…

Miles de patadas, grandes puñetazos se movían rápidamente debajo del agua, la cual poco a poco se iba poniendo turbia por la sangre derramada por las mujeres, quienes daban sus golpiza con todo de ellas.

Así siguió la pelea por uno minutos hasta que la titán le hablo con su cosmo, al ser golpeada fuertemente por Franzel.

conoces la historia de la daga marina?- le pregunto.

Aquella que es capaz de matar a un Dios solo tocándolo con su punta?- pregunto esta.

La misma- le dijo esta.

Que tiene?- pregunto Franzel

El hijo de Poseidón Otus me la brindo para que matara a la persona que más odiara y esa persona eres tu- le dijo.

Entonces te matare antes de que intentes matarme- le dijo mientras elevaba su comos hasta mas no poder- REMOLINO TURBIANTE!- grito

Un enorme remolino negro se formo en el agua, en el cual ziliki se adentró sin queredlo, pues, la potencia de este era muy fuerte, una ves a dentro sustancias extrañas, comenzaron a proporcionarle grandes tajos, de los cuales salía mucha Sangre. Franzel al ver que el agua cada vez era adquiría un color rojo y que el cosmos de la titán desaparecía, la dio por muerta, comenzó a nadar hasta unos de los extremos del lugar con agua y dio un gran salto, saliendo de esta y quedándose en el extremo parada, mientras la sangre de esta se llegaba hasta el suelo en chorros, su mirada se encontraba perdida, con toque de amargura, que hacia que la forma de sus ojos se fuera hacia abajo, dejando ver un rostro demacrado y torturado, luego cayo de rodillas, con el pelo mojado, sus ropas y todo su cuerpo se encontraba todos mojados y lleno de sangre, la cual no dejaba de correr, por lo que el piso debajo de ella comenzaba a teñirse rojo. Mientras que detrás de ella una persona salía del agua con una hermosa lanza de color celeste con fino y retocados detalles dorados la adornaban, en unos segundos esta iba en dirección a ella, en el mismo segundo en que…

FRANZELLLLL!- grito kiki con toda su vos para alarmar a Franzel, quien al escucharlo solo se limito a formar una sonrisa amarga, pero dulce en su rostro, luego este cambio a dolor, mientras un gemido lo acompañada. Todo su cuerpo se arqueo ante el atravesar de la lanza y unas sutiles lágrimas de dolor también salieron de sus ojos. Mientras que kiki.

NOOOOO!- gritaba con todo su pulmón, mientras miles de lágrimas salían de él.

Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a llenarle la cabeza, toda su vida le paso por delante de sus ojos, todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos, la mayoría eran con kiki, no todos eran con el.

- kiki- susurro, fue lo único que pudo decir y quizás lo último que diría.

Aun arrodillada y con la lanza que le atravesaba el lado derecho, desde la espalda hasta el pecho. Llevo sus dos manos hacia la parte trasera de la lanza y la sacó de su cuerpo, mientras que la punta ensangrentada de esta, era alzada hacia los rayos del sol, la cual brillo intensamente, dejando a los caballeros con la vista cegada, solo pudieron escuchar el caer de un pedazo de metal y cuando recuperaron la visión del lugar, vieron un cuerpo inerte tendido en el suelo de una bella mujer, la cual al caer, había expandido del charco que sangre que había debajo de ella.

Franzel había muerto…

Continuara…


	20. El despertar de un Dios

**N/A: **_alguna de las historias que relato en este chap, no soy reales son inventadas por mi, tomando como referencia lagunos conocimientos que tengo sobre mitología griega… son artos jejeje._

_Espero que les guste…_

**El despertar de un Dios.**

La armadura de piscis que protegía a la amazona se desprendió de ella e hizo su figura de pez y volvió a su caja.

maestra- gritaba uno de sus discípulos (el típico grito de niño desesperado), mientras trataba de soltarse de los agarre de Shaina para que no vaya a ver a su maestra, este por primera vez ante la desesperación logro tele transportarse a uno metros de ella y correr hacia su maestra. (Franzel igual enseñaba telequinesia)

Mientras Kiki permanecía inmóvil, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la realidad, ----no, era imposible, Franzel no podía haber muerto, ella era muy fuerte como?- se preguntaba una y otra vez

Mientras en Otro lugar…

Una mujer ya se había dado por vencido, sentía que su cuerpo ya no le respondía y que su alma quería salir de aquel cuerpo, por lo que estaba preparada para viajar por ese túnel del que tanto se habla que hay después de la muerte, para ir al paraíso.

que extraño- pensó al ver que se encontraba en un lugar que no tenía nada, solo el color blanco lo rodeaba- esto no es lo que yo esperaba, se parece mucho a un sueño que se me repetía mucho cuando era pequeña, esta misma sensación de tranquilidad- pensó mientras se abrazaba a ella misma- hace frío.

Franzel…- le dijo una voz autoritaria, imponente, grave y sabia.

Qui… quien es? Y donde estoy?- preguntó algo asustada.

No te asuste ni te precipites, todo a su tiempo- le dijo este.

Esa frase…- dijo haciendo un circulo con el movimiento de los ojos- aun después de morir no me deja en paz, kiki siempre me la decía- dijo esta.

Escúchame- dijo la voz sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Franzel.

De la nada y del resaltante blanco aparecía la figura de un hombre con una túnica muy parecida a la Shaka de color celeste, la diferencia es que esta no solo se sujetaba de un hombro sino de los dos, llevaba una capa del mismo color que la túnica, que primero le daba unas vueltas alrededor de sus hombros y tapándole el cuello caía detrás de él. Llevaba un cinturón de color café el cual sostenía a ambos lados unas espadas SAIS, idénticas a las de Franzel, solamente que estas eran de Oro blanco y con adornos de oro normal, este se acercaba a ella, haciendo sonido con sus botas que parecían de cristal. Su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, era de color blanco y sus ojos rosados.

soy Eolo, Dios del viento- le dijo este.

Un Dios!- dijo asombrada

Un Dios que a dormido todo este tiempo en tu cuerpo- le dice

En mi cuerpo, pero como?- su cara se vuelve de confusión luego se sorpresa- acaso…?

Si- le dijo este- en los tiempo mitológicos, atenea me ayudo a salir por un tiempo de la isla en la que Zeus me encarcelo por mi gran poder, así pude salvar a mucha gente y le demostré a los Dioses y a Zeus, que no era un Dios de dar problemas como mis hermanos Otus y Efialtes, quienes desataron la furia de los Dioses y fueron encerrados, y luego a los años nací yo, Hijo de Poseidón Dios de los mares y Arne y todos pensaron que sería igual que ellos y encerraron, pero aun así atenea con su infinita misericordia me saco de mi encierro, aun, cuando sabía que yo podría inundar y causar estragos en el tierra y así hacerla desaparecer. Pero me ayudo y le debo mucho a ella, por lo que es hora de pagar su favor hacia mí y también es hora de que asumas tu destino.

Destino?- pregunto esta que estaba muy concentrada ante el relato de Eolo.

A si es, el de ser la reencarnación del Dios del viento, no pretenderás que duerma para toda la vida en tu cuerpo- dijo este.

Entonces tu fuiste quien hablo por mi en el instante en que me iban a prohibir pelear con armas-

Así es- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- yo lo dije, fue para asustarlo, la cara jajaja- Franzel lo miró con cara de "que te pasa" mientras arqueaba la ceja, Eolo al verla tomo su compostura y habló- es por eso que muchas veces has podido controlar el rumbo del viento sin quererlo- dijo cambiando el tema.

Comprendo y por que los poderes del agua?- pregunto.

Al ser hijo del Poseidón y su más grande creación, por ser un Dios de un elemento, me brindo cierto poder sobre el agua- dijo este.

Comprendo.

E reencarnado muchas veces, pero nunca para ayudar a atenea, siempre eligió al portador de mi poder y de mi ser al ser mas compasivo sobre la tierra y ese eres tu-

Yo…- susurro esta mirando a los ojos al sujeto.

Bien amazona, es hora de que cumplas tu deber- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía sus manos en ambos brazos- desde ahora tu y yo seremos uno, en un solo cuerpo, tu nombre será eolias, como el nombre de la isla en la que fui encarcelado, ahora mi armadura, mi poder y mis identificatorias alas serán tuyas.

Para siempre tendré…- no término.

Tu las puedes controlar, si deseas que estas estén presentes entones lo estarán, recuerda que eres un Dios y puedes incluso revivir a un persona.

Entonces Despierta tu poder en mi, no te defraudare, acepto ser portadora de tal bendición, acepto que entres en mi cuerpo, Eolo- dijo Franzel-

Entonces Eolias que así sea-

De pronto las figuras de ambos se fueron colocando algo transparentes mientras se juntaban, luego de que sus almas estuvieran juntas por completo, la figura de Franzel predomino y de la nada el color blanco se ese sueño despareció rápidamente mientras un negro intenso se apoderaba de s visión.

Mientras que en el santuario en ruinas.

Todos los presentes lloraban ante la perdida de la amazona, una mujer tan bella, femenina, delicada y compasiva.

El niño aun corría hacia su maestra, pues, la distancia era muy larga, mientras gritaba su nombre, así comenzó a acercarse mas a ella, mientras que Kiki comenzaba a reaccionar y al ver al niño correr hacia Franzel decidió correr a detenerlo, para que sus inocentes ojos no vieran el mal estado en que estaba su maestra. Así el niño estaba a unos 20 metros de Franzel y kiki a unos 5 metros para alcanzar al niño, cuando una brillante luz apareció, cegando la vista de todos, lo que hizo para el recorrido de niño y kiki para taparse los ojos con el brazo, de pronto cuando la luz ceso un poco pudieron ver como una mujer se levantaba y de su espaldas salían unas grandes, angelicales y hermosas alas, luego de eso la luz ceso por completo y pudieron ver a la hermosa mujer de ojos rojos o mejor llamada la amazona de piscis, quien en su espalda tenía unas hermosas alas, las cuales tenían rastros de sangres, por lo que estas las agito y así quedaron de un blanco puro.

Franzel…- susurro Kiki.

De pronto una armadura fue capaz de tapar la luz del sol, la única entre todas las que había aparecido, de ella se desprendió una hermosa figura de un enano con un báculo que indicaba los 4 y mas importantes vientos, el de Sur, Norte, Este y Oeste y en su espalda dejaba ver claramente los mangos de unas espadas y en su cintura un cinturón café de cuero. Toda la armadura se desfiguro dando paso a pequeños pedazos que se pegaron al cuerpo de Franzel, la cual se adaptó a su cuerpo, haciéndola lucir, sensual, femenina y delicada. El cinturón de cuero rodeo su afilada cadera y en la parte trasera, se guardaron las espadas en sus respectivas fundas, mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba el gran báculo del mismo color de su armadura, la cual era de Oro celestial, único metal que se encontraba sola en la isla Eolias, representando los 4 vientos, luego todo pudieron verla nítidamente, observándola e inspeccionando cada detalle. Esta se acerco al niño, el cual al sentir su presencia tan tranquilizadora, sus nervios bajaron su intensidad muy rápido por lo que este cayó desmayado, esta lo tomo en sus brazos y se acerco a Kiki para pasárselo a él.

cuídalo por favor- le dijo, mientras lo miraba dulcemente.

No te preocupes- le dijo, mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos.

Luego Franzel Dio unos pasos hacia tras y extendió sus alas para volar en lo bajo, así llego a donde estaban todos los de mas caballeros reunidos, pero esta no iba donde ellos, por lo que se separaron para abrirle paso, así esta se dirigió al cuerpo de Trion y lo recostó en un brazo, extendió sus alas lo que mas pudo y se encerró ella con Trion en el interior de esta, así elevo sus cosmos y con toda su fuerza hizo volver el alma de Trion a su cuerpo, pronto este abrió los ojos viendo solo unos rojo ojos, un rostro angelical y unas alas.

un ángel- dijo abriendo un poco mas los ojos- este es el paraíso?-.

franzel negó con la cabeza.

no, esta es la realidad y no soy un ángel soy Franzel- le dijo.

Franzel! Realidad!- dijo parándose rápidamente- o sea que Eolo por fin despertó?.

Franzel lo abrazo, mientras su báculo caía al suelo, Trion quedo desconcertado.

Me alegro que hallas vuelto y Como sabes tu eso?- le pregunto.

Eso no importa- dijo- donde esta el estúpido de Kiki?- pregunto.

Allá- dijo Franzel mientras se salía del medio para que este pudiera ver a Kiki y no le extrañaba el modo de tratar a Kiki siempre se trataban vulgarmente.

KIKI!- grito Trion.

TRION!- grito Kiki, mientras se tele transportaba y al llegar allá le pasaba al niño a su maestro y corría hacia su amigo para abrazarlo. De dieron un apretado abrazo de amigos.

Te quiero desgraciado!- le decía Trion! (tan suaves los amigos)

Ya también te quiero gusano- le dijo Kiki.

De pronto llego Odis.

rubio!- grito emocionado Trion.

Trion, amigo!- le dijo Odis, mientras se abrazaban apretadamente.

Como te extrañe!- le dijo Trion.

Eres un gusano con suerte!- le dijo Odis.

Mientras Franzel recogía el báculo del suelo y miraba ahora a la desconcertada Titán que no sabia que hacer, extendió sus alas y voló hacia ella, colocándose al frente de este.

has despertado a un Dios- le dijo esta.

Por eso matame, no puedo oponerme a ti, ni menos luchas, sería en vano a de mas estoy muy herida- dijo la titán, cayendo al suelo de rodilla y a la ves sentándose en el suelo.

Desde que empezaste esta pelea, fue en vano- le dijo esta mientras sacaba una de sus espadas y le daba una especie de vueltas, por jugar, y con la punta de esta apuntaba hacia la agachada cabeza de la titán.

Por favor no lo hagas- dijo la voz de una mujer, Franzel se dio vuelta para ver quien era y sintió ese cosmo tan pacifico y dulce.

Atenea!- dijo sorprendida, al ver la figura de la majestuosa mujer, que llevaba su báculo sujetado con su mano derecha, su vestido blanco, un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo y sus largos cabellos morados, la hacían lucir aun mejor.

No la mates Eolias te lo pido- dijo esta y Franzel negó con la cabeza mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Nunca pensé en matarla- le dijo esta- solo que se asustara un poco, como lograste salir?

Tú me liberaste- dijo.

Como?- pregunto sorprendida Franzel.

Más bien, Eolo antes de despertar en ti me salvo de la jaula en la que mis cosmo era su alimento- dijo esta.

La Jaula de babón?- pregunto Franzel.

Si la misma- dijo atenea.

Esa jaula sirve para condenar a los Dioses renegados, tu nunca deberías haber pisado esa jaula- dijo esta.

Sabes bien, el nivel de maldad de Hera.

Lo conozco, por su culpa me encerraron tanto tiempo- dijo esta.

Y sabes lo que viene ahora- dijo atenea.

Lo se- dijo esta cerrando los ojos de paciencia.

De la nada el cielo azul se abrió de donde salió un rayo de color dorados, de pronto todos pudieron ver como 5 figuras bajaban de este, cuando llegaron a tierra vieron perfectamente de quienes se trataba, eran nada menos que Hera Diosa del matrimonio, Afrodita Diosa de la belleza, Artemisa de la caza y de la luna, Apolo de la música y Hebe Diosa de la juventud.

Continuara…


	21. El lamento del titán!

**Nota de la autora:**

_Lectores y lectora, habrá un cambio, no se por que diablos puse a Apolo, era Abel dios de sol. Ahora explicare algo que quizás a muchos tiene confundido o para que entiendan._

_Abel: es el Dios del sol._

_Apolo: lo era primitivamente, pero luego ya no, él es el Dios de la música, poesía, profecías y rige sobré la medicina._

_Por lo menos yo lo veo así, para que en el transcurso de la historia no mal interpreten nada y después no me reclamen hjejee._

_Bueno espero que les guste este chap. _

**El lamento del titán**

Artemisa, Abel, Hebe, Hera- termino de presentar atenea, mientras que al ultimo su tono le agregó cierto tipo de repugnancia.

Y afrodita- termino de decir Eolias (Franzel).

Eolias- dijo con un tono poco amigable una bella mujer de cabellos verdes, rojos hasta la cintura, tez blanca, bellos ojos grises, un cuerpo perfecto y en su mano una rosa de color negro o mejor llamada Afrodita- así que Eolo volvió a reencarnar en Mujer-

Para tu desgracia- dijo Eolias

Idiota- dijo esta.

Lastima, o través Eolo reencarno en una mujer y para desgracia de afrodita mas bella que ella, ahora entiendo porque la queres matar- dijo de una manera arrogante Abel.

Mi estimado Abel, eres un sujeto muy amable y considerado, pero hay veces en las que me encantaría arrancarte la lengua con una de mis rosas- le dijo Afrodita (no es el de piscis ok?)

Es un gusto volver a verte hermana- le dijo Artemisa a atenea.

Que es lo quieres Hera?- pregunto Saori a una mujer con cuerpo perfectamente curveado, ojos azules, cabello rubio, tez blanca y con un hermoso Báculo en las manos.

Vengo nada más que a matarte, mi querida hijastra- le dijo esta, soltando una risa malévola y bastante molesta.

Me temo que eso será imposible- le dijo atenea.

Claro que es posible, piensas que con solamente el Dios del Viento podrás ganarme?- pregunto esta.

Nada se sabe- le dijo esta.

No esta sola como piensas- dijo una voz, la cual trono en el lugar, mientras aparecía una armadura de un enano con cara fea, en una mano llevaba un martillo y en la otra una especie de pinzas extrañas, esta se dirigió hacia Mu, mientras que la armadura de este se desprendía de su cuerpo, para dar lugar a la otra, la cual se pegó a su cuerpo, mientras que el martillo se agrandaba considerablemente, sobrepasando su altura y así quedo como una especie de báculo y en la punta la forma de la cabeza de un martillo. Shaka lo miró y vio como los ojos se Mu estaban sin vida. Este comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, hasta llegar al lado de Eolias y atenea.

Hefesto- dijo afrodita mientras reía- te apoderaste del cuerpo de un humano, que bajo caíste- miro el cuerpo de Mu lujuriosamente- aun que no crees que exageraste este hombre es demasiado hermoso para ti.

Afrodita- habló Mu, pero no con su típico tono, si no con una mucha mas grave y con rasgos de haber sufrido mucho, simplemente el tono de voz de Hefesto (sufrió arto, lo echaron del Olimpo al nacer al ver que era muy feo)- eres bella de verdad, pero tu belleza no justifica la falta de inteligencia y lo estúpida que puedes llegar a hacer.

Maldito- susurro Afrodita.

No son suficientes- dijo Hera, mirándolos a los tres.

Eso no importa- dijo Hefesto (Mu)

Importa mi querido Hefesto- dijo Afrodita.

De la nada otra armadura salia del cielo, mientras el cielo se abría y aparecía un sujeto de cabellos rojo como el fuego, tez blanca y perfecto cuerpo. armadura en forma de Flauta se apoderó de él, mientras se acercaba a los Dioses reunidos.

Hermano…- dijo sorprendida Artemisa, al ver que se hermano Apolo se ponían entremedio de ambos bandos- has venido a ayudarnos verdad?.

Apolo la miro fríamente y camino en dirección al bando de atenea.

no puedo creer que mi hermana se halla rebajado a realizar un estúpido capricho de nuestra madrastra y si es necesario oponerme a ti y a mi madrastra entonces lo haré- dijo Apolo.

Me esta dando la espalda- dijo Hera- traicionas a la que a sido como madre, por una mujer que significa mucho mas para él que tu?

En efecto- dijo Apolo.

Nunca te lo perdonare- le dijo Hera.

Lo se, pero siempre e sido justo y tu mismo me lo enseñaste a hacer- dijo este- este es mi lugar- dijo colocándose al lado de atenea.

Bien Apolo, entonces te matare junto con ella- dijo Hera.

Mientras Afrodita, Abel, Artemisa y Hebe se colocaban mas cerca de Hera y comenzaban a ponerse en ciertas posiciones, mientras que 5 armaduras salían del cielo, una con forma de una mujer con alas y con un espejo en la mano, la otra de un hombre con un gran sol, luego la otra de una mujer con una Luna en la espalda, con una arco en una mano y con la otra sacando una flecha de detrás de su espalda, la siguiente de una mujer tendida con una gran jarrón entre las manos y la última de un gran pavo real. Así las 5 armaduras se fueron hacías su portadores, la primera hacia Afrodita, la segunda hacia Abel, la tercera hacia Artemisa, la cuarta hacia Hebe y al última hacia Hera.

Hebe tu también?- pregunto Apolo.

Si hermano, no crees que ya es hora, siempre e tenido que soportar como mi padre habla bien de atenea y de mi solo habla como si fuera una mas de su colección crees que es entretenido, no hermano, es hora de demostrarle que yo, Hebe de la juventud soy mejor que atenea- dijo una mujer rubia y de ojos negros con un moño en su nuca, el cual sujetaba su gran cabello, que prácticamente le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Que pena- dijo Apolo.

Entonces veo que no podré hacer nada para hacerlos cambiar de opinión dijo atenea, mientras elevaba su cosmos y de la nada una pequeña figura apareció transformándose en la gran y poderosa armadura de atenea la cual se pegó a su cuerpo y la hizo lucir verdaderamente hermosa y así dejando de lado las dudas y aclareciendo que ella era nada menos que la Diosa protectora de la tierra.

con eso me das a relucir que aceptas mi batalla- le dijo Hera a esta.

No tengo mas remedio que luchar contra ti para salvar a la tierra y a la gente inocente que quieres matar- le dijo atenea.

No lo permitiremos- dijo Kiki, mientras los de mas santos se acercaban detrás de él.

Humanos!- dijo sarcásticamente Afrodita.

No somos simples humanos, somos los que defenderemos la tierra junto a atenea y lucharemos al lado de esta.- dijo kiki.

Pretendes enfrentarte a mi?- pregunto afrodita a Kiki.

En efecto, si es necesario para proteger a mi Diosa, entonces si lo haré- dijo este.

Me contaron que solo habían un santo al cual temer, al de Aries, veo que eres tu, se dices que tienes el poder de un Dios- dijo esta- quiero ver si eso es verdad- termino de decir mientras sacaba una rosa de la nada.- recibe el poder de mis rosas.

La roza fue lanzada hacia kiki, pero alguien se interpuso y cambio la dirección de la rosa, devolviéndola hacia afrodita, la cual le hizo un sutil corte en la mejilla.

Eolias!- grito enfurecida.

Eolias se acercaba a kiki.

no peleas, si algo sale mal cuento contigo- le dijo en susurro al lado de su oreja, para que nadie mas escuchara, luego se coloco frente a este dándole la espalda a él y a todos los santos que le seguían, abrió sus alas lo mas que pudo, mientras todo quedaban sorprendido con lo grandes que eran estas. Mientras Franzel con sus alas le tapaba el paso a afrodita.

Recuerda que ellos no están solos- dijo eolias, mientras apuntaba con su báculo, el cual representaban los 4 vientos, mediante 4 puntas que iban en las direcciones Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, formando un tipo de cruz puntiaguda, la cual se encontraba en la parte superior del báculo.

Bien Eolias, como sabes querida una de los dos tiene que morir, nos pueden haber dos Diosas con el mismo nivel de belleza- dijo esta.

No hay dos Diosa con el mismo nivel de belleza- dijo esta.

Que quieres decir?.- pregunto Afrodita confiada de que diría que ella era mas bella.

Si quieres considerarte la mas hermosa, me da igual no es mi estilo y después de todo no discuto por temas estúpido y sin eficiencia como esos, hay cosas mejores por las cuales preocuparse y según mi punto de vista la verdadera belleza irradia del corazón- dijo esta caminando hacia Hefesto (Mu)- es por eso que no sabes valorar el esposo que tienes, inteligente, perseverante, esforzado y muy sabio.

Eolias no es para tanto- dijo Hefesto.

Que me dices tu Eolias, te enamoraste de un humano- dijo Afrodita.

En efecto mi querida Afrodita, un humano común y corriente, pero lleno de vida, inteligente, bello, perseverante, dulce y que a diferencia de ti, el me será fiel y yo a él, que mas puedo pedir.- dijo hablando lento para hacer mas eficaces sus palabras y que le llegaran a Afrodita.

Ella tiene razón- dijo Hefesto con la cara llena de tristeza.

Miserable, ROSAS DE AURORA!- grito afrodita y una rosa de miles de colores apareció la cual fue a dar a Franzel quien sin mover un dedo hizo que perdiera todo poder y se convirtiera en una simple rosa.

Que te puedo decir mi estimada Afrodita, no te quiero hacer daño Hefesto aun te quiere- dijo esta.

Eso no me importa, ese hombre no tiene derecho a tener a una mujer tan bella como yo- dijo esta.

Tu no tienes derecho a tener a un hombre con él- dijo esta.

Afrodita- dijo Apolo acercándose a ella- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta, que Eolias sea igual de bella que tu o que Hefesto en las últimas reencarnaciones de Eolo que han sido mujer, se hallan vuelto tan buenos amigos?- pregunto Apolo sarcásticamente.

Apolo yo pensé…- dijo esta.

O si tú piensas muchas cosas- le dijo Apolo- pero ninguna cuerda.

(Pobre Afrodita, una conspiración en contra de ella)

Afrodita no gastes palabras, hagamos pronto lo que veníamos hacer- dijo Hera.

Si suprema- le dijo Afrodita acercándose a ella.

De pronto Hebe se acercó a Kiki.

que hombre mas bello- se dijo, mientras miraba al resto del grupo- Oye atenea? – llamo. Atenea solo la miro.- como haces para tener tantos hombres bellos en una sola orden y sin querer pecar.

Ellos son mis santos, me protegen- dijo atenea.

Son todos muy joviales, me encantaría ver como se verían en unos 60 años mas, después, de todos son todos jóvenes, juventud que yo controlo, ABSORCION JUVIAL!.

Un tipo de viento, salio de un jarrón de color verde, el cual Hebe sostenía de los mangos, que se encontraban a ambos lados con las dos manos, así el viento rodeo a todos los santos de atenea y comenzaron a envejecer, quedando unos ancianos de larga barba blanca y cabellos, Dhoko se convirtió en el viejo maestro nuevamente, mientras que otros al igual que el se achicaban y otros simplemente conservaban cierta alturas, mas baja que antes con cabellos canosos, la única acepción fue Shaka, a quien no le ocurrió nada.

como hiciste para que mi ataque no te hiciera daño?- pregunto esta a Shaka quien se encontraba flotando y con las piernas cruzadas, en posición de meditación, en ese momento Vio como un tipo de Flor de abría.- como si un Titán logro romperlo con facilidad?.

Acaso lo olvidas, soy tan Dios como tu, solamente que en diferentes planos- dijo Shaka sin temor- lo sabia desde antes, por lo que no me atreví a utilizar todo el poder de mi kram.

Comprendo Buda- dijo esta.

Ahora somos 5- dijo acercándose Eolias.

Shaka comenzó a elevar su cosmo y de la nada una armadura en forma de ángel y de color dorado salió del cielo dirigiéndose a él, así la armadura de virgo se desprendió, volviendo así a su caja, para dar paso a la nueva armadura que se pegó al cuerpo del rubio.

bienvenido al equipo Buda- dijo Apolo.

Un placer- dijo Buda (Shaka).

atenea pretendes ocupar la técnica prohibida por tu padre- le dijo Hera.

No te equivocas Hera, si es necesario para poder defender a la tierra y a la gente inocente lo haré.

Defender- Hera reventó en risas- pero si lo destruirás todo con el poder-

De prontos miles de tornados comenzaron a rodear a los presentes, eran miles, estaban todos juntos por lo que no había ninguna abertura entre ellos, por donde pudiese escapar, ni una mosca podría pasar por ellos.

mis tornados no dejaran que ningún tipo de energía por muy fuerte que sea pase a través de ellos- dijo Eolias.

Eolias, pero que confiada eres, sabes que el poder que realizaremos es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, ni tus tornados por muy fuertes que sean podrán detener el impacto- dijo Abel.

Eolias no dijo nada, comenzó a caminar a hacia los envejecidos santos y los tele transporto hacia donde estaban los niños y Shaina.

Shaina… - susurro Franzel, mientras miraba nostálgicamente a los niños.

No te preocupes- le dijo un envejecido kiki que la miraba tiernamente- nos quitaron nuestra condición física pero no nuestro poder.

Kiki, Hebe tiene sus juventudes encerradas en ese jarrón, tienes que romperlo cuando nosotros…- no termino de decir la frase o mas bien no quiso.

No se de que hablan, pero, haré lo que me dices- le dijo este, mientras Franzel lo miraba y este a ella, aun estando envejecido, la inocencia de esos ojos era imposible de quitar aun con el mas grande de los poderes, esos ojos que ahora eran tiernos y llenos de amor y correspondidos por los de Franzel, la cual comenzó a mover su mano para sacar una de sus espadas SAIS y se paso a Kiki, quien la miro sorprendido.

Con esta espada te será mas fácil romper ese jarrón- le dijo, mientras Kiki recibía la espada en sus manos.

Franzel yo…- dijo Kiki.

Kiki yo…- dijo al mismo tiempo que Kiki.

Yo…- titubeo Kiki.

Si…- dijo Franzel

Te deseo suerte- dijo un envejecido Kiki muy ruborizado.- lamento mucho, pero tu eres una Diosa y yo solamente un humano, no puedo, no te merezco- pensó Kiki.

Yo también- dijo esta triste, mientras abría sus alas y las agitaba para elevarse y volar hasta donde estaban los de más Dioses.

Estas lista?- le pregunto Hefesto a Eolias.(Franzel)

Si – dijo esta y se puso al igual que Apolo, al lado de atenea que tenía la misma posición de era, se coloco al lado derecha de atenea, clavo su báculo al suelo, como lo había hecho atenea y se agacho tomando la misma posición de Hera, la cual también tenía Apolo y atenea, al medio de Apolo y atenea, pero detrás de ellos se coloco Buda, parado con las manos extendidas hacia el frente y entremedio de eolias y atenea de coloco Hefesto en la misma posición que Buda. Mientras que en bando contrario se encontraba Hera al medio, a su derecha Afrodita y a su izquierda Artemisa, entre Hera y artemisa Hebe y entre Hera y afrodita Abel. Todos con las manos extendidas hacía el frente, comenzaron a elevar su cosmos hasta el infinito.

Mientras que en otro lado.

que cosmos mas terribles- dijo el viejo Dhoko.

Nunca había sentido tanto poder y tan poderoso- dijo el menos viejo de todos, Odis.

Será posible que…- dijo Dhoko siendo interrumpido.

Es posible, la pose de trinidad es nada menos que para…- no término de hablar Camus.

No lo puedo creer…- dijo kiki- al principio no sabía de que se trataba, ahora se me hace imposible que…

Tu tienes una misión- le dijo Trion.

Ya sabes que hacer, Hebe dejo su jarrón al lado tienes que ir y romperlo- le dijo el viejo al igual que todos aioria.

Lo se- dijo Kiki.

Mientras que por otro lado…

Los dioses ya habían subido al máximo su cosmos.

por la tierra- dijo atenea.

Por la tierraa!- le siguieron como eco los de mas dioses que estaban de su lado.

Por el honor de Los dioses- dijo Hera.

Por el honor- dijeron los de mas.

LAMENTOOO DEL TITÁN!- gritaron los 10 Dioses al mismo tiempo y grandes poderes de color dorado chocaron, produciendo así una gran sonido seguido de un gran destello el cual hasta las estrellas mas lejanas de alumbraron este.


	22. El final de la batalla

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

_Espero que les guste este cap, como lo dice el titulo es el fin de la batalla pero no de la historia. Aun vienen mas cosas por delante… espero que les gusten y dejen rew… nos estamos leyendo jauajaja._

**La batalla a terminado!**

El poder hasta el momento se desarrollaba en un lugar, gracias al poder de los tornados. Los 10 Dioses estaban completamente concentrados en el poder y de no ser vencidos.

Por otro lado…

me voy- dijo el viejo kiki, corriendo hacia donde estaba Hebe, claro no corrió muy rápido, pues, los pies no le daban más, los años le pesaban en su movimiento y andar, pero aun así siguió andando lo más rápido que pudo.

Suerte!- le dijo uno de sus amigos.

Su caminar cada vez lo notaba mas pesado a medida que se acercaba al lugar. El poder que tenía aquella técnica eran tan poderosa que aumentaba considerablemente la gravedad, por lo que Kiki a medida que se acercaba al lugar de batalla, su cuerpo comenzaba a desear tocar el suelo, sobretodo en las condiciones en las que este se encontraban, pero aun así siguió andando, mientras que miles de gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que parara, pero su corazón le decía que avance, lo tenía que hacer, Franzel o mejor dicho Eolias se lo había encomendado y el había aceptado.

vamos… tengo que llegar- se dijo, cuando ya estaba al lado del gran poder.

Inevitablemente cayó al suelo, su cuerpo se había rendido pero él no, y recordó que aunque le hubiesen quitado su juventud, su poder aun seguía intacto, e intentaría hacer algo que alguna vez logró, pero luego cayó desmayado, pero lo intentaría, era mejor que no poder o no querer. Comenzó a concentrarse en cada partícula de su cuerpo y todo aquello que lo rodeaba, tenía que romper cada una de aquellas partículas, pero ahora otro pensamiento y otra solución se le vino a la mente.

FLASH BACK.

vamos kiki, trata de convertirte en viento- le dijo su maestro cuando aun tenían aun 9 años.

Maestro no crees que eso es muy exagerado, aun no llego a tal nivel- le dijo el pelirrojo al pelilila.

Kiki, has lo que he dicho, quizás después no tenga la oportunidad de verte tratar- Kiki aun inocente no entendió lo que su maestro le quiso decir, pero luego lo entendió, su maestro sabía que moriría en la batalla contra Hades, las señales ya se lo habían dicho y las había podido captar gracias a la grandeza de ser Alquimista, es por eso que hace tiempo había dejado de digerir la piedra filosofal.

El niño comenzó a hablar con la grandeza terrenal, a esa grandeza a la cual su maestro se entregó plenamente, pero no consiguió nada, aun de lo concentrado que estaba, aun pudiendo escuchar la rítmica y tranquilizadora respiración de su maestro no consiguió nada.

no consigo nada- dijo.

Bien Kiki, hemos terminado por hoy- dijo Mu, mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Aries, con su paso sereno y decidido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

si lo intento tardare mucho tiempo- dijo este- lo mejor será seguir insistiendo.

Comenzó nuevamente a concentrarse en todo de él, en todas su partículas, así logro sentir el vibrar de estas.

ahora tengo que romperlas- dijo.

Comenzó a romper hasta mas insignificantes de las partículas que componen por fuera el cuerpo y así poco a poco y gracias a su poder mental comenzó a elevarse, ahora solo faltaba lo ultimo movilizarse, una tarea mas difícil aun, ahora no solo debía mantener las partículas de su cuerpo separadas sino que tenia que romper las que le impedían el paso, por lo que comenzó a hacer esto y así logro comenzar a movilizar su cuerpo de una manera lenta pero segura, así lentamente comenzó a dar la vuelta, para llegar al jarrón de Hebe. Cuando por fin llego vio ese jarrón blanco con adornos de un color verde, se dejo caer en el suelo y como no podía controlar bien aquella nueva técnica cayó pesadamente al suelo, por lo que se quejo de dolor un buen rato. Estaba seguro de que si hubiese estado con su verdadera apariencia aquel golpe habría sido mínimo, pero con aquel tan aberrado cuerpo el resentimiento del golpe se multiplicó considerablemente. Luego cuando logró recuperarse, miro el jarrón de Hebe y la miro a esta quien estaba en un cien por ciento concentrada, sería fácil, pero ahora otro obstáculo, el poder comenzaba a expandirse y él por desgracia se encontraba muy cerca y de seguro si aquel poder lo llegara a tocar moriría al instante, por lo que tomo rápidamente la espada entregada por Franzel y reunió todo su cosmos, fue cuando Hebe se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero ya era demasiado tarde la espada ya había sido lanzada hacia su jarrón y ella no podía hacer nada, pues, si estaba bajaba un poco su cosmo los otros tomarían considerable ventaja. Así la espada llego al jarrón el cual se hizo mil pedazos, devolviéndole la juventud a todos lo envejecidos caballeros. Kiki volvió a su forma original y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el poder estaba a menos de centímetros de tocarlo, pues, este se expandía a gran velocidad, por lo que dio un salto hacia atrás sin dar la vuelta y así se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Hebe, que reflejaba ira, impotencia y severas ganas de venganza contra él. Luego se tele transporto hacia donde estaban los de mas caballeros dorados.

Tenemos que ir y detener ese poder, se expande rápidamente y los remolinos de Franzel están perdiendo intensidad y poder- dijo impaciente Kiki.

Kiki, pero…- repuso Seiya.

Seiya… como tu hace años junto con Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga, fueron capaces de detener la exclamación de atenea que realizo mi maestro, Saga y los de mas, nosotros, todos juntos también podremos por lo menos hacer que se deje de expandir- dijo Kiki algo molesto por la falta de esperanza de sus amigos.

Yo estoy contigo- le dijo Trion, mientras se ponía al lado de Kiki.

Yo también, si vivimos juntos, como hermanos, moriremos juntos como hermanos- dijo Odis, haciendo lo miso que Trion.

Nuestra misión es defender la tierra, aun que los intentos fueran en vano- dijo J.K, caminando hacia ellos.

Por lo menos, las intenciones son las que valdrán- Dijo Some acercándose a ellos.

Fuimos entrenados para luchar y defender a la tierra y a nuestra Diosa y por aquello es que debemos morir- Dijo Nilo.

Estoy con Ustedes- dijo Shion.

Yo también – le siguió Dhoko.

Entonces ya es hora- dijo Saga.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección del gran poder, mientras elevaban todo su cosmos. Al llegar a las espaldas de los que estaban por parte de atenea, extendieron sus brazos y así comenzó.

CUERNO DORADO!- grito Nilo.

GRAN CUERNO!- dijo Aldebarán.

DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA ÚLTIMA GALAXIA- dijo Trion.

EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS- grito Saga.

TRIANGULO DE LAS BERMUDAD- dijo canon.

RAYOS INFERNALES- dijo J.K.

ONDAS INFERNALES- dijo MM.

AVE FENIX!- grito Ikki.

PLASMA RELAMPAGO- dijo aioria.

TORMENTA NEBULAR- dijo Shun.

RECAPITULACIÓN DEL DEMONIO- dijo Shaka.

SANA O NA- dijo Odis, un poder que sin duda era elfo.

VENENO DE ESCORPION- dijo Milo.

ULTIMO DRAGON- dijo Shiryu.

CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN- dijo Dhoko.

FLECHA DE SAGITARIO- dijo Seiya, mientras lanzaba la flecha con todo su cosmo.

GOLPE ATOMICO- dijo aioros.

EXCALIBUR- dijo Some, quien ya había aprendido aquella técnica.

EXCALIBUR!- grito Shura con cierta emoción.

EJECUCIÓN AURORA!- grito camus.

EJECUCIÓN AURORA!- grito también Hyoga.

MILES DE ROSAS- grito afrodita de la belleza.

REVOLUCIÓN ESTELAR- grito Shion.

Mientras que Kiki se colocaba atrás de Franzel quien estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y con las manos extendidas. Estaba de pie y Franzel pudo sentir su cosmos energía detrás de ella.

EXTINCIÓN DEL ULTIMO COSMOS ESTELAR!- grito Kiki.

Un gran poder salió de las manos del Lemuriano.

Así todos los poderes reunidos hicieron que el poder comenzara a perder su equilibrio y así comenzar a tomar ventaja, la cual los Dioses del otro lado lograron captar al ser empujados hacia atrás, poco a poco. Así el poder comenzó a irse en contra de Hera y todos sus aliados, los cuales comenzaron a gemir por el dolor que les producía el roce de aquel poder. Así estaban a punto de salir perdedores y muertos cuando un rayo salió del cielo, rodeado con agua y con un rayo negro, cayendo entre medio de aquel poder y absorbiendo toda la energía de este. Los Dioses al ver aquello, se pusieron en guardia rápidamente, cuando vieron que el cielo volvió a abrirse y de allí salieron 3 sujetos majestuosos, uno el cual había conocido en el Olimpo, los santos de platino, nada menos que Zeus, con su hermosa cabellera y sus cautivadores ojos, ahora este llevaba una hermosa armadura de oro blanco con adornos dorados y con alas junto, con un báculo el cual en la cabeza tenía la forma de una rayo, mientras que otro sujeto ya conocidos para ellos y con un tridente en la mano, se hizo presente con su larga cabellera azul y sus ojos verdes, nada menos que Poseidón en su forma original, no con el cuerpo de Julián, si no con su forma original portando su hermoso armadura y el otro sujeto de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos y con una armadura del mismo color con alas grises y una hermosa espada, nada menos que Hades, pero sin tomar el cuerpo de Shun. Los tres bajaron a tierra, pisándose en esta, los Dioses al verlos, aun atenea se arrodillaron, los tres Dioses supremos se encontraban ante sus ojos, la única que no se arrodillo fue Hera.

Hera ¿o través causando malestares?- le dijo Zeus severamente.

Zeus…- no alcanzo a decir nada cuando Zeus la interrumpió.

No te da vergüenza, la Diosa con mayor rango, haciendo peleas por ataques de celos- dijo Zeus- Artemisa!-

La mujer se paro y sin mirar a los ojos a su padre.

si padre?- dijo esta.

Te creí mas inteligente, Atenea es la protectora de esta tierra y yo veré cuando sea necesario destruirla, tu solo rige sobre tus cualidades- dijo este.- Hebe!.

La muchacha se levanto mirando se soslayo al suelo.

tu también, la Diosa de la juventud, siguiendo un ataque estúpido de Hera- dijo severamente- Abel.

El sujeto se paró mirando a los ojos a Zeus de una manera desafiante.

luego hablaremos- le dijo este.- Hefesto!.

Mu se paro.

vuelve a tu forma original para poder hablar dignamente- le dijo Zeus.

De pronto el cuerpo de Mu comenzó a caer al suelo, mientras dejaba a una figura transparente de un gran hombre con cierta barba, con tez broncead, con gran cuerpo y músculos, esta comenzó a hacerse más nítida y apareció el verdadero Hefestos.

padre?- dijo mirando a los ojos a Zeus.

Hefestos y Afrodita, si quieren pelear tienen toda la libertad para hacerlo, pero sin causar mayores daños y Afrodita por lo menos un día intenta serle fiel a mi Hijo- le dijo Zeus.

Mira quien lo dice- dijo burlona Hera- el más fiel.

Ya empezaste Hera- le dijo Zeus, Hera le iba a contestar cuando…

Eolias!- dijo una voz severa y fue cuando todos prestaron atención a la severa y grave voz de Poseidón al que vieron a escasos metros de Franzel, quien estaba con arrodillada frente a el y con el báculo tendido en el suelo, al escuchar su nombre, tomo su báculo y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, mientras veía las fuertes piernas de su padre, luego sus afiladas caderas, fue fuerte abdomen, el que de seguro era perfecto, sus anchos hombros y por último su severa e inexpresiva cara.

Pa… padre- dijo algo asustada. Ambos se encontraban a escasos metros. Así este comenzó a acercarse a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, una abrazo de padre a Hija.

Estoy orgulloso de ti- fue lo único que le dijo, mientras la abrazaba, esta a lo único que reacciono fue a abrazarlo también, mientras dejaba caer un par de lágrimas por su mejilla.

Padre…- dijo con cierta melancolía. Luego Poseidón se separo de ella, para mirarla a los ojos mientras la tomaba de los hombros con su manos.

No te humilles por estar enamorada y de un humano, todos lo hemos estado y por sobre todo, tienes mi apoyo- dijo este comprensivamente (**N/A: **que cambio de Poseidón)

Nunca le e estado- respondió esta.

atenea!- dijo Zeus.

Padre?- dijo esta mientras se levantaba.

Buen trabajo… aunque pensé que tomarías otra decisión y gracias a ti también Buda por tu apoyo- le dijo a Shaka.

Un placer- respondió este a Zeus.

Y como lo prometí- dijo dándose vuelta para mirar a los santos, los cuales con suerte aun no caían desmayados- santos de platinos, ahora son los Ángeles protectores de atenea y un nuevo santuario les será construido junto con la liberación de su alma y el volver a la vida terrenal, solo si juran protegerla hasta con su último suspiro?.

Lo prometemos- dijeron todos los platinados al mismo tiempo, sonando como verdaderos militares.

Y ustedes santos dorados, se les devolverá su santuario- dijo este mientras alzaba las manos y el santuario volvía a aparecer, todas las casas, el coliseo y todo lo de más.

Hefesto se acercó a Mu quien ya había recuperado la conciencia, al ser socorrido por Shaka y Saga, cuando este abandono su cuerpo.

toma- le dijo entregándole un martillo de oro, junto con unas pinzas, Mu las tomo algo dudoso.- tenía deseos de conocerte y me pareces que serás mi representante en la tierra, para arreglar todo tipo de metal, yo te concedo ese privilegio.

Gracias- dijo Mu.

Que lindo!- dijo sarcásticamente Afrodita.

Bien nosotros nos vamos- dijo Zeus, mirando lujuriosamente a Eolias, junto con Hades quienes hacían lo mismo, Poseidón se dio cuenta de inmediato.

Ni se les ocurra!- les dijo este.

Pero por que?- pregunto Hades.

Por que tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver- dijo este.

Pero Poseidón- reclamo Zeus.

NOO!.

Que estas viendo Zeus- dijo Hera mientras lo tomaban de la oreja y desaparecían en un segundo.

Adiós Eolias- dijo lujuriosamente Hades, mientras era llevado a la fuerza por Poseidón, los que luego desaparecieron.

Bien Artemisa, ya vamonos- le dijo Apolo, esta sintió con la cabeza y en un segundo desaparecieron.

Yo también me voy, pero que ridículo hice, tu muchacho- dijo apuntando a Kiki- no te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mi hermoso jarrón. Hefesto me lo puedes arreglar?- pregunto, pero no único que vio fue que este se besaba de una manera algo lujuriosa con Afrodita- por favor váyanse a otra parte.

En este momento todos desaparecieron, quedando solo Shaka, Atenea y Eolias. Shaka se desprendió de su armadura, la cual se elevo escondiéndose entre las nubes. Atenea se dio vuelta para mirar a Franzel.

volverás a tu isla?- pregunto.

Yo creo que…- no termino de decir nada cuando, desprendió su armadura de ella, la cual al igual que la de Shaka de escondió entre la nubes y sus alas comenzaban a desaparecer, luego la armadura de piscis la cubrió y todos pudieron ver que el casco de aquella armadura había cambiado, paso de ser un casco el cual protegía toda la cabeza a uno que solo protegía la frente, aun así se veía mejor que el anterior. - me quedare a tus ordenes, es hora de que te pagué lo que hiciste por mi en la época del mito, liberarme.

Comprendo- dijo atenea, mientras se desprendía de su armadura, la cual volvió a una pequeña figura y se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo al igual que las anteriores.

Tengo hambre – dijo J.K

Yo también- dijo Aldebarán.

Continuara…


	23. la roza azul, vida normal

**Nota de la autora:**

_Perdón por la tardanza empezaron mis clases y me prohibieron el computador en días de semana, solo los viernes hasta el domingo me puedo viciar con él, pues, en los días se semana me quedo pegada y no hago nada mas, por lo que desde ahora me demorare mas en publicar chap… espero que sean pacientes. Bien tb no creo que sea malo que las de mas personas que leen mi fic que no son Shadir dejen Rew… para hacerme la idea de que lo leen jajaja. Bueno solo eso los dejo.._

**La roza azul, vida normal.**

¿Qué sorpresa?- dijo sarcásticamente Mu

que Aldebarán tenga hambre, ¡dios!- dijo Shaka, acompañando al sarcasmo de Mu.

Si- dijo saga, mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Mu, en signo de amigos, a lo que Mu no reacciono era normal de Saga.

¿Quién sabe cocinar de los platinados?- pregunto Nilo.

Mu!- dijeron todos al unísono, mientras que el nombrado casi salta del susto.

Es excelente- dijo MM.- sus asados son los mejor!

Mentira sus arrollados de primavera!- dijo aioria.

Pero que les pasa, claro que son sus helados de leche- dijo camus.

Ustedes han perdido toda la razón, son sus albóndigas- dijo shura.

Claro que no, son sus huevos a la copa- dijo Aldebarán.

Pero que idiotas son, lo mejor son sus almejas con queso y al horno- dijo Milo.

Pero que estupideces dicen, sus papas rellenas son lo mejor- dijo Shaka.

Mentira! Lo mejor son sus hockeis (o como se escriba)- dijo Kiki.

Completamente falso, es su asado alemán- dijo Shun.

Cállate, es su arroz a la primavera- dijo Ikki y todos lo quedaron mirando algo extraño- ¿Qué!-

Aun así lo mejor de lo mejor es su pastel de papas- dijo Seiya.

Cállate idiota!- le dijo Hyoga- lo mejor es su pescado frito.

No su salmón a la plancha- dijo Shiryu con brillitos en los ojos.

¿y que hay de mis salmones a la plancha?- dijo Sunrei, algo indignada.

Son ricos mi amor- le dijo Shiryu, mientras todos estallaban en risas.

Lo que dijo Shiryu es sumamente falso, lo mejor son sus carnes a la parilla- dijo Saga.

Claro, fue, por que tu te comiste el pedazo que se le había caído, como estas acostumbrado a morder el polvo, lo debes haber encontrado rico, pero lo mejor son sus kuchen- le dijo canon.

Que dices?- dijo enojado Saga.

Por cierto y de Uds, quienes son los que saben cocinar?- pregunto un ruborizado Mu, quien intentaba cambiar el tema.

Kiki y Franzel!- dijeron todos.

Franzel hace las mejores salsas, de todo tipo- dijo el elfo con miles de estrellitas en los ojos.

Y el mejor arroz- dijo some.

Y Kiki, hace unos asados de lujo, al igual que sus varilladas- dijo Nilo.

Pero no hay como ese plato típico de su país, como es que se llama- comenzó a pensar Trion- a si! Empanadas y de queso!

Son las mejores- dijeron los dorados.

Y lo anticuchos!- dijo J.K.

Que es eso?- pregunto canon.

Es un barra de metal a la que se le agrega carne, cebollas, salchichas y otras cosas- respondió Nilo.

Así es pero no hay nada mejor que los bocadillos de Kiki- dijo Shiryu.

No es así son mejores los de mi amiga Franzel, verdad Franzel?- dijo Odis, quien ahora, junto con los de mas se dieron cuanto que ella no estaba presente, hasta que la vieron agacharse a recoger algo, su capa, la cual sostuvo un buen rato en sus manos, mientras la observaba con la mirada llena de tristeza, la capucha, que estaba llena de polvo y con indudables manchas de sangre, luego la lanzo hacia el aire y un viento la desintegro. Luego volvió donde ellos, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Franzel estas bien?- pregunto Kiki al verla algo triste.

Piensan quedarse todo el día parados aquí y muertos de hambre o van a ir a comer algo?- pregunto esta.

Claro… pero necesitamos a los mejores cocineros- dijo Trion.

Yo cocinare- dijo sonrojado Mu- el otro día ellos cocinaron para nosotros con Afrodita.

Esa salsa estaba realmente buena- dijo Afrodita.

Igual te ayudaremos maestro- dijo Kiki a Mu.

Yo también?- pregunto Franzel algo extrañada.

Solo si queres- dijo Mu.

Yo… la verdad… es que estoy muy cansada- dijo Franzel

Entonces no te preocupes, nosotros con mi maestro nos encargaremos de todo- dijo Kiki.

Si- dijo dulcemente Mu.

Gracias- dijo Franzel, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la primera casa.

Bien yo creo que también iré a descansar- dijo Camus.

Yo te apoyo- dijo Milo.

Si yo también- dijeron muchos, hasta que solo quedo Shaka, Saga, Saori, Mu, Kiki y Shion.

Bien espero una buena cena- dijo Saori mientras se iba.

Si Mu, te lo encargo- le dijo Shion, mientras se iba.

Y ustedes?- pregunto Mu- no se irán.

Te ayudaremos- dijeron Shaka y Saga a la vez.

Gracias- dijeron los lemurianos.

**Mientras en la casa de Piscis…**

La figura de una mujer llegaba a la casa, unas ves dentro de esta, un gemido de dolor la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y una de estas agarraba fuertemente su pecho, en el lado izquierdo.

pensé que la herida había cerrado por completo- dijo esta mientras mas se apretaba aquel lado.- maldita lanza… tuve que tener mas cuidado, necesito recuperarme con algo… que haré?.

Así se preguntaba una y otra ves que podría hacer con aquel dolor insoportable que sentía y aquella herida al lado de su corazón que con suerte la dejaba respirar.

tendré que volver a utilizar mis poderes de Diosa se dijo- pero decidí no ocuparlos mas para estar al servicio de atenea, ¡maldición!.

Franzel!- grito una voz desde la entrada de la casa.

Afrodita!- dijo esta apenas.

Que tienes muchacha?- dijo exaltado mientras se acercaba a la joven que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con un mano apoyada en su pecho.

Afrodita, tendrás alguna rosa que cure heridas graves?- pregunto a muchacha sin esperanzas.

Has cuidado mi jardín?- pregunto este.

Jardín, cual jardín?- se pregunto esta.

Ya veo, deja cargarte, te llevare- dijo este tomando a Franzel entre sus brazos, mientras se mordía el labio para no dejar escapar ningún gemido de dolor, pero aun así estos se presentaban lo que preocupaba mucho a Afrodita. De pronto este se dirigió a la parte trasera del templo de Piscis y se dirigió a un lugar que Franzel siempre había visto lleno de enredaderas, las cuales al ver a afrodita se dispersaron y una gran y lujosa puerta dorada apareció, la cual se abrió allí entro afrodita, y dejo a Franzel tendida en el suelo, quien ahora estaba inconsciente. Camino entre miles de matas de rosas las cuales estaban marchitadas por el poco cuidado y el paso de los años. Entre todas esas rosas secas, había una de color azul, la única entre miles, la saco del suelo, pinchándose con una de sus grandes espinas, mientras el dedo índice de este sangraba a chorros, que comenzaba a desangrarse, llego al fin donde Franzel medio moribundo y arranco un pétalo de la rosa azul y se la hizo masticar a Franzel. Al terminar de hacer esto cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras Franzel se recuperaba al instante. Se volteó y miro a Afrodita a punto de morir, mientras veía su dedo índice sangrar a chorros, contemplo a Afrodita, pues, como era posible que una herida tan minúscula lo hiciera sangrar tanto. Entonces comenzó a buscar a los alrededores de Afrodita, de pronto vio algo que no era del color de las ropas de este, por lo que movió un poco al muchacho y allí vio la rosa azul.

No lo puedo crees, ocupo tan sagrada flor, para salvarme- se decía esta- cuantos mas se sacrificarán por mi, esto tiene que terminar aun si es necesario ocupar mis poderes.

De pronto unas hermosas alas salieron de sus espalda, aquel acto producía cierto dolor pero era mínimo. Tomo a Afrodita entre sus brazos y con su poder comenzó a curarlo.

**Casa de Aries…**

que es ese cosmos?- pregunto Saga, que al igual que Shaka, Mu y Kiki estaba con un delantal de cocina.

Ese cosmos es de un dios… pero no es atenea- dijo Shaka.

Es de Franzel- dijo tristemente Kiki.- mejor sigamos, no tenemos que preocuparnos muchos, ella es una Diosa.

Mu pudo notar como los ojos de Kiki se inundaban de lágrimas, las cuales contuvo.

**Casa de piscis…**

Había pasado una hora después del incidente.

Un hermoso hombre abría por fin los ojos.

donde estoy?- fue lo primero que dijo.

Estas en mi cuarto y en la casa de piscis- le dijo Franzel.

Que sucedió?- pregunto sentándose de golpe en la cama.

Te desmayaste producto de tu desangramiento.- dijo esta.- no debiste ocupar aquella rosa en mi.

Y en quien mas?- pregunto a lo que Franzel no respondió.

TOC… TOC.

permiso, ya esta todo listo- dijo Seiya.

Ya vamos- dijo Franzel.

Que sucedió?- pregunto Seiya al ver a Afrodita en la cama de Franzel semidesnudo y a Franzel con una bata, por lo que los miro algo raro- no me digan que ustedes dos- Franzel se estaba enojando-…!entonces por eso tu cosmos se encendió hace un momento- Franzel mas enojada- Franzel no pensé eso de ti, menos de ti Afrodita- Franzel apunto de reventar- siempre pensé que eras del otro bando- Franzel y Afrodita a punto de estallar- y yo que pensaba que te gustaba MM y a Franzel Kiki.

SEIYAAAA!- el grito de Franzel y con la leve voz de afrodita se escuchó por todo el santuario y de pronto la figura de Seiya apareció volando por el cielo.

**Casa de Aries…**

Estaban todos reunidos, menos los que ya sabemos.

ese Seiya se libero del conjuro de Abel, pero su estupidez es de nacimiento- dijo Milo.

Que habrá hecho ahora?- se preguntaba Kiki.

A los minutos llego Afrodita vestido con el típico traje de griego y Franzel con el mismo traje que ocupaba Kiki y Mu, la diferencia es que esta llevaba capa. Ambos llegaron resignados y muy enfadados.

- que sucedió?- pregunto Kiki.

- ese estúpido de Seiya- dijo Franzel con la voz llena de enojo.

- pensó que habíamos estado junto- dijo tranquilamente Afrodita.

- como cuentas algo así con tanta tranquilidad - dijo Franzel. Mientras que todos reían.- no le encuentro el chiste!.

- y que fue lo que hizo pensar así a Seiya?- pregunto algo celoso Kiki.

- es que yo me desmaye y Franzel me llevo a su cuarto y me acostó en su cama y ella se había dado un baño, entonces cuando llego Seiya la vio a ella en bata y a mi semidesnudo.

- ese Seiya es un estúpido.

- que tal si pasamos a la mesa a comer- dijo Mu. Todos asintieron y se sentaron en la gran mesa que habían traído desde el gran comedor, que se encontraba en el habitación del gran Patriarca.

- A! comer!- dijeron todos.

Así la cena termino y comenzó un tipo de fiesta donde Milo aporto con todo el licor para esta, Saori se retiro a sus aposentos temprano para dejar a los santos celebrar, pues, les había dado permiso. En las afueras de la casa de Aries de encontraban dos bueno amigos.

que bien que esto termino- dijo Franzel.

Así es- dijo kiki.

Te veías muy chistoso de anciano- dijo Franzel mientras reía a carcajadas.

No le encuentro nada gracioso- dijo este.

Aun así con la edad tu carisma no cambia- dijo esta algo sonrojada- ahora Kiki la podía ver perfectamente, pues, no había vuelto a tapar su rostro.

Al igual que el tuyo- dijo este, mientras que Franzel que estaba sentada al lado de este volteó a mirar a Kiki, quien también la miraba, así sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

De verdad?- pregunto esta casi en susurro.

No te podría mentir, menos a esos bellos ojos- dijo este mientras comenzaba a acercarse a los labios de Franzel mientras esta le ayuda para que el recorrido no se hiciera tan largo, así Franzel cerró los ojos y kiki para no equivocarse los cerro cuando estaba seguro de que su recorrido terminaría en ellos, cuando….

Dejen REW plissss


	24. jugo de naranja contaminado

**Nota de la autora:**

_Espero que les guste este chap… lo hice inspirada, por _eso_ es que esta medio largo jajajjaja…_

**Jugo de naranja contaminado**

Cuando Seiya entro (**N/A: **que comes que adivinas aninnis?)

Kiki donde tienes la salsa de soya?- pregunto este. Mientras que ambos chicos se separaban a la velocidad de la luz, mientras que Kiki hacia un ruido de resignación y furia y Franzel miraba de soslayo el suelo ruborizada.

Tarado…- susurro kiki.

Perdón no te escuche- dijo Seiya.

En la repisa, en la segunda puerta- dijo Kiki.

Gracias- dijo Seiya.

Este comenzó a caminar para entrar a la casa y cuando se dirigía hacia la habitación personal del caballero de Aries miles de sartenes, ataques, agujas escarlatas y millones de reclamos le llegaron provenientes de los de mas caballeros quienes estaban escondidos entre los pilares de la primera casa.

$#$&&·$$$·´3··- le dijo Saga.

··$$&$&7(&()/)?- dijo Ikki.

Maldito Seiya te matare- le dijo J.k.

Sabes todo lo que e trabajado para que llegara ese momento y tu lo arruinas, te mandare a la galaxia mas lejana- dijo Trion, quien elevaba su cosmos, extendió sus manos – ULTIM…

Que sucede?- pregunto Kiki quien venía entrando junto con Franzel quien le seguía con la capucha puesta en el rostro.

Kiki, Franzel…- susurro Trion.

Kiki sintió la presencia de otros que no solo eran Trion y Seiya y comenzó a observar mejor la casa y ahí vio a los restantes caballeros, a lo que Kiki se molesto.

no me digan que todos ustedes…- dijo Kiki enfadado.

Si kiki, todos ellos me querían matar- dijo Seiya, tan estúpido como siempre, mientras se sacudía la ropa- yo no se que fue lo que hice solo fui a pedirte la salsa de soya, por que milo me lo dijo.

MILO!- gritaron todos enfurecido.

Fue un mal entendido- dijo Milo- lo que pasa es que Seiya no me dejaba en paz.

Flash back.

Milo por que los observan tanto?- le preguntaba Seiya.

Milo por que estamos todos escondidos?- volvió a preguntar.

Milo por que no prendemos la luz- volvió a preguntar.

Cállate nos van a descubrir- le dijo Milo.

Entonces esta es una misión secreta!- dijo divertido Seiya mientras aplaudía como Idiota- yo quiero ser jeams boond!.

Seiya shhh!- le dijo Milo, mientras lo jalaba para que se escondiera atrás del pilar.- si es una misión secreta- le dijo este algo fastidiado.

Que entretenido, en que ayudo yo?- pregunto Seiya.

Tu… tu… ve a buscar salsa de Soya- le dijo milo, no se le ocurría nada mas.

Bien, pero para que?- pregunto este.

Para… solo ve!- dijo este enojado.

Bien- dijo Seiya

Este comenzó a ir de pilar en pilar, mientras rodaba por el suelo e iba apegado por las paredes, mientras que Milo lo miraba.

este hombre me da pena- se dijo así mismo, mientras miraba que la puerta para entrar a la habitación de Kiki estaba a uno metros del lado de este y Seiya ya se había recorrido la casa entera haciendo estupideces.

A la hora después…

- no hay salsa de Soya- dijo Seiya.

- ve y pregunta a cualquiera- dijo este.

Pero el idiota de Seiya comenzó a caminar en dirección a Mu, quien espiaba al igual que los de más junto con Shaka y saga quienes le acompañaban, en eso Seiya se acuerda de que Mu ya no es el guardián de la casa y al único que le podía preguntar era al dueño, o sea, Kiki y comienza a caminar en dirección de este, interrumpiendo todo.

Fin del Flash back.

pero por eso no lo ibas a mandar a buscar salsa de Soya?- dijo tranquilamente Mu.

A de mas para que querían salsa se Soya?- pregunto Kiki.

Es que como estábamos jugando a la misión secreta de espiarlos…- Seiya no termino de hablar cuando MM le tapo la boca, pero Kiki y Franzel habían escuchado suficiente.

A si que jugando a los espías- dijo Kiki en tono sarcástico.

Si!- exclamo Seiya mientras aplaudía como una foca- ¿quieres jugar?- pregunto.

Claro!- dijo sarcásticamente Kiki, mientras hacia sonar mis dedos- a quien matare primero?.

No se- le dijo Seiya.

Ya sé, al que sin duda alguna se le ocurrió jugar a los espías, nada menos que mi amigo Trion- dijo Kiki con malicia.

Kiki podemos hablar- le decía Trion mientras comenzaba a retroceder ante el acercamiento de su amigo.

Kiki!- dijo Franzel.

Que sucede?- pregunto este.

Déjalo- dijo esta.

Pero…

Pero sigamos con Hip! Con la FIESTA!- dijo un ebrio canon, quien en una mano llevaba un vaso con licor y con la otra rodeaba el alto cuello de Aldebarán que al igual que él estaba ebrio.

Si, tienen que Hip! Probar este pisco- dijo el Aldebarán.

Si sigamos con la fiesta- dijo Milo.

Sii! Que excelente idea- dijo Trion.

Es lo mejor- dijo Shaka.

Todos caminaron hacia donde se estaba realizando la fiesta y así todos muchos comenzaron a beber.

oye milo no sería malo hacer que una vez en la historia mu y Shaka se emborrachen- le dijo el algo ebrio camus.

No es mala idea, estoy seguro de que saga nos ayudara- dijo Milo.

Si lo llamare- dijo camus- Oye saga!.

Saga al escuchar que lo llamaban y que era camus, accedió de inmediato, camino hacia él con ciertos tambaleos.

¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto saga.

Quieres hacer algo malo?- pregunto Milo inocentemente.

A quien?- pregunto este.

A Shaka y Mu.- dijo camus.

De que se trata?- pregunto algo interesado Saga.

De que sus vasos con bebida de manera misteriosa tendrán alcohol- dijo Milo.

Me parece genial- dijo el ebrio Saga.

Sus vasos ya se están vaciando, ve y ofrecerles que tu se lo llenas- le dijo camus.

Para halla voy- dijo Saga y volvió donde sus amigo con tambaleos.

Vamos a ver que pasa- dijo camus malicioso.

Que malo eres camus- le dijo Milo.

Como si fuera yo el que siempre tiene las ideas perversas, ese no será otro- le dijo camus

Podría ser- dijo milo.

Mientras que en otro lado…

chicos les lleno sus vasos, por que el mío ya se acabó así aprovecho de llenarles los suyos- le dijo Saga.

Gracias- le dijeron Mu y Shaka, mientras le pasaban los vasos y este los recibió y los llevo a la mesa donde Milo y Camus lo esperaban.

Que le van a echar?- pregunto Saga.

Les dirás que no había más bebida o que no encontraste por lo que les llevaste jugo de naranja, lo raro es que este jugo va a tener vodka- dijo Milo.

Un trago el cual es muy rico y apenas se siente el alcohol, pero es engañador si no te cuidas, puedes quedar ebrio muy ebrio- dijo camus.

Vodka de naranja, a de mas que es muy probable que si la borrachera es producto de este trago, tengas una lindo hachazo, caña o como quieras llamarle al día siguiente- dijo Milo.

Lo que es muy probable que no quieras levantarte por el dolor de cabeza al día siguiente- dijo Camus.

Yo que te creía mas serio- le dijo Saga a Camus.- aun que en el estado que estas, aun que igual pensé que te controlabas.

Soy un hombre con miles de sorpresas – dijo Camus.

Ahora ve y dales este, luego vendrá otro- dijo Milo.

Realmente ustedes dos son una parejita de lo mas traviesa- dijo Saga.

Así es verdad mi amor?- dijo Milo.

Claro- dijo camus. Ambos se besaron.

Gracias a Dios mis amigos son normales- dijo Saga, mirando aquella escena con algo de repugnancia, aun que ya estaba acostumbrados muchos allí eran algo raros.

Saga tomo los dos vasos y fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

por que demoraste tanto?- pregunto Shaka.

Es que me costo un poco llegar hasta acá- dijo pasándoles los vasos con jugo de naranja.

Jugo de naranja?- pregunto Shaka.

No quedaba mas bebida gaseosa?- pregunto Mu.

Es que les traje jugo de naranja, por que fue lo primero que tome- dijo Saga algo nervioso, mientras Mu y Sacan daban el primer sorbo.

Que considerado eres nos trajiste con hielo- dijo inocentemente Mu.

Esto tiene un sabor algo extraño- dijo Shaka.

Si- lo apoyo Mu.

Es que quizás donde tomaron mucho bebida gaseosa, su gusto se descompuso un poco- dijo Saga.

Da igual- dijo Mu.

Si- dijo Shaka.

A la hora después…

Unas risas bastantes llamativas tronaron por toda la primera casa, llamando la atención era nada menos que las risas compulsivas de Shaka y Mu, quienes con solo mirarse se reían.

La Otra hora después.

Dos sujetos uno pelilila y uno rubio, pedían a Saga mas jugo de naranja.

este jugo realmente me llena de energías- dijo Shaka.

A mi también Hip!- dijo Mu.

Sabes Mu hip, Saga apresúrate! Hip, Que no se si alguien te lo ha dicho pero eres hermoso- le dijo el rubio al pelilila el que se ruborizo.

Tú también Shaka- dijo Mu y Shaka se sonrojo.

Chicos aquí les trai…- Saga dejo de hablar al ver que sus dos amigos se miraban algo deseosos.- que les sucede?.

Nada- dijeron ambos saliendo de su trance.

Les traje sus vasos- dijo extendiendo sus brazos los que sostenían los vasos de "jugo de naranja", los cuales misteriosamente cada vez hacían mas efecto por su contenido algo fuerte.

Gracias – le dijeron ambos retirando los vasos correspondientes de cada uno de las manos de saga.

Chicos…- de nuevo no termino de hablar al ver que sus amigos se tomaban el trago al seco.

Trae más- le dijeron ambos a la vez.

Minutos después…

Unos hostigosos platinados comenzaron a revolotear por todos lados, bailando arriba de la mesa, mientras reían a carcajadas, tomaban y tomaban, su jugo de naranja contaminado por razones inexplicables, que cada ves iba en aumento, pues, ahora el color del jugo era mas blanco, digno de un vodka de naranja bien fuerte y prácticamente sin nada de jugo.

A minutos después.

Se habían calmado un poco y ahora Mu iba a donde su querido alumno.

maestro que esta tomando?- le pregunto Kiki a Mu quitándole el vaso y oliéndolo- esto tiene alcohol- en ese mismo momento Mu le quito rápidamente su vaso.

Es solo jugo de naranja que hace que te llenes de energía- dijo Mu.

Claro maestro, claro- dijo sarcásticamente Kiki.

kiki ven y dale un abrazo a tu maestro favorito- le dijo mientras lo tomaba torpemente por el cuello y este prácticamente se asfixiaba por el abrazo de su maestro quien no soltaba su vaso de jugo de naranja, con cierta contaminación, algo extraña.

Parece que alguien no te va a dejar de molestar en mucho rato- le dijo Franzel, con la que conversaba junto con el machucado de Trion ¿Por qué será? Y con el hermoso Odis.

Que alguien me salve- decía con suerte kiki.

Mu, ven para acá!- lo llamo Shaka.

Mu al instante soltó a su alumno y antes de partir donde Shaka les hablo a los 4.

este rubio me ama yo también, pero no le digan a nadie Shh!- dijo poniendo el dedo índice al medio de sus labios, luego río y se fue donde Shaka.

Que miedo- dijo Trion.

Ya me veía venir eso- dijo Kiki- hace mucho.

Shaka, amigo!- dijo Mu mientras extendía sus brazos hacía arriba en signo de que este lo abrazara, Shaka lo imito.

Mu, amigo!- le dijo este.

Ambos comenzaron a correr imitando las típicas películas donde dos amores de reencuentran y corren hacia el reencuentro de aquella persona. La diferencia es que ellos exageraban considerablemente, burlándose de aquellas películas, así haciendo un acto estúpido que a muchos le dio vergüenza ajena. Luego cuando se suponía que se daban el abrazo, estos se desviaban y no se daban el abrazo y tan solo con hacer eso cayeron al suelo por causa del ataque de risa que le dabas aquello, luego imitaron la escena romántica del titanic, estallando en el mismo ataque de risa.

A la hora después…

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo de lo borrachos que estaban, uno al lado del otro, daban vuelta la cabeza y se miraban y volvían a reír a carcajada, ya ni pararse podían, cuando lo intentaban les daba risa y caían al suelo. Estaban completamente borrachos. Tan borrachos que me atrevo a decir que estaban hechos mierda (**N/A:** perdón por la expresión, pero aquí en mi país se utiliza cuando una persona no puede estar más borracha). Por lo que Kiki se vio obligado a ir a acostar a su maestro quien se rehusaba.

maestro esta muy ebrio- le dijo Kiki.

No, déjame, me quiero quedar con Shaka- dijo este. Estos dos se habían pasado la noche entera coqueteándose.

Si Kiki deja que se quede- le dijo Shaka.

De pronto Mu comenzó a hacer gesto de arcadas.

a no!- se dijo Kiki, mientras tomaba a su maestro y lo llevaba tele transportándose al baño que estaba en la pieza que era de Kiki, una ves allí Mu vomito un buen rato y luego se quedo dormido en el mismo lugar, mientras que kiki con paciencia lo arropaba y lo acostaba en su cama, que tenía sabanas blancas.

Espero que no las ensucie- dijo este y se tele transporto nuevamente al lugar de la fiesta, donde Shaka ya había vomitado y Franzel se lo había llevado a la casa que compartía con Shun, quien igual se tele transporto con ella, cuando le avisaron este se tele transporto a la sexta casa.

Como esta?- pregunto al llegar a la casa.

Shun ya lo acostó- le dijo.

Perdón por las molestias que causó Shaka esta noche- dijo Shun.

No te preocupes- le dijo Kiki.

A de más yo le ayudare – dijo Franzel.

Tu cuida de que no vuelva a despertar y haga más escándalo- dijo Kiki.

No creo que despierte- dijo Shun- pero me quedare nada se sabe.

Es preferible prevenir que lamentar- dijo Franzel.

Bien nosotros regresaremos, cuida de Shaka y buenas noches- dijo Kiki.

Te lo encargamos, buenas noches- dijo Franzel, mientras que desaparecía junto con kiki.

En casa de Aries…

nosotros nos vamos- dijeron camus y milo- buenas noches.

Buenas noches- dijeron mucho a la ves.

Nosotros igual nos iremos- dijeron Shura, aioria, aioros.

Si creo que yo igual.- dijo canon.

Yo también- gracias por prestar la casa dijo Aldebarán.

Mañana si quieres te ayudamos con lo que quieras- dijo Afrodita quien se iba con MM.

Gracias por todo- dijeron Shiryu, Sunrei.

Realmente se pasaron- dijeron Hyoga, Ikki y Seiya.

Nosotros igual no vamos, bueno muchacho gracias por todo- dijo Shion.

Y así se fueron todos, quedando solamente Kiki, Franzel, Odis y Trion, quienes ordenaron ayudaron a ordenar la casa de sus amigos, cuando terminaron los 4 se tambaleaban de sueño, ya eran las 5:36 de la mañana.

- buenas noches – dijo Trion.

- Nos vemos- dijo Odis.

- Adiós chicos- les dijo Kiki.

- aquí están las fuentes que te preste, me las llevare para hacer mis ensaladas- dijo Franzel apareciendo de la nada- los muchachos ya se fueron?.

- estaban muy cansados- dijo Kiki.

- por lo menos ayudaron con la limpieza- dijo Franzel mirando se frente a Kiki. Ambos se sonrojaron.

- bueno creo que yo también me iré ya no doy mas- dijo esta, mientras caminaba para a la salida de la casa, cuando se tambaleo dejando caer todas las fuentes y esta no cayó junto con las fuentes por que Kiki la alcanzo a sujetar antes de que cayera al suelo, sosteniéndola sobre su regazo en ese momento, por extraños instintos la abrazo tiernamente a lo que Franzel correspondió lentamente pero de manera dulce, luego estuvieron por mucho rato así, apretándose cada vez mas, era tanto el amor que sentía el uno con el otro, que un abrazo no bastaba.

- creo que mejor me iré a mi casa, estoy muy cansada- dijo Franzel mientras se soltaba del abrazo mirando hacia el suelo, era demasiado tímida para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. Kiki se paro y recogió todas las fuentes y se la paso a Franzel quien aun seguía sentada en el suelo.

- toma – le dijo pasándole las fuentes.

- gracias- dijo esta- nos vemos más rato- al mismo tiempo desaprecio.

Al llegar a su casa, apareció en su cuarto y poco a poco comenzó a liberarse de sus ropas, se coloco el pantalón de su pijama y luego se sacó el sostén y se puso la polera de su pijama, se lavo los dientes y se metió a la cama, mientras recordaba el tranquilizador y reconfortante olor de Kiki y así se quedo dormida.

Mientras que Kiki, llegaba a su pieza, fue al baño se lavo los dientes, se puso su pijama que solo era un pantalón de tela fina y liviana de color verde, mientras que no ocupaba nada en la parte de arriba, dormía con el pecho descubierto, mostrando sus perfecto y moldeado abdomen y pecho, se metió a la cama y se quedo dormido pensando en el hermoso momento que acaba se pasar.

Continuara…

Dejen rew…


	25. el día después de la noche

**N/A:**_ perdón por el retraso, jajja aquí tiene un nuevo capi… vuelvo a publicar hasta el otro fin de semana, pues, no me dejan meterme los días de semana y estoy llena de pruebas, a si que, solo les pido que sean pacientes y no me ABANDONEN o sino me suicidare… no mentira! Jajaj. Bueno por favor… espero que dejen Rew.._

**El día después de la noche**

Al otro Día…

Un pelilila abría lentamente sus ojos, mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza, acto que no termino de realizar al sentir su cabeza peor como un bombo, trato de recordar lo de anoche, pero su cabeza no le permitía nada, en eso escucho ruidos cerca.

quien anda ahí?- pregunto con un tono desorientado al igual que su semblante.

Maestro ya despertó- dijo un pelirrojo, quien se ponía una camisa blanca suelta, en cima de unos jeans y un cinturón negro que lo sujetaba.

Kiki- dijo apenas dejando caer bruscamente su cabeza en el colchón de la cama- me duele mucho la cabeza.

Digno de una persona que bebió mucho y peor vodka de naranja- le dijo este.

Que yo tome que…- exclamo Mu, acto seguido se agarro la cabeza de dolor al sentir chillar su propia voz.

Tome- le dijo Kiki, quien había terminado de abotonar su camisa, mientras le pasaba un vaso con agua con una pastilla entera blanca.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Mu.

Le ayudara con el dolo de cabeza- le dijo este, quien veía que su maestro apenas podía tomar el vaso.- haber… maestro déme el vaso.

Mu apenas le paso el vaso junto con la pastilla.

colóquese esto en la lengua- le dijo Kiki.

Si se como se hace- le dijo Mu- mi cuerpo no reacciona como quiero.

Tomo el vaso de agua- le dijo kiki y mu obedeció tomando el vaso de agua junto con una pastilla.

Y ahora?- pregunto Mu, mientras una arcada lo hacia levantarse rápidamente de la cama e ir a vomitar.

Ahora se quedara aquí acostado mirando televisión, yo iré de compras para almorzar, le recomiendo que no coma nada solo tome agua, si es que no la vomita, no haga fuerza y por sobre todo no salga de la primera casa hasta que yo vuelva- le dijo Kiki.

Bien- le dijo Mu, quien ahora se lavaba la cara- me daré un baño.

Si es lo mejor- le dijo Kiki- vuelvo dentro de unos minutos.

Bien.

Mientras en otro lado al mismo tiempo…

Un rubio comenzaba a recuperar su vista y ver que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y que un dolor de cabeza lo consumía.

que me sucedió?- se pregunto este, cuando alguien le respondió.

Ayer lo pasaste muy bien Shaka- le dijo Shun- pero los resultado no fueron igual de buenos.

Eso lo sé, pero como llegue a este estado tan lamentable?- pregunto el rubio.

Un vodka de naranja al cual llamaba jugo- dijo Shun.

No me ayudas mucho- le dijo el rubio.

Shaka lo mejor por ahora es que descanses y tomes esto- dijo pasandole un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

Una pastilla, tu quieres que tome eso?- pregunto algo asustado.

Tienes que tomarla, o sino tendrás el peor día de tu vida- le dijo este, Shaka tomo el vaso y la pastilla y la trago junto con un sorbo de agua.

Y ahora?- pregunto.

Ahora duerme escucha música o ve televisión, tengo que ir a pedirle unas cosas a mi hermano y luego tengo que bajar a comprar las cosas que faltan nos vemos luego.

Espera que hago?- pregunto inocentemente cuando un arcada se le vino y corrió como desquiciado hacia al baño.

No comas nada- le dijo Shun quien se paraba al frente de l perta del baño mirando hacia cualquier lado menos en el que estaba Shaka- no salgas, toma solamente agua, trata de dormir y espera hasta que yo llegue, ah! Te recomiendo un baño de tina.

Gracias- le dijo este.

Vuelvo dentro de unos minutos, no me tarda.

Casa de piscis…

Afrodita- dijo una mujer que recién se despertaba y aparecía en el comedor con los cabellos revoloteados, con grandes ojeras y el semblante perdido y somnoliento.

Franzel ya despertaste, que manera de dormir la tuya!- dijo un sujeto con delantal blanco aparentemente limpiando la casa- llegaste muy feliz anoche, ¿Qué sucedió después de que yo me vine?.

Que… que quieres decir?- tartamudeo Franzel.

Nunca te había escuchado cantar – le dijo este- una buena señal de felicidad.

Yo…-

No te preocupes si no quieres hablar es tu decisión- dijo este

Gracias, tengo hambre- dijo esta.

Ustedes viven con hambre- dijo Afrodita.

Es normal- dijo esta tomando unos cereales y leche del refrigerador.

Tienes una cara de desvelada- dijo este.

Que más quieres, si me quede a ayudar a Kiki a limpiar su casa, estaba hecha un chiquero- dijo esta.

Entonces en esos momentos ocurrió lo que tan feliz te puso- dijo este, mientras Franzel botaba torpemente el cereal al piso.

Maldición- exclamo.

Que chistosa eres, crees que a mi me engañas, soy del mismo signo que tu- le dijo este.

Pero somos regidos por diferentes planetas- dijo esta.

Y eso que importa?- pregunto de una manera inocente Afrodita.

Ya no importa- dijo fastidiada Franzel.

Que tal si bajamos a ver como esta Shaka y Mu, esos se pegaron su buen pastel anoche- dijo Afrodita.

Ajaja, recuerdas cuando imitaron al Titanic- dijo Franzel atacada de la risa, mientras Afrodita igual reía.- quedé traumada, llegue a soñar con su acto.

Mu siempre tan serió, sereno y perdido en el mundo terrenal, Shaka tan digno, sereno y sabio, mira en que terminaron, el santo de la serenidad y el santo de la sabiduría, perdiendo los estribos a la primera- dijo afrodita.

Aun que tu eres el que menos les puedes protestar, estabas casi igual o peor que ellos- le dijo esta.

Pero yo se me venir a acostar solo y se que tomar para no morir al día siguiente- dijo Afrodita.

Ese es el problema- dijo Franzel mirando a Afrodita quien la miraba con cara de no haber entendido- no te diste cuenta que ambos juraban que aquello era jugo de naranja.

Es verdad no lo negaron en ningún momento- dijo afrodita.

Alguien los debe haber convencido de que aquello era jugo y estos inocentemente de le creyeron- dijo esta.

Tiene que haber sido a alguien del cual confían plenamente, no creo que hallan sido tan tontos que al probar el jugo no hallan notado que tenía vodka, los tienen que haber convencido.

Creo que esto fue un plan- dijo Franzel.

Un plan de quienes siempre los han querido ver a estos ebrios- dijo Afrodita.

Bueno, eso es asunto de ellos, la verdad es que no tengo deseos de pensar en nada- dijo Franzel.

Quieres ayudarme a reponer mi jardín?- le pregunto de una manera convincente afrodita.

No- dijo Franzel, aquellas cara no servían con ella, pues, años estuvo acostumbrada a las caras idiotas que les ponían sus amigos para conseguir lo que querían.

¡oh! Que mala eres- dijo este.

Iré a entrenar, ayer comí mucho, tengo que bajar lo que subí- dijo esta mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Yo creo que estas bien, no me gustaría verte mas flaca de lo que ya eres- le dijo este, mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza, mientras que esta se estiraba.

Se que lo soy, pero me tengo que cuidar- dijo esta- bueno iré a colocarme mi ropa de entrenamiento.

Sabes…- tu tono cambió a nostalgia- no pensé que te verías tan bien con mi antigua armadura y que fueras mas bella de lo que pensé.

Esa armadura todavía llora por ser portada nuevamente por ti- dijo esta mientras le sonreía y se iba del lugar.

Llora por mi?- se pregunto en voz baja afrodita mientras Franzel se encerraba en su cuarto.

Por otro lado….

nuestro plan resulto de maravilla- dijo camus.

Somos excelentes mi amor- le dijo Milo.

Si, pero ahora me siento mal por lo que les hice- dijo Saga.

No te preocupes, no creo que te maten- le dijo Milo.

No me ayudes tanto Milo- le dijo Saga.

Jjaja, creo que no podíamos haber empezado esto mejor, después de una batalla tan agotadora- dijo Camus.

Si, creo lo mismo- dijo Milo, mirando lujuriosamente a Camus.

Mejor me voy- dijo Saga, al ver la cara de ambos.

Por otro lado.

Un sujeto miraba un papel, que contenía la lista de los víveres que compraría.

tendré que comprarle un remedio a mi maestro o sino no resistirá tal dolor de cabeza, quien le habrá dado alcohol, no creo que halla sido él por iniciativa propia- se preguntaba una y otra ves.

Que desea joven- pregunto una Sra. Gorda que era la vendedora de la frutería.

¡oh! Perdón- dijo Kiki, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que estuvo mucho rato ahí parado sin hacer nada. Volvió a tomar su lista- quiero un kilo de manzanas, bananas, naranjas y una sandia, le encantan a mi maestro.

Algo mas- dijo la señora que hacía todo lo que kiki le había hecho.

Quiero cilantro, un kilo de tomates, tres cebollas, ¡ah! Por favor mas naranjas creo que eso es muy poco- dijo kiki.

Claro- dijo la señora tan amable como al principio.

También quiero repollo, lechugas…- no termino de hablar cuando la señora lo interrumpió.

Que desea joven- le dijo a otro muchacho.

¡Shun!- exclamo Kiki.

¡Kiki, que sorpresa.- dijo el peliverde.

De comprar eh, como se encuentra Shaka?.

Horrible, con suerte despega la cabeza de la almohada y Mu?- pregunto Shun.

Habla y sale corriendo al baño, ni agua puede tomar- dijo este, mientras ambos miraban como la señora terminaba con las mil cosas que Kiki le había pedido.

Esta todo listo joven- dijo la señora pasándole miles de bolas.- algo más.

Mmm…- kiki miro toda la frutería- me muero por unas uvas a y se olvidaba zanahorias también.

En seguida- dijo la señora.

Como fue posible que mi maestro y Shaka terminaran así?- le pregunto Kiki.

La verdad es que es bastante raro, Mu y Shaka no tomarían alcohol por cuenta propia- dijo Shun.

Tienes razón.

A de mas nunca los vi ir a llenar un vaso- dijo Shun.

Tienes razón ahora que recuerdo…- volvió a ser interrumpido.

Aquí esta todo- dijo la señora.

Cuanto es?- pregunto Kiki.

7 monedas de oro y 10 de plata- dijo a señora, kiki le paso la cantidad dicha.

Que fue lo que recordaste?- pregunto Shun, mientras kiki miraba su muñeca y veía la hora.

Ya es tarde, luego hablamos, tengo que llegar lo antes posible al santuario, mi maestro debe estar muriendo- en un segundo desapareció.

Que sucedió y le muchacho?- le preguntaba la señora a Shun.

Que le sucede señora, el acaba de Salir corriendo- dijo Shun.

Y así el pobre peliverde se quedo convenciendo a la señora de que kiki no había desaparecido sino que se había ido corriendo.

Mientras que llegando al santuario…

Kiki iba corriendo para entrar a su casa, mientras miraba de que de sus bolsas no cayera nada, mientras que del otro extremo venía una mujer corriendo, mientras miraba el suelo, así se iban acercando mas, hasta que chocaron y por las elevaciones del suelo, kiki cayo arriba de la mujer, mientras que sus bolsas que tanto había cuidado en el trayecto volaron por los aires, mientras que su interior caía al suelo. Ambos sujetos se quedaron mirando fijamente, hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, hasta que la mujer se sintió agobiada, pues, la pelvis de Kiki, rozaba con la suya, de pronto alguien los interrumpió.

si quieren hacer cosas indecentes, váyanse a una casa- dijo aioria que se preparaba para entrenar, mientras pasaba al lado de ellos.

Si, aioria tiene razón- dijo aioros, que igual pasaba al lado de ellos.

Que indecencia- dijo Shura, quien también pasaba al lado de ellos, sin mirarlos.

¡SALE DE ARRIBA MIO KIKI!- grito la mujer, mientras Kiki era lanzado hacía atrás chocando contra unas rocas, algo que le dolió mucho- PERVERTIDO!

Tu fuiste la que choco contra mi- le dijo este a la mujer.

Mentira fuiste tu!- le dijo esta.

Tu- dijo kiki.

Tu

Tu

Tu

Que lindo- dijo Odis, que también pasaba para entrenar.

No son ni pareja y ya pelean como si lo fueran- dijo Trion que seguía a Odis, provocando un sonrojo de parte de Franzel y Kiki.

Pero que pesados- dijo kiki.

Si que lo son- apoyo Franzel.

NOO!- grito en lamentación al ver todas sus frutas y verduras regadas por suelo- mis compras- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras las recogía rápidamente.

Eso te pasa por pervertido.- dijo Franzel, mientras se paraba.

No niegues que te gusto- le dijo este y eso, bueno, la enfureció.

¡IDIOTA!- fue lo único que escucharon y luego vieron a un Kiki, volar por los aires junto con sus frutas y verduras, al rato Franzel llegó al campo de entrenamiento con una cara de mas que enojada.

Estas bien?- pregunto Trion y la única respuesta que recibió, fue una mirada amenazadora.

SE VENDEN, SE VENDEN!- se escucho decir en lo alto del coliseo en el que entrenaban.

Desde cuando ahí comerciantes dentro del santuario- dijo Odis.

¡hey! Niño ven aquí- le dijo aioros. Y el niño que vendía se acerco a donde ellos.

Que es lo que vendes?- le pregunto aioros.

Las fotos que tome de la batalla, mire aquí sale usted como anciano- le dijo el niño mostrándole la foto donde este salía, con una cara de demacrado.

¿Qué es esto?- exclamo el mismo aioros.

Mira ahí estoy yo- dijo aioria viéndose en una foto donde salía peleando junto a su hermano y Kiki.

Y tenemos la mejor foto a un precio espectacular- le dijo el niño, mientras le mostraba una foto de Franzel, cuando se había sacado la capucha.

A cuanto la tienes?- pregunto aioria.

A tres monedas de oro- dijo este.

La quiero- le dijo aioria.

Así que doy buenas ganancias- dijo Franzel quien llevaba la capucha puesta.

Ma… maestra!- dijo apenas el niño.

Con que comercializando fotos mías, a ver quiero ver una- dijo este y el niño le paso una de ella con la mano temblorosa.

¡Wow! De veras esta soy yo- dijo esta, mirándose- que cachetona me veo- dijo mientras se tocaba sus mejillas.

Quiere ver otra mejor maestra- el dijo uno de los niños que había llegado hace poco con mas fotos, así le paso una de kiki, arrastrándose en el suelo, cuando era anciano.

Jajajaja, que buena toma, aquí esta tratando de romper el jarrón de Hebe- dio esta- cuando cuesta?.

Dos monedas de plata- el dijo el niño.

Pasa por mi casa a las 1:30 de daré el dinero, que mas ahí?-

La que mas nos gusta!- dijeron los cuatro niños al unísono, entregándole una foto, mientras que otra que estaba junto con esta la escondían rápidamente, cosa que para Franzel no paso inadvertida. Miro la foto que le entregaron y se vio a ella frente a kiki sin capucha y la cara que ambos tenía que se iban a comer, cosa que le dio vergüenza.

Esta cuando cuesta?- pregunto.

Los mismos que la anterior.

Usted con mi maestro hacen buena pareja- le dijo uno de los 4 niños, el que había escondido rápidamente una foto.

Quiero ver la foto que tienes detrás de tu espalda- le dijo Franzel.

Cual?- pregunto desentendido.

sharian, eres igual que tu maestro no sabes mentir- le dijo esta, mientras que el niño bajaba la cabeza y le entregaba la foto, Franzel al mirarla, casi se desmaya, era nada menos que ella duchándose, completamente desnuda, aun que la toma gracias a dios no había mostrado sus partes intimas, están eran tapadas por sus piernas y brazos.

Cuando tomaron esto?- pregunto de una manera tan tranquila que inquieto a los discípulos-

Hace unos días- dijo le muchacho.

Ni en mi baño tengo privacidad- dijo esta.

Lo sentimos- dijeron los cuatros.

Tienen mas de este tipo que sean mías?- pregunto.

No- dijeron apenados.

Bien les creo, pero si sé que es mentira, no habrá composición por edad y por físico probarán mi dulce poder- dijo este de una manera tranquila pero amenazante, a lo que los niños prefirieron pasarles todas las fotos de ella desnuda, de una manera arrebatada, por lo que todas las fotos volaron. Aioria, aioros y Shura que se encontraban viendo la foto de donde salían como ancianos y riendo, vieron que un a foto bajaba hacia ellos, aioria la iba atrapar cuando alguien se la arrebato, nada menos que Franzel, quien rápidamente tomo las de mas fotos y se acerco a los niños, mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Gracias- dijo esta.- si lo vuelven a hacer no seré compasiva.

Si.. si maestra- dijeron los cuatros.

Ahora vayan a vender esto a otra parte-

Si – dijeron los niños mientras salían corriendo a todo full del lugar.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaron ambos hermanos.

Nada- dijo esta y se fue a unas barras donde comenzó a hacer piruetas.

Mientras en la casa de Aries…

maestro, quiere algo?- pregunto kiki.

No gracias- dijo este mirando a su discípulo- kiki tien… que te sucedió?

Una desquiciada me pego- dijo mientras se frotaba su para adolorida.

Iré a ver a Shaka- dijo este.

Pero usted no esta en condiciones de ni siquiera caminar- le dijo kiki.

Oye no estoy en enfermo- dijo algo molesto Mu.

Pero esta peor que eso- le dijo kiki.

Igual iré- al instante mu desapareció, pero volvió a re aparecer- que me sucedió?.

Veo que atenea, ya puso su poder en el santuario, tampoco pude entrar con la tele transportación- dijo este.

Entonces lo iré a ver mas tarde aun me duele la cabeza.

Así termino ese largo día.

Al otro día.

Un Mu y un Shaka ya se encontraban recuperados.

me siento mejor- dijo Mu.

Entonces ahora ira a ver a Shaka?- pregunto Kiki

Si- dijo Mu y salio corriendo hacia la sexta casa.

Que chistoso- dijo una voz que salio desde las sombras de la casa de Kiki.

ya llegaron- musitó Kiki.

Si- dijo Trion que había aparecido desde las sombras, junto con Odis.

Franzel aun no llega- dijo Odis.

Ya llegue!- dijo la voz de una mujer.

Ahí la tienen- dijo Kiki.

Podemos ensayar- dijo Trion.

Claro.- dijeron los otros.

Aun que no lo crean, estos muchachos eran músicos, Kiki tocaba el bajo (XD), Franzel cantaba y tacaba guitarra, Odis tocaba la batería y Trion la otra guitarra.

los de más llegaran después- dijo Trion.

Viene sunrei?- pregunto Franzel.

Uuu! Si te encanta cantar con sunrei las canciones de TATU- dijo Kiki.

Cállate cerdo pervertido- le dijo Franzel.

Tu eres la pervertida- le dijo este.

Tu

Tu

Tu

Tu

Tu

Ya chicos paren de pelear, mejor ensayemos- dijo Odis,

Con que empezamos?- pregunto Trion.

Con lo de siempre – dijo Kiki.

Nighwish?- pregunto Franzel.

Si yo creo- dijo Trion.

¡hey! Esperen tengo que calentar la voz, me cuesta cantar en ese tono- dijo Franzel

Entonces que tal si empezamos con Angra- dijo Odis.

Me parece- dijo esta.

Cual?.- pregunto Trion.

Y por que no tocamos las de lionel riche?- pregunto Kiki.

Por que la única que sabe tocar saxofón es Franzel y tiene cantar para que ensayemos luego Nightwish- dijo Trion.

Entonces?- pregunto Kiki y todos se quedaron mirando.

Una de Alejandro Sanz- dijo Franzel.

NOOO!- dijeron los chicos.

Ya tranquilos!- dijo esta.

Yo creo que mejor Dream theater- dijo Kiki.

Mejor sonata arctica- dijo Trion.

Si mejor- dijo Franzel.

Full moon- dijo Odis.

Si – dijeron todos. (**N/A**, si no conocen la canción, pueden bajarla del kazaa o Ares, es buena jajaja)

Así comenzaron a tocar, mientras Franzel cantaba.

En la sexta casa…

perdón por no venirte a ver ayer, es que me sentía muy mal- dijo Mu.

Si, ni te imaginas como me sentía yo, que nos habrá pasado?- preguntaba Shaka.

Alguien le puso alcohol al jugo de naranja- dijo Mu.

Saga!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

El fue- dijo Shaka.

Vamos a aclarar esto en seguida- dijo MU y ambos bajaron hacia la tercera casa.

En la tercera casa…

que fue lo que hiciste hermano!- le dijo canon.

Que con Camus y Milo, le pusimos alcohol al los vasos de Mu y Shaka- dijo Saga.

Te mataran, sabes como son estos- dijo canon.

Saga!- se escucho llamar.

Ves… ya te descubrieron- le dijo canon.

Hola amigos- dijo Saga al ver a Shaka y Mu.

Así que fuiste tu el que puso alcohol en nuestras bebida- dijo Mu.

Jugo de naranja- corrigió estúpidamente Saga.

Da igual, muy mala tu broma amigo mío- le dijo Shaka.

Es que estaba ebrio- dijo Saga.

Con quien planeaste todo esto?- pregunto astutamente Mu.

Con Camus y Milo.

Te lo dije mu- le dijo Shaka.

Bien… lo hecho echo esta, ahora nos servirá como experiencia para saber como y donde esta el alcohol- dijo Mu.

Si, ya no podemos hacer nada, aun que las ganas…- Shaka no termino la frase, pues, no era una frase que fuera digna de él.

No nos faltan- término de decir Mu.

Todos quedaron mirando sorprendidos a Mu.

hola- dijeron una pareja que venía entrando. Shiryu y sunrei.

Hola Shiryu y sunrei- dijeron los gemelos.

Hola- dijeron el rubio y pelilila.

Podemos pasar por tu casa- dijo Shiryu.

Claro, a donde van?- pregunto Saga.

A la primera casa, voy a ver como ensaya sunrei- dijo este.

Podemos ir a ver- dijeron los hermanos.

Claro- dijo el dragón.

Ustedes si quieren igual vayan – dijo sunrei a Shaka y Mu.

Claro- dijeron estos.

En la primera casa.

es Re Trion no Re menor- le dijo Franzel.

Es Re menor- le dijo Trion.

Es Re- le dijo Kiki a Trion, quien al ver que su amigo no lo apoyaba, miro a Odis buscando apoyo en este.

Lo es- le dijo Odis.

Bien, bien- dijo este resignado.

Hola- dijeron unos sujetos que iban llegando.

Hola – dijeron los cuatros.

Sunrei vamos a ensayar- le dijo Franzel, mientras se acercaba a su oído- así no ensayamos Nightwish.

Están todos listos?- pregunto sunrei.

Claro- dijeron estos mientras le pasaban un micrófono.

Así ambas mujeres comenzaron a cantar, mientras una tocaba guitarra y la otra el teclado, después comenzaron a llegar los de mas al sentir el ruido en la casa y así se hizo tarde.

le quiero mostrar algo- dijo Trion.

Otro de tus inventos?- pregunto Odis.

Si un invento entre comillas- dijo este- es algo que les va a encantar, Kiki necesito tu ayuda-

Para que?- pregunto Kiki.

Necesito que me ayudes a traer mi computador de mi casa-

Con la tele transportación?- pregunto este.

Si

Lo lamento atenea ya puso su cosmo por todo el santuario y no me puedo tele transportar de casa en casa-.

Yo lo haré- dijo Franzel.

A cierto a ti atenea no te puede prohibir nada- dijo Trion.

Claro que si- dijo esta.

Así ambos se tele transportaron a la casa, buscando cada parte de computador de Trion.

Mientras en la primera casa…

que clase de inventos hace Trion?- pregunto Dhoko.

Siempre hace inventos, como tipos de aspiradoras que aspiran todo, hasta las cortinas- dijo Kiki recordando.

O los robot lava loza- dijo Shun, apenado- después de eso tuve que botar toda mi Loza.

O su encogedor- dijo Ikki- me dejo del tamaño de una hormiga y luego no sabía como volverme a mi estatura normal.

O como su secador, peineta y alisador- dijo Franzel, que había regresado a dejar la pantalla del computador, mientras Trion estaba en la tercera casa.

Y para que querías eso si nunca mostrabas tu rostro- le dijo kiki.

Que te importa- le dijo Franzel.

Me importa.- dijo kiki-

No te importa

Si

No

Si

No

Si

Que mas hizo?- pregunto Camus.

Una variedad de cosas que fueron todo un fracaso- dijo J.k.

Lo peor que hizo fue aquella cosa que según él cocinaba sola, pero la verdad es que no servía para nada- dijo Nilo.

Tu y tu glotonería.- le dijo Franzel

Que dices- en ese mismo instante Franzel desapareció, apareciendo a los segundo con el Mouse, teclado y torre del computador de Trion, mientras que este traía una serie de cosas mas.

Para que es todo esto?- pregunto Kiki, al ver su casa sobrecargada de aparatos eléctricos.

Para mostrarle lo mas grande que he hecho, Franzel me falta la última cosa- dijo este y Franzel suspiro con resignación y ambos se tele transportaron.

Bueno de todas maneras es un excelente diseñador de videos juegos- dijo Hyoga.

No me digas que juegas los videos juego que inventa Trion- exclamo Shiryu.

Claro- dijo este.

De pronto escucharon un gran y molesto sonido desde una de las guitarras.

Seiya deja mi guitarra- le dijo Trion, quien había llegado con Franzel.

Yo quiero tocar- dijo como estúpido, mientras rasqueteaba y a la vez rompía tres cuerda de la guitarra.

Desgraciado!- le grito Trion, mientras corría a su Guitarra y a la abrazaba dándole besos- estas bien mi amor, mira lo que te hizo ese idiota te rompió tres cuerdas- mas besos a sus guitarra- yo te vengaré.

Esto le va a costar caro a Seiya- dijo Odis.

Que pena- dijo Kiki.

Déjalo Trion no gastes energías en este burro con aletas- dijo Ikki.

Ikki tiene razón- apoyo Franzel.

Si, mejor instalaré todo- dijo Trion.

A los minutos…

Trion tenía una confusión de cables por toda la casa, mientras que kiki, miraba todo el desorden a punto de desmayarse.

tranquilo Kiki, yo te ayudare a ordenar tu casa- le decía Franzel, pues, Kiki era sumamente maniático por el orden.

No, no, no puede ser- decía Kiki, mientras le comenzaba un ataque epiléptico.

Ya se irán todos- dijo esta.

No, no, no, no, no se irán- decía este mientras se movía de atrás hacia delante en su silla.

Kiki, por favor tranquilízate- le dijo esta.- ayer estaba peor tu casa.

Ayer no!- dijo este mientras se agarraba por sus cabellos.

¡Dios! Que haré?- se preguntaba.

Pégale en la cabeza con algo antes de que se transforme en la que ya sabes- le dijo Odis.

Desde cuando sacas ese tipo de conclusiones, parece que la pelea se llevo toda tu sabiduría- dijo Franzel.

Entonces tírale agua- dijo este algo ofendido.

Franzel fue a buscar un vaso con agua, pero cuando llegó Kiki ya se había convertido en un… perro humano, y le estaba ladrando a todo el mundo, a todos los que estaban en su casa, mientras que estos se subían arriba de la mesa, viendo a Kiki, correr por toda la casa correteando a Seiya en cuatro patas como un perro.

¡ay! Dios! Que haremos ahora- dijo Franzel.

La única manera como poder controlarlo, era cuando veía la estatua donde estaban todos los caballeros encerrados, ahora donde?- pregunto Odis asustado, mientras subía arriba de la mesa.

No lo se- dijo Franzel, sin reaccionar.

De pronto Seiya subió a la mesa y estaba fuera del alcance del perro de Kiki (N/A: que mal suena jajaj), pero ahora era Franzel quien estaba a su alcance y corrió hacia ella.

Franzel! Gritaron todos para alertar a Franzel quien no reacciono.

Kiki se lanzo contra ella, con las manos extendidas, mientras la botaba al suelo, el problema no era que se habían caído, era que las manos se Kiki estaban justo en sus senos, mientras la Kiki la miraba dulcemente y le Dio un beso en la boca y luego se acurruco en su pecho, mientras que Franzel estaba mirando al techo sin saber que hace, hipnotizada aun, pero cuando reacciono de lo ocurrido…

¿Qué pasara?

¿Qué hará Franzel?

¿Qué es lo que Trion quiere mostrar?

¿de verdad Shaka y Mu no se van a vengar?

Todas las respuestas y muchas más en el próximo capitulo.

**N/A: **_me quedo medio largo jajajaja… espero que los deje conformes para toda la semana jajajaja, prometo publicar dos, el fin de semana que viene. Adiós._


	26. Obstáculos

**Obstáculos**

PERVERTIDO!- fue el gran grito que lanzó la amazona, dejando atrás toda su compasión y haciendo que el guardián de la casa, quien se creía perro, quedara estampado en la pared del frente, mientras pasaba a traer muebles y lámparas.

Franzel calmate!- le dijo Odis- el no sabe lo que hace

Pero las suplicas del bello elfo no sirvieron en nada, Franzel se encontraba con la mirada perdida entre la sombra que hacía su flequillo, sin prestar atención a nada y a nadie, todos los presentes comenzaron a sentir su cosmos algo amenazador pero sin salir de los límites del cosmos de un simple humano, extendió las manos hacia el frente para realizar un ataque cuando, un poder le llego a ella haciendo que chocara contra un estante que había de tras de ella, al cual gracias a Dios no le paso nada. Se incorporo rápidamente para ver al portador de aquel poder, era nada menos que una mujer una que ella conocía muy bien.

déjalo en paz o sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo esta.

Maisa – dijo Franzel sorprendida- que haces aquí, como pudiste entrar?.

Simple, soy la amazona de plata, Maisa de Orión- dijo esta.

Des… desde cuando?- tartamudeo Franzel.

Desde hace unos años, solo te puedo decir que Arman me supo entrenar bien- dijo la muchacha de largos cabellos verdes, estatura normal, ojos grises, cara fina y bella, que vestía con una mini falda de mezclilla, junto con unas botas hasta un poco mas a bajo de la rodilla de color negras, una playera ajustada que dejaba ver toda sus curvas y dotes, también llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla que hacia juego con la mini falda y en su espalda cargaba una caja plateada.

Ya veo, es por eso que los guardias te dejaron pasar- dijo Franzel- y como lograste ubicarnos?.

Simple, tu grito se escucho por todo el santuario, la verdad siempre pensé que eras mas callada, veo que entre tantos hombres te has soltado un poco en vez de amarrarte mas- dijo esta- y aun no te quitas la capucha.

Ee..- tartamudeo Franzel quien llevaba la capucha puesta hace rato.

Ya veo… alguien lo vio que triste tu sueño se fue al agua, pero no importa, al fin y al cabo, se iba a destruir tarde o temprano- dijo esta.

Que sabes tu de mi sueño y como sabes que se iba a destruir?- pregunto esta.

Por que yo personalmente te iba arrebatar a tu amor- dijo esta.

De quien hablas?- pregunto incrédulamente Franzel.

De kiki- dijo esta.- pero por lo visto… no se llevan bien, al parecer no iba a ser necesaria mi presencia.

Franzel miro hacía donde había lanzado a kiki, mientras su rostro adquiría tristeza, mientras este yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

quédatelo si quieres- le dijo Franzel mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abandonar el lugar.

Eso me dolió- dijo Kiki, quien se paraba, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

KIKI!- chilló la mujer y se abrazo a él produciendo cierto sonrojo en kiki.

Maisa que haces aquí?- pregunto este.

Me convertí en amazona solo para estar a tu lado- le dijo esta.

Eee… gracias- dijo este, luego miro su casa- que sucedió?.

Te convertiste en perro- le dijo Trion, quien estaba instalado en el computador.

Pero como?- pregunto este.

Te volviste desquiciado por el orden- le dijo Odis.

Ya veo-

Trion se acercó a Kiki, susurrándole al oído.

tengo algo que contarte- le dijo este.

Kiki lo miro y supo de inmediato de que se trataba, mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo de Maisa.

que es lo que nos querías mostrar?- pregunto Nilo.

Mi súper nuevo juego, se llama los "caballeros del zodiaco"- dijo este.

Que original!- dijo Hyoga.

Claro, miren acérquense, ese de ahí- dijo apuntando a cierto lugar en el pantalla- eres tu Hyoga de acuario, sale tu armadura de oro y de bronce.

Interesante, ¡quiero jugar!- dijo Hyoga.

Bien se tu y yo seré yo, tenemos las mismas técnicas- dijo este- pero tienes que saber la combinación para poder hacerlos.

Jugaremos con el teclado?- pregunto Hyoga.

No claro que no, toma- dijo Trion mientras le pasaba un control y el tomaba otro.

Comenzamos?- pregunto Hyoga.

A las una, a las dos y a la tres- dijo Trion.

Y así dos hombres idénticos a ellos aparecieron, haciendo sus mismo gestos, etc.

- Polvo de diamantes!- grito Hyoga emocionado.

- te haré el mas grande de mis poderes, última galaxia!-

- NOOOOO PERDÍ!.

Así paso la noche entre el juego de Trion los coqueteos de Maisa y ciertas indirectas de Franzel, claro, nada menos que por celos y las tronantes risas de los platinados.

_Al otro día…_

**Casa de piscis…**

Estas bien?- pregunto afrodita, quien desayunaba con una Diosa, que no había hablado en todo el rato sentado junto a ella.

Franzel no contestó.

Franzel- dijo Afrodita, pero Franzel no respondía, se encontraba jugando con su cereal disperso en el tazón con leche, con la cuchara, sin decir nada y menos prestando atención- Franzel!.

Que?- pregunto apenas levantando la vista y con la voz baja.

Vas a comer o te retiro tu plato?- pregunto afrodita, quien se había vuelto un total dueño de casa.

No, no tengo apetito- dijo esta pasándole el plato- me iré a dar un baño.

Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado afrodita al verla tan decaída,

Si- dijo apenas la muchacha.

**Casa de Aries…**

Kiki!- dijo la voz chillona de una mujer.

Que haces aquí Maisa- dijo este al verla entrar tan temprano y mas sin permiso.

Vine a verte para desayunar contigo- dijo esta.

Yo…

Claro – dijo Mu arruinando la excusa de Kiki.

Gracias- dijo esta sentándose, mientras Mu le ponía un plato y una taza a su alcance.

Quiere te o café?- pregunto Mu, mientras le servía agua.

Té- dijo esta, mientras volvía la vista a Kiki- eres novio con Franzel?- preguntó mientras Kiki se ponía morado.

No- dijo este- que te hace pensar eso?

Es que como estaba de tan mal humor y las indirectas que decía cuando te abrazaba, por eso- dijo esta.

Indirectas?- pregunto Kiki, realmente Odis tenía razón eran unos ingenuos con Franzel.

No me digas que no las notaste?- pregunto desilusionada.

No- respondió este.

Bueno… en todo caso no te le dejaré el paso tan fácil a esa mujer para que llegue a ti- dijo esta.

No te metas- se le salio a Kiki aquella palabra, casi en susurro.

Dijiste algo?- pregunto la peliverde.

No- dijo este mientras miraba su reflejo en la taza de té.

**Casa de Piscis**…

Franzel salía de la ducha, vestida con el típico traje de monje budista, sin su capucha, fue hasta la cocina, para sacar un fruta.

quien es Maisa?- pregunto afrodita.

Una antigua "amiga" de entrenamiento, nosotros con Kiki nos fuimos y ella quedó con arman, siempre fue algo adicta a Kiki- dijo esta.

Rivales?- pregunto este.

Lo éramos- dijo Franzel.

Y por que ya no lo son?- pregunto curioso Afrodita.

Por dos razones, que se quede con Kiki, me da igual, y…- hizo una pausa muy larga- tu sabes.

Comprendo- afrodita supo de inmediato de que hablaba a la muchacha no le gustaba presumir de ser Diosa- pero que te da igual de quien se quede con Kiki, eso lo dudó.

Hmph- fue la reacción de la muchacha.

Bueno, ¿Qué quieres comer?-

Lo que sea- dijo esta.

Así pasaron los días, Franzel prácticamente no salía de su casa, solo para entrenar, mientras que la relación de Kiki con Maisa cada vez era mas estrecha que a comparación con la de Franzel era cada vez más lejana. Trion y Odis, no sabían que hacer, pues, cuando se juntaba con Franzel Kiki se enojaba y cuando era con Kiki y Maisa Franzel se enojaba. Todos los de más caballeros admiraban a Maisa por ser tan sociable, simpática y atenta, diferente a Franzel quien era algo "fría", indiferente y siempre sumergida en sus pensamientos (digno de un pisciano). Un día se encontraban ambas Diosas hablando.

entonces decides partir- le dijo la majestuosa Diosa de la sabiduría, con su típica calma.

Sé que dije que me quedaría a tus órdenes…- dijo esta, cambiando el semblante a un triste.

Será lo mejor- dijo interrumpiendo la Diosa- será lo mejor para ti y tu alma, ve y corre junto a tu viento.

Atenea…- susurro apenada.

Pero, solo e dejaré ir si prometes que volveras- dijo esta.

Lo prometo- dijo la Diosa.-

Bien.

Aun que sean años, regresaré- dijo esta.

Entonces Eolias, ve y corre como el viento, vuela como el viento, ríe como el viento y vuelve junto con tu viento, siempre serás recibida aquí- dijo atenea.

Muchas gracias por tu gratitud, nos vemos- dijo esta haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del cuarto de la Diosa.

Mientras que entre las sombras una cabellera verde se iluminaba.

la dejarás partir así como así?- pregunto Shion.

Es lo mejor mi querido Shion, esa muchacha necesita reflexionar y Kiki también- dijo esta.

En este caso no ahí nada mas que una distancia por un tiempo- dijo este.

Claro, solo dale tiempo al tiempo- dijo la Diosa.

Por otra parte…

Veo que te has decidido- dijo Afrodita mientras la muchacha terminaba su bolso.

Así es, regresaré de donde provengo- dijo esta.

Crees que es lo mejor, dejaras las cosas así de inconclusa- dijo este, mientras Franzel se echaba la mochila al hombro.

No tengo elección, será lo mejor, él…- su rostro entristeció- él ama a otra.

Como estas tan segura?- pregunto.

Algo me lo dice- dijo esta, mientras se preparaba para correr sin parar.

Espera- dijo afrodita mientras la tomaba por ambos hombros y la miraba, se acerco lentamente hacia su rostro y le dio un beso en cada mejilla y esta solo atinó a abrazarse a él.

Gracias por toda Afrodita… te quiero –le dijo esta, con cierto temblor en sus palabras.

Yo también te quiero Hija Mía- le dijo este, pues, para él, ella era como una hija y para Franzel un padre, aun con el poco tiempo que se habían conocido. Ambos se abrazaron, luego se separaron y se miraron dulcemente.

Tengo que partir- dijo esta mientras daba media vuelta.

Hasta pronto hija mía- le dijo este.

Nos vemos pronto- dijo Franzel salio corriendo del lugar.

Si… pronto- dijo este en susurro mientras veía a la muchacha correr hacia la salida.

Si quieres, puedes portar la armadura de Oro- le grito esta.

Estúpida- susurro- esa armadura es tuya no mía.

Franzel comenzó a bajar los escalones, corriendo, pasando cada casa sin decir nada, ni preguntar si podía atravesar por ella, llega hasta la de escorpión, Odis no estaba allí, luego siguió bajando sin bajar la velocidad hasta llegar a cáncer donde su paso se hizo mas lento, pero sin pensarlo siguió andando hasta Géminis, se escuchan ciertos gritos que de seguro eran de los gemelos, entonces volvió a retomar su velocidad y siguió bajando hasta Tauro, luego a donde mas temía llegar Aries, la primera casa y el punto de partida hacía su rumbo. Tenía pensado pasar mas que rápido aquella casa, pero para su mala suerte el guardián estaba allí portando su armadura dorada haciendo lucir al hombre majestuoso y mas hermoso de lo que era. Franzel al ver que este la miraba, paró, él solo la miro sin decir nada, un silencio incomodo y lento los apoderó, hacía mucho tiempo, quizás meses que no se hablaban y apenas se veía que solo su siluetas los hechizaba. Su respirar se hacía cada vez mar rápido, sentía el deseo de tener al otro en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que el aire les faltara, abrazarse hasta el fin del mundo

yo…- Franzel iba a decir algo cuando una voz hueca y chillona sonó y la interrumpió.

Kiki!- dijo esta abrazándolo- te estaba buscando, que bien luces así!.

Yo me voy- dijo Franzel, pasando al lado de ambos sujetos corriendo, kiki quedo atónito sin hablar, mientras su pelo se movía ante el viento producido por el rápido movimiento de Franzel, se quedó allí, parado sin hablar, pensando si acaso ese "ya me voy" era para siempre o solo por un rato. Se soltó del abrazo de Maisa, sin mirarla camino a los pilares de la entrada y se recostó en uno de ellos, con la esperanza que aquel "ya me voy" no fuera para siempre. Mientras que Franzel corría hacia el templo en honor al Dios Poseidón, que no se encontraba lejos, el cual estaba al borde de una colina y luego de esta estaba el mar, llego hasta bendito templo con los cristalizados, se tiro por el risco, mientras sus bellas alas salían a relucir y así guiarla por el camino hacia su isla, donde la necesitaban. Comenzó a volar muy cerca del agua, mientras miraba aquel templo donde muchas veces había estado conversando hasta el amanecer con Kiki, sin peleas y sin ningún molestar, volvió a mirar al frente, mientras dejaba caer una lágrima, la cual se confundió con el agua levantada por el volar de Franzel y así siguió en dirección al sol.

Mientras Kiki, se paso todo el día apoyado en l mismo pilar, esperando la llegada de aquella mujer, incluso rechazando los avisos de ir a comer, por temor a no verle entrar y no sentirla, se quedó allí, mañana, tarde y noche, sin comer, sin hablar y sin pensar, mientras sentía el cosmo de Franzel alejarse cada ves mas y mas, pero con la esperanza de que se volviera a acercar. Cuando vio que el ocaso comenzaba a hacer presencia, comenzó a caminar al dichoso templo de Honor al Dios de Mar, lo atravesó, hasta llegar a la orilla de la colina, viendo la gran altura del lugar y que sin duda, si cayera moriría con el solo contacto con aquella rocas. Miro el sol que apenas se notaba, dejando que su hermana apareciera y allí se quedo contemplando el cielo y las estrellas, sin pensar, sin moverse, sin ganas de volver a su casa, sin nada y sobre todo sin ella.

las estrellas hablan- dijo la voz dulce de una persona que él conocía muy bien y quería demasiado.

Maestro!- exclamo este sin ganas.

Cuando era pequeño y mas joven venía aquí a despejar mis ideas y pensar- dijo este sentando al lado de su pupilo, en la tierra seca, observando el cielo.

Kiki no habló.

sabes que dicen?- pregunto Mu.

M?- fue la única reacción de Kiki, aun con los años, no había logrado entender todas las palabras de su maestro, era tan sabio, tan dulce, tan inteligente, tan lleno de vida y tan tranquilo, que él aun con su poder no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Hablan de ocaso y el renacer- dijo este.

Que mas hablan?- pregunto con curiosidad, mirando las estrellas.

de que su máximo brillo, es cuando están juntos, que uno sin el otro no pueden brillar y así formar el mayor de sus tesoros, el atardecer y la fantástica aurora de la mañana. – dijo este.

Hermosas palabras- dijo el muchacho- pero…

Pero no las entiendes- termino de decir Mu- Nadie te puede ayudar, dale tiempo al tiempo- se paró y se retiro del lugar, o través no había entendido nada.

Siempre habla en clave- se dijo así mismo, imitando a su maestro, se paro y se fue a su casa a paso lento.

Mientras en otro lado.

Ya había amanecido, tuvo que sentir aquellas penetrantes voces de las sirenas, cuando al fin vio asomarse una isla y supo de inmediato que ya había llegado, una ves allí vio una grandes puertas de color celeste, se acerco a ellas y las miro desde arriba a bajo.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto un sujeto de lo alto.

Continuara…

**N/A:** me voy al campo ¬¬ por desgracia… espero poder escribir cuando llegue dejen rerw.


	27. un aviso estremecedor

**Un aviso estremecedor.**

Quiero entrar- dijo Franzel

El sujeto salto de lo alto y esta pudo ver que tenía la misma estatura de Kiki, el cabello plateado, los ojos amarillos y llevaba las ropas muy similares a las que ocupaban en el santuario para practicar, también, tenía una armadura que era de madera, la cual le cubría un hombro, el corazón, llevaba otros pedazos en los antebrazos y en parte inferior de las piernas.

La única manera de entrar, es que abras esta puerta que pesa a lo menos 10 toneladas o que pertenezcas a la isla desde tu nacimiento- dijo el sujeto con su voz grave, amenazante y serena.

Tu puedes abrirla?- pregunto esta.

La que quiere entrar eres tú- dijo este.

Hay otra manera?- pregunto.

Derrotarme- dijo este.

Entonces tratare de abrirla- dijo esta poniéndose de frente a la puerta.

El sujeto soltó una risita, poco audible y casi sin sentimientos.

el único que puede abrir esta puerta con sus manos, es un Dios- dijo este.

Lo intentare- dijo esta volteando al ver al sujeto, quien con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos intentaba traspasar la oscuridad que producía su capucha en su rostro, para retarla, esta no se inmuto ni en lo mas mínimo y puso su manos sobre las puertas, para así empujarla.

De verdad crees que podrás, solo los guerreros de Eolo hemos podido separarla uno centímetros, pues, la puerta que ves ante tus ojos esta hecha del mas grande mineral que existe en esta isla y el mas pesado del todo mundo, pero aun así resistente, no podrás ni siquiera moverla un poco, el único que puede abrirla incluso sin tocarla es gran Señor Eolo.

Que pasaría si tuvieras a tu gran señor ante tus ojos- dijo esta, mientras daba unos pasos hacía atrás.

Vería las más hermosas y destellantes alas de color blanquecino, un gran resplandor proveniente de su armadura, su grandioso báculo, sus poderosas espadas SAIS y sus ojos inexpresivos y fríos, jugar con su adorado viento.

Franzel rió con cautela.

de verdad, interesante- dijo esta.

Por que no dejas ver tu rostro, en este lugar las mujeres exhiben su bello cuerpo sin temo alguno, para brindarle honores al viento.

A si, yo no fui criada con esos conceptos- dijo esta.

Después de todo, tu cosmo me dice que no eres una mujer fea- dijo este, cosa que molesto un poco a la amazona.

Tu nombre?- pregunto esta.

Sirius- dijo este- y el tuyo.

Franzel volteo para ver nuevamente de frente hacia las puertas y contestó.

Eolias- dijo estas, mientras que al mismo tiempo sin que esta las empujara las puertas se abrieron lentamente, mientas sus alas aparecían y el gorro de su capucha bajaba y el rostro inexpresivo de Sirius cambiaba radicalmente a un gran asombro. Una vez abiertas las puertas, Franzel pudo ver como todo en ese lugar era de un color celeste metalizado, lo único que diferenciaba el lugar de su color era la vegetación que se adhería al piso y paredes de los grandes templo que se observaban, pero había una construcción que le llamo la atención, una gran pirámide escalonada del mimo color celeste metalizado, pero aun teniendo el mismo color de toda las construcciones de la isla, era el que mas brillaba, tanto que fue lo que le cegó la vista a Franzel cuando abrió las puertas.

Hermoso!- dijo deslumbrada por el lugar. De pronto otra cosas llamaron su atención, miles de canastas caían y todo la gente presente, comenzaba a hacer reverencia a lo que esta se sonrojo.- le… levántese- dijo con algo de dificultad ante lo asombrada y atónita que estaba. El mimo sujeto que la recibió le hablo.

Recibe nuestras mas humildes bienvenidas Eolias, estamos muy sorprendidos, no pensamos que volverías a reencarnar en una bella dama- dijo este a lo que Franzel sonrió amistosamente.

Siento que pertenezco aquí, que este es mi lugar, Sirius- dijo esta y el sujeto levanto la vista para mirarla- gracias.

El sujetó quedó sorprendido a que se debían esas gracias, que había hecho él?

espero que te sientas cómoda- dijo esta.

Pero que sucede?- pregunto esta.

Que pasa su majestad?- pregunto Sirius.

No dije que se levantaran, no hay por que hacer reverencia, soy igual que Ustedes o tengo un ojo de mas?- pregunto esta y mucho presente no pudieron contener la risa-

Majestad, venga conmigo le mostrare su templo y a los 8 guardianes- dijo este.

Bien- dijo esta y lo siguió, mientras este caminaba en línea recta, hacia la pirámide escalonada más alta que había en el lugar. Mientras que en el trayecto.

Cuéntame acerca de los 8 guardianes- dijo esta y el sujeto la miro como siempre, inexpresivo.

Son los repres…- fue interrumpido.

Ya lo sé, conozco la historia, sobre ellos como personas- dijo este.

Ya los conocerás- dijo este- falta poco- dijo apuntando la gran pirámide celeste.

Comenzaron a subir, escalon por escalón, hasta que llegaron a la cima, donde al entrar Franzel vio los lujos de la habitación, la cual tenía un gran trono, con una bella silla, luego una alfombra roja, a sus lados 8 pedestales, los cuales contenían 8 vasijas, cada una con una letra o dos, las cuales eran N, NE, E, SE, S, SO, O, NE, que de seguro era la abreviación de los vientos, Norte, noreste, este, sureste, sur, suroeste, oeste, noroeste. Siguieron caminando, hasta pasar el trono, el cual detrás tenía una cortina de color blanco, la cual atravesaron y vieron allí a 6 hombres y una mujer, quienes estaban vestidos con elegantes túnicas a excepción de uno que bestia solamente hasta la cadera y luego unas sandalias, los 7 al verla se arrodillaron ante ella.

ellos son los 8 guerreros- dijo Sirius, acercándose a sus compañeros y haciendo una reverencia, luego se volvió a levantar- yo soy Sirius de Boreas, viento del Norte.

yo soy Adbi de Cesias, vientos del Noroeste.- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, que se levanto después de Sirius.

Dago de Euro, viento del Este- dijo un sujeto de largos cabellos rojos, ojos azules, tez muy blanca, con voz grave y penetrante.

Ram de Apeliotes, viento del sureste- dijo el sujeto de que se paro después de Dago, el cual era joven, con barba, ojos morados, largos cabellos blancos y de gran estatura.

Soy Eaton de Noto, viento del Sur- dijo un sujeto de voz calida y apacible, con largos cabellos dorados y ojos verdes.

Thea de Libis, viento del Suroeste- dijo la unica mujer, de tez blanca, voz dulce, bellos ojos naranjos y cabellos celestes.

Cerne de céfiro, Viento del Oeste- dijo el sujeto de voz armónica y de impresionante cabellera larga, que aun, con una gran cola en lo lato de su cabeza su cabello llegaba, hasta debajo de sus glúteo, de color café claro al igual que sus ojos.

Nadir de Coro, viento del Noroeste- termino de decir el último sujeto que no se había parado, de cabello azul, liso ojos verde agua y tez morena.

Soy Franzel- dijo esta mirando sin expresión a sus ocho guerreros.

Espero que se sienta cómoda, todas sus necesidades serás atendidas- dijo Nadir.

Lo sé- dijo esta.

Así pasaron los meses, hasta que llego el verano, Franzel había conseguido el respeto y admiración de todos, amistad con sus guardianes y confianza con estos, por lo general se juntaban a conversar, pero aun así no podía olvidar el sufrimiento por haber dejado a ese hombre que tanto amaba y al ver como Thea y Cerne hacían una bella pareja, llena de amor, paz y confianza, le producía una soledad terrible e impotencia a ella misma por estúpida que había sido, pues, en esos meses se había dado cuenta, de que él la quería como ella lo quería a él, pero a esas altura ya lo debía haber perdido, lo mas seguro es que estuviera con Maisa. Mientras que el carnero, cada día se deprimía mas, aun que lograba ocultarlo de una manera impresionante aun que todas las noches sin querer lloraba amargamente, acompañado a lo lejos por el llanto desesperado de Franzel. Así pasaba todas sus noches y luego en la mañana tenía que despertar con todo el entusiasmo posible, para no mostrar flaqueza ante sus discípulos que tanto quería.

kiki vamos sube ese animo- le dijo Trion.

Pero que tiene que ver mi ánimo, con no querer ir a la playa- dijo este.

Por que te encanta ir a la playa- le dijo Odis.

Bien iré, esperen un segundo- al los minutos después kiki apareció con ropa normal y una mochila a sus espaldas.

Bien vamonos- dijo Trion.

Te hará bien- le dijo Odis.

Si- susurro Odis.

Esa tarde, por primera vez en muchas tardes se divirtió dejando de lado su sufrimiento y disfruto e las delicias del mar, su aroma y la brisa de este, logró sonreír con naturalidad espontánea. Mientras que sus amigos sonreían junto con él, al verlo tan lleno de vida nuevamente.

ha llegado carta de parte de Eolias- le dijo Shion a la Diosa, quien extendió su mano, para tomar dicha carta, la desenvolvió y la leyó. Por unos momentos Shion estuvo viendo como su Diosa movía los ojos de un lado a otro, luego volvió a levantar la vista hacia él con alegría.

Nos viene a visitar – dijo esta.

Pero que bien, por cuanto?- pregunto este.

No lo especifica, esperemos que sea por mucho- dijo Saori.

Ojala que las cosas se solucionen- dijo Shion.

Ojala mi querido Shion, uno de los dos tiene que ceder- dijo esta.

Pero si Maisa esta siempre al lado de Kiki, las cosas no podrán arreglarse- dijo Shion.

Déjala será mejor, será la prueba que Franzel tendrá que pasar, no te preocupes por eso, si veo que las cosas no van bien, hablaremos con Maisa- dijo Saori

Solo habrá que esperar- dijo Shion- cuando llega?.

Mañana por la mañana.

Que rápido- dijo este.

La carta fue escrita hace 5 días atrás, el correo aquí no es muy rápido.- dijo Saori.

Entonces que hacemos, aviso a todo?- pregunto este.

No, solo dile a todos que se reúnan en mis aposentos- dijo esta- yo daré la noticia.

Entonces regreso en seguida-

A la media hora después.

Estaban todos los caballeros de platina y de oro, con sus respectivas armaduras, reunidos en la habitación de atenea.

que será lo que atenea nos quiere comunicar?- pregunto Aioria algo impaciente a Shura que estaba a su lado,

cállate y escucha- le dijo este, cuando apareció atenea.

Bienvenido caballeros, los e mandado a llamar, para comunicarles que mañana por la mañana nos llegan huéspedes – dijo la Diosa.

Muchos murmullos se presentaron en la sala resaltando uno.

de quien se trata?- pregunto imprudentemente Seiya.

De Eolias- dijo crudamente Saori, hubo exclamaciones provenientes de los caballeros, asombros de otros, alegría de muchos y melancolía por otros.

**N/A**: algo corto… pero es lo que hay que lo disfruten se viene pronto el siguiente.


	28. la llegada de los vientos

**La llegada de los vientos**

Que bien que llega, la he echado mucho de menos- dijo afrodita MM, quien lo acompañaba hasta su casa- arreglare toda la casa para recibirla.

Crees que una Diosa se quedara en una de nuestras casas, no sueñes Afrodita- dijo este.

Claro que si.

Claro que no.

Claro que si.

Quieres apostar?- le dijo MM.

Cuanto?- pregunto afrodita.

10 monedas de Oro- dijo MM.

No es mucho, 5 – dijo este.

Trato, deberías pagármelas ahora, pues, perderás- dijo MM.

No la conoces- le dijo.

Claro que no- dijo este, despidiéndose, pues, ya habían llegado a la casa de piscis.

No vemos mañana- le dijo afrodita despidiéndose de MM.

Comenzó a arreglar la casa con mucho entusiasmo dejándola reluciente, cuando termino miro su casa, mientras se apoyaba en la escoba con un brazo y con el otro se secaba el sudor, miro la hora eran las 1:00am, esa era la razón de lo tan cansado que estaba, tomo un baño y se fue acostar quedándose en un profundo sueño.

Casa de Aries…

no puedo creer que después de 7 meses de sufrimiento y ahora que creo haber podido olvidarla ella vaya a volver, no se como la mirare, que haré, estoy tan confundido.- pensaba Kiki, quien estaba acostado en su cama, mirando las estrellas desde su ventana.- ella es un Diosa lo mas seguro es que ni se acuerde de mi y me vea como cualquier persona….

Así Kiki se quedó dormido.

En la isla flotante Eolias…

por que realice este viaje, que tenía en la cabeza, ahora ya no puedo retractar las cosas ya están hechas, mis guardianes están muy entusiasmados con salir de la Isla- suspiro- después de tanto te volveré a ver…- así la Diosa se quedó profundamente dormida en su lujosa cama junto con su bella pieza.

Al otro Días…

Comenzaba a avecinarse los primeros rayos del sol y Franzel y sus guardianes se preparaban para salir, mientras que todos en la isla al igual que ellos estaban despiertos para brindarles los mejores deseos en su viaje, así se avecinaron hacia la gran puerta la cual fue abierta sin antes ser sometidos a una bendición de parte del todo el pueblo y un corto espectáculo. Los guardianes portaron sus armaduras, las cuales tenían alas permitiéndoles así volar, mientras que Franzel sacaba sus alas, las cuales eran reales, provocándole el típico dolor, el cual desaparecía al instante. Todos agitaron sus alas y comenzaron a ponerse en vuelo, mientras que en el santuario todo estaban muy nerviosos esperando la llegada de los 9 que vendrían a visitarlos. Cada uno ordenaba su casa a la velocidad de la luz, ya eran las 9 de la mañana y no se sabía nada de los huéspedes, pero, aun sabía que no llegarían temprano, por lo que la espera cada vez era mas larga. Habían quedado en recibirlos en la primera casa, por lo que todos se habían juntado allí, la gran mayoría estaba nerviosos, no sabrían quienes llegarían junto con Franzel quien quizás había cambiado mucho y ya no era la misma mujer sencilla de antes, sino una mas compleja y preocupada por lo superficial. De pronto vieron a 9 figuras elevarse sobre el templo en honor a Poseidón que se lograba ver a duras penas desde la primera casa, los cuales se dirigieron a ellas a gran rapidez, de pronto ochos figuras se presentaron al frente de ellos, faltaba una. De pronto esta cayó del cielo encima de uno de los encapuchados.

majestad ha caído arriba de Sirius- le dijo uno de los encapuchados a la encapuchada que había aparecido hace poco, quien se inclino hacia delante para ver la cara cubierta de polvo de Sirius, esta al mirar lo enojado que estaba le sonrío.

Ves, siempre te pones en mi camino, por eso terminas lastimado- le dijo esta y todos lo caballeros supieron de inmediato de quien se trataba a de mas de verle alas que no eran de metal. De inmediato la mujer se salio de arriba del sujeto.

Lamento por ponerme siempre en su camino- dijo el sujeto limpiándose la ropa mientras que todos los santos miraban con suma extrañeza la escena.

Ya llegamos!- pregunto con sorpresa, mientras que todos los santos a excepción de la Diosa caían muy al estilo anime.

Bienvenida Eolias- le dijo la Diosa acercándose a ella, la cual estaba vestida con un elegante vestido blanco que tenía un corsés dorado, llevaba su típico pinché en el cabello, un collar dorado y su báculo, mientras que Franzel al recibir el saludo de atenea se saco la capucha antes de abrazar a atenea, mostrando lo elegante que también venía ella, con un vestido blanco, guantes muy largos, que le llegaban mas arriba del codo, un brazalete en un brazo, un collar, en el cabello llevaba una especie de adorno, que empezaba de las orejas y luego iba hasta la cabeza y una ves allí hacía un semicírculo, luego este caía hacia atrás adornando su pelo y sujetándolo en ciertos casos y con su báculo en forma de cruz. Se acercaron para darse un calido abrazo y decirse lo bella que se veían, mientras que lo santos habían quedado sin palabras al ver a Franzel, toda una Diosa.

Quiero presentarte a mis guardianes, Sirius- este hizo resbalar la capucha mostrando una elegante túnica de color celestial- guerrero del Norte- Adbi, guerrero del noroeste- este se saco su capucha y relució su túnica de color verde- Dago guerrero del este- este se saco su capucha y mostro su bella única de color amarilla- Ram del sureste, Eaton de Sur – ambos se sacaron su capucha mostrando una bella túnica azul- Thea del Suroeste- la mujer se sacó su capucha haciendo relucir sus dotes gracias a la túnica que traía puesta, muchos santos se habían ilusionada con ella- cerne del Oeste y por último Nadir del noroeste.- los dos sujetos se sacaron su capucha mostrando su bellas túnicas y en el mismo instante Cerne y Thea se tomaron de la mano.

Bueno mis caballeros son…- así la Diosa presento a todo sus caballeros, cuando llego a Kiki, Franzel bajo la mirada y Kiki también, quien dio un paso hacia delante y retomo su puesto.

A y se me olvidaba ella es Maisa de Orión- la mujer miro horriblemente a Franzel.

No sabía que eras una Diosa, solo que te habías marchado- le dijo esta.

Franzel solo la miro sin expresión y luego volvió la vista a atenea.

ahí algo que pueda hacer por ti?- pregunto esta.

Quiero sacarme esto- dijo tomando sus vestido.

Bien, tu cuarto…- atenea fue interrumpida.

Atenea, la verdad me gustaría quedarme en piscis junto con Afrodita- dijo esta.

Claro, esa casa aun es tuya- el dijo esta.

Muchas gracias.

Tus guardianes se quedarán de huéspedes en diferentes casas- dijo atenea.

Entraran?- pregunto con discreción Franzel.

En este último tiempo hemos extendido las piezas personales de los santos, pues, aun no comenzamos con las construcciones de los templos de los ángeles guardianes o caballeros de platino.

Entiendo, agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad.

Es un placer, que tal si guardan su equipaje y luego vamos a la cena.- dijo la Diosa de la sabiduría.

Saori- llamo con preocupación Franzel.

Que sucede?- pregunto esta algo preocupada por la cara de Franzel.

Nada, solo dejalo- le dijo esta.

Bien, entonces entremos, para que te cambies de ropa.

Si!- dijo esta y tanto los caballeros como los guardianes comenzaron a subir los escalones de las casas, todos hundidos en un torpe silencio,

Me debes 5 monedas de Oro- le dijo Afrodita a MM.

Desgraciado.- le dijo este.

Y por que apostaban?- pregunto Aioria.

Por que…- tartamudeó afrodita.

Bueno…- dijo MM.

Sirius- llamo una voz que sonó autoritaria.

Majestad- dijo con respeto.

Lo has sentido verdad?- pregunto esta.

Nos siguen desde los mares Fríos- le dijo.

Atenea- dijo Franzel.

Sucede algo?- pregunto atenea.

Ten mucho cuidado y ustedes caballeros también, nadie esta seguro- dijo esta y todos la quedaron mirando algo extrañados.

Por que lo dices?- pregunto atenea.

Nos han seguido desde los mares Fríos, son muy cautelosos – dijo esta.

Que sugieres?- pregunto atenea.

Que tengamos cuidado, estoy segura que no pretenden atacar hoy- dio Franzel mientras sus alas desaparecían.

Su sucede algo estaremos alerta, por el momento preocupémonos de pasar un buen rato- dijo con excesiva tranquilidad la Diosa.

Claro- la apoyo Franzel, pero sin dejar de lado su preocupación.

Así llegaron a la casa de piscis y el recorrido término, los únicos que habían quedado, fueron afrodita, Shion, atenea y Franzel, los de más se quedaron en su casas junto a sus huéspedes.

tu ropa esta intacta- le dijo afrodita.

Gracias- dijo esta y se metió a su cuarto, el que estaba igual que antes, tomo uno de sus típicos trajes, le coloco y se tiro en pesadamente en el cama.

Echaba de menos mi cama, mi pieza, mi casa…- no termino de hablar cuando vio un resplandor salir de su closet, se acerco a él y vio su armadura de piscis.- mi armadura- de inmediato la armadura se desprendió se su caja y se pego al cuerpo de la mujer, la cual miro sorprendida su cuerpo cubierto de oro.

Siempre me a gustado el resplandor que tiene esa armadura- le dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta.

O… Odis- tartamudeo Franzel.

Como estas eolias?- pregunto este.

Bien, pero para ti soy Franzel- dijo esta.- y para acá como van las cosas?-

Pobres- fue la respuesta del elfo.

Entiendo- dijo acompañada por un suspiro.

Me alegro que seas la misma- le dijo este.

Claro- le dijo Franzel- no creas que por ser lo que soy iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Como es?- pregunto Odis.

Agotador, sabes… me encantaría volver a ser solo la amazona de piscis- dijo esta mientras terminaba de sacarse la armadura y meterla a dentro de su caja.

Por que, cualquiera desearía tener tu lugar- le dijo este.

Por que me quito muchas cosas- dijo esta.

Odis entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y prefirió unirse al silencio de Franzel.

y tu, no has pensado en volver a ver a los tuyo?- pregunto esta.

La verdad me gustaría, pero me da miedo- dijo este.

Miedo, miedo por que?- pregunto Franzel.

Por… por nada- le dijo este.

Hay lago que ocultas desde que llegaste al santuario Odis y para tus amigo no a pasado desapercibido- le dijo Franzel.

Yo opino lo mismo que ella- dijo otra voz conocida desde la puerta, era Trion.

Y yo también- se unió otra voz que hizo temblar a Franzel, era Kiki.

Creo que deberías contarnos que es lo que te da miedo- le dijo Trion.

Por las noche tu cosmo llora, de preocupación y culpa, ¿Qué fue lo que dejaste pendiente?- pregunto Kiki, quien se acercaba a Odis, quien estaba sentado en la cama de Franzel.

Yo…- tartamudeó el elfo.

Odis, cuando le hemos contado tus cosas a alguien, nunca- dijo Trion.

Sabes…- hablo por fin Franzel, quien se había- no recuerdo que te hemos obligado a contar algo, pero ahora es necesario- le dijo Franzel.

Lo es, pues, estas cada ves estas peor y nos angustia saber que ahí algo en lo que no podemos ayudarte por que no sabemos la razón de tu sufrimiento- dijo Kiki.

Chicos… lo que sucede es que soy el sucesor al trono de los elfos- dijo rápidamente Odis.

Y escapaste- termino de decir Trion Odis asintió con la cabeza.

Franzel como eran las personas que te seguían?- pregunto.

No las vi- dijo esta-

Entonces dime sus características de movimiento o lo que lograste captar- dijo este.

Cuando bajamos a tierra a descansar por que estábamos algo mareados, me sorprendió lo silenciosos que eran, no rompieron ni una rama, ni hicieron sonar ni una hoja al caminar, eran iguales que tu al caminar, ni su respiración se sentía, muy ágiles, pues, no dejaron que los viéramos, rápidos y deben haber tenido un gran poder de orientación, pues, no seguían por tierra y nosotros íbamos por el aire y por lo general volando cerca del mar- dijo esta.

Ellos, como dijiste, no piensan atacar y menos los buscan a ustedes, me buscan a Mi, mi padre los envió, han estado vigilando a mis 3 mejores amigos, o sea ustedes, quizás pretenden hacerme volver por la fuerza tomándolo a ustedes como rehenes- dijo este.

Tu quieres volver?- pregunto Kiki.

No lo se, si vuelvo seré obligado a contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien no amo, obligado a renunciar a muchas libertades que tengo aquí y las disfruto y las mas cruel, tendré que ser obligado a no abandonar volver a la gente que estimo- dijo este.

tu puedes elegir, no puedes ser obligado a algo que no quieres- dijo Trion.

A de mas, si son tantas las restricciones nosotros te ayudaremos a acabar con aquellos que te molesten- dijo Kiki.

NO,- trono la voz de Franzel, quien estaba parada frente a la ventana de su pieza- no puedes, lo lamento Odis, no puedes correr del destino, desde que naciste en tu corazón se gravo con sangre los dotes para ser rey, es tu destino, tienes que aceptarlo, no sacas nada con nadar contra la corriente, al final serás arrastrado con ella y las consecuencias serán fatales- le dijo.

Pero aun así se puede, yo creo que en los milagros, o ya olvidaste que fuiste tu quien me reafirmo eso- le dijo Kiki a Franzel, mientras se acercaba a ella- yo creo en la recapacitación de la gente en que podemos hacerla cambiar de opinión, demostrarle que están equivocados y no pueden someter a una persona a lo que no quiere, Odis, nació para ser el caballero de escorpión y lucho mucho por ello, sudo sangre, cayó miles de veces y se levanto, así como yo me levante cuando decaí ante la muerte de Trion, pues, no estaba solo, pues, tu y Odis estuvieron para animarme, regañarme y corregirme, es por eso que Odis no esta solo y si no quiere ser el sucesor, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es apoyarlo, pues, somos sus amigos y sabes él se levanto una y otra vez para ser lo que el quería ser, por eso lucho, por él y por proteger a aquella atenea con su vida, en vez de ser protegido él, pues, no ahí nada más hermoso que dar la vida por los de mas.

Kiki…- susurro Odis, mientras Kiki miraba fijamente a Franzel, quien también lo miraba fijamente con los ojos cristalizados y a punto de caer en mil pedazos.

Yo… - Franzel no termino de decir nada cuando su voz de quebró y luego de unos momento se reincorporo- yo te apoyo Odis- dijo apenas.

Gracias Franzel, pero ¿estas bien?- pregunto el elfo.

Por favor no te preocupes por mi- le dijo esta.

Odis tiene razón- dijo seriamente Trion- estas mal, desde que llegaste tu cosmos es menos alegre de lo que era antes- dijo este.

Yo… da igual- dijo esta.

A mi no me da igual- dijo Kiki, cosa que produjo cierto sonrojo en Franzel.

Kiki…- susurro Franzel- ciertamente no estoy bien del todo, pero es algo que tiene una solución mucho menos compleja que la de Odis y que me dices tu Kiki, a mi también me preocupas y estas igual que yo- dijo esta- por que?.

Simple- dijo este mientras la tomaba de brazo, sin importarle que estuviesen Odis y Trion- por que yo te….

TOC TOC… se escucho en la puerta.

Franzel no reaccionaba estaba atónita Kiki estuvo apunto de decirle algo importante, Odis y Trion estaban igual y Kiki se había cayado.

no vas a responder?- pregunto Kiki

Claro que si- dijo esta, algo mas despierta- que sucede?- grito a la puerta.

Majestad, la llaman a la cena- dijo Sirius,

Ya voy Sirius- dijo esta

Avisaré- dijo el sujeto por detrás de la puerta.

Me vas a dejar ir- le dijo Franzel a Kiki, para que la soltara.

Claro… claro- dijo algo nervioso, soltándola suavemente, mientras recorría su brazo antes de soltarse, cosa que hizo que Franzel se colocara mas que roja.

Vamos rápido- se apresuro a salir.

Claro- dijeron los otro tres.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, muchas miradas entre Kiki y Franzel y sonrojos, risas de parte de muchos, los guardianes resultaron llevarse muy bien con Franzel. Ya era de noche y Franzel fue a meditar un poco a donde siempre iba en su estancia en el santuario al templo en honor a su padre Poseidón, rey de los mares, se sentó en el seco suelo a contemplar la gran luna que se reflejaba en el ancho e infinito mar, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

Kiki…- susurro.

Continuara…

**N/A:** Disfrútenlo, pues, falta poco para… algo aja…


	29. Divirtiendonos

**Divirtiéndonos**

me imagine que estarías aquí- le dijo el Lemuriano.

Sabes que me gusta este lugar- dijo Franzel.

Lo se y a mi también- dijo sentándose al lado de Franzel.

Que luna mas bella- dijo Franzel.

Es una vanidosa- dijo Kiki en tono de gracia.

Por que lo dices?- pregunto esta.

Le encanta reflejarse en el mar para ver lo bella que es- dijo este.

Jajaj, tonto- dijo esta.

Te acuerdas cuando hicimos que íbamos a tirar a Trion desde aquí, cuando aun teníamos 16- dijo Kiki

Como olvidarlo, se puso a llorar- dijo esta.

Aun no nos perdona que le hallamos hecho eso- dijo Kiki.

Ya, que tonto fue una broma- dijo Franzel.

Pero ve y explícale al testarudo de Trion.

Pobre Trion, su maestro no fue de los mejores-

Claro, un pobre alcohólico no es buen maestro para nadie-

Pero no olvides lo inteligente y fuerte que era-

Sabes, siempre me pregunte quien sería el maestro de Odis?- dijo kiki.

Lo mas seguro es que fue algún elfo rebelde- dijo Franzel.

No creo- dijo este.

En fin… pobre Odis, le tocara lo difícil a él ahora- dijo Franzel.

Lo tuyo es muy difícil?- pregunto Kiki.

Nooo, para nada- dijo en sarcasmo Franzel- tienes que estar todo el día pensando donde causaras una tempestad, donde es verano para dar vientos que den fruto, donde es invierno para dar vientos que sean fría y así, pero fuera de eso, buena- dijo esta.

Eso te pasa por ser Eolias, Diosa del los vientos y las tempestades- dijo Kiki, mientras se recostaba en el suelo, con las manos sobre su cabeza.

A mi, Eolo que se le ocurrió reencarnar en mi- dijo esta.

No niegues que es buena tu vida después de todo, nadie tiene alas para volar de un lugar a otro, una isla donde todos los miembros lo aclamen y estén todo a sus servicios- dijo Kiki.

Déjame decirte que nunca me gusto hacer los labores de la casa, como lavar, limpiar, barrer, sacar polvo, Etc, pues, no nací para eso- dijo esta

Perezosa- le dijo Kiki.

Es mejor que ser una maniática del orden- le dijo a kiki.

Bueno…- suspiro- soy un hombre de orden.

Quieres dar un paseo- le propuso esta.

A que clase de paseo de refieres?- pregunto Kiki, cuando vio dos destellantes las blancas Salir de la espalda de Franzel, mientras que al mismo tiempo él sentía como dos alas también le salían a él. Al mismo tiempo era lanzado por la colina hacia el mar y las feroces rocas que habían abajo, por lo que al no saber que hacer y ver que iba a chocar contra las rocas, se tapo la cara, pero para su suerte no choco, fue tomado por detrás por Franzel.

Pude haber muerto- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Agita tus alas- dijo Franzel.

Pero como?- pregunto este, mientras Franzel se elevaba y lo soltaba para dejarlo caer.

Agitar mis alas- se repetía una y otra ves intentando agitarlas cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al mar, logro hacer que sus alas se contactaran con los nervios de su cuerpo y comenzó a volar emocionado, mientras era seguido por Franzel.

Como hiciste esto?- le pregunto emocionado, mientras daba miles de vueltas.

Si quiero te puedo convertir en cerdo - dijo esta.

Se puede mas rápido?- pregunto Kiki.

Claro, solo si tu quieres- dijo esta y de pronto Kiki salio disparado hacia el frente.- por que a mi?- se dijo Franzel algo arrepentida mientras trataba de alcanzar a Kiki, cosa que no fue difícil y al llegar a él le hablo- te reto a un carrera.

Bien, hasta donde?- pregunto Kiki.

Ves esa gran roca que sobre sale- dijo apuntando Franzel.

Si- dijo Kiki, mientras se detenía y Franzel también.

Hasta allí- dijo esta poniendo en posición.

En sus marcas- dijo Kiki.

Listos…- dijo Franzel.

Fuera- dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras volaban a gran velocidad.

Se encontraban muy cerca de la roca, cuando Kiki empujo a Franzel y esta cayó al mar, pues, volaban cerca de él y Kiki ganó, pero Kiki había olvidado algo, Franzel controlaba aun el agua, cuando una gran ola tapo al Lemuriano.

maldición- dijo algo ahogado Kiki, cuando logró salir del agua ya ahí mismo vio a un figura mirarlo algo molesta.

Tramposo- dijo la figura toda mojada.

De vez en cuando es bueno que una Diosa pierda- dijo este.

Y que un Kiki sea ahogado- dijo cuando le hundió la cabeza a su amigo.

Desgraciada- le dijo Kiki cuando salio del agua y hundió a Franzel también.

Tonto- le dijo esta haciendo lo mismo y así pasaron un buen rato.

Ya me cansé- dijo Franzel.

Yo también- dijo Kiki saliendo del agua y sentándose en un roca.

Te pico una medusa?- pregunto Franzel a kiki al verle sobarse el pecho.

Nada grave no t preocupes- le dijo Kiki.

Tengo frío- dijo Franzel, quien estaba sentada al lado de kiki, mientras se abrazaba ella misma. De pronto ya no fue ella quien se abrazaba sino que fue kiki, cosa que hizo que esta se sonrojara y correspondiera al abrazo, así estuvieron un buen, un muy buen rato, iluminados por la brillante luna, cuando Kiki se separo de ella y la miro.

Volvamos, hace mucho frío, nos resfriaremos- dijo este y no decía mentiras, pues, ambos se encontraban con los labios morados de frío y la cara blanca, pero obstinados en no separarse se quedaron así mojados y abrazados. Se tomaron de la mano y volaron hasta la primera casa. Al llegar a ella Kiki cayó al suelo, con la mano sujetándose fuertemente el pecho.

Estas bien?- pregunto Franzel.

Claro, solo me pase a torcer el pie- dijo este, parándose con ayuda de los pilares de la entrada de su casa, se fueron hasta la habitación privada del caballero, donde todo estaba oscuro y Mu dormía placidamente, cuando Kiki gimió de dolor.

Déjame ver que tienes en el pecho- le dijo Franzel en susurro, para no despertar a Mu.

No tengo nada- dijo este.

Déjame ver- dijo Franzel, mientras tomaba su camisa.

No – dijo Kiki resistiendo, mientras Franzel se oponía, así cayeron al suelo y Franzel quedo arriba de Kiki sentada en su espalda, desabrochando los botones de su camisa, mientras Kiki se oponía.

Ya Kik, pareces niño chico, deja que te vea- dijo esta.

No- le dijo Kiki.

Que diablos te sucede, soy tu amiga- dijo este.

Tu eres mas que una amiga para mi- dijo Kiki.

Mientras que de la penumbras, un carnero, se había despertado, pues, tenía el sueño muy frágil, al sentir una silla caer que fue arrastrada por Kiki y Franzel al caer, ahí vio las siluetas de dos personas una arriba de otra y una diciéndole – tu eres mas que una amiga para mi- y a de mas iluminados por la tuene luz de la luna y los jadeos que habían donde Franzel intentaba desbrochar la camisa de Kiki y este oponía resistencia, Mu tan puro, se imagino cualquier cosa, menos la que un humano corriente se habría imaginado, por lo que llego y prendió una luz.

que sucede?- pregunto Mu y vio allí a Franzel a arriba de Kiki- aps!- apago la luz de inmediato.

Mu, no te vayas- le dijo Franzel.

No quiero interrumpir- dijo este, mientras volvía a su cuarto.

No interrumpes nada, a tu discípulo lo pico una medusa, por lo que necesito que me ayudes a dejar ver la picadura- dijo esta rápidamente.

Si como no, no soy tan ingenuo como piensan todos- dijo Mu y se encerró en su pieza.

Ya déjame- le dijo Kiki.

Tomare medidas drásticas- dijo Franzel.

Y que harás?- pregunto y al instante después no puedo mover mas su cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo- dijo apenas.

No puedes mover, te voy a cambiar y te acotaras- esta tomo a Kiki en brazos, cosa que le costo un poco, lo llevo hasta su cama y allí lo arropo con algo de vergüenza, en cambio kiki de lo mal que se sentía apenas captaba lo que sucedía, al terminar lo acostó en su cama y puso su mano en su frente y pudo notar que este ardía en fiebre, llamo con su cosmos a Sirius que de seguro dormía placidamente pero aun así tubo que despertarlo era una emergencia, al rato después llego un somnoliento sirius que la quedo mirando fijamente, no precisamente a la cara sino al cuerpo, Franzel se sintió algo extraña y se miro, aun no se había cambiado y al parecer las ropas hacían que la ropa se le pegara al cuarto.

Escucha- dijo corriendo al closet de Kiki sacando uno de sus pijamas y metiéndose al baño- lo pico una medusa, al parecer le hizo mucho daño, hazle ese remedio que hiciste una vez, cuando thea fue picada- dijo Franzel.

Su majestad- dijo sirius y al rato ya tenía todo listo y Franzel se encontraba con un enorme pijama.

Estas seguro que le hará bien?- pregunto Franzel.

Le revise la herida y la examine, son los ingredientes justo para que se recupere- dijo este.

Gracias Sirius- dijo este acercándose a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla- te debo mucho.

Me retiro majestad- dijo este sonrojado.

Si anda a dormir, lamento despertarte tan tarde- dijo esta.

Estoy para servirle- dijo mientras se iba sirius.

Franzel se quedó toda la noche cuidando a Kiki, mientras su fiebre aun no cesaba, al parecer el remedia tardaba en hacer efecto, pero se encargo de que todo estuviera bien, al otro día Kiki despertó mucho mejor, se iba levantar, cuando sintió un peso y allí vio a Franzel con la cabeza apoyada en su cama y sentada en el suelo durmiendo placidamente, tomo a Franzel en brazos y la acostó en su cama. Cuando Franzel despertó se levanto rápidamente y vio que estaba en la cama de Kiki y que él no estaba por ningún lado, salió de la pieza y fue rápidamente a la cocina y allí estaba él tomando Té con su maestro, mientras leían el diario.

despertaste!- dijo Kiki dejando a un lado su diario y el té.

Continuara…


	30. Un nuevo enemigo se muestra

**N/A:** disculpen el retraso es que me castigaron y me quitaron el internet por toda una semana, la semana anterior, por lo que pido disculpas por mi tardanza, pero estoy devuelta, espero que les guste este capitulo, pronto vendrán mejores ya verán…

**Se muestra un nuevo enemigo**

Me duele la cabeza- dijo esta.

Estuviste toda la noche despierta- dijo Mu.

Si, lo se, como estas kiki?- pregunto.

Bien, gracias a ti- dijo este.

A sirius- corrigió Franzel.

Por que?- pregunto KIKI.

El te vino a hacer el remedio- dijo esta.

Ya veo, entonces le agradeceré más tarde- dijo este.

Kiki!- grito un voz chillona.

O no!- se dijo Franzel, quien se agarro la cabeza.

Hola Maisa- dijo con cierta repugnancia el Lemuriano.

Esta quedo viendo extrañamente a Franzel, quien estaba con un pijama de Kiki.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Franzel al sentirse muy observada.

Que haces con eso?- pregunto esta.

Con el pijama de Kiki?- pregunto.

Si- dijo esta.

Y por que debería darte explicaciones?- pregunto la Diosa.

Por que…- la muchacha tartamudeo- Kiki es MIO!.

Así, bien por ti- dijo Franzel sin importancia, mientras se sentaba en la mesa- me puedes pasar el azúcar Mu.

Claro- dijo este.

Gracias.-

Ei te estoy hablando- le dijo Maisa con voz sería y no con la misma voz chillona de antes, mientras le tiraba su taza de té al suelo, cosa que esta quedo mirando por unos segundos.- escucha…- no terminó de hablar cuando un cachetada la hizo callar.

Que te crees maldita humana - dijo sin querer Franzel al mismo tiempo que la abofeteaba, Kiki y Mu la miraron sorprendidos, miedosos e inútiles a su lado.

Yo…- tartamudeo esta, mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Franzel miro su mano que aun mantenía la posición de después de haberle pegado y la volvió a su lugar, mientras que bajaba la vista y se sentaba nuevamente.

Yo no quise- le dijo Franzel.

Lo lamento, su majestad- dijo Maisa y Franzel subió rápidamente la vista mostrando una evidente sorpresa y eso hizo hacerla sentir aun peor.

No me llames así- dijo Franzel, cuando la muchacha salió corriendo del lugar.- Maisa- susurro.

Que peligrosa puede llegar a hacer un Diosa- dijo Kiki con la mirada fría.

No… yo no quise- dijo esta.

Por favor majestad, si lo desea, puede dejar nuestro humilde hogar, no creo que a usted le guste estar en un lugar como este- dijo con cordialidad, pero con la mirada fría, Mu.

Yo…- Franzel iba a seguir hablando cuando notó que se tenía que ir, se dio media vuelta y desapareció de un segundo a otro.

En casa de piscis...

Un muchacha se vistió y salio a volar en rumbo al mar, orillando la tierra y a toda velocidad, mientras era hundida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando una lluvia de flechas se dirigían hacia ella, de las cuales muchas le dieron y las de mas logro esquivarlas con dificultad, decidió acercarse a tierra y encontrar a los arqueros para eliminarlos, pero no fue la mejor decisión, un trampa la esperaba.

mas tarde en el santuario...

que fue eso?- pregunto Kiki a su maestro.

Lo sentiste verdad?- pregunto Mu.

Si- dijo este.

Al mismo tiempo entró Odis y Trion.

muchachos- dijo Kiki.

Kiki…- dijo algo apenado Odis.

Que sucede por que esas caras?- pregunto Kiki.

Los elfos han atacado- dijo Trion.

Que dices?- pregunto Kiki.

Si, pero…- tartamudeó Odis, al mismo tiempo que Kiki y Mu pasaban a su lado para ir a proteger la primera casa.

Esperen – dijo Odis.

Que sucede?- pregunto Kiki.

A….- fue interrumpido.

Luego nos dices, tenemos que llegar al templo- dijo Kiki corriendo junto a su maestro, seguidos por Trion y Odis.

Al llegar al templo una sorpresa los esperaba. Miles de sujetos con armaduras ligeras, con los mismo peinados que se solía hacerse Odis y las misma características que lo hacían uno elfo, estaban parados frente al primer templo con la mirada fría e imponente.

no regresare!- les dijo Odis.

Entonces ella tampoco- dijo el mas imponente de todos, quien apunto hacia donde había una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos a punto de desmayarse, con cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Franzel- dijo apenado Odis- pero… pero como lo lograste?.

Simple o acaso el príncipe a perdido la memoria- dijo con cierta arrogancia mirando inquisitivamente a Odis- las cadenas que la sujetan, tiene magia antigua de los elfos, por lo que ella es una simple humana en estos momentos.

Pero no la podrán matar, ella es inmortal- dijo Odis.

Recuerda que nosotros también lo somos y conocemos los secretos de la inmortalidad, crees que es difícil quitársela a un simple Dios como ella.

Aun así no regresare- dijo Odis, viendo tristemente a Franzel, quien tenía su túnica llena de hoyos y con sangre.

No te preocupes por mí- dijo apenas.

Háganla callar- dijo el más imponente y así un sujeto le amarro fuertemente una cinta en su boca.- bien, hagamos un trato- dijo mirando a Odis- yo la suelto si tu me lograr derrotar y si yo gano tu vuelves a donde perteneces.

Trato- dijo Odis.

Otra condición, si te enfrentas a mi, a todos ellos también- dijo.

Odis miro a Kiki, Trion y Mu, quienes asintieron.

entonces aceptó- dijo este- pero tu también pelearas contra los míos.

Trato hecho- dijo este.

Entonces comencemos- dijo el sujeto, acercándose rápidamente a Odis y atacándolo de inmediato, mientras este lo esquivaba, así los siguieron los de mas quienes se enfrentaron Mu, Kiki y Trion.

Explosión de Júpiter- grito Trion.

Flecha estelar!- dijo Kiki.

Extinción de la luz estelar!- dijo Mu.

Los ataques llegaron a sus oponentes haciéndoles un pequeño daño no él que ellos esperaban, de pronto, de los cielos 8 figuras bajaron.

- majestad- se apresuro Sirius a Franzel, mientras era apartado por los hombres que la custodiaban.

Esta lo miro amistosamente, mientras sus fuerzas se desvanecían por completo.

suéltenla!- grito furioso Sirius, mientras elevaba su cosmos.- Serpientes de invierno!- las figuras de unas serpientes de viento, llegaron hasta los hombres causándoles un frío intenso, que llego a paralizarle muchos de sus tendones y músculos.

Se acerco rápidamente a su Diosa.

se encuentra bien, yo le quitare estas cadenas- pero al instante de tocarlas, fue lanzado hacia atrás. Volvio a acercarse a su Diosa y le quito la cinta en el boca.

Ve y pelea con ellos- dijo esta-

Pero… yo me quedare a su lado- le dijo con el tono muy seguro.

No, ve- le dijo esta, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No me quedare- dijo obstinado.

Ve, es una orden!- le dijo esta, con el tono mas alto de lo normal.

Bien- dijo algo decepcionado, yendo hacia donde estaban todos los de mas guardianes, quienes ayudaban a los santos de atenea.

No podrás hacer nada- susurro Franzel para ella mientras veía alejarse a Sirius.

De pronto llegaron los de mas santos, tanto dorados como los platinados a ayudar con sus respectivas armaduras, así se había formado otra batalla.

Franzel solo miraba como todos peleaban, incapacitada para ayudarlos, pues, aquellas cadenas le habían quitado su poder, sus fuerzas y su capacidad mental, se sentían menos que un humano, un animal encadenado.

Kiki peleaba arduamente para hacer ganar a Odis y recuperar a Franzel, mientras que Odis peleaba un combate muy parejo contra Alcázar el más imponente de todos los elfos y el que iba a su mando.

Ejecución aurora- grito Camus, mientras que a su lado pasaba Nilo.

Golpe del centauro!- grito Nilo

Todos peleaban arduamente por ganar la batalla que se presentaba, cuando un cosmos calido, acogedor y potente se sintió, todos miraron a la primera casa viendo que desde allí bajaba atenea, con su báculo y con su presencia muy imponente y majestuosa.

esta mujer es atenea- dijo alcazar.

Continuara…


	31. el sacrificio de atenea

**N/A:** disculpen nuevamente el retraso, no me llegaba la inspiración, pero luego de un rato lo logré.

**El sacrificio de atenea **

No te equivocas- dijo esta.

Entonces eres tu la Supuesta Diosa protectora de la tierra- dijo el elfos y atenea asintió y este estallo en risa.

Alcazar te pido nos dejes en paz- dijo la Diosa.

No antes de haberme llevado a Odis- dijo este.

Él no quiere ir con ustedes, respeten su decisión- dijo Atenea.

Desde que el nació, fue escrito en su destino, casarse con la princesa Tisbe y ser el descendiente de los elfos, eso no lo puede remediar nadie- dijo este.

Que puedo hacer para hacerlos cambiar de opinión?- pregunto atenea.

La cara del elfo cambio de imponencia a malicia.

puede que halla un salida- le dijo el sujeto.

Por favor dígame cual es- rogó atenea.

Sui dejas encadenarte con aquellas cadenas por un par de horas- dijo el elfo con evidente malicia.

Pero a Franzel también la dejaran libre, prométanlo.

Como quieras- dijo el elfo.

Bien- accedió atenea.

NOOOO!- grito Odis con desesperación, cuando atenea fue encadenada de manos y pies, con una gruesa y negra cadena negra, que al tocarla se volvió dorada por unos segundos y volvió a normalidad, cuando atenea cayó pesadamente al suelo y los elfos la tomaron y la dejaron al lado de Franzel, quien al verla lloró amargamente, bajo la sombra de su flequillo.

Por que atenea? Porque?- se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras veía la cara de la Diosa cubierta por sus cabellos morados, se veía tan débil que Franzel lloraba aun mas.

En la batalla…

Cuidado Mu!- le grito Shaka, mientras empujaba al Lemuriano para que no recibiera un ataque, recibiéndolo él.

Shaka!- grito Mu acercándose rápidamente a Shaka y tomándolo entre sus brazos.- estas bien?-

Claro- dijo el rubio parándose, con la ayuda de Mu, ambos se colocaron frente a sus oponente.

Listo?- pregunto Mu.

Listo!- dijo Shaka- Recapturación del Demonio.

La última extinción!- grito Mu.

Mientras que a su lado pasaban Canon y Saga.

Triangulo de las bermudas!- gritaba canon

Destello galáctico- dijo Saga, mientras que sus poderes eran esquivados solo con las espadas de los elfos.

Que tienen esas espadas?- se preguntaba saga.

Son muy poderosa, ni un rasguño le hemos hecho- dijo Canon, justo en ese momento un poder paso entre medio de sus oponente y de ellos, era una rosa de Afrodita.

Crees que con tus rozas me ganaras?- pregunto el elfo.

Se que no eres un elfo común- dijo afrodita.

Que?- le pregunto el elfo.

Eres de los que pueden controlar las plantas- dijo afrodita.

Que bueno que te das cuenta, pero ya es muy tarde- dijo el elfo, cuando afrodita se vio envuelto en una enredadera con espinas, las cuales se incrustaron en su piel, incluso atravesando su armadura platinada.

Ahh!- grito afrodita al sentir las espinas atravesar su piel.

Poco a poco irá consumiendo toda tu energía, hasta que mueras lenta y dolorosamente- dijo el elfo.

Eso si yo lo impido- dijo MM.- ondas infernales- al decir esto las enredaderas se marchitaron pero no soltaron a afrodita.

Y yo- dijo Shura- excalibur!

Así dejaron libre a afrodita, mientras que al frente de estos Shun y Shiryu peleaban arduamente, con sus armaduras doradas.

Condena oscura- dijo Shun, fue cuando Shiryu paro su ataque de la impresión, shun estaba ocupando una de las técnicas que le quedaron luego de haber sido hades.

Shun!- grito Shiryu

No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo Shun con una sonrisa tierna que convenció al dragón, quien asintió con la cabeza, justo al lado de ambos una mujer de plata peleaba.

Cinturón de Orión!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que un poder de color celeste y de forma alargada, fue a dar a su oponente, quien en vez de recibir el golpe lo recibió su espada la cual se envolvió con el poder y luego este desapareció.

Como?- se preguntaba maisa.

No podrás contra las espadas elfisticas – dijo el elfo.

Claro que si- dijo la obstinada mujer, la cual fue pasada atraer por Aldebarán .

Golpe del mino Tauro!- grito fuertemente, mientras agitaba su puño en contra del elfo y entre todos los caballeros, fue el único que logro pegarle duramente en la cara a su oponente el cual quedo tumbado en el suelo sin pararse, momento justo en el que Aldebarán corrió para poder liberar a las Diosas, al llegar cerca de donde estaban, vio a atenea desmayada al lado de Franzel, quien se encontraba con la vista agachada y tapada con sus cabellos y con su cuerpo encorvado y demacrado. Mientras que un grupo de elfos lo detenía.

A donde crees que vas- le dijo uno.

Las matare uno por uno- dijo Aldebarán quien estaba perdiendo la calma. – golpe del Toro Blanco!

Un bello poder color platino, salio de las manos del Taurino que fue a dar a los cuerpos de los Elfos, quienes salieron disparados hacia atrás.

no hizo daño- dijeron los elfos unos a otros.

Es imposible- dijo uno de ellos.

Tenemos que matarlo, tiene el poder para acabarnos- dijo uno de ellos.

Adelante compañeros- dijeron otros elfos, quienes se abalanzaron contra Aldebarán

Por Otro lado…

No perderé- le decía Odis a Alcázar.

Que obstinado es su majestad- dijo el elfo- debería rendirse para así liberar a ambas Diosa y así dejar de hacer pelear a los que llama sus amigos.

Odis al escuchar aquellas palabras, paro su ataque y miro al suelo, tenía razón.

ei!- le llamo Kiki- estamos peleando por tu libertad no te rindas!-

Odis reacciono al instante de escuchar aquella palabras cuando vio un ataque ir en contra de él, el que detuvo con el brazo de su armadura el cual se quebró al chocar con la espada de Alcázar al mismo tiempo era lanzado hacia atrás.

Odis!- grito Trion, quien al desconcentrarse también fue lanzado hacia atrás.

Trion!- grito Kiki, quien había logrado derribar a su oponente con dificultad.

Odis reacciona!- grito Trion a su amigo, mientras intentaba incorporarse, cuando fue golpeado nuevamente. Mientras Odis yacía algo moribundo en suelo.

Veo que he ganado!- dijo alcázar.- su majestad no fue suficiente para ganarle al cacique de la milicia.

Cállate alcázar- dijo Odis.

Esa no es manera de presentarse ante un rey- dijo Trion quien se incorporaba.

Te enseñaremos a tener respeto- dijo Kiki, poniéndose al lado de Trion y Odis.

Chicos ya saben que hacer?- pregunto Trion.

No- respondieron ambos- y tu?.

Tampoco!- dijo Trion y ambos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

Ya déjense de payasadas- dijo Alcázar- y peleen.

El elfo comenzó atacar con su espada a Kiki, Trion y Odis, quienes lograban esquivar algunos ataques, pero la gran mayoría los recibían, los cuales le hacían mucho daño. A los lejos Franzel observaba y sentía el dolor de todos, pues, todos aquellos dolores del ser humano ella los entendía, por ser piscis, pronto miles de recuerdo la inundaron, con Kiki, con Trion y Odis, subió la cabeza, pues, la había bajado para recordar. Miro como sufrían por salvar a su amigo y a ellas, todos peleaban y por que, por ella, no otro Eolo aparecía e unos años mas, una atenea también, otro rey para los elfos que no sea Odis también, entonces peleaban en vano? No, peleaban por que en estas vidas ellos quería cumplir con su misión y seguir a su corazón, por eso peleaban por la tierra y sus habitantes… y ella por quien o por que peleaba, por poner tipos de vientos en diferentes parte, no, por Eolias, tampoco, por atenea, podría ser, por sus guerreros, claro, por ellos, no debía defraudarlos, estuvieron años esperándola para que ella les mostrara el mas bello acto de cobardía, nooo, jamás y no solo ellos su amigos, quienes sabían que ella lograría zafarse de aquellas cadenas y Kiki, si, Kiki era por quien luchaba, él gran amigo de su vida y ahora y antes el amor de su vida, estaba completamente enamorada de él, sus ojos lilas, la habían cautivado, sus cabellos rojizos y alborotados, hacia que lo deseara, su cuerpo la excitaba y su forma de ser la enloquecía.

maldición, cuando fue que me enamore del él- se dijo a si misma, pero no encontró respuesta y recordó cuando este le dijo "no busques todas las respuesta, deja que ellas lleguen a ti"- le haré caso.

Volvió su vista a los 3 amigos, quienes casi desangrados, demacrados y cansados, yacían en el piso a punto de perder la conciencia, a quien aun se le veían energías era a Kiki, quien hacía innumerables esfuerzos por pararse, cosa que lleno de lágrimas los ojos a Franzel, al sentirse tan impotente, miro a lo de mas que estaban igual que sus tres amigos, volvió a Mirar atenea quien yacía inconciente a su lado, quien parecía no tener fuerza, luego miro a sus Guardianes quienes yacían en el piso moribundos.

si Seiya logró revertir el hechizo de un Dios, yo que soy una Diosa podré soltarme de estas cadenas- se dijo mientras elevaba su cosmos y sentía como este era absorbido y las cadenas de hacían mas gruesa, pero no se daría por vencida.

Entiende que esas cadenas te mataras si sigues haciendo esfuerzo- le dijo Alcázar, quien se veía con rostro triunfante.

No Franzel- decían los moribundos amigos de esta.

El rostro de Franzel comenzaba a desfigurarse mostrando evidentes muecas de dolor e impotencia. Pronto sus ojos se tornaron rojos y un grito largo salio de sus labios.

- por mis guardianes, por los santos, por atenea, por mis amigos, por Eolias y Eolo y por…. Por Kiki!- pensó.

Su cosmo dejo de ser absorbido y todos pudieron ver la descarga intensa y rápida de un remolino en el lugar.

Continuara…


	32. La furia de la compasión

**La furia de la compasión**

Franzel – susurro Kiki.

Luego miles de remolinos caían en el lugar.

ya basta!- le grito alcázar a Franzel, quien se electrocutaba con el poder de las cadenas y sus ojos ya habían dejado de tornarse completamente rojos, ahora estaban blancos, de pronto, las cadenas se rompieron, haciéndose mil pedazos, una gran viento comenzó a recorrer el lugar y estremecer a todos, quienes no situaban su vista en otra parte que no sea en lo enfurecida que se veía Eolias, quien aun tenía los ojos blancos y la vista en el suelo. Se enderezo y alzo un brazo hacia el cielo.

ARMADURA!- grito con fuerza!.

De entre las nubes una bella armadura de color celeste apareció, mientras un tornado de tierra comenzaba a rodear a la Diosa y le bloqueaba la vista a todos los que miraban hacia ella. Luego de un momento, el remolino termino y todos pudieron ver a Atenea en brazos de un ángel… de Eolias, quien con sus ojos, le daba a conocer a todos la furia que contenía y los deseos por saciarla, abrió de par en par sus alas tanto como pudo, apretó los dientes con fuerza y dibujo en su cara una expresión de vergüenza, con furia e impotencia. Avanzó lentamente hasta el primer santo que se cruzo en su camino, Aioros, dejó a atenea en sus brazos sin mirarlos, mientras que los ojos de aioros de llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su Diosa en ese estado y mas aun al sentir el dolor y la furia que emanaba de la diosa con conciencia, la cual se volvió a incorporar para depositar su furiosa mirada en Alcázar, quien aun en aquellas circunstancia no dejaba su rostro imponente y arrogante.

diré esto solo una vez y espero que lo entiendas y no trates de escapar- dijo esta cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir para mirarlo- te matare!.

De pronto la diosa sintió que alguien rodeaba su pie derecho y sin mirar supo quien era.

por favor majestad, no lo haga, usted no es así- le dijo Sirius.

Franzel no lo miro y simplemente quito su pie de sus manos y este se impresiono, abriendo los ojos de par en par. La diosa comenzó a caminar en dirección a alcázar y a unos metros de él paro e hizo un gesto con sus manos. Un viento frío paso por alcázar y lo paralizo.

me paralizaste por que sabías que no podrías contra mí- le dijo este.

No seas estúpido- le dijo Franzel- no te paralice, solo te restringí espacio.

En un segundo tenía entre sus dedos a un elfo agarrado por el cuello, comenzó a apretar su cuello para ahorcarlo, cuando alcázar comenzó a sentir el mismo dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. De pronto la cabeza del elfo fue desprendida de su cuerpo solo con el apretón de los dedos de la diosa, en ese momento alcázar sintió como si le desprendieran la cabeza del cuerpo, pero esta aun estaba en su lugar.

que es esto?- preguntó el elfo agitado y sudando hasta por los codos.

Ese es la condena que acabo de pensar para ti, te gusta?- pregunto con sarcasmo- es muy sabrosa, tiene delicia a venganza!.

Matame de una vez- pidió alcázar, cuando fue lanzado hacia un lado arrastrándose por el suelo a causa de un viento muy potente.

No me pidas nada!- dijo la diosa casi gritando – le hiciste caso, cuando atenea te lo pidió?.

No soy tan tonto- le dijo alcázar, mientras se paraba.

Y yo tampoco!- le dijo la diosa con evidente enojo, mientras que el elfo era nuevamente lanzado hacia el otro lado.

Maldita mujer- dijo mientras se levantaba y con el puño secaba un hilo de sangre que corría por sus labios. La mujer clavo su báculo en el suelo y saco sus espadas SAIS, en un momento desapareció y apareció frente al Elfo, lo agarro por el cuello y lo elevo.

Dime, que hago contigo te mato rápidamente o mato primero a todos tus compañeros y te hago morir en vida- dijo este y el elfo iba hablar, pero esta no lo dejo- ya decidí!- dijo con fingida emoción- matare a todos tus amigos y luego a ti.

No- dijo este.

Bien, me parece perfecto, te quedaras aquí y verás mi bello y delicioso acto- dijo esta y abrió sus alas para tomar a uno de los elfos.

No lo hagas- dijo una voz autoritaria y ahí Eolias sintió el cosmo apaciguador de atenea, paró su ataque y en un segundo su báculo apareció en sus manos, con los ojos cerrados fijó su trayecto de vista en ella.

No me des ordenes ATENEA!- dijo algo enfada, mientras un fuerte y helado viento estremeció el lugar, sin inmutar ni hacer perder la compostura de la Diosa de la sabiduría, quien se veía imponente, autoritaria y seria. Eolias abrió sus ojos y deposito el rojo de esto en los de ella.

Bien Eolias, es tu decisión, matalos a todos y mancha tus manos con sangre, con sangre que te las manchara y nunca podrás desacerté de su color y su olor y vivirás con aquella carga para toda tu vida. Tú nunca fuiste una persona para matar, por eso fuiste escogida como la Diosa de los vientos.- dijo atenea con suma tranquilidad.

Tienes razón- dijo Eolias cerrando sus ojos y mostrando sarcasmo- pero aun así no me detendrás.

Comenzó a preparar su ataque hacía uno de los elfos, al cual voló rápidamente y le dio un gran puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que el atacado se desvanezca al instante luego fue donde otro al cual le pego en su cuello y quedo noqueado al segundo, ahora iba hacía otro el cual intento huir pero esta le pego con la parte del frente del báculo en la cabeza y también se desplomo, miro hacía la izquierda y allí vio a otro quien grito despavorido al cuál le pego en el cuello, luego le hizo lo mismo a otro, hasta que llego donde uno que le hizo frente.

no me derrotaras – dijo el elfo elevando una sutil y bella espada resplandeciente.

Bien entonces pelea- dijo esta acercándose a él, con su báculo, quien se defendió colocando su espada al frente.

Buen movimiento- dijo esta al mismo tiempo que desapareció y apareció sobre su cabeza, donde le pego con el báculo y cayó al suelo derrotado.

Mientras que en otro lugar atenea miraba con los ojos llenos de tranquilidad y en la cara un expresión de disconformidad.

Franzel ya había terminado con todos los elfos, cuando se acercó al último que quedaba al que mas ansiaba acabar, extendió sus alas y voló por lo bajo hacía él, quien lloraba descontroladamente, iba a mitad de camino cuando escucho una hermosa melodía, la cual era muy familiar y ahí paro, giro su cabeza hacía atrás con parte de su cuerpo y allí vio, una hermosa flauta traversa, siendo tocada por Lemuriano pelirrojo.

kiki- susurro, cuando este dejo la boquilla de la flauta, se paró con dificultad y avanzó hacía ella.

No sigas- le dijo, pero esta aun no cambiaba su rostro y lo miraba de una manera extraña – tu no eres así.

No- dijo la mujer y su rostro cambio a sinceridad, compasión y amor.- nunca lo seré.

De pronto todos los elfos que ella había golpeado fuertemente se comenzaron a levantar y en el lugar se escucharon gemidos de impresión.

Ella sabía lo que Eolias estaba haciendo por eso no la detuvo- se dijo Aioros, pensando en la reacción de atenea al no detenerla.

Atenea conoce a Franzel, tanto como nos conoce a nosotros- dijo Saga que estaba cerca de Aioros, mientras todos comenzaban a llorar.

Mientras Kiki y Franzel.

de verdad creíste que yo pelearía a matar en una pelea sin fondo y sin argumentos?- pregunto a kiki.

Por un momento- dijo Kiki

Pero aun me falta hacer algo- dijo Franzel, volviéndose a mirar a alcázar, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo y con las manos en él también, mientras solo se le veía contraer su cuerpo al llorar.

Que piensas hacer?- pregunto, pero esta no respondió y se acercó al elfo, lo levanto y lo abrazó, mientras extendía sus alas para volar rápidamente y perderse en la infinidad de nubes, todos los siguieron con la mirada.

Atenea!- exclamo Shaka, mientras esta negaba con la cabeza.

Lo matara!- dijo Aldebarán.

Y prolongara mas la guerra- dijo Aioria.

Es muy probable- dijo Atenea, mientras volteaba, hacía unos pilares y lo queda viendo detenidamente.

Pasaron uno minutos, cuando del cielo un tipo de ave con un mancha negra venían bajando a gran velocidad, mientras que la mancha negra caía al suelo, el ave seguía de largo hacía en ancho y rocoso mar. Kiki no pensó mucho y se tiro por el riscó tratando de agarrar a aquella ave o mejor dicho a Franzel, pero no podía esta caía sin parar a una velocidad incontrolable, mientras hacía gesto con la cara al intentar agrandar su peso para caer mas rápidamente, pero no lo lograba, comenzó a elevar su cosmo para llegar a Franzel quien parecía inconsciente, mientras caía a gran velocidad. Faltaba poco para que chocaran contra las grandes y filudas rocas.

Franzel!- grito kiki con desesperación, a la vez que todo su cosmo estallaba y el lugar se teñía de color dorado. Mientras que dentro que de donde provenía aquel resplandor dorado, una estela de lágrimas se podían ver, cuando Kiki había alcanzado a Franzel, la cual tenía tomada en sus brazos, pero a causa de la gran herida en su espalda, la llevaba boca a bajo. Lo que estaban arriba del risco, de pronto vieron como la figura de Kiki volaba y en sus brazos sostenía a su amiga.

Kiki!- exclamaron al verlo flotar, mientras que lo platinados, sobre todo Shaka no lo podían creer, al único que habían visto alguna vez flotar era a Shaka nadie mas, pero ahora Kiki no flotaba, sino que volaba prácticamente. El Lemuriano se acerco a atenea y puso a Franzel a sus pies tendida en el suelo.

Que le sucedió?- pregunto la Diosa.

Alguien celoso por su compasión y poder la ataco- dijo este.

Pero quien?- pregunto atenea y Kiki se dio vuelta a mirar a alcázar, quien miraba con rabia. El Lemuriano comenzó a caminar hacia alcázar cuando escuchó una voz.

Kiki espera!- le dijo Franzel.

No, quédate donde estas- le dijo kiki a Franzel.

No es un elfo ordinario- dijo esta.

Lo sé, confía en mi- dijo el Lemuriano, mientras se acercaba ella, muy cerca

Con todo de mi – le dijo Franzel, mientras acercaba su rostro hacía el del Lemuriano y ese también, por primera vez en toda sus vidas, intercambiaron un beso, corto pero interminables para ellos. Kiki se separó de la Diosa, quien tardo en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo al haberse parado, se dejo recostar por kiki en el suelo.

Es mi turno, ya hiciste mucho- dijo este.

Espera- le dijo tomándolo de una mano y mirando hacía donde estaba su báculo.

Que pasa?- pregunto mirando el báculo.

Ocúpalo, lo necesitaras- dijo esta.

Franzel, pero…- dijo este.

Solo cuando lo necesites, no quiero sentirme inútil si algo malo te llegara a pasar- dijo esta.

Nada malo me pasara- le dijo. Mientras la terminaba de recostar en el suelo, sin soltar su mano. Mientras Franzel se dejaba recostar al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para descansar.

Kiki al verla dormida, sonrío y se levanto para darse la vuelta y mirar a Alcázar y recordar lo que había leído en la mente de Franzel.

Flash back…

Franzel llevaba abrazado al elfo.

se por que haces todo esto- le dijo.

Que dices?- pregunto elfo sorprendido.

Esta batalla no la armaron los padres de Odis o la realeza, fuiste tu quien engaño a todos los soldados, les hiciste creer que habían dado la estricta orden de hacer volver a Odis para que asumiera el trono y que todo era estrictamente secreto, cuando aquella orden nunca existió, por que lo hiciste?- pregunto la Diosa.

Quieres saber, entonces te lo diré- dijo el elfo- desde pequeños fuimos amigos con Odis, jugábamos juntos, reíamos, comíamos, hasta que termine por enamorarme de él pero nunca me fue correspondido, por lo que por años busqué la manera de tenerlo para mi, entonces cuando logré ser el cacique del ejercito de la realeza, mi plan iba de maravilla, me había al fin acercado a la realeza para así ganarme su cariño, cuando lo logré solo faltaba lo último, Odis, así que le dije a los soldados en los que mas confiaba a cerca de una misión secreta de regresar a su majestad a asumir el trono y así llegamos hasta aquí y ningún remedo de dios me podrá ganar- dijo el elfo soltándose de Franzel y en movimiento rápido y con su tenaz espada le corto la espalda y así ambos cayeron.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Continuara…..


	33. el verdadero amor

**El verdadero amor**

puedo ver que ella te a hecho enterar de todo- dijo alcázar y Kiki afirmo suavemente con la cabeza

de hecho yo penetre en sus pensamientos sin su permiso- dijo Kiki.

Que imprudente-

Ese no es el punto- dijo Kiki

Entonces?- pregunto alcázar.

El punto es que sé que fuiste tu quien le causo tan gran daño- dijo Kiki.

¡ah! Eso- dijo sin interés alcázar- no es mi culpa que ella sea un remedo de Diosa.

Kiki no pudo evitar poner cara de molestia ante tal comentario.

no hables así de ella- dijo este.

Y como quieres que hable de una persona que tubo la oportunidad de matarme y en vez de eso me dio consejos, los cuales sabía que no escucharía- dijo alcázar.

Estúpido- dijo Kiki, mientras bajaba la mirada y dibujaba una expresión de impotencia apretando fuertemente los dientes - eso la hace una verdadera Diosa, una verdadera amazona y por sobre todo una verdadera Mujer- subió su mirada para volver a verlo – que al lado tuyo no se puede comparar por que ni a la planta de los pies logras llegar, pervertido e insensato.

Jajaja- rió alcázar al escuchar las últimas palabras dirigidas hacia él- y para ti que es ella?- pregunto con burla.

Lo que te acabo de decir- respondió el Lemuriano.

Que pena- dijo el sujeto esbozando un suspiro completamente fingido.- que no seas capaz de asumir lo que sientes.

Bien alcázar, a lo que vamos no es a eso… lo sabes, ahora vamos a dejar las cosas en claro y si vale la pena tener a un personaje como tu con vida.

Que rudo, pero no me das miedo Lemuriano- dijo alcázar.

Si fuera tu, yo si le tendría miedo- dijo uno de los moribundos santos, Trion.

¡Oh! Pero si es el inventor loco- dijo alcázar estallando en risas- aun sigues con vida, entonces…- fue interrumpido.

Entonces nada- dijo Kiki, poniéndose entre el camino de Trion y Alcázar.

Quieres pelear Lemuriano- dijo alcázar.

Si es lo necesario para matarte entonces si- dijo Kiki.

Entonces comencemos- dijo alcázar abalanzadose sobre Kiki.

Como quieras- dijo Kiki deteniendo el puñetazo que le quería brindar el sujeto.

Así comenzó la pelea entre el Lemuriano y el elfo y quizás la última pelea. Llena de puñetazos a gran velocidad y con incomparable fuerza, una pelea indivisible para un humano común, por los rápidos movimientos. Una patada le fue proporcionada a alcázar lanzándolo lejos, mientras se levantaba enfurecido e iba a atacar a Kiki a quien le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que el Lemuriano salga disparado hacía atrás chocando con uno de los pilares de la entrada de la casa de Aries, peor al instante se recupero y se tele transporto al frente de alcázar, por lo que enfrente de su cara le proporciono una extinción de estrellas, con la cual salio disparado hacía unas rocas, las cuales destruyo y estas cayeron en cima de él, tapándolo por completo, Kiki confiado, sonrío satisfactoriamente, dándose la vuelta para ir donde Franzel y contarle la noticia, iba llegando donde ella, cuando un rayo de luz atravesó su pecho, por lo que su rostro se torno sorprendido y a la vez con una expresión de dolor, poco a poco comenzó a caer, mientras veía como la tierra cada vez se acercaba lentamente a su rostro para cubrirlo por completo.

no te rindas- escucho de una voz femenina muy conocida para él.

Kiki- escucho decir a Trion.

KIKI NO!- escucho gritar a Odis.

No te rindas!- escucho a su maestro gemir con dolor y miles de mas llamados, cuando su rostro cambio notablemente a valentía y el báculo ofrecido por la Diosa Eolias brillo con intensidad, cubriendo el lugar de luz, segando a los presentes, cuando la luz ceso todos vieron la armadura de Kiki reluciente y su aspecto también y en su mano derecha sujetaba el báculo, que Franzel le prestó.

Esto se lo debo a la Diosa Eolias y no desperdiciare su tributo- dijo Kiki.

Eso lo veremos- dijo el elfo- acaso crees que con ese báculo y con tu poder me ganaras?

Peleare hasta darte muerte- dijo Kiki.

Entonces ven e inténtalo- dijo alcázar

Así comenzó otra pelea entre ambos, con las misma características de la otra, pero aun así con la gran diferencia que ahora las armas se hacían presentes y desgarraban sus pieles calidas y sensibles, sus ropas y armaduras, pronto Kiki comenzó a ser derrotado nuevamente, pues, mágicamente alcázar había recuperado todos sus energía de un momento a otro, así logro lanzar a Kiki hacía el aire y luego hacer que se arrastrara por el suelo y barriera la tierra de este.

maldición- se dijo Kiki, pero no terminaba allí, el elfo lo tomo por las ropas y lo lanzo de un puñetazo nuevamente al aire, un vez allí el elfo de un salto volvió a golpearle con las manos empuñadas, haciendo que Kiki se fuera rápidamente contra el piso, pero nuevamente lo atajo y lo tiro hacía un lado y luego hacía e otro, volvió a lanzarlo hacía arriba donde le dio miles de patadas y puñetazos en todas las parte de su cuerpo, sin saltarse ninguna, luego volvió a la lanzar a Kiki al suelo, donde este yacía moribundo y sin energía ni siquiera para levantarse.

Ves Lemuriano- dijo el elfo- lo que acabas de recibir no es nada menos que el poder del amor… de la garra de este- Kiki al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar hacer arder su cosmo por última vez, pero alcázar seguía hablando- eso que recibiste en mi amor por una persona es simplemente la fuerza del amor!

Kiki en términos simples, estaba furioso, su cosmos ardía fuertemente.

que pasa Lemuriano? Te hice ver la verdad, entonces te sigo informando sobre esta- dijo el elfo- lo que recibiste es toda la venganza que puede guardar el amor, cuando se le es cortado y partido en dos, es lo que tu no cono….- fue interrumpido.

Que sabes tu acerca del amor!- grito con fuerza Kiki, mientras se levantaba- que SABES! Quien te a amados a ti! Quien!- gritaba furioso el Lemuriano- no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es este, cuando existe amor este no se hace fuerte porque se rompe en dos, sino por que se une aun frente a las adversidades, sigue unido aun cuando ambos integrantes estén a millas de alejados uno del otro EL AMOR ES UNION! No separación, es MUTUO, no puedes obligar a una persona a amar y menos emprender una conspiración basada en la mentira para somertl a una vida miserable y carente de unión y confianza, en cambio cuando el amor es noble y puro, pero no es correspondido, se quiere tanto que lo único que deseas el lo mejor para tu próximo, pues, el AMOR es ceder la parte mas hermosa de ti hacia la otra persona, es unión, es confianza Y LIBERTAD! De amar y no sometimiento, pues, el AMOR NO SE HACE, SINO QUE NACEEE!

El cosmo del Lemuriano se encendió hasta el máximo alcanzando el nivel de un Dios y con el báculo de su amada, fue directo para darle el golpe final a alcázar.

espera!- se escucho decir a un voz femenina que salía de entre unos pilares, al instante Kiki se detuvo y miro a la elegante Elfa de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos y largos, con rostros fino y blanco, cuerpo fino y bien formado, llevaba un hermoso vestido y una capa de color verde. Esta se acerco lentamente a Franzel y poso sus manos en su espalda y de esta se desprendió un pequeño resplandor dorado y curo de inmediato las heridas de la Diosa haciendo que esta se despertara de inmediato.

Anai!- exclamo al abrir por completo sus ojos y ver a la elfa observándola detenidamente.

Hermana!- exclamo Odis.

Ya basta!- dijo al elfa- lamento mucho los daños y la falta de respeto atenea, juro por la magia elfa que ayudare en lo que este en mi alcancé para reparar el daño hecho.- dijo mirando a la muchacha de cabellos color morados.

Gracias, pero con quien tengo el placer?- pregunto Atenea.

Anai, hermana de Odis y princesa del trono de los elfos- dijo esta- un gusto en conocerla Diosa atenea.

El placer es mío- dijo esta, mientras la elfa le regalaba una dulce sonrisa. Esta comenzó a caminar hacia Odis y al llegar a él se agacho a su altura y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Regresaremos para curar tus heridas y luego volverás- le dijo al Elfa.

No hermana- dijo Odis- yo me quedare aquí para recuperarme por igual con mis compañeros que me ayudaron con esta guerra.

La justicia aun vive en ti y no la pierdas, yo llevare a alcázar al reino para ser juzgado y diré que tu quedaste para pagar el favor que te hicieron- dijo la mujer, mientras se acercaba a alcázar y lo tomaba suavemente, sin antes decir sus ultimas palabras.

No había visto tanto amor y tan puro en toda mi vida- dijo Mirando a Franzel y Kiki- atenea gracias por cuidar de mi hermano y estaremos en contacto para ayudarte a reparar los daños

No te preocupes- dijo atenea- no hubo daños, solo ganancias, los corazones de mis caballeros se unieron a tal magnitud que ninguno de sus antepasados lo habían podido lograr.

Entonces me retiro- dijo la elfa mientras recitaba un tipo de conjuro en lengua extraña y ambos desaparecían.


	34. Adiós mi guardianes

**Adiós mis guardianes.**

Eolias se levanto con ayuda de su báculo el cual había acercado hacia ella con sus poderes telequinesicos.

por lo menos el santuario no recibió mayores daños- dijo Eolias, cuando la casa de Aries comenzó a caer a de a poco juntos con miles de pilares y pedazos de otras casas mas arriba, la única que se salvo de aun que sea un derrumbe, fue la de los taurinos.

Tenías que hablar- le dijo Kiki, mientras veía como salía inmensas cantidades de polvo de las casas.

Como es posible que la casa de Tauro no halla recibido mayores daños?- pregunto Aioria.

Al parecer la casa es igual a los dueños- dijo Mu- ni aun cuando están muertos se dejan caer.

Opino igual- dijo Shaka, quien se paraba con la ayuda de Mu.

Otra ves a arreglar las casas- dijo con cierto fastidio el santo de la alegría y ex escorpión.

Guardianes!- llamo Eolias.

Majestad?- respondió cerner, quien ayudaba a levantar a Sirius que estaba muy mal herido

Sirius!- exclamo preocupada la Diosa mientras se acercaba a él y ayudaba a incorporarse.

No es necesario majestad, yo puedo solo, no quiero causarle molestias- dijo el guardián Sirius con mucho dolor en su voz.

No te preocupes por mi- dijo Franzel, mientras esta sentía como el peso del guardián se hacia notable, cayendo así desplomado al suelo.- Sirius!

Ma… jes…tad!- dijo con evidente dificultad.- estoy muy cansado quiero dormir!

No!- dijo rápidamente la Diosa- no puedes morir.

La hora llegara a todos y a mi me llego mas pronto, pero cumplí con mi mayor deseo el ver a mi Dios- dijo el guardián mientras ponía una mano en la majilla de la Diosa- y de haber conocido el amor, aun que no me halla sido correspondido.

Eolias no pudo impresionarse mas.

Sirius- susurro su nombre con delicadeza

Tranquila majestad, yo estaré bien, volveré a ver a mis familiares muertos y me encontrare con ellos y mi felicidad será completa- dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza hacía un lado.

Si…SIRIUS!- grito la Diosa, mientras lo acercaba a su regazo – no… no me dejes… eres mi consejero… mi amigo… mi guardián… no… no puedes dejarme- decía Eolias con evidente dolor en el tono de voz.

En ese momento un recuerdo la asalto.

FLASH BACK

_Que pasaría si tuvieras a tu gran señor ante tus ojos- dijo esta, mientras daba unos pasos hacía atrás._

_Vería las más hermosas y destellantes alas de color blanquecino, un gran resplandor proveniente de su armadura, su grandioso báculo, sus poderosas espadas SAIS y sus ojos inexpresivos y fríos, jugar con su adorado viento._

_Franzel rió con cautela._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Otro recuerdo le asalto.

FLASH BACK.

_majestad a usted le da miedo morir?- pregunto el guardián._

_Si es por una causa noble no, pero su muero sin antes haber cumplido mi misión, no sería miedo, sino decepción de morir antes de lo previsto y a ti?- pregunto la Diosa._

_No, ahora que conocí por fin a su majestad, es normal que muera defendiéndola o peleando por usted y no habría un honor mas grande que ese- dijo Sirius._

_A í que así te gustaría morir- dijo Franzel._

_No- respondió Sirius, mientras Franzel se daba vueltas para mirarlo y para buscar una respuesta a su negación- esa sería la razón por la que me gustaría morir, pero el como morir, con dignidad y honor y luego de eso me gustaría ser parte del viento, que mi cuerpo se desintegre y se haga parte del viento y vuele con este a todas parte hasta reunirme con mis seres queridos._

_Que bello- dijo la Diosa._

_Majestad?- pregunto el guardián._

_Dime?- _

_Usted me concedería ese último deseo?- pregunto Sirius._

_Si mueres antes que yo, con toda certeza- dijo la Diosa_

_Gracias- dijo el sujeto._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

La diosa solo a su guardián escondiendo su vista en una sombra, mientras miraba fijamente el suelo.

como te lo prometí- dijo la Diosa con evidente dolor- tu deseo será cumplido.

Comenzó a levantarse cabizbaja y con ayuda de su báculo. Al estar completamente incorporada alzo la vista, mientras un viento alborotaba sus cabellos y los dejaba en su espalda y hombros. Abrió sus ojos que se habían mantenido cerrados y extendió ambas manos, mientras un viento mas intenso azotaba el lugar, de pronto el cuerpo de Sirius comenzó a flotar y ser desintegrado con el viento, haciéndolo parte de este, acompañado por una estela de lágrimas de la diosa.

descansa en paz- fue su última palabra a su amigo, consejero y guardián.

Se dio media vuelta, bajando la vista nuevamente.

Eaton- llamo la Diosa.

Si su majestad- dijo el guardián del sur.

Desde ahora serás el que lleve el mando… no me decepciones- dijo la Diosa.

Es un placer- dijo este, mientras se arrodillaba- un honor ser su consejero y…-- fue interrumpido.

Y quien me reemplazara- dijo esta.

Que?- dijo este mirándola fijamente a la ojos.

Yo me quedaré en este lugar- dijo mientras le daba la espalda- me quedaré para remediar la promesa rota y para dejar de engañar a mi corazón.- dijo lo último casi en susurro.

Entiendo mi Diosa- dijo este.

Entonces marchad ahora!- dijo esta, dando la vuelta para mirarlos a todos y sonreír con agonía.

Cerner!- exclamo!

Si señora?- dijo este arrodillándose.

Cuida a Thea, por siempre, thea acércate!- dijo la Diosa y la muchacha accedió arrodillándose ante ella.- levántense ambos ahora!

Ambos accedieron, mirando de frente a la Diosa, mientras se tomaban de la mano y la Diosa tomaba de sus manos y las unía en las sujas.

desde este día, ustedes reciben mi mas grande bendición, para que se amen y vivan por el resto de sus vidas juntos y sin oposición de nadie, pues, Eolias los mantendrá unidos en su corazón.- al terminar de decir estos, la pareja lloraba de alegría y la Diosa dejaba su armadura y todas sus cosas desaparecer, para quedar con su túnica y la capucha que la acompaño toda su vida.

Majestad?- preguntaron asombrados al verla esconderse detrás de aquella capucha, mientras esta le soltaba de su mano.

Vuelen queridos vientos, vuelen con mi amado viento, pues, el volara con ustedes y a salvos los mantendrá, pues, mi amor hacia ustedes no cesara- al terminar de decir estos, todos los guardianes lloraban.

Por que lloran?- pregunto la Diosa encapuchada.

Por que ahora q la hemos encontrado, la tendremos que dejar- dijo Nadir.

Acaso me dejaran?- pregunto la Diosa.

Como?- preguntaron.

Yo no los dejare nunca, recuerden que yo soy el viento y el viento es mi esencia, ella nunca los dejará- dijo la Diosa, mientras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, esta se dio una media vuelta muy rápido y allí vio a Thea, quien la abrazo.

Fue un gusto haberte conocido Franzel- dijo la mujer, mientras la diosa se sorprendía, al fin alguien la trataba de su nombre y no de su "alias", por decirlo de algún modo.

Y a ti Thea y a todos mis guardianes- dijo esta, mientras todos sus guardianes comenzaban a acercarse a la diosa y pararse frente a ella.

Siempre estaremos juntos- dijo Adbi.

Por que todos somos viento- continuo Dago.

Y por que gracias a él estamos unidos- aporto Cerne.

Aun que sea el último soplo- dijo Ram

Estaremos en él- dijo Eaton.

Para despedirnos- dijo Nadir

Aun que ese adios, sea un hasta pronto- dijo Thea.

Nos veremos- dijo Eolias, mientras el remolino mas hermoso y pacifico se hacia presente, en el lugar para despedir a los guardianes, quienes con el dolor de su corazón arribaron vuelo para regresar a su isla, la cual Eolias le había dejado encargada.

Hasta pronto!- fueron las últimas palabras de Eolias, mientras sentía las presencias de sus guardianes alejarse.

Continuara…


	35. Preparación

**Preparación**

Pasaron 3 meses desde el regreso de los guardianes a sus tierra, la Isla Eolias, en los que los santos de atenea se dedicaron a arreglar el santuario, que por nada no había quedado en las sublime de las ruinas.

que cansado estoy!- dijo Trion tirandose al suelo de espalda.

Cui…- dijo Odis, pero Trion ya había caído arriba de la roca.

Ah!- gimió de dolor.

Bueno, no es tu culpa ser tan arrebatado- le dijo Odis, que se sentaba sobre el pedazo de un pilar, para contemplar el bello cielo que se tornaba rojizo.

Que sucede?- pregunto con seriedad Trion.

E estado pensando mucho en regresar a donde los míos, pero si lo hago los dejare de ver y sino estaría traicionándome a mi- dijo Odis.

Tranquilo, lo que decidas, tus amigos no te dejaran jamás, ni nosotros ni tu lugar- le dijo Trion.

Pero… estoy tan acostumbrado a estar cerca de ustedes y recurrir cuando quiera y si me voy, perderíamos tanto- dijo Odis, mientras escondía su cara en la sombra de su flequillo.

Amigo- dijo Trion, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Odis.- no te preocupes por nosotros o a casos crees que el cosmo no sirve de nada?

Tienes razón- dijo Odis, mientras se levantaba y miraba fijamente la los ojo de su amigo.

Y cuando te iras?- pregunto Odis.

Cuando yo estime que sea conveniente, por mientras me quedare en este lugar.- dijo Odis.

Entonces amigo, regresare a mi casa, pues, no aseguro que lo poco que e logrado reparar de la tercera casa aun este en pie con los gemelos interfiriendo en su reparación

Entonces apresúrate, pues, espero que esa nube de polvo no sea de tu casa-

Trion se dio vuelta rápidamente.

¡oh! DIABLOS!- exclamo, mientras comenzaba a correr rápidamente a su casa

Mientras en la casa de Aries…

maestro solo falta ese pilar- dijo Kiki, cuando el pilar se levanto por los aires y fue puesto en su lugar.

Terminamos de arreglar la casa, ahora hay que limpiar los desperdicios- dijo Mu.

Y todas las pequeñas y grandes piezas que había sobrado de la reconstrucción de la casa, comenzaron a flotar por los aires, mientras que dos lemurianos, con los ojos cerrados y las manos levemente extendidas movían todo a su antojo.

- si yo pudiera tener esa facilidad, les juro que no vendría a pedirles a ayuda- dijo una voz conocida y ambos dejaron sus trabajos.

- Trion!- exclamo kiki.

- kiki me ayudas con mi casa, por favor- dijo Trion

kiki le sonrío y luego asintió con la cabeza, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el.

maestro no le molesta verdad?- pregunto y Mu negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Nos vemos a la hora de la cena- dijo Mu.

Claro- dijo Kiki, alejándose junto con Trion.

Casa de piscis…

algo le falta- dijo Afrodita, quien se encontraba con una mano en el mento, mientras se lo sobaba.

Le falta un baño- dijo Franzel.

Eso es – dijo afrodita.

Entonces traeré agua- dijo la muchacha.

Casa de Géminis

mira que es eso?- pregunto Trion.

Es una bola de agua- respondió Kiki.

Hacia donde ira?- pregunto Trion.

A donde más que a la casa de piscis- dijo Saga.

Casa de piscis  
- estas bien?- pregunto afrodita al ver a Franzel con los ojos morado a causa de ocupar tanta telequinesia, mientras la muchacha concentrada en lo que hacía, no respondió, hizo un movimiento de manos algo extraño y baño el templo en agua, la cual se absorbió rápidamente, dejando reluciente por fuera la casa de piscis.

ahora solo falta lo último- dijo Franzel con evidente cansancio en el tono de voz.

Limpiar el templo por dentro- dijo afrodita con sus jeans de mezclilla y una playera sin manga color negro, mientras sostenía en cada mano una escoba.

Franzel con resignamiento, tomo una de las escobas y dio un largo suspiro, para empezar a barrer por dentro la casa.

Pasaron días y el santuario estuvo de pie y reluciente nuevamente

Casa de escorpión…

Odis- llamo milo

Que sucede?- respondió Odis.

Que tal si hacemos una fiesta?- pregunto

Una que! Una fiesta!- dijo Odis algo confundido- en mi casa?

Si- dijo Milo con una enorme sonrisa

Pero de solo pensar como quedaba la primera casa me da miedo hacer una- dijo Odis.

No va a ser necesario- dijo Shion, que entraba repentinamente a la casa de escorpión

Por que lo dice maestro?- pregunto Milo

Por que atenea ya esta preparando una- dijo esto y salio de la casa para dirigirse a la de mas abajo

Casa de Aries…

una fiesta y con quien diablos iremos?- pregunto kiki

con una pareja, puede ser hombre o mujer, como ustedes decidan- dijo el patriarca.

Bien- dijo Mu, mientras se perdía en las sombras de la casa de Aries.

A quien invitare?- pregunto Kiki

Por favor kiki, no te hagas el inocente- dijo Shion, mientras desaparecía.

Casa de piscis

no!- exclamo Franzel

que sucede?- pregunto afrodita

me tendré que poner vestido, hace meses que no ocupo uno y no sabes como los detesto- dijo la mujer.

En cambio yo podré lucir mi esmoquin ante t…- fue interrumpido.

Death mask- dijo Franzel mientras estallaba en grandes risotadas al ver la cara de afrodita, entre rubor y vergüenza.

No le encuentro la gracia- dijo afrodita.

Au! Afrodita todo mundo sabe que amas a ese sujeto raro- dijo esta

No es raro- dijo afrodita

Entonces es un desquiciado- dijo Franzel.

Tampoco!- grito afrodita, mientras Franzel se revolcaba de la risa en el suelo.

Jajajajajaja-

Deja de reírte- dijo Afrodita, mientras que aun sujetando la escoba, se hincó a tomar algo que estaba en el suelo, un pedazo de metal que con el brillo del rojizo sol brillo intensamente.- ¿Qué es esto

Franzel se acerco a afrodita y para ver que era lo que sostenía en sus manos, cuando estuvo cerca se detuvo de golpe.

que es?- pregunto nuevamente afrodita, cuando logro verla mejor- una mascara

es mi mascara- dijo Franzel, mientras veía el pedazo de metal, que tenia sus facciones y todo de ella muy bien hecho, mientras que la expresión de notaba de suma tranquilidad y compasión

te describe muy bien esta mascara- dijo Afrodita, mientras que de sus manos era arrancada la mascara, mientras Franzel la tomaba y se la colocaba en la cara, mientras echaba el gorro de la capucha hacia tras.

Realmente te queda muy bien esa mascara- dijo afrodita- ¿Cómo lograste que no te obligaran a ocuparla?

Recuerda que yo ocupo el gorro de mi capucha, en ese entonces, como nadie podía ver a través de la sombra de mi gorro, no sabían si la ocupaba o no, entonces no la ocupe mas, era demasiado sofocante- dijo Franzel, mientras se la quitaba- pero no niego que era hermosa.

No la ocuparas?- pregunto afrodita.

Ni en sueños- dijo Franzel, mientras la hacia pedazos.

Seguimos- dijo Afrodita.

Claro- dijo Franzel.

Ciertas casas más abajo…

que me pondré!- gritaba como loco Trion.

Pero que te aflige tanto?- pregunto kiki- ante quien quieres lucir?

Emm yo- tartamudeaba Trion, quien estaba tan rojo como un tomate

Haber Trion- dijo Kiki, sentando al lado de Trion, quien estaba sentado sobre la cama de su pieza.- te conozco hace muchos años y algo me dice que algo o alguien te pone nervioso

Yo kiki, la verdad es que…-

Estas enamorado de alguien- dijo Kiki.

Si- dijo seriamente- de mi computadora

De pronto una lámpara de velador le llego a Trion en la cabeza.

estoy hablando en serio- dijo Kiki

lo lamento, sabes como soy- dijo Trion.

Te enamoraste de…

Desde la casa de piscis se escucho un gran grito

Y NO ME LO DIJISTE!-

Aquel que grito, tiene un pulmón de oro- dijo afrodita- verdad Franzel, franzel, Franzel!

ZzZzZzZ- la diosa se había quedado durmiendo, recostada en un pilar.

Esta mujer, siempre duerme cuando hace las cosas de la casa- se dijo Afrodita- esta ves la despertare de una manera poco usual- dijo mientras levantaba una rosa- espinas de rosas.

Miles de espinas comenzaron a clavarse en la piel de la mujer.

aahhhh!- grito al sentir como penetraban en su piel- AFRODITA!

Una gran ventisca lo saco volando hacia el exterior de la casa de Piscis.

tranquila, solo era para despertarte- dijo el peliceleste, mientras entraba a la casa, sobandose la cabeza

de verdad me hiciste enfurecer- dijo esta

lo de compasiva se te quedo en la casa de Aries- dijo el hombre

la compasión…- susurro Franzel, mirando a las estrellas, melancólica.

Han sido muchas batallas, es normal que te encuentres así- dijo Afrodita.

Estoy cansada de pelear y ocupar técnicas- dijo la muchacha.

Pero si lo único que haces es golpear, el único poder que te e visto hacer, e incluso ni lo vi, fue el remolino turbiante y nada mas.- dijo afrodita.

A ya mejor hablemos de otra cosa- dijo Franzel.

Casa de Géminis.

SAGA!- grito un asustado kanon.

Que sucede?- pregunto Saga.

Mira, mira!- dijo kanon parado frente a la pared y con cara de desquiciado .

Que sucede, es solo una araña- dijo Saga.

AHHH! Arañaaaa!- grito kanon sin moverse- Saga! Haz algo!

Tie… tienes razón es una gran arañaa!- grito saga abrazándose a su hermano

Ahhhh!- gritaron los dos

Que sucede?- pregunto Trion mientras llegaba donde ambos y los veía como unos verdaderos cobardes.

Miraa! Miraa!- les decía ambos hermanos al geminiano.

Que tiene? Ah! Les tienen miedo- dijo Trion, mientras estallaba en risas- bien la matare!- un destello dorado salio del dedo de Trion y la araña cayo el suelo inerte.

Uff- dejaron escapar un suspiro muy largo al verla muerta.

Que pena, ver a dos grandes guerreros tenerles miedo a una araña- dijo Trion, mientras se iba de la pieza de los gemelos y estos lo miraban algo desconcertados.

Día antes de la fiesta.

Casa de piscis.

Son las 12 del día

Franzel y afrodita aun se encuentra durmiendo por el agotador día de ayer, a de mas de que sus trajes estaban listos.

Casa de Acuario.

cual me queda mejor Hyoga, el celeste o el color cristal?- pregunto su maestro.

Son iguales- le dijo Hyoga – y se ve muy bien, mire le gusta?

Iras con eso?- pregunto asombrado el caballero de los hielos

Si

Ve urgentemente donde Milo, ahora te lo ordenooo!-

Pero usted me dijo que ya no era mi maes…- fue interrumpido

Ve ahora! O no creo que quieras congelarte- dijo Camus- Y NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO

A esas alturas Hyoga ya había llegado a la casa de escorpión

Casa de capricornio.

NOOOO!- grito shura.

Que sucede?- pregunto Some.

Volvi a romper otro traje- dijo Shura el verlo completamente destruido.

Pero que usted no ve y no siente a que hora lanza su excalibur?- pregunto some.

Es que se manda sola- dijo con pequeñaza

Casa de sagitario.

Seiya se encontraba con saori y Aioros con su hermano.

Casa de escorpion

MILO!- gritaba Hyoga en la gran templo.

Que sucede?- pregunto Odis que aparecía de la nada.

Donde esta Milo?- pregunto Hyoga cuando vio que Odis lo miraba raro- ¿Qué sucede?

Piensas ir con eso a la fiesta?- pregunto Odis.

Si- dijo Hyoga

MILO!- llamo Odis

De la nada un hombre esbelto y con evidente cara de apresuramiento apareció

que sucede quien me llama?- pregunto.

Mira- acoto Odis, mientras daba pasa a que milo, pudiese observar a Hyoga, quien al verlo, puso una evidente cara de horror y a la ver de risa.

Hyoga sígueme- le dijo mientras lo jalaba de un brazo hacia el interior de la casa.

Que sucede?- pregunto algo anonado.

Das asco- dijo Milo.

Tan mal me veo?- pregunto Hyoga.

Horrible! – grito Odis de lo lejos.

Si Odis te encontró feo, entonces imaginate como te ves- dijo Milo.

Pobre Hyoga – dijo Odis, mientras perdía su hermosa vista en el azul del cielo, el cual se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos como mar.

Casa de Libra….

como me queda este sunrei?- pregunto Shiryu

mejor que el otro, pero con la corbatilla plateada, se vería mejor- dijo la muchacha- y tu que crees?

Que el violeta te sigue quedando igual de hermoso que siempre- dijo Shiryu, cuando beso a sunrei de una manera apasionada, tirandola hacia la cama del lugar y allí seguir besándola, cuando comenzó a rodear toda su cintura, hasta llegar a sus senos, cuando…

Shiryu con cua…- Dhoko no siguió hablando cuando vio a ambos en aquel acto, mientras se ponía tan rojo como un tomate y sus pupilos también.

Maestro!- exclamaron ambos.

Lo lamento, para la próxima ves tocare, lo prometo- dijo Dhoko saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Casa de Virgo…

cual crees que resalta mas mi cabello, el negro o el plateado?- pregunto Shaka.

Me gusta como te quedan los dos- dijo Shun.

Pero no lo se, el negro es muy negro, opaca mi felicidad, el plateado es como muy… plateado.

Shaka te quedan bien ambos- dijo Shun.

Mejor con el negro verdad- dijo Shaka.

Como quieras- dijo Shun.

O no mejor el plateado-

Todo te queda bien.

Me quedo con el negro mejor.

Como quieras.

Con el plateado.

Mejor con el negro

O es mas bello el plateado- decía Shaka histérico

Mejor el negro verdad

O el plateado

AYUDAMEEE SHUN!

Shaka- dijo con tranquilidad el muchacho- ante Mu te veras siempre hermoso, vistas como sea.

Casa de Leo…

MALDICION! Mi traje aun no lo voy a buscar a la tintorería- dijo Aioria.

Yo ni siquiera e ido a dejar el mío- le dijo su hermano aioros

Entonces apresurémonos- dijo Aioria y ambos corrieron a la velocidad de la luz al pueblo.

Pobres hombres, yo ni siquiera iré a la fiesta, que perdida de tiempo- dijo Ikki.

Deberías- dijo Shina que aparecía en ese momento.

Por que?- pregunto.

Por que yo no tengo pareja y busco a una- dijo esta.

Pero no tienes a Seiya?- pregunto Ikki, cuando vio que la amazona se quitaba su mascara ante él y este no evitaba sorprenderse y sonrojarse a la ves.

No… no lo hagas- dijo apenas el León.

Ahora tengo dos opciones amarte o matarte- dijo la amazona- cual me conviene mas?

La que desees, no te lo dejare tan fácil- dijo el sujeto.

Eso me hace tomar una decisión rápida- dijo la amazona, mientras se acercaba a él de una manera provocativa…

Casa de cancér

Ambos dueño de casa, se encontraban luciendo sus trajes enteros de negro, frente a un largo y ancho espejo.

te ves aterrador- dijo J.K

Mascara mortal miro hacia J.K para verlo y por nada no se esconde debajo de su cama, aquel sujeto si que tenía un aspecto tétrico, con esa ropa y esos ojos sin expresión y tan profundos, a de mas con su cuerpo tan flaco y solo mostrando huesos, parecía algo peor que un zombi.

que tal me veo?- pregunto J.K

para morirse- le dijo MM- del miedo- susurro.

Mientras J.K, no evitaba sonreír ante tal comentario y tan bajo.

CASA DE Géminis…

ese era el traje que yo iba a ocupar!- grito Kanon.

No era el mío, no ves que dice talla 42- dijo Saga (N/A:no tengo idea de tallas de hombres)

El mío también decía lo mismo

Copión, quieres ser la misma talla que yo, para parecer mas fuerte- dijo Saga.

Quien quiere ser como tu, esa talla siempre a sido Mía!- dijo Kanon.

Siempre quisiste ser como yo- dijo saga.

Mentira, tu fuiste el que al final se fue por los mismo pasos míos, en el pasado y ese traje es mío!-

Cállate, sabes que este traje es mío!- grito con furia Saga.

Muchachos- dijo Trion- ambos trajes son iguales.

Casa de Tauro

Aldebarán, donde estas?- gritaba Nilo.

Aquí en la pieza- le muchacho fue hasta dicho lugar.

Oye Aldebarán – decía atragantado por el gran pedazo de pierna que estaba comiendo.- con que iras.

Mira te gusta, es el único traje que encontré a mi medida- dijo el sujeto.

Haber…- dijo Nilo, mientras se acercaba al esmoquin para mirarlo de cerca, cuando una pequeña gota de grasa cayó en la camisa blanca del traje.

Nooo!- grito el mayor al ver su traje prácticamente arruinado.

Sale con detergente para limpiar loza- dijo Nilo, cuando Aldebarán lo miraba para estrangularlo

Casa de Aries…

de verdad cree que es bueno que vayamos vestidos así?- pregunto Kiki.

Kiki somos Lemurianos no debemos faltar a nuestras raices- dijo Mu.

Entonces ni remedio- dijo el muchacho.

A de mas yo encuentro que te ves genial- dijo Mu.

Yo también.

Estoy seguro que a Franzel le fascinara- dijo Mu. Cuando el muchacho se ruborizo.

Continuara…

**N/A:**_Espero tener rew... falta pokooo! muy poko! para el finall! asik espero tener muchos rew par animarme mas para hacer un lujuso y bello final! espeor q la inspiracion de para eso jajajaja buenos dejen rew no estamos leyendo!_

_aioss_


	36. celos muchos celos

_**Celos muchos celos**_

Comenzaban todos a llegar a la gran sala de eventos del santuario, la cual estaba perfectamente decorada e iluminada, retoques entre celeste y blanco, daban un aire a grandeza.

hola milo- saludaba Aioros al peliazul que venía llegando a brazos de Camus.- hola Camus.

Bienvenidos caballeros- dijo Atenea, cuando los dos recién llegados ante la presencia de la Diosa hicieron una reverencia.- por favor con confianza, hoy es día de fiesta e igualdad.

Así comenzaron a llegar todos los de mas.

Casa de piscis…

Afrodita somos la casa mas cercana al sala de eventos y seremos los últimos en llegar, si no te apresuras- dijo franzel.

Ya estoy listo- dijo Afrodita saliendo del baño.

Para quien te arreglas tanto?- pregunto la Diosa.

Un secreto.

De las oscuridad de la casa una sombra se hizo presente.

afrodita- dijo con voz calmada un hombre.

Death mask – murmuro Afrodita.

Estas listo?- pregunto.

Claro que si- dijo Afrodita, deslumbrándose con el aspecto de mascara mortal.

Franzel observo que ambos se veían bellos y lujosos con sus esmóquines, el de afrodita negro y el de mascara mortal gris, ambos con camisas blancas y corbatas del mismo color de su traje.

bien franzel nos vamos juntos?- pregunto Afrodita.

Adelántense yo los alcanzo- dijo la Diosa, mientras veía como afrodita se despedía con una mano.

Nos vemos- dijo alejándose junto con mascara de la muerte.

Si, nos vemos- dijo la muchacha mientras los veía alejarse.- esperare un momento luego me iré, aun no tengo deseos de llegar a la fiesta.

En la fiesta…

por que tan nervioso kiki?- pregunto Trion, quien lucia un esmoquin azul marino.

Si amigo estas algo exaltado- dijo Odis, luciendo un bello traje elfo, junto con un hermoso peinado que hacia resaltar sus ojos azules con toques de color plata, mientras sostenía una elegante copa de vino.

Es que- dijo tartamudeando y adquiriendo un color carmesí en las mejillas- es que las fiestas me ponen nervioso.

Si- dijo con ironía Trion, mientras lo veía de soslayo.

De pronto de las puertas de la sala aparecen dos figuras femeninas, una era atenea que de seguro en ese rato que había desaparecido, se había ido a cambiar para lucir elegante y hermosa y a su lado, una mujer sencilla que se había tomado su largos cabellos castaños en un medio moño, amarrados con un bello peine plateado, llevaba un vestido sencillo, que consistía en un tipo de peto, similar al corsés, color blanco con brillo color celeste, luego dejaba caer una falda larga hasta mas debajo de los tobillos, color celeste cielo, con sandalias a lo romano, un collar de plata que simbolizaba el viento, llevaba puestos aros y guantes blanco hasta mas arriba del codo.

Comenzó a caminar junto a la Diosa sobre la gran alfombra roja, mientras platicaban cuando, la muchacha diviso a sus amigos y se acerco a ellos, disculpándose con la Diosa por dejarla sola.

hola muchacho- saludo Franzel, mientras esto solo la miraban algo desconcertados- ¿Qué sucede?

Te ves tan…tan- dijo Trion.

Tan dama- termino de decir Odis.

Jaja- rió franzel- la verdad es que me puse algo sencillo-

Sencillo?- exclamaron Trion y Odis, pues, Kiki aun no salía del trance.

Si, cuando vivía en Eolias, tenía que ocupar, colgantes por aquí, tatuajes por halla, estupideces por todos lados, era peor que un árbol de pascua- dijo la muchacha.- que le pasa a kiki?

Los amigos prestaron atención en Kiki, quien estaba con la vista perdida, cuando una mano se interpuso en su vista.

kiki, kiki- llamo Odis.

Ah! Que sucede?- pregunto, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Franzel y allí quedaron un largo rato.

Ahora no era solo una mano la que se agitaba para hacerlos reaccionar, eran dos, una para kiki y la otra para franzel.

franzel!- llamo Odis.

Kiki- imito Trion a Odis.

Que?- respondieron al unísono.

Pensé que habían muerto- dijo Trion.

Que bella la decoración- cambio de tema Franzel.

Realmente bella- dijo Trion.

Y mas lo que en ella están- dijo la Diosa, mirando de reojo a Kiki, al ver que había pensando en voz alta, volvió a hablar para cambiar el tema- quien quiere ponche?

Yo- dijeron los tres al unísono, de pronto una voz chillona apareció.

Hola!- grito Maisa.

No ahora no!- se decía Franzel, mientras llenaba los vasos con ponche.

Hola- contestaron los muchachos.

Como estas kiki?- pregunto la mujer.

Bien- respondió sin ánimos el Lemuriano.

Tomen sus ponches- dijo Franzel.

Gracias- dijeron todos tomando los ponches de la mano de Franzel, incluso Maisa, quien le quito el vaso, que era para ella.

De nada- dijo pesadamente Franzel mirando de mala forma a Maisa

De pronto apareció Afrodita acompañado de mascara mortal.

hola- dijo Afrodita, mirando la cara de aburrimiento de Franzel, mientras Maisa hablaba sin parar.

Hola- dijo con evidente aburrimiento la mujer.

Voy al baño, por unas copas y vuelvo- dijo mascara mortal.

Bien, te espero aquí- les respondió Afrodita, para luego volverse a Franzel- no te veo muy entretenida.

Mm- solo dijo Franzel-

quieres salir?- le pregunto Afrodita, al ver su aburrimiento.

No estoy bien aquí, gracias.- dijo franzel.

Así comenzaron a conversar por mucho rato, de pronto la Diosa hablo y aviso que era hora de comer.

esto esta realmente bueno- dijo Trion comiendo como loco.

Si- dijo Odis.- no tienes hambre Franzel?

La Diosa no respondió estaba mas concentrada en mirar como Maisa y Kiki reían sin parar.

franzel!- volvió a llamar Odis, esta volteo a verlo y solo vio su tierna sonrisa a la que no evito sonreírle de vuelta.

No, se me quito el apetito- dijo la mujer, sonríendo

Yo creo q te lo quitaron- le dijo Trion.

Puede que si- le dijo Franzel, mientras daba un largo suspiro.

Tranquila- le dijo Odis, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga- él solo te quiere a ti.

Franzel solo se impresiono, mientras adquiría un color carmesí.

quieres vino?- ofreció Odis.

Si!- dijo la Diosa.

A los minutos después

- creo Franzel que no sería conveniente que sigas bebiendo mas- le dijo Odis

- mira Odis- le dijo Franzel con su evidente cara de alcoholizada y sus ojos a medio cerrar- dame mas o te irá mal.

- la última copa- dijo Odis.

- esta bien- le dijo Franzel.

A la media hora después.

- jajajaj!- reía fuertemente Franzel

- franzel baja el tono- le dijo Odis.

- déjala disfrutar- le dijo Trion.

- trion tu también- dijo Odis muy enojado.

- que tiene?- pregunto el científico.

De pronto una gran voz de escucho.

yo digo que juguemos a verdad o castigo- dijo un muy ebrio Aldebarán.

Yo también- dijeron muchos.

Quien se opone hip!- dijo Aldebarán.

Verdad o castigo juajauajjaajuajajajajaja- rió fuertemente Franzel, mientras escondía la cabeza entre la mesa y sus brazos a causa de la risa, cuando Odis, la tapo.

Esta actuando- dijo el elfo, muy avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Entonces nadie se opone, empecemos, Mu!- dijo Aldebarán.- verdad o castigo?

Verdad- dijo el lemuriano.

OOo- dijo con su tono ebrio Aldebarán- este carnero no titubea, tan valiente ella! Jjuajajj, bien Mu¿amas a Shaka?

Em- Mu estaba muy sonrojado, mientras bajaba la vista- si- respondió apenas, mientras Shaka habría los ojos como plato.

UUUuUu Una pareja mas- dijo Aldebarán- bien te toca ti-

Bien, mmm, Trion- dijo Mu- verdad o castigo?

Por que a mi?- reprocho Trion.

Por que de los de la orden dorada eres el mas ebrio!- le dijo.

mentira yo también- dijo franzel, cuando Odis la volvio a tapar.

aun sigue actuando- disculpo el elfo a su amiga.

O cállate!-dijo Trion, mientras comenzaba a tomar de la botella de vino.

Trion! Ya basta!- le dijo Odis, mientras cruzaba la mesa y le quitaba la botella de vino a Trion.

Oye que te pasa!- le reclamo Trion.

Ya basta de beber!- le dijo Odis.

O vamos Odis, que te pasa, te molesta, yo que se pasa solo eres mi amigo- le dijo Trion.

Por la misma razón es por la que te tengo que cuidar de que no hagas el ridículo- dijo Odis mientras se sonrojaba.

Así solo eso- dijo Trion tironeando de la botella de Vino, junto con Odis.

Claro que si, tiene acaso que haber algo mas?- pregunto el elfo.

No se dímelo tu- dijo Trion, mientras tiraba mas fuerte de la botella dejando la cara de Odis muy cerca de la de él.- de primer plano te ves mucho mas bello- le susurro a Odis.

Tri… Trion- tartamudeo Odis.

Bueno toma mi botella no beberé mas- dijo Trion, mientras dejaba a Odis, arriba y en medio de la mesa, sonrojado y muy perturbado, mientras este se sentaba.

Odis- dijo Franzel q estaba sentada al lado de Odis, al frente de kiki, Maisa y Trion- vuelve a tu puesto.

Claro- dijo apenas el elfo.

Trion- dijo Franzel mientras volteaba a ver al muchacho mencionado- deja en paz al pobre elfo.

Claro- dijo Trion mirando maliciosamente a Franzel y a Odis.

Bueno puedo proseguir- dijo Mu.

Adelante – dijo Franzel.

Que eliges trion?- pregunto Mu.

Castigo- dijo Trion, mirando maliciosamente a Odis, nuevamente.

Con permiso- dijo Franzel parándose de su puesto, cuando se fue a sentar al lado de Saori.

No me dejes solo- le suplico Odis.

Ya estas grande elfo- dijo Franzel.

Bien Trion tu castigo será, hacerle tomar este ron al seco a Odis.

Tomar yo! Olvídenlo!- dijo Odis.

Bien- dijo Trion recibiendo la botella.- bien Odis, tendrás que tomarla.

Me tienes que obligar- dijo Odis con el tono y el semblante seguro y provocativo.

Me provocas- dijo Trion.

Que lucido- le dijo Odis.

Dale la maldita botella antes que te la quiebre en la cabeza- le dijo Franzel

OO- quedaron todos.

Que?- reprocho la Diosa, de pronto sonó una copa y todos miraron en dirección Saori.

Bueno quiero brindar por todos los caballeros aquí presentes y amazonas- dijo Saori levantando su copa.

Salud!- dijo franzel levantando una botella, al ver el error decidió remediarlo- me equivoqué- dijo tomando la copa.

Bien- dijo Saori mirando con reproche a Franzel.

Es muy poquito, lo que la copa llena- dijo franzel.

Si si- dijo con ironía Saori. – entonces salud!

Salud!- dijeron todos levantando cuerpos junto con copas, para hacerlas chocar unas con otras.

A las horas después.

- jajajajjaa- se escuchaba risas de mujeres, en la cabecera de la mesa.

- todos son iguales- dijo Franzel.

- si- afirmo la diosa.

- salud por las Diosa mas bellas- dijo franzel parándose con una gran botella junto con saori que hacían lo mismo.

- salud!- dijo Saori, mientras ambas comenzaban a tomar de la botella sin parar, hasta que Franzel termino por una décima de segundos primero que Saori.

- ga… gané- dijo con evidente ebriedad en el tono de voz la Diosa de los vientos.

- maldición!- refunfuño Saori.

- gane! Gane!- dijo Franzel mientras comenzaba a bailar.

- maldita, nadie le gana a atenea- dijo Saori, cuando su báculo apareció en sus manos y franzel al verla, hizo aparecer el suyo también, se miraron de manera desafiante por un buen rato, cuando sus rostros comenzaron a hacer muecas y ambas comenzaron a reír como desquiciadas.

- Oo- nuevamente todos, pues, estaban muy asustados, al ver que dos Diosa estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

- mascara mortal creo q será hora de que me lleve a Franzel y la verdad, MUCHACHOS!- grito afrodita.- son las 5:30 de la mañana, la fiesta termino..

- a por que!- exclamaron todos.

- A SUS CASAS AHORAA!- grito enojado el dueño de las rosas y todos tragaron pesadamente saliva y comenzaron a retirarse.

- vamos franzel- dijo Afrodita ayudando a Franzel.

- puedo sola no te preocupes- le dijo la Diosa.

- yo te ayudo Afrodita- dijo kiki.

- no necesito nada de ti- le dijo Franzel, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Afrodita y lo obligaba a caminar, afrodita solo se encogió de hombro, mientras miraba a Kiki, quien no entendía nada.

- mañana habla con ella- le dijo Afrodita Kiki, mientras este asentía y comenzaba a caminar algo angustiado hacia su casa.

**N/A: sorry por el retraso… ahora estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo para seguirlo, solo espero q dejen rew, por que mas de dos capítulos para terminar no faltan, así que solo dejen rew para saber q leen mi historia u.u por que veo que con mis constantes retrasos ya nadie lo lee TT, espero que sigan leyendo… nos vemos… dejen rew.**


	37. un sueño de verdad

**Un sueño de verdad:**

Al otro día...

buenos días- dijo una muchacha que se veía bastante demacrada por la noche.

Al parecer la Diosa despertó- dijo Afrodita, quien le servia una taza de té.

Que cansada estoy y me duele mucho mi cabeza- dijo esta.

Ayer si no me equivoco, perdiste por completo los estribos- le dijo Afrodita, mientras la muchacha se sonrojaba.

Si, lo hice- dijo esta- por Zeus que nunca pensé llegar a hacer algo así- dijo esta.

Bueno cambiemos de tema, estoy seguro que no te gustaría recordar algo así.

Ten por seguro que no- afirmo Franzel.

Por cierto, el muchacho de Aries, se veía esplendido junto a su maestro.

Que?- pregunto haciéndose la desentendida recordando el aspecto de Kiki, quien llevaba una hermosa túnica Blanca, con un tipo de manta que le bajaba de un hombro, junto con una faja en su cintura y sus hermosos aros, los cuales lo hacían lucir como un príncipe Lemuriano.

No te hagas la desentendida- le dijo Afrodita.

Bueno lo acepto- dijo esta- se veía como todo un príncipe.

Jaja- rió Afrodita- era obvio, susurraste su nombre todo el rato que tus sueños perduraron, que soñabas tanto?- pregunto, mientras Franzel bajaba la mirada hacia su té y se sonrojaba.

Si no me equivoco los sueños de pubertad, aun no te dejan- dijo Afrodita.

Estoy segura que serías el hombre mas bello, si a veces supieras cerrar la boca- dijo Franzel.

Como te delatas sola- dijo una voz conocida que salía de entre las sombras de la habitación personal de cada caballero.

Bien Odis, sale de donde estés- dijo Franzel.

Buenos días a ambos- saludo el elfo.- creo haberte avisado muchas veces que no bebieras tanto.

Ok Odis, ya entendí no es necesario que me recriminen tanto.- dijo Franzel.

bueno aun así fue una gran fiesta- repuso Odis

habla por ti Odis- dijo Trion que aparecía de la nada- pues alguno no tanto, notándose evidentemente en Franzel.

- o genial otro mas – dijo Franzel.

- nunca me imagine que eras tan buena para beber, tus días como Diosa, te hicieron cambiar el paladar- dijo Trion en tono de burla, cuando Franzel se paró se golpe de su asiento, sin dejar de mirar la mesa.

- escucha muchacho divertido, si es tu intención saber si cambie desde que asumí mi rol como diosa entonces te digo que si y no creo que sea grato desatar la furia de una, ahora!- se dio vuelta para mirar a sus amigos- si van a seguir molestándome por mi maldito error…- fue interrumpida.

- los matara, nunca tubo buen humor- de la nada aparecía Kiki.

- bien ahora que estamos los 4 juntos, les diré que salgan de mi casa ahora, que el enfado me esta ganando- dijo Franzel.

- Afrodita porsiacaso no sabes si Franzel anda en sus días?- pregunto Trion.

- cállate Trion- susurro Odis.

- ráfaga!- fue lo último que escucharon los tres amigos cuando fueron lanzado fuera de la casa de Piscis por una gran ráfaga de viento.

- eso fue duro- dijo Afrodita.

- eso no fue nada- dijo Franzel.

- bueno Franzel, viendo tu evidente enfado, te dejare sola para que medites y pienses un poco, nos vemos- dijo Afrodita saliendo del lugar- ah! Se me olvidaba- dijo volteando la cabeza para ver a Franzel- date un buen baño de tina y largo- le guiño un ojo y desapareció entre las sombras de la casa.

- gracias afrodita- dijo Franzel para si, empezando a hacer lo que Afrodita le dijo.

Preparo su baño y se metió en el para disfrutarlo y calmarse, mientras que sin saberlo alguien la observaba, con deleite. Luego de un rato salio de su baño.

- que delicioso baño- se envolvió el cabello y el cuerpo en toallas y salio a su habitación a cambiarse, cuando alguien la atrajo hacia él.

- que diab…- no termino de decir nada cuando unos labios la hicieron callar y allí pudo divisar a el hombre que ella no esperaba, nada menos que Some, lo empujo, haciéndolo caer al suelo, cuando este comenzó a recitar palabras que parecían un conjuro.

- el viento, el día y la noche concedieron tu poder, Zeus con su furia los arrancara y te hará decaer al mundo terrenal.- al terminar de recitar tal poema, un resplandor salio de Franzel, mientras que sus alas sin autorización aparecían para luego desaparecer al igual que su poder, cayó al suelo sin antes soltar un gemido de dolor.

- maldito- dijo apuntando con sus manos hacia Some- tornado terrenal!- nada salio de sus manos, ni un solo poder o signos de energía- que sucede!

- mi querida Franzel, te acabo de quitar tus poderes de Diosa y algo de los de guardiana, no eres mas que una simple humana, frente a un caballero de la orden de atenea, o para especificar mar, un gusano frente a la mano de un niño, lleno de deseos por él.

- sale de aquí desgraciado!- dijo Franzel- Ayud..- no alcanzo ni a pedir ayuda cuando este le tapo la boca con su mano, levantándola con la otra y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

- que te parece mi querida Diosa, ahora estas sumisa ante mi- dijo mientras Franzel lograba safarse de la mano que tapaba su boca.

- eres un depravado, esto te costara caro.- dijo Franzel.

- quizás, pero después de tener lo que quiero, tu cuerpo- dijo este.

- jamás, mi cuerpo será para quien yo desee- dijo Franzel.

- Para Kiki?- pregunto Some y al no tener respuesta siguió hablando – entonces seré él- de un momento a otro, quien sujetaba a Franzel, era nada menos que la figura de Kiki.

- de donde sacas este poder?- pregunto Franzel.

- que importa, ahora me parezco a quien tanto deseas verdad?-

- cállate desgraciado! AYUDAAA!- de nuevo su boca fue tapada.

- ya me canse- de un movimiento brusco dio otro beso forzado a Franzel sosteniéndole la cabeza para que no se moviera, pero aun así la desesperación y rabia de Franzel eran mucho mas grande, por lo que logro apartarse.

- AYUDA!- volvió a gritar, sin perder tiempo.

- cállate maldita mujer!- volvió a tomar a Franzel para besarla nuevamente, mientras que su corazón gritaba agitadamente, ¡ayuda!

En otro Lugar.

- que hice, por que estaba tan enojada, maldición todo mal!- se decía Kiki cuando un terrible presentimiento le llego.

- quizás le molesto el hecho de que le prestaras tanta atención…- Mu dejo de hablar al ver a su pupilo concentrado en algo que no se encontraba en ese lugar.- que sucede?

- Franzel!- exclamo y salio corriendo del lugar.

- amor adolescente- se dijo, cuando apareció desde sus espaldas.

- acaso tu no lo conoces?- pregunto alguien desde detrás de él.

- Shaka- dijo con tranquilidad.

Mientras que Kiki corría para alcanzar la última casa, sintiendo como aquel presentimiento lo solicitaba mas, por lo que corría aun mas rápido.

En cambio en casa de piscis el hombre ya comenzaba a pasar sus manos por donde no debía, sujetado fuertemente a la mujer que intentaba violar, ocupando la apariencia de otro.

Kiki corría aun mas, hasta que por fin pudo ver asomarse la casa de piscis, faltaba poco. Al llegar a casa de Acuario, Hyoga que se encontraba allí le saludo, pero este ni siquiera paro su trayecto y menos lo miro, no se percato de su presencia.

- que le pasa a ese loco?- se pregunto Hyoga

Franzel pudo correr su boca unos milímetros.

- Ayuda!- grito con fuerzas, cuando fue nuevamente atraída hacia los labios del hombre, quien furioso le mordió los labios con rabia.

Kiki quien Coria escucho el grito de Franzel y se estremeció aun mas, algo malo le pasaba a su amiga, al llegar a la casa solo vio sombras aun con la brillante luz del medio día. Bajo su cosmo al de un simple pájaro, comenzó a caminar con cuidado cuando vio en unas tuenes sombras una figura luchar y a otra oprimirla hacia su cuerpo, se acerco rápidamente y allí vio a Franzel siendo manoseada y casi violada por el sujeto del Frente, alguien igual a él. Con furia se acerco y encendió su cosmo para arrojar lejos al sujeto y ver a Franzel caer al suelo de debilidad, se agacho para mirarla y ver sus labios morados y con sangre y su rostro debilitado.

- que sucedió?-

- el me quito mis poderes.

- que?- pregunto sin entender, cuando un fuerte puñetazo lo hizo volar y ver en el trayecto que el sujeto no era nada menos que Some.

- no interfieras!- grito con furia el santo de capricornio.

- maldito!- le dijo Kiki y así comenzó una batalla entre Kiki y Some quien había aumentando maravillosamente sus poderes de un día a otro, sacándole gran ventaja a Kiki y arrojándolo de un lado a otro como un muñeco sin vida.

- este será mi último ataque y tu último suspiro!- dijo Some, cuando de la nada saco una bella lanza que Franzel conocía muy bien, era nada menos que la lanza de Otus, o mas bien la daga marina, la cual fue lanzada hacia el muchacho.

- KIKI!- grito desesperadamente la muchacha, cuando la lanza atravesó a su gran amigo y único amor.

- NO!- grito con horror acercándose a él, quien aun milagrosamente respiraba.

- Franzel- susurro al verla acercársele con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Kiki mi amor- dijo Franzel.

- te amo- dijo Kiki, cuando Franzel se acerco lentamente a él para darle un beso con sus labios atrofiados, para sentir como los de él de enfriaban poco a poco. De pronto una luz los envolvió y allí Franzel sintió como se llenaba de vitalidad su cuerpo su alma y su vida.

Some que observaba la escena vio como la luz comenzó a cesar y allí vio a Franzel completamente vestida con su armadura de los vientos, su báculo, sus alas, arrodillada y con Kiki en sus brazos. Esta saco la lanza del pecho de Kiki y comenzó a levantarse lentamente con la lanza y su báculo en cada mano.

- como se avergonzara nuestro padre cuando sepa la clase de hijo que tiene- dijo Franzel- pero yo me encargare de que no se vuelva a desilusionar de ti, pues, esta será la última vez que lanzas esta arma y la última vez que me haces daño.- sin mas que decir Franzel dejo caer su báculo para lanzar con todas sus fuerzas la lanza hacia el corazón del oponente, Otus, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como era atravesado por su propia lanza y perdía la visión y la vida.

Al instante llego atenea, quien al ver a su santo de capricornio con una lanza en el pecho, a su santo de Aries en el suelo moribundo y a Franzel levantando su báculo pregunto:

- que sucedió aquí?-

- nada de lo que crees- dijo Franzel, acercándose a Kiki para recostarlo en sus piernas.

- tu mataste a Some?- pregunto Atenea.

- yo mate el espíritu de Otus y el cuerpo de Some- dijo mientras sentía sus ojos aguarse.

- que quieres decir?- pregunto atenea

- Otus engaño a Some, haciéndole creer que tendría el amor eterno si pronunciaba un conjuro, el cual quita poder para resucitar a otro, pronuncio el poder ante mi y me arranco mis poderes para dárselos a Otus, quien se posesiono del alma de some y corazón, haciéndolo pensar que si me hacia suya a la fuerza me tendría para siempre, yo débil y sin poder y casi violada llame en auxilio y él me escucho y vino a salvarme teniendo como consecuencia, ser atravesado por la daga marina, nuestro amor me devolvió mis fuerzas y luche por él, pero no lo puedo ayudar solo tu puedes atenea, puedes condecerme ese favor- al terminar de decir eso su voz se quebró y estallo en llantos, a esas alturas ya estaban todos en casa de piscis y con el relato en la mente.

- haré lo que pueda- dijo Atenea.

- todo sirve- dijo Franzel, mientras atenea se acerba a Kiki y se agachaba para apoyarlo en sus piernas.

- esta muy mal- dijo Atenea.

- te dejo- dijo Franzel

- Franzel!- exclamo Atenea-

- que sucede?-

- solo hay una forma de salvarlo- dijo esta, mientras Franzel miraba sorprendida a la otra Diosa.

- cual?

A los días después, despertó por un incesante ruido, similar a un pito, el cual no cesaba, de pronto se vio envuelto en una mascarilla de oxigeno y lleno de suero y extrañamente no se encontraba en un lugar conocido, miro hacia su lado allí se encontró con la mirada verde de su maestro.

- maestro que sucedió?- pregunto rápidamente.

- tu solo descansa- dijo Mu.

Sin quererlo volvió a caer desmayado.

En otro lugar, entre los miles de templos de zodiaco de encontraba una mujer, de rodillas en el suelo muy agitada, con la mano en su pecho el cual agarraba fuertemente al sentir tal dolor, de pronto el suelo del lugar se volvió de agua y ella se hundió en tal lugar, desatando un profundo y desgarrador grito de dolor, bajo aquellas agua, siendo inaudible para todos los presentes y cercanos al lugar.

Mientras que en otro lugar, donde se veían miles de tumba, incluso la de él, la cual se detuvo a ver, un sujeto envuelto en una capucha comenzaba a vagar por el lugar, para detenerse en una, donde la lapida decía "Some de capricornio".

- descansa en paz, gentil cabra- dijo el sujeto arrojando una flor blanca a la negra tumba.

- visitando al último discípulo- dijo un sujeto.

- Aioria- dijo el sujeto con la capucha.

- amaba mucho a esa mujer- dijo el sujeto.

- no shura, estaba obsesionado con ella- dijo pausadamente Aioria

- exijo saber que sucedió y donde esta Franzel?- pregunto exaltado Kiki.

- tranquilo ella esta en su templo- dijo Mu

- y por que no me ha venido a ver?- pregunto Kiki.

- no tengo autorización para dar esa información- dijo Mu.

- ahora si la tienes- dijo Saori, quien atravesaba la puerta de la habitación del hospital.

- entonces…- replico Kiki.

- cuando fuiste atravesado por la daga marina solo había una opción para salvarte- dijo Mu, mientras Kiki miraba con inquisición- la de que otra persona aceptara tu dolor y tu herida y hacer un intercambio y Franzel se ofreció.

- utilizaste alquimia!- exclamo furioso el muchacho.

- lo lamento!-

- yo se lo ordene y si tienes algo que reclamar hazlo conmigo- dijo Saori.

- por que cayeron tan bajo, juntaron la alquimia con los embrujo de la antigua magia que creo a esta rama, realmente nunca lo pensé de ustedes y menos que Franzel aceptara- dijo KIKI.

- ella te ama, por eso lo hizo- dijo Saori.

- y como esta?- pregunto Kiki.

- se mantiene oculta entre las aguas que creo en su templo y nadie se puede sumergir en ellas- dijo Saori.

- auto recuperación- dijo Kiki- y debajo el agua, debe estar sufriendo mucho y lo que es peor un dolor que no le pertenece, maldición!

- escucha Kiki- dijo saori- que prefieres que ella tenga una herida o que halla sido violada?

Kiki miro al suelo avergonzado, Saori tenía razón era preferible que tuviera un herida aun que no el correspondiera a que halla sido Violada y arrebatada de su bella pureza.

- la puedo ir a ver, cuando salga de aquí?- pregunto Kiki.

- si la ves y no se ha recuperado, la herida volverá a ti- dijo Shion que atravesaba ahora la puerta.

- entiendo.

Unos días después…

- tan nostálgico mi amigo, no paras de ver el horizonte- le reprocho Trion a Kiki.

- que mas quieres, aun no la he podido ver- dijo Kiki.

- tranquilo algún día saldrá de entre las aguas – dijo Odis.

- es que ya no puedo mas, a de mas quien ha entrado este último tiempo a la casa de piscis?

- afrodita- respondieron ambos.

- afrodita es como un padre, un hermano mayor para Franzel y él ocultara su estado si ella se lo ha pedido que es lo mas seguro- dijo Kiki molesto.

- que harás?- pregunto Odis la ver esa mirada de dedición en sus ojos color diamante.

- ya verás- dijo Kiki.

En la noche.

- saldré a una fiesta que fuimos invitados con MM- dijo Afrodita

- que tengas suerte, cuando vuelves?- pregunto Franzel.

- la verdad mañana pero tarde- dijo Afrodita mirando maliciosamente a Franzel.

- entiendo- le dijo Franzel al ver esa mirada en Afrodita.

- como me veo?- pregunto.

- como el mas hermoso de los hombres- dijo Franzel.

- ya me voy Adiós- dijo Afrodita, dándole un beso en la frente a Franzel, quien sujetaba en sus manos una taza de té.

- te deseo suerte en tu fiesta y con él- dijo Franzel.

- muchas gracias, mañana te cuento, ahora voy apurado- dijo Afrodita saliendo del lugar corriendo.

- y yo que contare mañana?- se pregunto, mientras se asomaba a la entrada de su templo a observar la bella luna, dando un largo y pausado suspiro, se dio media vuelta y se adentro en su templo, cuando vio unas sombras recorrer el lugar.

- sal de donde quieras que estés, o sino te matare- dijo la guardiana de la casa.

- Franzel- escucho a hablar a una voz muy conocida, pero que se sentía lejana- Franzel- volvió a escuchar ahora mas cerca- Franzel!- escucho ahora detrás de su espalda volteo a ver y se encontró con una bella mirada lila.

- que haces aquí no ves que…- no termino de decir nada, cuando fue abrazada con cariño, correspondiendo de inmediato al abrazo.

- gracias por hacer esto por mi-

- Kiki- susurro la Diosa, mientras se deleitaba con el olor de su amado.

De pronto se separaron y se miraron fijamente, Kiki tomo su taza de té y la dejo en el suelo sin despegar si vista de la de Franzel, para luego volver a quedar mirándola fijamente, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta fundirse en un beso inexperto y dudoso, el cual luego se torno seguro y lleno de amor, luego se fundieron aun mas en el beso con un fuerte abrazo, de un momento a otro el beso se había tornado lleno de deseos, por lo que de un rato a otro se encontraba en la habitación de la dueña del lugar recostados sobre la suave cama de esta, sin dejar de besarse. Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar y de apoco de iban deshaciendo de ella, para quedar en ropas de piel blanca. poco a poco las caricias fueron tornándose mas graves, hasta que le muchacho decidió entrar en ella, pero antes de eso la quedo mirando fijamente y esta con la mirada le dio la aprobación, diciéndole también que fuera suave, poco a poco y con la mas grande de las suavidades él comenzó a entrar en ella, mientras esta poco a poco iba soltando gemidos de placer, hasta llegar al climax y caer uno al lado del otro exhausto y felices de entregarse amor, para abrazarse y dormir en los calidos brazos del otro.

- Franzel… Franzel…- la muchacha despertó encontrándose con la mirada de Afrodita.

- Afrodita!- exclamo Franzel, quien se encontraba sudada y muy estremecida.

- vamos a dentro es muy tarde, como se te ocurre quedarte dormida en la entrada de la casa, podrían verte y pensar que ya estas recuperada- dijo este,- y que te pasa q estas tan estremecida?

- ah?- pregunto distraída Franzel.

- no me equivoco, los sueños de pubertad aun no te dejan.- dijo Afrodita.

- si solo lo supieras- dijo Franzel suspirando.

- algún día serás de él.- dijo Afrodita, cuando la muchacha que ayudaba a entrar, cayó desmayada.- Franzel!

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los que menos esperaba ver, los ojos de todos sus sueños.

- kiki- susurro

- Franzel – dijo el muchacho abrazándola fuertemente.

- me ahogas- dijo Franzel.

- que bueno verte bien- dijo Kiki.

- pero tu, no te ha pasado nada?- le pregunto.

- no ya estas recuperada, gracias por hacer esto por mi.- le dijo Kiki.

- eres mi amigo y que mas podía hacer- dijo Franzel.

- hola Franzel- saludaron todos lo presentes, la orden dorada y la orden de platino.

- buenos tardes a todos- dijo la muchacha.

- como te encuentras?- pregunto Mu.

- mucho mejor, pero por que tanta atención?- pregunto

- es que afrodita empezó a llamarnos a todos como locos- dijo MM, quien lucia molesto.

- afrodita siempre tan exagerado para tus cosas- dijo Franzel mirando con cara de resignación a su padre, hermano y amigo, afrodita.

- que cambio del caballero de la belleza- dijo Milo.

- que insinúas?- pregunto con inquisición Afrodita.

- que aun siendo uno de los mas frío y malvados, cuando éramos la orden dorada, cambiaste al punto de ser exagerado.

- siempre lo fue, lo que pasa es que no lo conocías- dijo MM.

- gracias por su atención, yo ya me encuentro bien- dijo Franzel.

- entonces nos retiramos- dijo Saori que se encontraba en el lugar y así todos desaparecieron, despidiéndose amistosamente de la muchacha, quedando en el lugar solo Franzel, Afrodita y Kiki.

- bien los dejo solos, tengo un compromiso que cumplir- dijo Afrodita, saliendo de la habitación de la muchacha.

- suerte!- grito Franzel.

- realmente te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kiki, cuando vio que Afrodita se había marchado del lugar.

- si y mucho.- dijo Franzel levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta- quieres algo?

- si- respondió Kiki acercándose a ella.- quiero algo hace mucho tiempo, algo que amo hace muchos años y anhelo, pero aun no logró hacerlo parte de mi vida por que me falta valor para pedirle ser mía.

- kiki- susurro Franzel al verse en aquella situación y tomada por los codos por Kiki.

- te amo Franzel - dijo Kiki, mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios y cuando estaban a punto de rozar.

- yo también te amo- Así sus labios por fin rozaron y se convirtieron en un bello beso y la noche fue exactamente igual a la de sus sueños y a la de muchas mas.

Años después…

- kiki!- dijo una mujer somnolienta.

- m?- pregunto un dormido Kiki.

- tus hijos te llaman- dijo esta.

- hoy te toca a ti Franzel- dijo Kiki.

De pronto 2 niños pequeños, una mujer, de pelo castaño y ojos lila muy similar a Franzel y un niño de pelo café y ojos rojos, muy parecido a Kiki, comenzaron a salar en la cama del matrimonio.

- soy la diosa de los viento y te matare con mis super espadas SAIS- dijo una niña que sostenía una de las espada y llevaba un cinturón colgado a la cintura el cual se le caía.

- pero yo soy el valiente y dulce caballero de Aries y con mi gran armadura dorada, lograre derrotarte- dijo un niño con el casco de la armadura de Aries en la cabeza que con suerte dejaba ver su nariz.

De pronto mas niños aparecieron.

- mamá dile que no juegue a tan tempranas horas, queremos descansar- dijo un hombre de mas o menos 17 años.

- bien Boreas, ¡Céfiro!- el niño se paralizo- thea!- la niña se paralizo

- vayan a descansar, aun es muy temprano- dijo la mujer.

- pero mamá!- exclamo el niño con el casco de Aries.

- queremos jugar y a de mas tenemos hambre- dijo la muchacha.

- Kiki- dijo Franzel

- m?-

- levántate y dale desayuno a tus hijos- dijo la mujer.

- pero Franzel tenemos mas de 50 sirvientes y no pueden decirle a uno que les haga desayuno?- pregunto Kiki.

- necesitan una orden- dijo Franzel.

- tu eres la princesa Eolias- dijo Kiki.

- y tu el último príncipe Lemuriano-

- bien- un kiki de igual aspecto de cuando tenía 18 años, se levanto de la cama y destapo a Franzel- pero voy solo si me acompañas.

- no!- dijo Franzel, quien lucia igual de joven que cuando tenía 18 años y pataleaba en la cama buscando las frazadas.

- ya vamos!- dijo Kiki.

- no se por que me case contigo!- le reprocho la mujer.

- por que me amas!- dijo Kiki dándole un beso en la frente y levantándose de la cama.

- el último que llega al comedor es un huevo podrido- dijo la niña con las espadas y los 8 niños que habían aparecido, corrieron al lugar, mientras Franzel y kiki se levantaban.

- vamos a comer- dijo Kiki quien le extendía la mano a Franzel, quien se colocaba zapatillas de casa y una bata, como Kiki.

- vamos- dijo aceptándole su mano y sonriéndole al mismo tiempo.

FIN!

**Algo sobre la autora:**

**Nombre: **Franzel Alvarez Hott.

**Edad: **15 años (estoy vieja u.u)

**Algo sobre ella: **deportista, destacándose en voleibol. Amante de la escritura y del leer, fanática de la música y de lo desconocido, una persona que nadie conoce. Actitudes muy similares a las de la mujer protagonista de esta historia, pero no del todo parecida.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron mi fic, de verdad, pero ya se acabo, espero que halla sido un digno final, eso espero solo espero sus comentarios… nos vemos en otro ocasión o en otro fic….


End file.
